Un ange Déchu?
by Dame Emma
Summary: Voici la fin de mon histoire. en espérant que cela vous plaise.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Alors là je sais pas trop, hum, je réfléchis encore !'**

**Couple : Je vais pas tout vous dire ! èé**

**Disclaimer : Les G-boys y sont pas à moawwwwwww ! se mouche Veux les G-boys et surtout Duo, il est trop bo !**

**Duo : Pas d'accord !**

**Snifff ! C'est pas gentil !**

**Duo : je suis pas gentil, je suis le shinigami ! regard de tueur qui fait peur**

**Pourquoi personne ne m'aimeuhhhh ! (mais moi je t'aime ! X3 ronronne)**

**Duo : Et tu le demandes ! O.O**

**Un ange…déchu ?**

**Chapitre un : Quand un ange rencontre des ailes. (1)**

**Pov Duo.**

Belle journée en perspective, peu de monde à la clinique ce matin et un beau soleil dans cette après-midi de fin mai. On dit qu'il fait toujours beau en Californie, peut-être, mais cette journée est particulièrement belle.

Je rentre chez moi après une réunion avec le conseil d'administration. Une corvée de faite et quelques dollars de plus dans ma poche, c'est toujours ça de pris. Pas de souci pour la clinique dans les prochains mois. Joyeuses perspectives.

Bon, et maintenant je fais quoi ?

Et non mais quel est le con…. ?

**Fin Pov Duo**

Duo se retrouva propulsé sur le côté par un type et alors qu'il lèvait les yeux pour insulter celui qui avait osé le pousser, il vit le jeune homme en question sortir une arme. Duo resta pétrifié face à cet homme au regard de glace… Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Brusquement son assaillant pivota, leva son arme et tira sur une cible que Duo ne pouvait voir. Une deuxième détonation presque simultanée et le mystérieux jeune homme posa le genou à terre.

Duo bloqua quelques secondes sans réaction puis attrapa le jeune homme par la taille et l'emmena avec lui. Au moment de sa fuite, Duo aperçu le deuxième tireur, il gisait au milieu du trottoir, inconscient mais pas mort, du moins d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Il ne réfléchissait plus : bientôt la police serait là. Il raffermit sa prise sur le jeune homme et couru au travers de ces rues qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il arriva rapidement en vue de l'immeuble qui lui appartenait, au rez-de-chaussée une clinique de quartier, au premier un loft sur deux étages. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi il avait fait aménager autant de chambres, mais il lui sembla qu'une, au moins, allait servir dans les prochains jours. Le garçon, qu'il portait presque maintenant, était de plus en plus lourd.

Arrivé à hauteur de la clinique, il prit la petite ruelle qui la contournait ; il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, ni sur son nouvel ami qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait son sang, perdait conscience. Il arriva à la porte de derrière, sortit son trousseau de clé et l'ouvrit. Il faisait plus frais à l'intérieur et sur le moment Duo se félicita d'avoir installé la clim'. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Il ne doutait pas que ce soit les émotions, plus que l'effort ou la chaleur, qui faisaient apparaître toutes ces gouttes. Il arriva dans son cabinet et posa son paquet sur la table. Il était épuisé et tremblait comme une feuille, des sensations qu'il connaissait bien, mais pour l'heure, il avait un travail à accomplir.

Le jeune blessé semblait avoir perdu connaissance mais il serrait toujours son arme ; instinct de survie sûrement… Duo ouvrit alors la chemise du blessé. Celle-ci, souillée de sang, l'empêchait de voir où il était touché. Il aperçut un impact de balle net un peu en dessous de l'épaule. Le poumon… la balle avait perforé le poumon…

A ce moment, Duo oublia tout, sa seule pensée était de soigner le blessé. Il pouvait se vanter dans sa carrière de médecin, même si elle était récente, de n'avoir jamais perdu un patient, sauf de cause naturelle. Car même si ses clients l'avaient surnommé " The angel ", il ne pouvait pas faire de miracle. Alors il donnait tout ce qu'il avait ; seul et sans aide, il se battit pendant 5 heures pour ramener l'inconnu. (2)

Pendant qu'il se nettoyait après avoir réussi à stabiliser l'état de son patient, Duo se permit de détailler son nouvel ami. Il était plutôt grand. Duo, qui atteignait la taille raisonnable de 1,80m, était supplanté par cet homme d'au moins 5 bons centimètres. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux étaient légèrement bridés, la marque d'un métissage quelconque. Duo se rappelait leur couleur, bleu… non c'était plus que ça… cobalt, oui cobalt, profond, froid… Une silhouette longue, mais un corps musclé… Tout pour plaire…

Et alors qu'il était absorbé par la revue de ces détails les frissons et les tremblements revinrent, plus forts maintenant. Duo connaissait tout ça, depuis 4 ans ces symptômes revenaient le hanter de manière régulière… Comme un automate, le jeune médecin se dirigea vers la pharmacie, l'ouvrit avec la clé qu'il portait autour du cou, prit un flacon sur l'étagère du haut, une seringue dans le tiroir, se dirigea vers la table et se prépara son injection, il remonta sa manche et laissa le liquide faire son office.

Epuisé, Duo glissa le long du mur, près de la table ; il se sentait éreinté, mais serein. C'est cet instant que choisit son patient pour se réveiller.

- "Et bien, un médecin qui s'envoie un fixe pour tenir le coup, c'est plutôt rare !"

Sa voix était claire, on voyait qu'il était réveillé depuis un certain temps. Il fixait le jeune médecin toujours à terre et, tout en rangeant son arme restée dans sa main tout ce temps, il se permit de détailler son sauveur. Un corps élancé, des yeux bleu avec des reflets violets, certain auraient dit améthyste, une longue chevelure châtain attachée en une tresse qui devait lui battre les reins quand il marchait, un physique avantageux mais portant la marque de la fatigue et de l'usure…

- "Excusez-moi ! Mais vous ignorez tout de la situation et je ne vous demande pas votre consentement !

Duo était épuisé, son corps réclamait du repos, sa tête aussi. Le jeune patient se releva, adopta une position assise et jeta un regard froid et lourd de jugement sur le médecin qui l'avait sauvé.

- "Ce que je vois c'est un gamin qui s'envoie de la morphine dans les veines, et de manière assez régulière pour qu'il y ait des signes de manque en cas de retard d'une des prises." (3)

- "Je ne vous permets pas…"

- "Je m'en fous totalement que tu ne me permettes pas. Quelles que soient tes raisons, elles sont mauvaises." (4)

Duo se mit à rire, pas de joie non, de fatigue, de lassitude, le rire d'un homme qui avait accepté trop de choses pour se laisser emmerder par un redresseur de tort à deux balles…

- "Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle ?"

- "Toi… et tes préjugés. Que sais-tu de ma vie ou de mes raisons… ? Tu ne sais rien, mais tu me juges. Qui es-tu pour te le permettre ?"

- "Appelle-moi "Wings", c'est ainsi que les enfants m'ont surnommé."

- "Et bien vois-tu, les gens de la clinique m'appelle "The angel", ça ne fait pas de moi un ange !" 

- "Non, mais ça pourrait !"

Duo leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, et là, il ne vit plus de colère ou de dégoût, mais quelque chose de bien pire… de la pitié.

**A suivre…**

(1) D'accord nébuleux, je veux bien, mais ça va prendre tout son sens.

(2) C'est pas n'importe qui mon Duo !

(3) Méchant le Heero !èé

(4) Trop fort Hee-chan !

**Voillliiiiii, c'est fini pour le premier chapitre ! plutôt fière d'elle**

**Duo : T'es fière de ce que tu as fait ! Tu me transformes en junkie pleurnicheur…passe en mode Shinigami Vous allez devoir mourir…**

**Heero empêche-le pleaseeeeeee !**

**Heero lève les yeux de son ordi : je suis pas du genre à dire aux autres ce qu'ils ont à faire ! lueur meurtrière dans les yeux**

**Oskouuurrrrrrr !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : Bon pour ceux qui aurait pas compris 01x02 et pis deux ou trois surprise pour la suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Katsumi w : **Que te répondre ma chérie, tu as gagné, tu m'as fait céder. Mais tu pourrais évité le rire narquois quand même, il ne faut pas blessé mon âme d'auteuse ! Boude Quand à la suite comme tu le vois je t'obéis et je me dépêche !

**Kellindil :** Trop forte ? Je suis pas sûr mais je fais de mon mieux pour satisfaire mes lectrices ! Même si je connais ton avis tu pourrais… je sais pas… me faire un petit compliment ! Cherche le courage de continuer dans le soutient de ses amies

**Iria-chan :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord Heero est trop fort, c'est lui le meilleur même si je lui prépare plein de moment bien difficile à lui aussi ! Super ? C'est gentille ! Blush Je vais essayer de faire aussi bien pour la suite !

**Youkai : **Mais si regarde je l'ai mis la suite ! Si je continue à recevoir autant de compliment je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et je vais donc essayer de ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Tu aimes le cassage de bishos ? A bientôt j'espère !

**Echizen D luffy :** Salut à toi aussi ! Merci je fais tout pour que ce soit bien ! Je me suis dépêché de mettre la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Quand à la chance, j'en ai besoin merci ! ;

**Tahitian Shaman girl** Merci pour le compliment ! Je me suis appliquée pour que le début soit bon, quand à la suite, c'est à toi de me le dire ! Mais si tu peux me poser des questions, bien sur je ne te répondrais pas sur fanfiction, il faut pas gâcher le plaisir des autres lecteurs ! Regarde autour J'espère que la suite te plait ! A très bientôt j'espère ! Bisou !

**Magical girl kiki : **Merciii !Venant te toi je suis très touché quand j'ai vu ton nom dans les reviews j'étais très contente, j'avais déjà commencés à lire _Perte de contrôle_ et je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! blush Que de question intéressante qui vont trouver leur réponse au fur et à mesure ! Quand à savoir pourquoi Heero est aussi méchant avec son sauveur la raison et plutôt nébuleuse et sera découvert entièrement quand nous verrons sa rencontre avec Trowa et Quatre, mais chut c'est une surprise ! Je garde le courage pour moi car j'en ai drôlement besoin ! A plus ! XD

**Azalea-Maxwell :** Salut ! En Belgique ? Je suis internationale ? Merci d'avoir aimé ! Pour les bons chapitres ma foi ça sera à toi de me le dire ! S'il y a des choses qui te gênent surtout dis le moi ! Je continue à écrire et fait de mon mieux pour que ça te plaise !

**Caro :** Mais c'est la Nezumi ! O.O Merci pour tes encouragement comme tu le vois je vais aussi vite que je le peut ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à adorer !

**Commentaire : Voilà le deuxième chapitre écrit dans la foulée, je suis trop forte parfois ! (ego à 100 Wicka : Qui dit plus ? XDD )**

**Duo : Ca faut le dire plutôt vite et je me prends quoi dans celui-là ? -.-**

**Allons pourquoi autant de méfiance ! Et puis tu trouves pas ton Hee-chan mieux comme ça ? (Ouais d'accord il est complément OOC, je sais, mais je fais ce que je veux !)**

**Duo : Je vois pas la différence il est désagréable et m'envoie balader !**

**Heero : hn !**

**Non mais vraiment, jamais content !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre deux : Et si on parlait un peu…**

**Pov Heero.**

Tu as raison pour une chose mon ange, je ne sais rien de toi, j'ignore les circonstances qui t'ont amené jusqu'ici, mais toi non plus tu ne sais rien de la vie que j'ai menée, que je mène encore. Une partie de moi me dit de t'aider, l'autre de fuir aussi vite que je peux les ennuis qui se profilent derrière ton ombre.

Désolé pour toi mon ange, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner et puis tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors, je suis responsable de la tienne.

**Fin Pov Heero.**

Heero fut tiré de sa réflexion par une voix sèche, coupante, ne souffrant aucune réponse.

- "Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, tu peux la garder !"

- "Qui te parles de pitié ?"

- "Pas besoin de parole, l'expression que tu affiches je l'ai vue trop de fois. « Oh, le pauvre », « Vous vous rendez compte, il était si jeune ». Je suis ni mort ni mourant."

- "Je n'en suis pas si sûr."

- "Je…"

Coupé dans sa tentative de réponse, c'est pris au dépourvu qu'il resta muet face au japonais qui allait détruire ses dernières illusions.

- "Je n'ai pas fini. Tu dis ne pas être mort, je veux bien l'admettre, mais tu es bel et bien à l'agonie. Ton corps, ton esprit, tout ton être se disloque un peu plus à chaque nouveau fixe. Si je te disais que tu ne devais pas te droguer, ce n'était pas une leçon de morale. Je trouve simplement dommage que quelqu'un, qui a autant de talent pour venir en aide aux autres, se détruise à petit feu à cause de cette saloperie. Alors pour moi que tu sois mort ou agonisant ne change pas grand-chose, tu n'existes déjà plus."

Et pour le coup, c'est Heero qui fut surpris. Il ne pensait pas que son vis-à-vis resterait sans rien dire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir pleurer et sourire en même temps.

- " Tu sais en d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais probablement collé mon poing dans le figure, mais là, je m'en fous complètement. Et puis, c'est peut-être toi qui a raison, je n'existe plus et tout ça n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar que je fais avant de disparaître."

Le natté n'avait plus la force de se battre et ça ne l'intéressait plus. Cet étranger disait vrai pour une grande partie, il était médecin, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise que ça n'allait pas. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Sa journée avait été riche en émotion, mais là, c'était trop et ce n'était pas fini. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler et il se sentait fatigué.

Heero, conscient d'y être allé un peu fort pour une première discussion, se sentait mal jusqu'au moment où, avec un sourire quasi malsain, il se leva, enleva la perf de son bras et se dirigea vers Duo, qui s'était relevé et faisait face au mur, tournant ainsi le dos au japonais, pour le serrer contre lui.

D'abord surpris, l'américain tenta vainement de se libérer des deux bras qui maintenaient son dos contre le torse du brun, le soutenaient. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne, qu'on ait pitié. Mais la volonté de son patient semblait, ce soir du moins, plus forte que la sienne. Il se laissa dons aller contre le torse qui s'offrait à lui.

Depuis quelques temps… non en fait depuis son « accident », Duo n'avait plus laissé personne l'approcher, de près comme de loin. Le natté n'avait jamais fait de son homosexualité un secret et sa rencontre avec Trent Leeroy n'avait rien changé, mais il ne supportait plus qu'un autre le regarde, le touche. Alors il s'était tout simplement enfermé dans le travail. Mais il devait bien avouer que ce contact doux et léger était le bienvenu.

Le patient sentit le jeune médecin se détendre contre lui et se dit que ma foi, son corps souffrait probablement de ses abus de morphine mais n'était pas pour autant désagréable au toucher. L'homme abandonné sur lui avait un corps ferme et bien fait (1) qui restait pourtant fin mais n'avait rien de fragile. Il décida alors que son sauveur avait besoin de repos. Son sourire se fit plus grand. Il prit le médecin dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers la sortie.

L'américain, à nouveau pris au dépourvu par le comportement de son patient décidément très envahissant, se mit à crier :

- "Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

- "Je te ramène chez toi, tu dois te reposer, une petite nature comme toi à besoin de 12 heures de sommeil pour conserver son teint de pêche. (2)

- "Non mais ça va pas ! Lâche-moi ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es à moitié nu ? Et puis de toute façon…"

Duo s'arrêta là, se rendant compte qu'il allait donner son adresse à un dément, du moins en comportement, et armé en plus.

- "De tout façon quoi ? Je t'écoute."

- "Vas te faire foutre, lâche-moi."

- "Voyons ne tombons pas dans la vulgarité, tu allais me dire où tu habites, ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin."

- "Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !"

Le médecin commençait à perdre son sang froid, ce sale type lui tapait sur le système.

- "Ca ne sert à rien de gesticuler, dis-moi où tu habites ; je te raccompagne et je rentre chez moi, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça."

Le natté se demanda encore pourquoi il aurait du le croire, mais il était fatigué et son instinct lui disait de lui faire confiance. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé, alors pourquoi pas. Il poussa un profond soupir, il abandonnait la partie ; il n'avait plus la force de se battre.

- Je vis au dessus de la clinique, mon appartement est au-dessus. Mais lâche-moi je peux y aller tout seul.

L'américain se sentait particulièrement las. Il voulait que cette journée se finisse.

- "Je te dois la vie, c'est un plaisir de te rendre service."

- "Pourquoi je n'arrives pas à te croire ?"

- "Parce que tu es pessimiste, voilà pourquoi. Rassure-toi je ne suis pas un détraqué, je veux juste te remercier."

- "Si tu le dis."

La voix de Duo trahissait son scepticisme et sa lassitude. Le visage de Heero s'éclaira d'un sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers le loft.

L'américain s'endormit avant d'arriver à l'appartement. Le brun décida donc de faire le tour des lieux pour installer au mieux son précieux fardeau. Après un essai infructueux, il trouva enfin la chambre de son hôte, déposa son ange sur le lit, le couvrit et sortit de la chambre. D'une des poches de son pantalon qui en possédait beaucoup, il extirpa un téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Au bout de quelques sonneries une voix l'accueillit, bienveillante :

- "Bonsoir Hee-chan, on commençait à s'inquiéter."

- "Je suis content d'entendre ta voix aussi Quatre."

- "Qu'as-tu encore fait cette fois-ci ?"

Le correspondant du japonais avait un ton lourd de reproches non formulés.

- "Voyons Quatre, tu me connais !"

- "Justement, rassure-moi, tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?" (3)

- "Rien de bien grave, rassure-toi, j'ai trouvé un médecin qui m'a très bien soigné."

- "Bon alors ça va !" Et après un temps de réflexion. " Mais dis-moi, où es-tu ?"

- "Là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, je suis un peu perdu !"

- "Très bien ne bouge pas, j'en ai pour quelques secondes."

Des bruits de doigts qui courent sur les touches…

- "Ca y est je t'ai trouvé. Mais enfin Heero, c'est la zone… Tu fais quoi là-bas ?"

- "C'est ici la clinique du médecin qui m'a aidé, tu pourrais me dire à qui appartient ce bâtiment et tout ce que tu peux trouver. Oh ! Et demain, envoie Trowa à cette adresse, au premier étage, j'ai besoin de vêtements propres, ok ?"

- "C'est d'accord."Et puis après une pause de la voix de reprendre. " Est-ce que Don Quichotte aurait trouvé son moulin à vent ?"

Un rire clair sortit de la bouche de Heero.

- "Peut-être bien Quat-chan, peut-être bien. Oyasumi."

- "Oyasumi Hee-chan."

Après avoir raccroché, le japonais pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre du Duo pour le voir tremblant de froid dans son sommeil. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver touchant, tellement fragile. Son sourire réapparut. Demain il aurait beaucoup à faire, un peu de repos serait le bienvenu. Le réveil risquait d'être sportif, mais les difficultés ne l'avaient jamais fait reculer.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Heero alla rejoindre le natté dans son lit. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule du médecin, celui-ci vint se blottir contre lui à la recherche de chaleur. Le brun sourit de plus belle, le réveil allait être plus que sportif… mais ça en valait la peine.

**A suivre…**

(1) C'est qu'il en profite le cochon !

Duo : Dégage, tu vois pas qu'il veut m'aider !

Heero : Exactement !

(2) Bon d'accord Hee-chan qui fait des blagues c'est pas du tout réaliste ! '

Duo : Ouais mais ça change !

Heero : hn !

Duo et moi : Désespérant ! -.-'

(3) C'est qu'il se fait du soucis mon petit Quatre !

**Et un deuxième chapitre de bouclé ! se frotte les mains**

**Duo : Attends je suis… Scarlet O'Haras ! Je vais te tuer !**

**Arrête Duo, ne me fait rien je suis une gentille auteuse !**

**Duo : Ca existe pas !**

**Heero : Ca me gène pas d'être Red Butler !**

**Duo et moi : regard louche vers Heero Hein ! O.O**

**Heero : Hn !**

**Duo : qui se jette sur Heero Redis-moi ça mon Hee-chan d'amouuurrrrrrrrr !**

**Je crois que je ferais mieux de disparaître ! **

**POUF Disparition de l'auteuse dans un nuage de fumée**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : 01x02 et deux ou trois surprise pour la suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Réponses aux reviews : Je tiens à préciser que j'aimerais vous répondre à toutes en particulier par mail mais actuellement je n'ai pas le temps avec mon job et mes révisions mais j'espère pouvoir le faire pour les autres chapitres !**

**Phenixia : **Non il est pas plus suicidaire que d'habitude, je veux dire que c'est pas pire que de se faire sauté avec son Gundam ! Si ? Je vais pas le tuer tout de suite ça serait dommage, il doit souffrir avant !

**Iria-chan : **Merci de tes encouragements ça fait plaisir ! C'est vrai qu'il est classe, mais pour Duo le repos n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'ai encore plein d'idée pour lui ! se frotte les mains ! Gros bisous à toi aussi et je vais essayer de faire aussi bien !

**Magical girl kiki : **Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas décevoir mes lectrices ! blush mais merci du compliment ! Pour l'accident tu as eu une semi réponse mais en saura plus dans quelques chapitres promis ! Pour Heero tu ne vas pas tarder à avoir la réponse, courage ! Disons simplement que Duo est tout à fait un synonyme de combat perdu d'avance mais ce n'est pas ça qui va arrêter notre Heero national. Il va combattre le moulin à vent et Contrairement à Don quichotte Heero va gagner, du moins on l'espère, mais pour les raisons exact il faudra attendre les révélations sur le passé de Heero ! Je ne sais pas si le réveil ta plu mais moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! Pour ton chouchou, il viens de faire une apparition éclair mais il va revenir toujours plus en forme ! Je reste une de tes fans et te dit à bientôt sur une de tes fics ou la mienne ! Bye !

**Last-Heaven :** Merci, personne ne m'a jamais dit que mes fics étaient des rayons de soleil ! Se cache derrière un panneau qui dit : Je fais faire de mon mieux pour entretenir ce petit rayon ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Katsumi :** Boude Comment tu peux me faire ça, j'ai dit de le mettre au rancard ton rire narquois ! Mais je t'obéis toujours, surtout quand tu as raison. Merci je fais de mon mieux tu sais ! regarde les reviews Oui il faut croire, je suis toute émue ! blush Tends un mouchoir Pleure pas voyons !

**Azalea Maxwell : **Salut à toi ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours ça me rassure un peu ! tremble J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, à bientôt ! Bisou !

**Momotchi :** Regard avec de grand yeux Bah qu'est-ce au tu fais là ma p'tit sœur ! J'aime aussi ma façon de le maltraiter, je suis mauvaise. Muahahahahaah ! Mon dieu Katsumi déteint sur moi ! Merci ma puce !Mais enfin c'est pas gentille de donner envie aux autres !èé ! Kisou ma sœur !

**Kellindil :** Merci je suis très touché ! blush . J'espère que le réveil ta fait rire ! Je suis pas sûr que je soit doué pour ça mais ça vient tout seul je fais pas vraiment d'effort ! Je sais que tu n'est pas fan de Gundam, ce qui me fait encore plus plaisir que tu la lises ! Kisou !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** C'est vrai qu'un Heero aussi volubile c'est rare mais même en parlant beaucoup il ne dit pas grand-chose sur lui ça reste un problème pour notre pauvre Duo ! Et voilà la suite, alors ça te plaît ?

**Shaman girly :** Ca m'arrive aussi ce genre d'oublie mais ce n'est pas grave au contraire ça fait plaisir que ça te plaise toujours ! J'espère que tu auras du plaisir à lire la suite j'ai fait de mon mieux pour satisfaire mon lectorat ! A bientôt ! Bisous !

**Commentaire: Réapparition de l'auteuse au fin fond de la Sibérie pour ne pas être retrouvée Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre ! Kikou tout le monde !Je suis de retour après une longue absence !**

**Duo : En parlant d'absence tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper ?**

**Non, bien sûr, je me cache de mes fans c'est tout ! ;**

**Quatre : On pensait que tu voulais nous éviter ! **

**Mais non voyons, pourquoi je ferai ça ? ;;;**

**Duo : Fais voir ce que tu as mis dans ce chapitre !**

**Nooon Duo attend avant de lire ! L'auteuse qui se retourne vers le publique Bonne lecture ! **

**Wicka : pousse Duo vers les premières lignes Lis aussi ! Ca va te plaire ! Huhuhu…**

**Chapitre trois : Une journée qui commence…**

**Pov Duo**

J'ai mal à la tête, je viens de me réveiller et les tremblements sont de nouveau là. Je n'ose pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Je sens mon estomac se contracter. Bizarrement je n'ai pas froid contrairement à d'habitude, en fait, j'ai plutôt chaud. Je profite de cette sensation de douce chaleur. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela, la dernière fois je…

Non, dites-moi que je me trompe ! J'ouvre les yeux et là…

**Fin Pov Duo**

Duo ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés et la chambre était baignée de lumière. A mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la luminosité de la pièce, il commença à distinguer le visage endormi à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet abruti ait osé faire ça, mais ce crétin ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, il lui réservait un réveil on ne peut plus accueillent.

Un long sourire carnassier s'inscrivit sur son visage alors qu'il sortait l'arme toujours cachée sous son oreiller. Le quartier n'était tout de même pas sûr au point de ne pas en garder une. Il pointa son semi automatique sous le nez de Heero et l'appela d'une voix douce.

- "On se réveille beau brun !"

La voix était de velours mais son visage reflétait le manque et l'envie de violence physique sur son invité plutôt envahissant.

- "Allons gros paresseux !"

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, il arma le chien et l'appuya un peu plus sur la joue du brun. Celui-ci, tout à fait réveillé, consentit à ouvrir les yeux.

- "Tu ne serais pas un peu grincheux au réveil ?"

- "Tu trouves ça drôle ?"

Heero se redressa pour se mettre en position assise et afficha un air très las.

- "Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me réveille avec une arme sous le nez et tu n'es pas très crédible en meurtrier de sang froid."

- "Et pourtant, en ce moment même, j'ai vraiment envie de te tirer dessus !"

Le natté vit un sourire moqueur fleurir sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur alors même qu'il s'adressait de nouveau à lui.

"Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne tireras pas et puis de tout façon… "

Le japonais fut coupé dans sa tentative de rester en vie par son téléphone portable qui se mit à sonner (1). Sans un regard de plus pour le jeune homme qui le menaçait, il décrocha le portable.

- "Ohayo Hee-chan!"

- "Ohayo Quatre!"

- "Alors, dis-moi, bien dormi ? Je ne te réveille pas au moins?"

- "Je viens de me réveiller, parfait timing !"

Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il le menaçait et lui se tapait la discute comme si de rien n'était. Mais qui était ce type ? Et pourquoi était-il encore là ?

- "J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'avais demandé !"

- "Et ?"

- "C'est assez intéressant !"

- "Quatre tu vas m'obliger à te tirer les vers du nez ?"

- "Dis-moi mon chou, tu as toujours ton ordi ?" (2)

- "Oui bien sûr, il est tellement petit que je l'emmène partout ! Tu devrais penser à le commercialiser d'ailleurs."

- "J'y penserais. Tu le branches sur ton téléphone, je vais t'envoyer les infos, tu comprendras mieux."

- "Ok !"

Heero fouilla dans une des poches de son pantalon et en sortit une boîte noire, d'environ 12 cm sur 8 et de 3 d'épaisseur, pour la brancher sur son téléphone.

- "Je suis prêt !"

Pendant ce temps, le médecin avait fini par baisser son arme ; il regardait son patient installé dans son lit, prenant gentiment ses aises, en discussion avec un royal inconnu. La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer !

- "Pendant que tu télécharges je vais te faire un petit résumé. Alors : le bâtiment dans lequel tu résides est la propriété de la Maxwell Corp (3), grand conglomérat immobilier qui possède 50 de cette ville. L'actionnaire majoritaire de cette compagnie s'appelle Duo Maxwell, seul héritier de l'immense fortune de ses parents morts il y a trois ans.

- "Pas mal, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?"

Le châtain avait choisi de laisser son "invité" et d'aller prendre une bonne douche ainsi que sa dose du matin. Se lever de son lit lui fut pénible. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir mais dans quelques minutes ça n'aurait plus d'importance.

- "Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ! Duo Maxwell a eu une vie plutôt douce jusqu'à il y a 4 ans. Là c'est devenu quasi cauchemardesque. Donc, il a grandi dans une famille unie, il était choyé, tout allait bien, il était dans les meilleurs écoles et se révélait être un élève très doué. J'ai vu ses notes Heero, je te jure qu'il était doué. A 18 ans, il entre à Harvard pour commencer sa médecine. D'après les infos que j'ai glanées, il était bon élève et sportif émérite."

- "A t'écouter ce mec était le type parfait sans aucun défaut !" La moquerie était présente dans sa voix pour ceux qui le connaissaient.

- "Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point. Il a milité pour l'acceptation et l'intégration des homosexuels. Il affichait son homosexualité comme d'autres leur connerie et monsieur savait se faire apprécier !"(4) Quatre en aurait été presque jaloux.

- "J'y crois pas, et après tu vas me dire qu'il a reçu le prix Nobel de la paix ?"

Un rire clair et mélodieux se fit entendre puis son propriétaire reprit.

- "Non, mais le plus intéressant, c'est ce qui s'est passé pendant sa troisième année."

- "Ne me fais pas languir." Ironisa Heero.

- "Pendant un match de football américain, Duo a eu la jambe droite broyée par un homme de sa propre équipe. On a mis ça sur le compte d'un accident, mais Hee-chan, j'ai récupéré son dossier médical…" Quatre hésita à continuer.

- "Et ?... Quoi ?... Kami sama parle !" Dit le japonais perdant patience.

- "Trowa m'a dit qu'un accident n'aurait pas fait autant de dégâts. Il ne doit même plus pouvoir marcher sans canne." L'arabe fit une courte pause et reprit son récit. "Après ça, le jeune homme a totalement disparu. On ne l'a pas revu dans la société. Un an après son "accident", ses parents sont morts dans le crash de leur avion privé. Depuis il gère, plutôt bien, l'entreprise familiale sans pour autant être réapparu aux yeux du monde."

- "Et bien, il a vraiment pas eu de chance ce type. Sur la clinique tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

- "Oui, et je dois dire que je suis fier de moi." Quatre semblait effectivement fier de lui.

- "Toi fier, c'est de tout premier ordre. Tu as percé le secret de la mort de JFK ?" Blagua Heero pour cacher sa curiosité.

- "Très drôle. C'est presque ça." Insista le petit blond.

- "Je suis impatient de savoir."

- "Je suis meilleur que Oudini lui-même." S'entêta Quatre.

- "Tu vas arrêter de tourner autour du pot ?" S'énerva Heero.

- "Arf, t'es pas drôle Hee-chan ! Bon, j'ai fait des recherches sur ta clinique. Elle existe depuis à peu près trois ans. La personne qui s'en occupe reste mystérieuse et est appelée "The angel"."

- "Ca je sais puisque je suis chez lui, si c'est tout ce que tu as appris tu…" Se vengea le japonais.

- "Attends, c'est pas vrai. "The angel" ne peut garder sa gentille clinique que parce que Monsieur Maxwell, en personne, graisse la patte des autorités pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. C'est notre contact dans la police qui me l'a appris. Car vois-tu ton ange n'a jamais obtenu de diplôme de médecine."

- "Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?" Demanda le brun.

- "J'ai trouvé des articles où le visage de "The angel" apparaît."

- "Oui et alors ?" Semblant perdre patience.

- "Très bien, ouvre le fichier marqué DMphoto que je t'ai envoyé. Ce sont les dernières photos de Duo avant son "Accident". Ce sont des photos de journaux mais c'est plutôt intéressant."

- "D'accord mais je…"

Heero ne pu finir sa phrase, il avait eu le souffle coupé par les trouvailles de son ami.

- "J'y crois pas."

- "Alors au rancart Oudini, vive Quatre le grand illusionniste." Plaisanta le blond.

- "Comment personne n'a compris ? Alors Duo "The angel" Maxwell joue le médecin au grand cœur et se sert du fric de sa société pour payer les faux frais ! Eh ben ! Il remonte dans mon estime !"

- "Mais Heero, comment fait-il avec sa jambe ? Je veux dire, sur les rares photos de "The angel" que j'ai trouvées, il n'a même pas de canne ?"

- "Notre médecin de génie a trouvé sa potion magique. Ecoute, pour l'instant l'important c'est de rendre service à l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie."

- "Sauvé la vie ? Hee-chan tu…" Demanda Quatre alerté par la dernière phrase de son ami.

- "A plus tard Quatre." S'empressa de dire Heero remarquant que ses paroles avaient été un peu trop loin.  
Il raccrocha. Maintenant la situation était claire. Il allait montrer à ce junkie qu'on pouvait s'en sortir sans tout détruire.

Un sourire de prédateur élargit ses lèvres alors même que Duo, ressorti de la salle de bain, était de retour dans la chambre.

**A suivre…**

(1) Ou comment l'auteuse ne savait pas quoi dire pour sauver Hee-chan du lynchage !

(2) Tu veux mourir Quatre à lui parler comme ça ?

Quatre : C'est toi qui fais le texte ! ;

Ah oui, j'oubliais !

(3) Ouais pas très original je sais ! èé

(4) Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun sous entendu !

Wicka : tousse T'es bien sûre ? é.è

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**Duo : J'apparais à peine et c'est pour passer pour un imbécile, super !**

**Quatre : Mais j'apparais vraiment enfin, et j'aime plutôt !**

**Heero : Hn !**

**Trowa et Wufei : Et nous dans tout ça ?**

**Je fais ce que je peux, je vous trouve bien exigeants pour des bishos même pas torturés !**

**Duo : Ah ouais, pas torturé hein ? Et ma jambe, la drogue et ma famille aussi pour une fois que j'en avais une ! **

**Wicka : XDDD Pauvre Duo… '-'**

**Bon d'accord ! Je vais essayer de faire mieux !**

**Les G-boys : Mon dieu non !**

**Reviews pleassseee ! T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : 01x02 et deux ou trois surprise pour la suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Réponses aux reviews : Je suis désolé d'avoir mi autant de temps et de na pas avoir pu vous répondre à toutes en particuliers mais… Je suis un monstre ! Gomen nasai !**

**Iria-chan : **Injuste ? Cruel ? Muahahahah ! Mais j'en suis fière ! Blush Pardon ! -.- ; Je suis désolé j'ai mis un peu de temps ! se traine par terre Je m'excuse !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Marchi ! blush Non il va pas en faire qu'une boucher, il se pourrait qu'il se face croquer en premier va savoir Duo aussi peut être féroce ! Pas de rival mais des obstacle, sinon pas de plaisir !

**Katsumi :** Mais tu n'es pas suprise c'est toit sui fait la béta voyons ! O.O Frustrée ? Hum… mais que puis-je y faire ? Te donner la suite peut être ? Un plateau d'argent ? Mais où te crois au Ritz ? boude Quatre a toujours la classe quelque soit son rôle, non mais ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de te débarrasser de ce rire narquois ! èé Il faut peut être que je te fasse subir une désintox à toi aussi ! Réfléchit

**Echizen D luffy :** Mais je ne suis pas auteur non plus ! J'essaye d'écrire et crois moi c'est pas facile, ça fait pas de moi un auteur pour autant ! T.T Mais si voyons il faut dire tout ce que tu pense même les critiques c'est toujours bon à prendre ! Il va me falloir beaucoup de chance ! Marchi !blush

**Yohina :** Pas la suite ? regarde partout A bah oui ! Désolé ! Alors je mets la suite ! Tu vois tes désirs sont des ordres ! Bon j'ai mis vraiment du temps pour la suite mais je suis désolé ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai mis la suite hein ! Tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère ? T.T Kisu !

**Azalea Maxwell : **Chalut ! Oui je continu et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire si ça devait ne plus être le cas il faut me le dire pour que je m'améliore ! Bisou !

**ShinNoMeg :** Bah oui ça contraste avec Duo Shinigami mais je l'aime bien comme ça ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Kellindil :** N'est ce pas il est sympa le réveil un peu brutal peut être /me aime pas les rames à feu. Bah oui mais nous on savait que c'était Duo mais c'est pas marqué sur son front !Seagull m'a offert un abri anti bishos en colère alors je n'ai plus peur ! Kisou ma chérie !

**Commentaire: Kikou à tous ! C'est l'heure de la séparation entre nos deux bishos préférés mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter j'en n'ai pas fini avec eux !**

**Duo : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?**

**Quatre : Rien, t'as pas de chance c'est tout !**

**C'est plutôt une question de karma, c'est ton karma c'est tout !**

**Duo : Je vais la tuer !**

**Quatre : Arrête j'ai pas encore eu de lemon avec Trowa !**

**Je crois pas que ce soit prévu au programme ! fouille dans ses feuilles**

**Quatre : Vas-y tu peux la tuer !**

**Oskouuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre quatre : Le temps de la séparation ?**

**Pov Heero.**

Quand on parle du loup. Salut Monsieur Duo "The angel" Maxwell, toi et moi allons devoir passer les prochains mois ensembles, j'espère que tu apprécies le mal que je me donne pour toi. Ne suis-je pas un charmant jeune homme, ne ? **(1)**

Tu as l'air plus calme, alors, dis-moi, ta dose du matin t'a-t-elle mis de bonne humeur ? Bon, maintenant reprenons notre petite joute verbale.

**Fin Pov Heero.**

- "Cette douche t'a fait du bien ?"

- "Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?" Le questionna Duo.

- "Allons, après la nuit que nous venons de passer ensemble, tu pourrais être plus gentil." Ironisa le japonais.

- "Je veux une réponse ! Tu n'étais pas censé partir après m'avoir raccompagné ?" Insista le natté.

Il était hors de lui et sûr de son bon droit quant à se mettre en colère, son invité ne trouverait rien à répondre à ça.

- "Oui. Mais au moment de partir je me suis aperçu que je me baladais torse nu, tu n'as rien laissé de ma chemise. Je me voyais mal traverser le quartier avec le torse nu, les bandages et le sang sur mon pantalon, même s'il est sec. !"(2)

Un grand sourire provocateur vint se planter sur son visage, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de quitter l'appartement mais il avait été particulièrement bien inspiré. Il devait maintenant voler au secours d'un certain ange qui, vu sa tête, commençait à manquer d'air.

- "J'ai appelé des amis mais il était tard, alors ils m'ont promis de passer ce matin. Dès qu'ils sont là je me change et je pars. Promis" Jura le brun.

L'américain était toujours aussi sceptique, mais il devait bien avouer, qu'aussi agréable que soit la vision du japonais torse nu, elle offrait un aspect d'après carnage assez impressionnant ! Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi dans son lit !

- "Et pourquoi dans mon lit, tu peux me dire ?"

- "Tu avais froid."

- "Bien sûr, est-ce que, par hasard, j'aurais l'air aussi stupide ? J'aurais dû te tirer dessus quand j'en ai eu l'occasion !"

- "Je ne mens pas, tu tremblais dans ton sommeil alors je me suis approché pour voir si tu n'avais rien et tu t'es littéralement agrippé à moi, je suis donc resté !" (3)

- "Et puis quoi encore ? Tu…"

Toc, Toc, Toc. (4)

- "Qu'est-ce que… ?"

- "Ce doit être Trowa avec mes vêtements."

Heero quitta la pièce, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte.

- "Bah, vas-y, te gêne pas !" S'adressant à une pièce vide, le natté perdait patience. "Fais comme chez toi !"

Le japonais ouvrit la porte.

- "Ohayo Trowa !"

- "Ohayo Heero !"

Heero fit signe à son partenaire d'entrer dans l'appartement. Quant à Duo qui descendait des escaliers, il vit rouge et éleva légèrement la voix : (5)

- "Surtout ne te gêne pas, tu viens dans mon appart, je te retrouve à moitié nu dans mon lit ce matin. Au réveil, tu nous ignores moi et mes questions pour te taper la discute au téléphone et maintenant t'invites tes potes. Aucun problème, ça ne me pose aucun problème !"

Duo disparut dans la cuisine, rappelé par un estomac qui n'avait pas eu son comptant de nourriture depuis le midi de la veille.

Le nouvel arrivant lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus au japonais, qui lui répondit avec un mélange du sourire du tueur et du regard de la mort qui tue, selon l'appellation de Quatre.

- "Ne fais aucun commentaire Trowa !"

- "Loin de moi cette idée. " Se retournant vers la cuisine. "Alors voilà le fameux "The angel" !"

- "Oui. C'est un médecin très compétent, il m'a rafistolé avec beaucoup de soin."

- "Je vois ça. Pas trop de mal à respirer ?"

- "Non ! Oh, j'ai récupéré ce que nous cherchions, mission accomplie !"

Le brun envoya à son vis-à-vis une boite dans laquelle leur client actuel pourrait trouver les informations qui lui avaient été volées.

- "Je n'ai laissé aucune trace."

- "Je suppose que cette balle s'est logée toute seule dans ton poumon !"

- "Aucune importance !"

- "Tu devrais aller te laver et t'habiller avant que je ne me décide à te mettre la fessée que tu mérites."

- "Dis-moi Trowa, Quatre est au courant de tes mœurs étranges ?"

- "Disparais !"

- "Hn !"

Heero se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, le français se tourna vers la cuisine, curieux de pouvoir rencontrer ce fameux Duo.

- "Bonjour !"

Le natté, le nez dans ses céréales, ignora totalement le nouveau venu, décidé à montrer son désaccord avec cette situation.

- "J'espère qu'il s'est comporté comme il faut, il est parfois un peu difficile mais c'est quelqu'un de bien."

- "Je n'en doute pas ! Les gens biens se baladent toujours dans la rue avec des armes en tirant au hasard sur les passants." Ironisa le châtain.

Trowa esquissa un sourire, bien sûr la situation était un peu compliquée et il avait des raisons d'être sur les nerfs. A bien regarder, ses yeux ne trompaient pas, il comprenait mieux maintenant comment il pouvait marcher malgré sa blessure. Alcaloïde ; Morphine certainement (6).

- "Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par les apparences, nous sommes des détectives privés et c'est vrai que parfois nous faisons usage de la violence, mais nous ne sommes pas des criminels."

- "Si j'en avais douté un seul instant, il serait mort sur ce trottoir… Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais mon réveil a été plutôt désagréable.

Finalement, il devait avouer que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était une compagnie appréciable en cette journée qui avait commencé sur une note bien trop agréable contrairement à ce qu'il disait. Son vis-à-vis se mit à rire. Ayant repris un semblant de sérieux, il se permit de répondre :

- "Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il n'a pas eu de mère et ne connaît pas les bonnes manières."  
- "Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?"

Les dernières révélations du français avaient piqué sa curiosité au vif. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur son "patient".

- "Depuis hum…. Presque 11 ans, déjà 11 ans !"

Le français laissa naître un sourire nostalgique sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait déjà 11 ans, depuis ce jour dans la ruelle… Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Duo qui continuait de lui poser des questions sur son si turbulent collègue.

- "Et il a toujours été aussi suffisant, arrogant, sans gêne…?"

Aussitôt les yeux améthyste de l'américain devinrent plus sombres et remplis de colère. Le français pensa aussitôt, que même drogué, le médecin n'avait pas abandonné et que, peut-être, la venue de Heero pourrait tout changer.

- "Si vous entendez par là qu'il a son franc parlé et qu'il fait ce qu'il croit juste sans s'occuper du qu'en dira-t-on, alors oui, il a toujours été comme ça."

- "Et vous ne l'avez pas tué ? Vous êtes très généreux !"

Les paroles pouvaient sembler dures mais le sourire, vague et chargé de douceur qui apparut sur le visage de l'américain, ne le rendant que plus beau, raviva les courbes fines de son visage. L'homme qu'il avait pu être n'était pas encore mort. C'est ce sourire que vit Heero enfin de retour de la salle de bain, il était sûr de lui, ça marcherait.

- "Trowa n'est pas généreux, mais il aime les défis !"

- " Pas faux ! Heero tu es prêt ?"

- " Presque, il ne reste qu'un détail." Il se tourna vers Duo. "Je crois qu'il me faudrait un nouveau bandage, j'ai un peu tiré sur la cicatrice."

L'intéressé releva la tête pour voir qu'en effet, au niveau d'un des points, le sang perlait de nouveau.

- "Très bien, mes céréales pourront attendre." Il laissa échapper un soupir d'ennui. " Va dans la salle de bain, j'arrive. Trowa, n'hésitez pas à vous servir un café, il est tout chaud, les tasses sont au dessus de l'évier, je vais soigner notre blessé."

- "Je ne dirais pas non à un bon café." Le français se fit donc un devoir de se servir.

Lorsque le natté entra dans la salle de bain, avec son nécessaire pour les premiers secours qui ne quittait jamais son appartement, il trouva Heero assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'attendant sagement. Il voulait que tout ce cirque se termine au plus tôt.

- "Tu devrais éviter de bouger ton épaule pendant quelques temps pour éviter ça à l'avenir."

- "C'est gentil de t'inquiéter."

- "Je me moque de ce qui peut t'arriver, seulement je ne veux pas que tes amis ne se fassent encore plus de soucis."

Le médecin s'appliquait à refaire le bandage ; pendant toute la manœuvre ils restèrent tous les deux muets. Alors que Duo avait terminé et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, le japonais lui prit la main.

- "Arigato." Toute trace de moquerie avait disparu de sa voix.

- "Je n'ai fait que mon travail."

- "Peut-être, mais tu l'as très bien fait malgré les circonstances." Après une pause, Heero ajouta. "Duo, si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi."

L'américain vit apparaître dans son champ de vision une carte de visite. Dessus il pu voir une paire d'ailes stylisées avec le nom d'une agence, une adresse, un numéro de téléphone et même un site internet. Après son examen de la carte, il adressa un regard interrogateur à Heero.

- "Agence Wings ?"

- " C'est nous ! N'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

- "Thank you."

Le blessé quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre Trowa qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Au moment où ils allaient passer la porte, Duo se rendit compte que Heero l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il se précipita dans la salle avant qu'ils ne partent.

- " Heero, comment tu as su ?"

- "Tu oublies que je suis détective. Prends soin de toi Duo "The angel" Maxwell. Sayonara." Ses yeux transpercèrent l'américain le laissant sans voix.

- "Au revoir Duo."

Trowa se pencha légèrement en même temps que ses adieux et ils quittèrent tous les deux l'appartement laissant Duo entre confusion et tristesse.

Arrivé dans la rue, le français posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- "Et maintenant ? Tu abandonnes déjà ?" Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en avait jamais été question.

- "Non, mais il a un choix à faire."

- "Heero, je pourrais peut être…"

- "Je sais ! Mais il a un choix à faire et il doit le faire de lui-même et pas pour un espoir fou. Je sais qu'il fera le bon."

- "Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?"

- "Urusei !" Heero était sur les nerfs, c'était un pari risqué, il le savait, mais…

- "D'accord ! Allez on rentre, Quatre est impatient de tout savoir."

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Trowa et prirent la route pour l'agence Wing.

_**A suivre…**_

(1) En fait dans l'intimité Heero a un gros ego !

(2) T'es le plus fort Hee-chan !

Heero : Je sais !

(3) Libre interprétation de la réalité par Heero ! ;

Heero : Hn !

Rien.

(4) Je suis une pro dans ce domaine !

(5) Bon d'acc, je suis ironique, on peut dire qu'il pique une crise.

Duo : Y a de quoi ! èé

(6) Alors pour les profanes, les alcaloïdes sont des substances organiques contenant au moins un atome d'azote et qui ont une action physiologique puissante que ce soit en bien ou en mal. La morphine est un alcaloïde fait à base d'opium ! Voilà pour le cours de pharmacologie ! Et les effet sur le corps ressemblent à ceux de n'importe quel poison donc néfaste en plus de l'accoutumance !

**Et voili, je suis vraiment un génie. Quoi la modestie ? Connais pas ! Ca se mange ?**

**Duo : Tu devrais essayer et t'étouffer avec si possible.**

**Ne sois pas si dur mon chou, il ne te plaît pas ce chapitre ? T.T**

**Duo : Disons que je m'en sors pas trop mal mais quand même, bof !**

**Et toi Heero, un commentaire.**

**Heero : HN ?**

**Ok merci les gars pour le soutien, c'est sympa. Et toi Trowa ?**

**Trowa : Bah moi je l'aime bien cette histoire, je suis un type bien et je ne suis pas mort alors…**

**Ouais et t'es avec Quatre, ptit coquin !**

**Trowa : Blush Quoi ?**

**Bon bah à plus ! Mais avant de partir pointe le doigt vers la barre review N'oubliait pas d'encourager l'auteur !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : 01x02 et deux ou trois surprise pour la suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Réponses aux reviews : Je suis désolé je peux pas répondre /se cache derrière un arbre qui poussait là/ . ****Je suis tellement en retard ! T.T Ne me tuez pas ! Snifff ! En échange j'ai mis une autre fic, elle s'appelle _Plus je pense à toi, _avec Duo et Heero, comment ça on avait deviné ? èé Vous m'en voulez toujours ? TT.TT**

**Commentaire: Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud ! Comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ? T.T**

**Quatre : Mais non voyons je suis sûr qu'il y a au moins une personne qui le lit, Wicka est obligée pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe ! **

**Merci ! -.- ;**

**(ndWicka : merci aussi… ; )**

**Quatre : De rien !**

**Si même Quatre est méchant maintenant, en plus c'est ta grande scène, tu vas prendre un peu plus de place et t'es classe en plus !**

**Quatre : Je le suis toujours ! **

**No comment ! Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre cinq : Un invité inattendu…**

**Pov Duo.**

Cette journée me semble interminable, je n'ai pas eu une minute de pause. Ca fait deux semaines que mon invité indésirable a fait son passage remarqué et je dois bien avouer que j'ai envie d'avoir des nouvelles. Pour lui le suivi médical n'est pas brillant, j'espère qu'il va bien, il n'a pas intérêt à fausser mes statistiques ! (1)  
Alors que ma journée touche à sa fin, un jeune homme blond entre dans la clinique, il n'a pas le profil de mes clients habituels. Je suis curieux ! Que me veut-il ? Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt mignon.

**Fin Pov duo.**

Le jeune étranger s'avança vers le médecin et lui offrit le plus beau sourire que celui-ci n'ait jamais vu, sa curiosité atteignit des sommets. Qui était-il ?

- "Bonsoir Monsieur Maxwell ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive !"

Duo perdit pied, personne ne connaissait son vrai nom ici, sauf… mais ça n'avait aucun rapport.

- "Qui êtes-vous ? " Sa voix était coupante, il n'appréciait pas vraiment la situation.

- "Je suis désolé, je me présente Quatre Raberba Winner, excusez mon impolitesse mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous alors j'ai l'impression de vous connaître."(2)

- "Que me voulez-vous ?"

Le médecin se souvenait avoir déjà entendu ce prénom mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Il continuait de dévisager son vis-à-vis, Raberba Winner, ce nom avait des consonances arabes mais le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était blond avec des yeux bleu et un peau laiteuse, loin du type arabe.

- "En fait je viens vous inviter à une petite fête, oh rien d'officiel, mais je serai ravi de pouvoir vous compter parmi les présents."

- "Je suis désolé mais il en est hors de question, comme vous pouvez le constater je suis très occupé."

Quatre se rapprocha de Duo avec toujours ce sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté et lui tendit une carte de visite.

- "Il y a mon numéro de portable. La fête se déroulera samedi prochain. Si vous changez d'avis nous serions heureux de vous recevoir. Heero n'est pas des plus loquace mais je sens bien qu'il a envie de vous revoir."

Le natté, qui venait de comprendre où il avait déjà entendu son prénom, retint le blond pas le bras.

- "Et comment va Heero ?" Se rendant compte que sa question avait peut être été un peu trop empressée, le châtain reprit sur un ton qu'il voulait plus dégagé. "C'est mon patient et j'aime savoir comment s'en sortent mes patients."

Quatre, amusé par le comportement enfantin de Duo, lui adressa un sourire franc et doux.

- "Il va bien ; il boude et râle un peu car Trowa lui interdit de travailler mais sinon il va bien."  
- "Tant mieux… Je veux dire que si je veux pouvoir lui faire ravaler son arrogance, il faut qu'il soit en vie… " Le visage de natté avait pris une jolie couleur rouge face à cette langue qui ne cessait de le trahir.

- "Il est en vie ne vous inquiétez pas. Trowa est très doué, il s'occupe bien de lui." Quatre laissa passer quelques secondes avant de revenir à la charge. "J'aimerais que vous repensiez à mon invitation, cela nous ferait tous plaisir, surtout à Wufei, il tient à vous rencontrer."

- "Je vais y réfléchir, je vous le promets." Et pour la première fois depuis des années il était sincère, il avait vraiment envie d'y aller, mais pouvait-il se le permettre ?

- "Bonsoir Monsieur Maxwell !"

- "Bonsoir à vous aussi."

Quatre se dirigea vers la porte, content d'avoir décidé le jeune médecin, il était sûr de pouvoir le compter parmi les invités. Cette soirée promettait d'être très intéressante. (3) Alors qu'il saisissait la poignée de la porte, une voix derrière lui le retint.

- "Attendez, je ne vais pas vous laisser partir sans vous avoir au moins offert un verre. Restez, s'il vous plaît !"

Duo ne voulait pas voir le petit blond partir, il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'était venu pour lui et le jeune arabe lui inspirait confiance, il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir tout de suite !

- " Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger !"

- "Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Laissez-moi juste le temps de ranger mon cabinet."

- "Je peux vous aider si vous voulez."

- "Ne vous dérangez pas, je vais y arriver."

- "Ca ne me dérange pas, je le fais souvent pour Trowa, ce sera un plaisir."

Sans attendre la réponse du châtain, Quatre ôta sa veste et laissa apparaître deux armes dans des holsters. A cette vue, le médecin fit la grimace, les armes à feu n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, il savait s'en servir mais il ne connaissait que trop bien les dégâts causés par ce genre d'objet. Le blond, qui avait suivi le regard de son hôte, le rassura tout de suite.

- "Ne soyez pas inquiet. Je ne fais que très rarement usage d'armes, mais Trowa et Wufei sont intraitables, ils refusent que je sorte sans les emmener, alors j'obéis…" Cette réplique fut suivit d'un haussement d'épaule, signe d'impuissance. Ils ne voulaient jamais céder alors mieux valait se plier à leur demande.

- "Je possède une arme moi aussi mais, je n'aime pas ça."

- "Oui, Heero nous a raconté son réveil, je dois avouer que j'ai bien ri." Et pour prouver ses dires Quatre se permit de rire encore à l'évocation de leur conversation qui avait poussé le brun à leur parler de ce " fameux réveil ".

- "Lui n'a pas semblé s'en formaliser, je n'ai pas obtenu l'effet escompté."

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le fond de la clinique pour arriver au cabinet du médecin. Duo invita son visiteur à entrer, ce qu'il fit. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce plutôt spacieuse pour une clinique de quartier. Au fond de la pièce, devant l'unique fenêtre, se trouvait un bureau ; répartis de chaque côté, un fauteuil et deux chaises. A gauche du bureau, contre le mur, une étagère pleine de dossier ; à droite un lavabo, vers le centre de la pièce se trouvait une table d'auscultation. En entrant, le blond pu remarquer à gauche de la porte une autre étagère remplie d'objets médicaux de toutes sortes et le long du mur, à droite, une table qui devait servir à étaler les ustensiles dont le médecin avait besoin.

- "Il faut dire que Heero est plutôt imperméable. Il sait se montrer ouvert pour ses infiltrations et pour les clients, mais il ne dit que très rarement ce qu'il pense et ne laisse jamais filtrer ses sentiments sur son visage. Un parfait petit soldat."

- "Oui et il est très mal élevé avec ça, sans gêne, arrogant et prétentieux…" Il aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps. Tout en parlant il s'appliquait à tout ranger.

- "Heero ne s'est pas montré impoli quand même ?" Imaginant tout à fait le brun n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme à son habitude, prêt à tout s'il pensait que c'était ce qui devait être fait.

- "Presque, il a fait comme chez lui, pris des libertés avec mon appartement, bref un sale type." (4)

Quatre partit d'un rire cristallin.

- "Il peut parfois se montrer déroutant."

- "Mouais, il a eu de la chance que je sois contre la violence."

- "Je dois vous remercier. Trowa affirme que sans vous Heero serait mort, nous vous sommes très reconnaissant."

- "Il ne faut pas ; j'ai fait mon travail, c'est tout."

- "Et voilà, par ici c'est terminé. Vous vous en sortez ?"

Le médecin, que les tremblements reprenaient de plus belle, sourit à son invité et lui répondit par l'affirmative. Après avoir fini le rangement ils se dirigèrent vers le loft de Duo.

Arrivé, le châtain proposa à Quatre de s'asseoir dans le canapé le temps qu'il prépare le thé. Le blond obtempéra et en profita pour faire le tour de la salle. Elle était plutôt spacieuse ; en face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait la cuisine dans laquelle son hôte avait disparu, à côté de la cuisine, un escalier qui menait à l'étage au-dessus et de l'autre côté, une autre pièce. Le jeune arabe en déduisit que, selon la description de Trowa, ce devait être la salle de bain. L'appartement était plus ou moins en fouillis mais rien qu'un homme seul ne puisse faire, et la décoration révélait une habitude du luxe même s'il n'y avait rien d'extravagant ! Assortie à la personnalité du médecin.

A son entrée dans la cuisine Duo mit la bouilloire sur le feu et sortit d'un des tiroirs une boîte contenant une seringue et un flacon…

Quatre, qui commençait à trouver l'absence prolongée de son hôte inquiétante, se rendit dans la cuisine afin de voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit Duo sur le point de s'injecter sa dose. Attiré par le bruit de pas, celui-ce se retourna au moment ou il entrait. L'américain lâcha la seringue et tourna la tête vers le mur pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard du blond

Se faire prendre en flagrant délit par Heero était peu agréable, mais par Quatre, c'était un supplice. Les tremblements parcouraient maintenant librement son corps sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Le blond s'approcha de Duo, ramassa la seringue et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de bulle d'air. Il prit alors le bras du châtain pour lui faire son injection. Le natté n'essaya même pas de retenir ses larmes, de dégoût pour lui-même, de honte de s'être fait surprendre, de rage face à toute cette situation. A cet instant, sa haine pour Quatre était à son comble, il aurait voulu qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais son invité se contenta de finir l'injection, de ranger la seringue et d'aider le médecin à s'asseoir Celui-ci n'osait plus relever la tête, il ne voulait pas voir les beaux yeux de Quatre pleins de reproche, de pitié et de dégoût. Le hacker finit de préparer le thé. Il le servit pour son hôte et lui-même et rompit le silence qui s'était installé…

- "Duo, tu…"

- "Non, je t'en prie tais-toi !" Il continuait à verser des larmes sans bruit, il aurait voulu mourir de honte.

Le blond se leva et prit le médecin dans ses bras, le tenant par les épaules.

- "Ecoute-moi s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me poser en juge et encore moins en bourreau. Tu as sûrement tes raisons et ce n'est pas à moi de chercher à savoir si elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises…" (5)

- "Heero pense qu'elles sont mauvaises."

- "Heero est parfois un peu rigide. Mais il y une chose que lui et moi avons en commun : je trouve dommage que tu te fasses autant de mal. Je ne te parle pas seulement des dégâts occasionnés par une telle dépendance, je parle aussi de ta solitude, de la honte que tu t'inspires."

- "Tu en avais déjà parlé avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

- "Non, enfin pas ouvertement. Il m'a juste laissé entendre que tu n'allais pas très bien et que tu te faisais du mal. Jamais il n'aurait parlé de quoique ce soit qu'il ait pu apprendre."

- "Je ne crois pas qu'il loupe une occasion de me faire la morale."

- "Tu ne le connais pas. Il est inquiet et c'est sa façon à lui de le montrer. Il faut avoir vécu aussi longtemps que moi avec lui pour le comprendre. Je dois bien avouer que mes collaborateurs sont tous pareils : fermés et entêtés. J'ai appris à lire en eux."

- " Trowa ne semblait pas fermé !"

- "Il semble ouvert mais ce n'est qu'une façade, un masque qui cache ce qu'il est vraiment."

- "Ne jamais juger sur les apparences."

- "C'est une des lois qui régissent ma vie. Dans notre métier les apparences sont forcément trompeuses."

Quatre relâcha sa prise sur Duo, celui-ci ayant reprit un peu le contrôle sur lui-même.

- "Quatre, je voudrais… enfin… je suis désolé pour tout ça… je…" Il recommençait à pleurer, cette faiblesse avait le don de lui mettre la haine, il ne supportait plus l'homme qu'il était devenu. "Boys don't cry" pas vrai Solo.  
- "Arrête de te faire du mal pour rien. D'accord ?"

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un ange, aucun humain ne pouvait être aussi bon et savoir quoi dire pour faire disparaître la douleur aussi rapidement. Duo adressa un sourire timide à celui qui était devenu son ange blond au cours de la soirée.

- "Je suis un peu perdu, je crois." Cet aveu lui faisait mal mais cela faisait un moment qu'il errait dans le noir à la recherche… de quoi d'ailleurs ?... sa rédemption ?

- "Alors prends le temps de te retrouver, tu pourras toujours décider plus tard. Si tu veux changer, nous serons là pour t'aider."

- "Tu crois vraiment que je peux ?" Son ange venait de lui offrir une porte de sortie mais il doutait encore de sa capacité à faire face à sa décision.

Le blond souffrait de voir son hôte dans une telle détresse. Il décida de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait et l'important pour l'instant était de lui vider la tête.

- "Bien sûr… et si nous allions dîner en ville ? Ca te changera les idées ! Qu'en penses-tu ?"

- "Je ne suis pas sûr... je ne suis pas sorti depuis 4 ans…"

- "Raison de plus."

- "Les autres ne vont pas t'attendre ?"

- "Je vais les appeler pendant que tu te changes !"

- "Quatre, je..."

- "Ca suffit ! Tes arguments ne changeront rien. Allez va te changer c'est un ordre. J'appelle Trowa pour prévenir que je rentrerais tard. Ouste !"

Duo se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir il se retourna vers son invité pour le remercier. Il lui fut offert en échange un magnifique sourire. Il n'y avait pas à douter cet homme était forcément un ange.  
Quatre profita de l'absence de Duo pour appeler Trowa.

- "Bonsoir Quatre, tu rentres bientôt ?"

- "Bonsoir Trowa ! Non, je vais prolonger ma visite."

- "Un problème ?"

- "Pas vraiment !"

- "Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien !"

- "Je t'assure que je vais bien, mais la négociation est plus délicate que je ne l'aurais imaginé."

- "Rentre pas trop tard. Je t'attendrais ! Ok ?"

- "Je te promets. A plus tard Trowa !"

- "A tout à l'heure Quat-chan !"

Quatre n'eut pas attendre bien longtemps après la fin de son appel pour voir réapparaître son hôte et la vision qui lui fut offerte était de loin bien supérieure à tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Le blond aurait bien aimé le connaître à l'époque où la joie de vivre occupait encore son visage car cela devait être mortel dans bien des sens. La silhouette qui s'approchait de lui avait la grâce féline de tous les prédateurs. Elle était gainée de soie de la tête aux pieds. D'abord, un pantalon noir qui épousait parfaitement la forme galbée de ses jambes, ensuite une chemise également noire, cintrée, soulignant à merveille un corps musclé. Ouverte au col, elle laissait apparaître un pendentif en argent ouvragé représentant la faucheuse.

- "Et bien, il va y avoir une émeute au restaurant."

- "Tu trouves que ce n'est pas bien ?" Duo se sentait nerveux.

- "Non, tu es super, mais je n'ai pas de garde du corps pour toi."

Le natté sourit, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se pomponner un peu, comme disait Solo, et cela faisait au moins autant de temps qu'on ne lui avait fait un si charmant compliment.

- "Merci Quatre."

- "Tu verras après tu iras mieux."

La soirée fut merveilleuse, Duo et Quatre se découvrirent plein de goûts en commun, notamment pour la musique, le cinéma, même si le médecin n'y allait plus ces derniers temps, et les hommes. Le châtain fut surpris et ravi d'apprendre que le blond avait les mêmes tendances que lui. Ils parlèrent de tout sauf du passé. Le temps viendrait où Duo devrait affronter ses démons, mais pas ce soir.

Le blond ramena Duo chez lui et sa soirée se termina sur la promesse du natté d'être là pour la fameuse soirée.

_**A suivre…**_

(1) C'est pas beau de se mentir à soi-même !

Duo : Parce que tu le fais jamais ?

C'est pas le sujet ! ¬¬ ;

(2) En même temps c'est Heero qui parle ça doit pas voler haut.

Quatre : Oui mais c'est très parlant !

O.O Auteuse sous le choc

(3) C'est sûr pouvoir assister à ton immolation ça risque d'être sympa comme spectacle, ou, Heero le retour de la vengeance ! Niark

Quatre : Je suis sûr qu'il ne me fera rien !

Tu rêves, il va te tuer !

Quatre : On verra /Petit sourire sûr de lui/

Hum… O.O

(4) C'est qui que tu veux persuader là ? O.O ;

Duo : Bah, je sais pas trop ! ¬ ¬

(5) Il a la classe quand même notre petit Quatre, hein ?

Quatre : Oui je trouve !

**Nyyyyyyyaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! Enfin fini c'est pas trop tôt ! regarde sa montre Ouais en effet !  
Duo : Je tiens à dire que je refuse de participer à cet ignominie plus longtemps, ras le bol d'en prendre plein la gueule /Boude/ **

**(ndWicka : Donc si ça ne se limite plus à ta "gueule", ça ne causera plus de problème ? X3 -ronronne-)**

**Quatre : Moi je le trouve plutôt bon ce chapitre ! **

**Duo : Non pas toi Quat-chan, tu vas pas te mettre de son côté ?**

**Mais laisse le faire et dire ce qu'il veut qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?**

**Quatre : T'inquiète Duo je suis avec toi, mais enfin, quand même elle te décrit comme une véritable bombe incendiaire, y a pire comme brimade !**

**Duo : Mouais mais pour le reste merci !**

**Bon ça va, t'inquiète, le pire et pour la suite /se frotte les mains/**

**Duo : Quoi ? O.O**

**Ja nee !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un ange… déchu ?**

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : 01x02 et deux ou trois surprise pour la suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Yohina : Je suis contente que tu aies aimer, c'est pour ça que je travaille dur ! La fin n'est pas encore tout à fait sûr mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera bonne ! J'espère ! ; J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**Commentaires : C'est moi, je suis de retour #se déguise en Team rocket# pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Muahahahah !**

**Heero : C'est mon tour ?**

**Duo : Je suis sûr qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié, mais je vais pas l'oublier non plus !**

**Quatre : Laissons lui le bénéfice du doute ! **

**Trowa : Un peu de patience ça ne peut que s'arranger !**

**Vous rigolez ou quoi ? Ca va pas s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres en tout cas, je suis pour la torture de bisho ! Muahahahahah ! #se baffe# Désolée c'est mon ego qui fait des siennes ! T.T**

**Heero :# pointe une arme sur la tempe de l'auteuse# Je peux arranger ça !**

**Non merci, c'est gentil Heero, je vais me calmer !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre six : La soirée tant attendue.**

**Pov Heero**

Ce soir c'est la fête anniversaire de notre agence, elle a trois ans aujourd'hui, Samedi 10 juin. Quatre voulait à tout prix que l'on organise une soirée car c'est la première fois en trois ans que l'agence est en positif à la banque. Il pense que c'est une bonne raison de se réjouir. Pourquoi pas ?

En parlant de Quatre, son comportement est étrange depuis une semaine, sa bonne humeur cache forcément quelque chose, mais quoi ? Trowa doit être au courant mais il ne dira rien, il soutient son amant, normal !

**Fin Pov Heero**

Heero fut tiré de ses pensées par Quatre qui l'appelait de la salle à manger devenue, pour une soirée, salle de réception.

- "Heero viens nous aider au lieu de te cacher !"

- "J'arrive Quatre !"

Le brun rejoignit le hacker au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé dans la salle à manger il fut impressionné par les changements apportés à la pièce par son ami.

- "Hn ! Tu n'y vas pas de main morte !"

- "Aide Trowa à mettre la table dans le fond qu'on puisse installer le buffet !"

- "Oui patron !"

- "Très drôle !"

Les préparatifs occupèrent les quatre garçons jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. A 19 heures, les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver.

Il y eut tout d'abord Hilde, une jeune allemande débordant de vie qui s'occupait du professeur J, l'homme qui avait élevé Trowa et Quatre. Ils furent suivis de près par Treize Kouchrenada et Zeck Merquise, deux policiers qui leurs servaient parfois d'informateurs et qui plus étaient leurs amis les plus fidèles. Le défilé des invités se termina sur Sally qui s'occupait du ménage pour nos quatre amis. (1)

La fête pu commencer, les invités et les hôtes profitant chacun à leur manière des festivités. Mais plus on se rapprochait de 20 heures et plus Quatre devenait nerveux et semblait sur le point d'exploser ! Heero pensa d'abord que c'était la soirée qui l'avait un peu stressé mais plus le temps passait et plus le brun était persuadé que quelque chose se jouait à son insu.

A 20 heures on sonna à la porte. Le petit blond envoya Heero ouvrir, prétextant qu'il devait fournir le buffet en boissons, vu que le niveau des bouteilles descendait rapidement. Celui-ci s'exécuta, son ami semblait décidément branché sur le secteur et mieux valait dans ce cas ne pas le contredire. A l'instant même où il ouvrait la porte il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Devant lui se tenait Duo, ses cheveux châtains parfaitement attachés en une longue tresse. Sous une fine veste, il portait un pantalon noir cintré, retenu par le galbe de ses reins, mais semblant sur le point de tomber ; une chemise blanche, très près du corps, ouverte pour laisser apparaître un débardeur qui soulignait parfaitement la fine musculature de son torse. Enfin, une lanière de cuir à laquelle pendait une fine croix en argent enserrait son cou !

De son côté l'américain manquait également de mots pour décrire l'homme qui lui faisait face. Leur première rencontre ne lui avait pas vraiment permis de s'étendre sur l'apparence de son patient. Mais devant lui se tenait Heero vêtu d'un jean bleu délavé assez près de son corps pour l'empêcher de respirer correctement et d'une chemise noire ouverte jusqu'au milieu d'un torse parfaitement musclé. Une coiffure ébouriffée encadrait son visage, un charme à couper le souffle.

Remis de leur étonnement respectif, ils recouvrèrent l'usage de la parole.

- "Bonsoir Heero !"

- "Bonsoir Duo, je suis surpris de te voir."

- "Quatre ne t'avait rien dit ? Il est venu me voir à la clinique pour m'inviter, je n'ai pas pu lui dire non."

- "C'est en effet une de ses qualités… ou de ses défauts, je ne sais pas encore."

L'américain sourit timidement et le brun lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la salle. La première chose que le japonais vit en entrant fut Quatre se cachant derrière Trowa et arborant un sourire ravi. Ce petit diable allait lui payer ça, tôt ou tard.

Tout le monde s'était retourné à l'entrée de Heero et Duo. Après une légère attente, le blond se rapprocha de l'invité spécial de la soirée et se pendit à son bras, il affichait un sourire qui illuminait son visage.

- "Chers invités, je vous présente Duo Maxwell, l'ange qui a sauvé notre Hee-chan !"

Le châtain se mit à rougir devant un tel compliment et se permit un simple bonsoir un peu gêné. Le hacker attira le médecin vers un homme, d'environ 1 mètre 75, aux cheveux noirs retenus en un catogan d'où aucune mèche n'aurait eu l'impudence de sortir. Il transpirait la droiture et la dignité. Sa simple présence impressionnait. Duo se fit la réflexion que peu importait son passé, cet homme était certainement plus digne de respect que tous les requins qu'il avait pu rencontrer au cours de sa vie, avec son père et depuis sa disparition. Intimidé par cette prestance, le châtain n'en était pas moins curieux de rencontrer le dernier associé de cette étrange agence.

- "Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer."

- "C'est à moi de dire cela, vous avez sauvé cette tête brûlée et le connaissant c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un miracle." L'humour était présent dans la réponse, décidément cet homme était une véritable énigme. Et que pouvait cacher le regard presque tendre qu'il jetait au japonais ? (2)

L'arabe avait acquiescé à cette phrase, mais il arracha Duo à ses réflexions pour le tirer vers un autre groupe et présenta personnellement sa petite surprise à tous les invités. Malgré de longues années d'entraînement à la Fac dans les soirées étudiantes, le châtain perdit vite le rythme et se trouva entraîné par un Quatre surexcité ; c'est à ce moment que Trowa vola à son secours.

- " Quatre, si tu laissais Duo manger quelque chose, ou boire un verre peut-être ? Heero, amène notre invité vers le buffet veux-tu ?"

Le natté remercia son sauveur par un regard chargé de reconnaissance ; le japonais s'exécuta sans émettre la moindre protestation.

La soirée fut merveilleuse. Au bout de quelques temps, Duo avait retrouvé ses habitudes de fêtard et, avec l'aide de Quatre et Hilde, s'assurait de mettre l'ambiance. La soirée allait bon train et puis, peu à peu, le médecin avait commencé à ressentir les premiers signes de manque. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il essayait de passer par-dessus, quand son ange blond finit par se rendre compte de son malaise.

- "Duo ! Est-ce que ça va ?"

- "Oui Quat-chan, ne t'inquiète pas !"

- "Duo, tu as mal ?"

- "Nan je t'assure, tout va bien !"

- "Ne me mens pas, je peux comprendre tu sais."

- "C'est juste que…"

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, son corps lui faisait une fois de plus défaut ; ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

- "Tu as ce qu'il te faut ?" Quatre voyait l'embarras de son ami et voulait faire de son mieux pour l'aider.

- "Nan !" Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, il avait presque hurlé cette réponse. "Je peux m'en passer ce soir. Pas sous votre toit, jamais." Il avait retrouvé son calme mais ce que son ami venait de sous-entendre lui était insupportable.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes et toute sa diplomatie à Quatre pour réussir à convaincre Duo. N'avait-il pas lui-même admis, plus tôt dans la soirée, qu'il était difficile voire impossible de dire non à ce jeune homme. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à convaincre son invité récalcitrant, le blond se retira pour aller chercher tout ce qui était nécessaire au bien-être de son ami. Revenu, il conseilla au natté d'utiliser la salle de bain du premier pour sa tranquillité.

Cela faisait 15 minutes que Duo avait disparu dans la salle de bain du premier étage quand Heero, excédé, se décida à déloger ce junkie qui ne doutait vraiment de rien pour oser faire ça sous son toit. C'est avec la ferme intention de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer que le japonais monta l'escalier. Ivre de colère, il arriva à hauteur de la porte ; au moment où il allait saisir la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- "Alors, dis-moi… Tu te sens mieux ? Ton fixe t'a calmé les nerfs ?" Il n'arrivait plus à contenir sa haine, jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à s'empêcher de frapper quelqu'un.

- "Heero, je…" A quoi bon se justifier, il était en tort de toute façon.

- "Ta gueule !" Le brun reprit sur un ton froid : " Que tu n'aies aucun respect pour toi-même, c'est une chose, mais je t'interdis de nous manquer de respect en te droguant dans notre maison ! Tu…"

- "Ca suffit Heero." La voix était calme, comme toujours. Pourtant on pouvait y entendre une inflexion que Duo ne connaissait pas, mais que tous ceux qui avaient eu affaire au hacker reconnaissaient et craignaient.

Le japonais fit volte face pour se retrouver en vis-à-vis avec son "ami". Le blond avait été alerté par la disparition de Heero au premier ; il avait attendu quelques secondes avant de décider de le suivre et s'en félicitait maintenant. Il devait mettre fin à cette situation dont il était l'instigateur.

- "Ne te mêle pas de ça Quatre." Le regard était en totale contradiction avec le ton calme qui s'échappait de la gorge du japonais.

- "Trop tard, je l'ai déjà fait." L'air dans le couloir devenait oppressant ; difficile de croire qu'ils étaient amis. "C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il pouvait. Je lui ai même procuré la morphine." Les regards ne cillaient pas.

- "Tu as perdu la raison ?" Toujours aucun signe de faiblesse et un air qui devenait de plomb, cette situation semblait inextricable.

- "Pas du tout. Duo avait besoin d'aide, alors je l'ai aidé."

- "Ce que tu as fait ne l'a pas aidé."

- "Oh ! Et toi, tu crois l'aider ?" Si Duo n'avait pas rencontré cet ange auparavant, il aurait eu du mal à croire qu'il pouvait être tour à tour aussi doux et cruel. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher l'ironie de ses paroles. "Regarde ce que tu as fait."

Heero suivit le regard de Quatre et posa les yeux sur l'américain. Celui-ci était accroché à la porte de la salle de bain comme un homme en train de se noyer, se raccrochant à la moindre chose susceptible de ralentir l'inévitable ; il était au bord des larmes mais luttait avec tout ce qui restait de son amour propre pour éviter à son ego de boire le bouillon une fois de plus. Il en avait assez ! Il était hors de question d'accepter une autre humiliation de ce genre.

- "Si tu n'es pas capable de le soutenir, laisse-le !" La voix ne souffrait aucune réponse.

Etait-ce là le vrai visage de son ange ? Duo était sûr d'être à l'origine de tout cela, il devait empêcher ces deux hommes de se battre par sa faute. C'est dans cette optique qu'il se dirigea vers Quatre ; il voulait faire disparaître ce regard obstiné de son si doux visage. (3) Il fut interrompu dans sa tentative par le bras de Heero qui lui enserra la taille. Le blond retrouva son sourire affectueux et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les invités. Il se permit d'offrir un dernier conseil à Heero pour enfoncer le clou et marquer sa victoire :

- "Il a besoin de ses amis, pas de jugements. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être l'un des premiers, évite lui au moins les seconds !"

L'américain ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir. Il haïssait cette situation, fruit de sa propre lâcheté comme il le comprenait maintenant !

- "Duo, je..."

- "Je suis désolé Heero, je n'ai jamais voulu vous insulter, ni toi, ni tes amis. Je me croyais plus fort que ça. Je me mentais… encore. Je sais que je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. J'en ai assez d'être désolé."

Il venait enfin de dire tout haut ce que son cœur ne cessait de lui hurler depuis le début ! Il avait fallu tout ça pour qu'il admette son problème. Quel merveilleux médecin il faisait en effet ! Il avait toujours accueilli ce genre de problèmes avec ironie (la plus belle arme que l'être humain ai jamais inventé à ses yeux…) mais, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus la force de l'utiliser. Il voulait tellement voir disparaître ces sentiments qui lui pourrissaient la vie depuis 4 ans. Sa frustration, sa douleur, sa honte… Il laissait tous ces sentiments le quitter avec les dernières larmes qu'il versait, il s'en faisait la promesse.

Heero resserra sa prise sur la taille de Duo pour l'attirer tout contre lui. La colère qui l'avait pris avait disparu. Il était le premier à reconnaître que l'américain avait besoin de temps, mais les dernières discussions avec Trowa avaient fait naître en lui un sentiment d'urgence. Il l'avait dit lui-même à Trowa, la décision devait être prise par Duo et Duo seul, lui hurler dessus ne ferait pas avancer les choses, loin de là.

Niché dans la chaleur de son patient, Duo reprenait peu à peu son calme. Les larmes se tarissaient doucement, l'américain profitait de cet instant pour laisser disparaître la douleur et la peur qui enserraient son cœur depuis sa rencontre avec le japonais ; il ne doutait pas que sa présence y fut pour quelque chose. Il ne doutait pas non plus de la décision qui avait vu le jour dans son esprit à l'instant même où il avait croisé ce regard glacial. Il faudrait tôt ou tard faire face à cette réalité. Pour l'instant, il voulait se réfugier dans la chaleur protectrice émanant du corps de Heero et ne penser à rien, jusqu'à ce que soit venu le temps de le faire.

- "Duo, je… je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus !"

Etait-il obligé d'y faire face si vite ? Il rechignait à se séparer du brun. Il enfouit son visage un peu plus dans le creux de son épaule.

- "Je suis désolé, Heero." Etait-il condamné à répéter cette phrase jusqu'à sa mort ?

- "Arrête, tu as dépassé ton quota d'excuses pour le mois."

Cette remarque fit naître un sourire sur le visage du châtain.

- "Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?" Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine avec la force d'un marteau pilon. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment croyant, mais aujourd'hui, il priait pour que cet homme, si proche de lui, lui pardonne.

- "Non." Simple, mais direct, simplement Heero. "Et puis la fête n'est pas finie."

- "Alors que va-t-on faire ?"

- "Toi, tu vas dans la salle de bain et tu te refais une beauté, moi je t'attends ici."

L'américain se sépara, à regrets, de cette chaleur protectrice pour disparaître dans la salle de bain sans manquer de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fallait qu'il perde cette habitude de réagir comme une vierge effarouchée, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Au bout de quelques minutes, il ressortit rafraîchi et ils purent descendre rejoindre la fête.

L'ambiance ne se refroidit pas de la soirée et plus aucun incident ne vint gâcher ces festivités. Vers 4 heures du matin, les derniers invités s'éclipsèrent. Les hôtes et le seul invité resté s'installèrent dans le bureau des garçons pour une discussion dont personne n'avait parlé mais dont tout le monde connaissait l'existence. Ils étaient prêts à faire face à ce sujet délicat.

- "Duo a enfin pris sa décision, j'ai décidé de l'aider. Il va avoir besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés."

L'américain se força à prendre la parole, il fallait qu'il s'explique ; chacun d'entre eux avait le droit de savoir comment.

- Cela …. Ca fait quatre ans que je me drogue à la morphine." Voilà une question de réglée. Mais il restait la suite. "Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas. Ce que je voudrais vous expliquer c'est comment j'en suis arrivé là. J'étais à la faculté de médecine et je faisais partie de l'équipe de football américain. Lors d'un match, j'ai eu un "accident". Mon genou droit a été littéralement pulvérisé. Les médecins ne l'ont pas formulé en ces termes mais… je suis médecin aussi, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le dire. J'ai subi de nombreuses opérations qui n'ont rien donné. A cette époque, les médecins me prescrivaient la morphine contre la douleur. Chemin faisant, je suis devenu accro. Quand j'ai voulu arrêter, juste après la mort de mes parents… je venais à peine d'ouvrir la clinique alors… je me suis trouvé une très bonne excuse, du moins c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment là, mais maintenant… " Duo se leva d'un bond et éleva la voix d'un cran. "C'était qu'une putain d'excuse, une putain de mauvaise excuse ! Comme toutes celles que je me suis trouvé pour continuer sur ma lancée, pour laisser tomber tout ce qui avait compté dans ma vie avant… J'ai abandonné…"

Duo se rassit. Ca faisait combien d'années qu'il n'avait pas piqué un coup de gueule, juste pour se sentir mieux ? Combien de temps encore pour être à nouveau lui ? Il laissa passer un peu de temps avant de reprendre. Il ne quittait pas ses interlocuteurs des yeux ; plus jamais il ne fuirait.

- "J'ai décidé, il y a quelque temps déjà, d'arrêter… mais je n'y arriverai pas seul, j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai pas été capable de grand chose tout seul. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je ne sais pas non plus ce que je vais devenir ni ce que je ferai après pour la clinique… ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça."

-"Nous sommes tous heureux de l'entendre."

Son ange était de retour. D'où lui venait cette capacité d'effacer la peine avec un simple sourire ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il cherche la réponse, mais pas ce soir et pas maintenant. Après…

- " Je peux te prescrire des médicaments qui t'aideront à lutter contre les effets de l'addiction, ainsi qu'à atténuer les douleurs physiques. Mais ce qui fera la différence c'est ta détermination, tu ne dois jamais l'oublier."

Trowa se leva pour commencer sa prescription et prit en charge le côté médical du problème.

- " Si ta décision est prise, tu sais que tu vas souffrir. Comme tu l'as dit, tu es médecin, nous n'avons donc pas à t'en parler, tu le sais. Je pourrais peut être t'aider à atténuer la douleur, le moment venu, mais chaque chose en son temps. Ce qu'il faut maintenant c'est faire disparaître cette souillure de ton corps."

Le chinois avait un regard franc et un visage grave, les choses sérieuses venaient de commencer et Duo tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Et comme toujours dans les situations graves, le natté opta pour la plaisanterie bon marché.

- " Vous avez l'air au top, vous faites ça souvent ?"

- "On a vu beaucoup de types biens tomber et se redresser, alors oui, on a l'habitude." Aucune accusation, juste une constatation. Il faudrait aussi s'intéresser au passé de Heero quand il aurait cinq minutes. Etait-il possible de se tromper autant sur une personne ? Se retournant vers Trowa, Heero reprit :"J'en ai pour 10 minutes, je compte sur toi."

- "Tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire."

- "Heero ! Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

- "Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi. Il va falloir supporter ma présence pendant quelques temps."

Cette réponse laissa notre américain sans voix, ce qui aurait pu surprendre tous ceux qui avaient connu Duo à un moment ou à un autre. Il comprenait la phrase mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de consistance pour ses neurones. Trop fatigué, sûrement.

Exactement 10 minutes plus tard, Heero fit sa réapparition et au même moment, tous les bagages furent bouclés.

- " Tout est prêt pour nous et toi ?"

- "Ok ! On peut commencer."

Quatre avait profité des dernières mises au point pour s'approcher de Duo.

- "On viendra te voir très vite ! Je te le promets Duo."

- " Non Quatre ! Pas pendant les deux premières semaines !"

Pendant quelques secondes, le regard redevint froid et scrutateur.

- "Et pourquoi non ?"

- "Désolé Quatre, mais il ne faut pas intervenir, et surtout pas toi."

Son regard se durcit quand il croisa les yeux de Trowa, qui avait osé lui dire ça, puis se radoucit presque aussitôt. Il se doutait bien que son compagnon avait ses raisons pour agir de la sorte.

- " Hee-chan prends soin de lui, sinon…"

Pas besoin pour lui de finir cette phrase, l'avertissement était passé, et puis, qui savait ce qui pouvait se passer en deux semaines. Cette pensée lui rendit le sourire.

- "Je te promets que tout ira bien." Il fit face à Duo, celui-ci semblait terrifié mais bizarrement il avait meilleur mine. "On y va."

- "Oui." Hésitant, mais sans équivoque. "Bonne nuit à vous tous, et merci."

C'est ainsi que Duo et Heero quittèrent la maison des détectives pour faire face à quelque chose qui avait trop longtemps terrifié le médecin. Heero se mit au volant de la voiture de Duo et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du natté.

**A suivre…**

(1) Et oui quatre mecs dans une maison et c'est le bordel !

Quatre : C'est surtout qu'on travaille beaucoup alors on n'a pas le temps !

Mais oui !¬.¬ ;

(2) T'es jaloux ?

Duo : Non mais avoue qu'ils sont louches tous les quatre !

XDDDDD ! C'est un fait !

Duo : Je vais la tuer !

(ndWicka : moi aussi, mais pour d'autres raisons… )

(3) Nan c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il ferait pas de sous-entendu à Quatre !

Quatre : Et pourquoi ? O.o Je suis pas assez bien ?

Duo : C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

Parce que sinon Trowa et Heero vont pleurer !

Heero et Trowa (en cœur) : Hn ?

**Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est fini, ce que j'ai pu souffrir !**

**Duo : Tu te fous de qui là ? C'est moi qui souffre pas toi ! #sort son arme#**

**Quatre : Arrête je veux savoir si tu vas t'en sortir !**

**Duo : Quat-chan. Comment tu peux me faire ça ? T.T**

**Quatre : J'adore les histoires d'amour tristes ! T.T Désolé, et pis pour une fois que j'ai la classe dans une de ces fics ! TT.TT**

**Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini le bureau des pleurs ! è.é **

**A plus, au prochain chapitre ! V**

**(ndWicka : de toute façon, vous n'y êtes pas : C'est la correctrice qui souffre le plus ! TT)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un ange… déchu ?**

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : 01x02 et deux ou trois surprise pour la suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Didilove37 : La voici la voilà, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! XD**

**Seikyo no tensh : 1 : O.ô Woaaawww et tu te retiens en plus ! Normale je suis géniale ! XD**

**2 : Je l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès mais je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça le génie ! Désolé mon ego est enflé ! XD**

**3 : Tu n'aurais pas une patte de lapin ? Ca pourrait aider !**

**Babou : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise toujours ! Bien sûr que ça va être dur mais je leur laisse un peu de répit avant la guerre ! Une fin heureuse ? Je suis accro au happy end, alors il y a pas de raison que ça finissent mal… à moins que… XD On verra bien !**

**Ingrid.94 : Elle est là, elle se cachée dans mon ordi mais je l'ai eu !**

**Je pense n'avoir oublié personne si c'est le cas vous avez le droit de râler ! XD**

**Commentaires : C'est encore mowaaaaaaaaaa ! Muahahahahahahah !**

**Duo : Elle a l'air fier d'elle ? C'est pas bon pour moi ça ! ¬.¬**

**Quatre : Allez le dernier chapitre était pas si horrible ! #regard innocent#**

**Duo : Tu te drogues Quatre ? O.O**

**C'est vrai, où t'as vu que ça c'était bien passé pour Duo dans le dernier chapitre ? #met sa main sur le front de Quat-chan# Bah non, il n'a pas de fièvre ! O.ô**

**Duo : C'est curieux quand même !**

**Quatre #blush# :J'étais super dans ce chapitre ! **

**Je crois qu'il a pris chaud notre petit chou ! Mais son tour viendra !**

**Bonne lecture ! V**

**Chapitre sept : Le début d'une nouvelle vie ?**

**Pov Duo**

Le voyage de retour me semble interminable. Heero n'a pas desserré les lèvres de tout le trajet, j'avais espéré qu'il essaierait de me rassurer, mais non. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà eu aussi peur, pas même à l'hôpital après le match… Ca ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Mes mains, posées sur mes genoux, tremblent. Pour la première fois en quatre ans ce n'est pas dû au manque mais simplement à la terreur qui s'est emparée de moi, je devrais me sentir soulagé à cette idée. Comment ressentir le moindre soulagement alors que mon estomac se tourne dans tous les sens et que mon corps est tendu comme un arc prêt à tirer ? Le simple fait de ressentir à nouveau la peur est un progrès comparé aux nombreux mois sans intérêt qui composaient ma vie depuis trop longtemps !

Je ne devrais pas laisser cette terreur me déstabiliser, il m'a promis de m'aider.

**Fin Pov Duo**

**Flash back**

Duo ressortait de la salle de bain ; après cet affrontement il avait eu besoin de se reprendre et de faire le point. Il n'imaginait pas Quatre capable d'autant de force, mais quoi d'étonnant ? Ces garçons avaient déjà fait preuve de caractères si complexes, alors pourquoi pas son ange. Heero l'attendait derrière la porte comme il l'avait promis ; sa présence était un véritable don du ciel, le châtain ne pouvait nier cette évidence. Ils avaient pris le chemin du rez-de-chaussée quand tout à coup l'américain avait stoppé, retenant le japonais par le bras.

- "Heero…" Il marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots. La phrase à dire était si simple, il hésitait pourtant.

- "Si c'est encore pour t'excuser, laisse tomber." Le regard du brun était redevenu neutre, mais le natté se plaisait à y voir de la douceur, de la tendresse peut être aussi. On peut rêver, non ?

- "Non !" Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, si discret. Il hésita quelques instants encore, puis : "Si je décidais de tout arrêter…"

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer ces paroles. Seigneur Jésus, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide ! Au très fond de son cœur, Duo suppliait Heero de l'aider. Il était décidément trop faible pour s'en sortir seul. Il arrive parfois qu'un cri du cœur soit entendu, ce soir-là ce fut probablement ce qui arriva.

- "Je t'aiderai, tu le sais. Alors ne crains rien, tout se passera bien."

S'il y avait réellement un Dieu sur cette terre, il venait de se souvenir que le natté existait et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Le japonais n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le châtain douter d'aucune des ses paroles. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci et le serra contre lui en un geste protecteur (1). Passé ce bel et court instant, Heero attira l'américain vers la fête.

**Fin du Flash back**

Le moment tant redouté par Duo durant le trajet se présenta enfin. Ils arrivèrent sur le pallier de l'appartement, Heero ouvrant la marche. Le loft sembla à l'américain encore plus vide et froid que d'habitude. Il ressentait tout de façon décalée, alourdi par la pression qui montait en lui ; ses mouvements, ses membres, son corps lui-même étaient prêts à tomber en poussière au moindre choc. Tout cela lui était intolérable. Son cerveau aussi marchait au ralenti, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que le japonais lui parlait.

- "Duo, où sont-ils ?"

- "De quoi tu parles ?" Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. La phrase, la situation le regard de Heero soudainement si froid.

- "Duo, je t'en prie, dis-moi où tu les caches."

Le ton de sa voix était doux, mais l'on ne pouvait ignorer l'accusation muette qui s'y faisait jour, comme s'il était suspecté de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- "Je..." Mais bien sûr. Un sourire amer apparut sur ses lèvres. Qu'il était bête, il était coupable. "Je préfère te montrer, je ne veux pas en oublier."

Voilà encore une humiliation dont il se serait joyeusement passé. Faire le tour des cachettes à drogue de son appartement était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire avec Heero ! (ndW : Il a envie de faire beaucoup d'autres choses avec Heero… ? X3) Ils visitèrent toutes les pièces. C'était dingue le nombre de boîtes qu'il possédait dans ce loft. Celle de la cuisine fut la première sortie de son tiroir protecteur. Elle fut rejointe par celles, au nombre de trois, qui se cachaient dans le salon et ainsi de suite jusqu'à épuisement total de toutes les cachettes du logis.

- "C'est tout ?"

- "Tu trouves que c'est pas assez ?"

L'ego de l'américain avait été piqué au vif. Il s'étalait devant eux trois demi-douzaines de boîtes semblables à celle de la cuisine. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il en cachait encore deux fois plus que ça dans les murs. Sans blague, fallait pas pousser non plus !

- "Je voulais juste m'en assurer !"

Bon d'accord, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il s'était monté la tête tout seul, mais quand même… Enfin bon…

- "En fait il y a encore quelque chose."

Le châtain fit passer la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou, dissimulée sous ses vêtements, par-dessus sa tête et la tendit au japonais.

- "Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne la garde pas." La clef qui y pendait ouvrait toutes les réserves à médicaments de la clinique, une tentation bien trop grande lorsqu'on est en manque.

- "Je crois aussi que c'est mieux."

Une fois son cerveau mis au repos, il ressentit à nouveau les tremblements et la terreur s'emparer de lui. Comment pouvait-on être aussi pitoyable ? En voilà une question qui méritait réponse. Alors qu'il se battait avec lui-même pour reprendre le dessus, le natté sentit deux bras chauds et protecteurs le serrer contre un corps à la fois fort et rassurant. Cela se voyait donc autant qu'il était sur le point de sombrer ?

- "Essaye de te détendre, tu auras toutes les raisons de t'inquiéter plus tard."

- "C'est sensé m'aider à me détendre ?"

Il était niché dans les bras du japonais et tremblait comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Peut être était-ce le cas.

- "Calme toi. Tout va bien se passer ; dans le cas contraire Quatre me tuerait certainement."

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Duo. Il n'avait pas envie de rire mais, après ce qu'il avait vu pendant la soirée, il ne doutait pas que Quatre s'en prendrait à Heero si quelque chose devait mal se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses lèvres de se plisser à cette idée. Il était si bien dans les bras de son infirmier. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps, ou du moins, jusqu'à la fin de son sevrage.

- "Je suis pressé d'en avoir fini avec tout ça."

- "Le temps est notre allié. Tu t'en sors très bien et tout finira bien. Je te jure que tu y arriveras."

- "J'ai confiance en toi, mais je n'arrive pas à chasser ma peur. Elle se cramponne bien à mon estomac."

- "Que dirais-tu de mettre fin à cette journée ? Va prendre ta douche, essaye de te détendre et moi je me débarrasse des tentations (2), ok ?"

- "D'accord !"

Duo s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le brun le regarda disparaître dans la pièce, prit l'objet du problème et lui offrit un voyage direct dans le vide ordure, destination les poubelles. Son devoir accompli, il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que le châtain sorte de sa douche. Tout cela commençait plutôt bien, mais est-ce que ça durerait longtemps ? Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le natté sortit de la salle de bain. Il portait comme pyjama un débardeur blanc, collé à sa peau par un reste d'humidité que la serviette n'avait pas fait disparaître, et un pantalon de soie bleu clair qui ondulait contre ses jambes.

- " Tu peux prendre la salle de bain."

- "Merci. Et toi, tu files te coucher, je viendrai te voir après ma douche."

- "Je vais d'abord te préparer une chambre."

- "Oui mais après au lit. C'est un ordre."

Ce fut au tour du japonais de disparaître dans la salle de bain. L'américain s'exhortait à prendre sur lui, il n'allait pas jeter l'éponge aussi facilement. Hors de question de fuir et de se cacher cette fois. Il monta au premier, prépara la chambre en face de la sienne pour son invité et décida de se plonger dans son lit en attendant son retour. C'est la première fois que son lit lui semblait trop grand, bien trop grand pour y être seul. Le temps avait suspendu son cours alors qu'il attendait Heero. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait le faire accélérer ? Pitié !

Un bruit venant du couloir lui fit relever les yeux de ses mains qui semblaient sur le point de s'entre-déchirer. Le brun pénétra dans la pièce et Duo oublia toute notion de peur, de solitude ou de doute. Il ne savait pas si cela faisait partie du traitement, mais l'homme en face de lui était tout simplement indécemment séduisant et désirable. Comment cela pouvait-il être une coïncidence ? Il ne portait qu'un débardeur bien trop petit et serré pour qu'il lui appartienne vraiment et un short très très très collant, soulignant à la perfection chaque muscle roulant sous la peau alors même qu'il s'approchait du lit.

- "Tu te sens bien ? Duo ? Duo ? Tu m'écoutes ?"

L'américain dû ramasser sa mâchoire qui traînait négligemment sur sa couette avant de pouvoir répondre au brun. Avait-on idée de faire ça à une personne déjà faible psychologiquement ? Son cœur n'allait pas s'en remettre avant longtemps.

- "Je t'écoute."

- "Tu es bien installé ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Je peux te laisser ?"

Et là finies les pensées impures inspirées par ce merveilleux corps, retour en force de la peur et de l'angoisse, mais il allait faire face, il n'était plus un enfant.

- "Oui… je vais bien… je suis peut-être un peu nerveux mais rien de bien grave. Je te remercie." Ses mains avaient maintenant jeté leur dévolu sur la couette et la malmenaient pour évacuer le stress qui rendait ses muscles douloureux. "Je t'ai préparé la chambre en face de la mienne."

- "C'est gentil. Je vais rester un peu, le temps que tu puisses te détendre, alors essayes de respirer calmement et ne te mets pas la pression tout seul. Laisse-toi aller."

Le natté s'allongea le mieux possible sur le lit. Est-ce que son matelas avait toujours été aussi dur ? Et sa couette, depuis quand était-elle aussi rêche ? Le japonais vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et offrit sa main à Duo. Offrir une bouée de sauvetage à un homme qui semble sur le point de se noyer, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le réconforter ; ce rôle aurait mieux été à Quatre, mais pour lui la souffrance des autres était une véritable torture à plus d'un titre. Le blond ne pouvait pas l'aider, c'était à lui de le faire. Il accomplirait sa mission. Décidément les sentiments humains étaient vraiment trop compliqués pour lui qui ne connaissait que le désir, l'envie et la colère.

- "Tu devrais dormir, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces demain."

- "Tu sais que tu ne m'aides vraiment pas à me détendre là !"

Le châtain offrit un sourire tendu à son vis-à-vis. Il lui sembla que son ironie était partie en grève sans préavis. S'il ne lui restait même plus ça c'était qu'il allait mal.

- "Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais entendre, mais je ne peux pas te mentir. Le manque physique est notre premier problème mais tu sais comme moi qu'il n'est pas notre ennemi le plus retors. Le temps et la force de caractère combinés aux médicaments peuvent le faire disparaître. Ce qu'il faut c'est..."

Le natté le stoppa net dans son élan en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres du japonais.

- "Tu ne m'apprends rien… arrête je t'en prie !"

- "Il faut que tu te reposes pendant que tu le peux encore, après ce sera plus dur. Tu le sais ça aussi."

Le châtain resta interdit, bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais savoir et prendre conscience étaient deux choses différentes. Le brun s'entêtait à lui faire entrer cette différence de force, mais l'américain était terrifié. Tout ça à cause de… pff, quelle importance.

- "J'ai peur… je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un enfant effrayé de devoir faire face au monstre caché dans son placard et qui préfère ne pas ouvrir la porte. Je suis un lâche. C'est lui qui avait raison."

- "Qui "lui" ?" Le médecin ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Le brun le força à croiser son regard, les yeux du châtain s'étant perdus dans un monde bien loin de lui. "De qui est-ce que tu parles ?"

Duo se dégagea de l'emprise des doigts de Heero sur son menton et détourna le regard. Pourquoi penser à lui maintenant ? Tout ça était si loin derrière.

- "De personne, je ne parlais de personne."

- "Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends. Mais moi, je pense… non, je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche et je t'interdis de croire le contraire." Est-ce qu'il saurait vraiment l'aider au mieux ? "Tu as le droit d'avoir peur et je suis là, avec toi, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, même si c'est d'une oreille pour te plaindre ou d'une épaule pour pouvoir t'appuyer et reprendre des forces. Tu comprends ?"(3)

- "Je ne veux pas rester seul."

La voix du natté n'était plus qu'un murmure. La drogue n'était manifestement pas le seul singe assis sur l'épaule du médecin. (4)

- "Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas seul."

Le natté releva les yeux qui étaient restés obstinément fixés sur la couette et ils croisèrent ceux du japonais.

- "Tu restes… avec moi… cette nuit… dans mon lit… ?"

La demande ressemblait plus à celle faite par un enfant encore secoué du cauchemar qu'il avait fait qu'à celle d'un adulte qui pouvait être très obstiné quand l'envie le prenait. C'était donc à ça qu'il voulait en venir. Bien sûr, il angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver seul. C'était un problème facile à régler. L'autre problème, ce "lui", serait réglé aussi, le moment venu.

- "Je vais rester avec toi, mais maintenant tu te couches et tu dors !"

- "Oui maman."

Duo semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de son humour, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

- "Continue comme ça et je vais te mettre la fessée."

- "Je vais peut-être pas me calmer alors !"

Heero eut le plaisir de voir le regard du médecin se teinter de sous-entendus ; quel mal cela pouvait-il leur faire ? Puis les yeux se chargèrent de reconnaissance, de tendresse. Quoiqu'il arrive pendant ces deux semaines, leur vie allait prendre un nouveau cours et ils en étaient tous les deux trop conscients pour être détendus. Mais, maintenant, quoiqu'il leur arrive ce serait ensemble.

- "Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux pour moi de dormir dans ton lit ? La dernière fois j'ai été réveillé par un 45 contre ma joue. Je vais peut être mourir."

- "Je te jure que je laisserai le 45 où il est, promis !"

- "Je te crois." Le brun vint rejoindre Duo sous la couette. "Et maintenant tu dors ou je me fâche."

- "Tu me fais peur, tu sais ?"

- "Pas d'ironie jeune homme."

Le silence s'installa et la lumière fut éteinte, mais Duo ne serait pas Duo s'il pouvait se taire plus de quelques secondes.

- "Heero !"

- "Dors Duo !"

- "S'il te plait !"

- "Quoi ?"

Le châtain voyait se découper la silhouette d'Heero juste devant lui et cette présence lui permettait d'avoir tous les courages.

- "Je peux te demander une faveur ?"

- "Duo, il faut dormir."

- "Est-ce que je dois te supplier ?"

Le ton qu'employa le médecin fit comprendre au japonais que c'était important et qu'il ne retrouverait pas la paix s'il ne l'écoutait pas.

- "Très bien, je t'écoute."

Il ne laissait pas voir la moindre trace de lassitude dans sa voix, pourtant cette situation était particulièrement inconfortable pour lui.

- "Je…" Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il se sentait ridicule et ses joues le brûlaient atrocement.

- " Et bien vas-y, je ne vais pas te manger."

- "Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? "

L'américain loua l'obscurité qui l'entourait et qui cachait la couleur rouge qui avait élu domicile sur ses joues. Le brun ne se laissa pas désarçonner par cette demande qui lui semblait des plus agréable. Ce qui était encore plus agréable c'était de le taquiner un petit peu.

- "Duo, je veux dormir tu sais."

Le natté se sentit mourir par un afflux trop important de sang à la tête.

- "C'est pas ce que je voulais dire imbécile ! Je veux juste…"

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il sentit deux bras l'attraper et l'attirer tout contre un corps chaud et accueillant.

- "Dors ! Baka !"

- "Oyasumi Hee-chan."

- "Hee-chan ? D'où ça sort ça ?"

- "C'est Quat-chan qui me l'a dit. C'est mignon comme petit nom."

- "Il me paiera ça ce sale traître." Il disait ça plus pour lui-même que pour le châtain. "Tu parles japonais ?"

- "Je parle 7 langues, dont le japonais. Mon père disait qu'il était important d'être curieux de tout, tout le temps, et qu'apprendre la langue était le meilleur moyen de se rapprocher d'un peuple."

- "7 langues ? Tu dois être très doué pour ça."

- "Tu n'imagines pas à quel point."

- "Je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr qu'on parle de la même chose."

Ils éclatèrent de rire en cœur. La situation pouvait sembler étrange mais elle leur paraissait terriblement familière. Seul le sommeil leur faisait défaut.

- "Hee-chan !"

- "Oui Duo ?"

- "Merci d'être là pour moi."

- "Aucun problème, et puis, je te dois un coup de main."

Le silence se fit soudain dans la chambre. La torpeur s'installa dans les deux corps allongés côte à côte, mais ils ne sombraient toujours pas dans un sommeil réparateur. Le calme fut rompu une fois de plus par le médecin.

- "Hee-chan !"

- "C'est quoi cette fois ?" Il soupira, mi-amusé, mi-agacé. "Aïe ! T'étais pas obligé de me pincer."

- "Sois pas méchant !" Le natté se sentait revivre, abandonné à la chaleur d'un autre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

- "Je veux dormir."

- "Pourquoi ?"

- "Parce que je suis fatigué."

- "Non pas ça !"

- "Bah quoi alors ?" Difficile de suivre la pensée de cet énergumène.

- "La vraie raison de ta présence dans mon lit."

- "Tu… me l'as demandé ?" C'était quoi cette question ?

- "Tu le fais exprès ?" Duo pris une moue faussement boudeuse. "Je te parle de l'autre fois."

- "Je te l'ai dit, tu avais froid."

- "J'ai du mal à te croire." Il regardait son vis-à-vis avec scepticisme.

- "Et pourtant c'est vrai. Tu tremblais, je me suis approché pour voir si tu allais bien ; tu as senti une source de chaleur et tu t'es approché. Je suis resté, c'est tout."(5)

- "Tu en as profité ?"

- "Je suis pas un pervers, je saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge."

- "Dommage."

Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir prononcé ce mot à voix haute, mais son interlocuteur, lui, n'avait rien perdu de cette remarque. Le châtain était perdu dans ses songes, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'on l'attirait un peu plus vers le corps étendu à ses côtés. Il n'en prit conscience que lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue et amena son visage tout contre celui de son infirmier.

- "Hee-chan ?"

- "Chuuuut…"

Il sentit alors des lèvres se presser doucement, puis avec plus de force, contre les siennes. Il perdait peu à peu pieds, c'était si chaud, si enivrant ; son corps frissonnait. Comment avait-il pu s'en passer pendant aussi longtemps ? Heero se fit plus pressant, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Duo ne se fit pas prier pour accepter cette invitation. Il laissa entrer une langue mutine qui lui fit redécouvrir le plaisir de l'intimité. Après un savoureux échange, ils se séparèrent rassérénés.

- "Pourquoi ?"

- "Tu ne sais dire que ça ? Simplement parce que j'en avais envie."

- "Moi aussi."

Il sourit au japonais et reprit sa place à ses côtés, un peu gêné mais se sentant revivre.

- "Oyasumi Duo-kun !"

- "Oyasumi Hee-chan !"

Peut-être n'avaient-il attendu que ça, et peut-être pas. Mais le sommeil vint les chercher dès qu'ils eurent fermé les yeux, blottis dans la chaleur l'un de l'autre, à l'abris des difficultés qui ne manqueraient pas de surgir dans les jours à venir.

**A suivre…**

(1) C'est surtout qu'il se cherche n'importe quelle excuse pour le tripoter, oui !

Duo : C'est toi qui écris je te ferais remarquer, c'est toi qui cherches n'importe quelle excuse pour qu'il me tripote.

De quoi tu te mêles ? ¬.¬ ; Nan mais franchement c'est moi l'auteuse ou pas ?

(2) Tu vas te jeter dans la poubelle aussi ? XDDD

Duo : Tu te trouves drôle ?

Très ! #essuie la larme au coin de son œil#

Heero : Ben pas moi ! #vise l'auteuse de son arme#

Duo : N'hésite pas Heero c'est une espionne d'Oz ! Niark, niark, niark !

O.ô

(3) Alors là, c'est qu'il est fort notre Hee-chan adoré ! Il a appris un tas de nouveaux mots !

Heero : Hn !

Dommage qu'il soit pas comme ça dans la vie de tous les jours ! ¬.¬

Duo : C'est juste qu'il a rien à te dire, il préfère t'ignorer !

Quatre : Il sait parler, mais en général c'est plutôt : "Tu vas mourir", "Je vais te tuer."… Des choses comme ça, c'est tout !

Mouais ! ¬.¬ ; Perplexe quand même.

(4)Le singe assis sur l'épaule de quelqu'un c'est une image pour montrer l'emprise qu'une chose ou qu'une personne peut avoir sur une autre. La drogue est un bon exemple, mais la peur qu'une personne inspire peut en être une autre, une phobie aussi ! Merci d'avoir écouté mon explication.

(5) Ou la vérité selon Heero ! XD

**Mais que je suis géniale ! Je suis la meilleure !**

**Duo : Je crois qu'elle a fondu les derniers plombs.**

**Quatre : Ne soit pas si cruel voyons.**

**Duo : Elle me rend fou, j'y peux rien.**

**Heero : C'est vrai qu'elle est lourde !**

**Merci ! C'est très gentil ! T.T Tu vas souffrir dans les prochains chapitres toi, parole d'auteuse !**

**Ja nee !**

6


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Torture bishonesque et bisho-attitude ! >o V**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04, pas surpris à ce que je vois ! ¬.¬**

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je vais tenter le viager !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Seikyo no tenshi : Je me montre magnanime voilà la suite demandée ! XD**

**Yohina : Merci du compliment, je vois que tu as le nez fin, les vacances sont finies pour no bishis adorés et nous n'avons plus qu'à nous réjouir de cela !XD **

**Kyu : Je trouve qu'ils sont meugnons aussi ! Kawaiiii ! Et oui je me jette des fleurs, c'est pas bien. Un Hee-chan chauffant pour le lit ? On peut acheter ce genre d'article ? J'en veux un aussi ! T.T**

**Commentaires : Je suis une génie, personne ne niera cela ! #voit sa tête qui enfle comme une montgolfière#**

**Heero : Elle va peut-être vraiment s'envoler et nous lâcher ?**

**Quatre : Mais voyons pourquoi tu lui en veux ? Elle n'est pas si méchante !**

**Gentil Quat-chan tu rêves ! Je suis cruelle et j'aime ça, je m'entraîne tous les jours pour être encore plus méchante ! Muahahahah ! #commence à s'envoler#**

**Quatre : Bon ok j'ai rien dit ! Qui est-ce qui veut l'aider à redescendre ?**

**Trowa : Je m'en occupe ! #sort une arme automatique et tire sur l'auteuse#**

**Pourrrquoiii moawwwwww ! #part en sifflant dans tous les sens#**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre huit : Premier jour.**

**Pov Heero**

Il dort toujours. La nuit a été longue, je n'ai pu fermer les yeux que de peu en peu craignant qu'il ne se réveille et qu'il n'ait besoin de moi. Il profite encore du peu de répit qui lui reste, le manque ne va pas tarder à se faire sentir et mon ange va souffrir. Je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.

Je déteste être aussi impuissant. Quand je suis face à un meurtrier ou un voleur je sais ce que j'ai à faire, mais la souffrance me laisse dans l'expectative. Je sens son corps trembler tout contre le mien, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

**Fin Pov Heero**

Le jeune homme blotti contre le brun commença à bouger puis ouvrit les yeux doucement. Un marteau piqueur venait de s'installer dans sa tête et s'était pris d'idée de faire de grands travaux. Le châtain plissa les yeux cherchant à atténuer le mal, mais rien ne marchait avec ce genre de problème, seul le temps ferait passer les symptômes. Il croisa le regard de Heero et sourit. Certaines choses rendaient ce réveil bien plus attractif.

- "Ohayo Hee-chan."

- "Ohayo Duo-kun."

Les tremblements étaient réapparus, ils avaient même pensé à amener leurs petits copains : la nausée, les crampes et tout ce genre de petits plaisirs qu'il aurait été content de voir partir en vacances. Cet air serein affiché par son visage pendant son sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître ; comme quoi prendre sa décision ça vous allégeait le cœur.

- "Tu as bien dormi ? Tu veux manger peut-être ?"

A peu de chose près, il aurait presque pu s'imaginer au lendemain d'une nuit torride avec un de ses nombreux amants, ce peu de chose étant bien sûr des douleurs lancinantes mais il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

- "Duo, arrête cinq minutes. Il n'y a personne à impressionner, alors ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était."

Il n'y avait pas à douter un instant, son ange avait enfin pris sa décision. Il avait du courage le petit médecin finalement.

- "Je ne veux plus m'apitoyer, je l'ai fait ces quatre dernières années et je crois que ça suffit."

En fait la dose était dépassée depuis longtemps, il n'avait que trop abusé de son droit de se plaindre, il était maintenant grand temps qu'il se décide à grandir un peu.

- "Il y a une différence entre s'apitoyer et trop en faire."

- "Je vais essayer de trouver le juste milieu alors."

Et son juste milieu se trouvait exactement là où il était en cet instant, dans son lit, protégé par les bras de son infirmier improvisé, à la fin d'une époque et au début de tout. Comment pouvait-il dire à cet homme qui le soutenait qu'il était simplement mort de peur et qu'il était incapable de faire quoique soit et surtout pas le bon choix ?

- "Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu veux le prendre au lit ?"

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre face à la détresse qu'il ressentait chez son patient ? Il ne savait pas faire fuir les peurs, seulement les criminels.

- "Non, je peux me lever."

Il laissa apparaître un sourire amer.

- "Et ta jambe ?"

- "Il faudra bien que je m'y habitue."

La voix était hésitante. Maintenant que la machine était lancée il était un peu tard pour penser à ce genre de détail. Il s'élançait droit vers l'inconnu et son seul secours venait d'un homme qui ne connaissait pas la notion de réconfort.

- "Je descends."

Heero quitta la pièce pour laisser le châtain se lever seul. Il y avait des choses qu'un homme ne voulait pas qu'on voie ; il était conscient d'avoir déjà été témoin de bien plus que Duo n'aurait voulu.

Le natté laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Il y avait des matins qui commençaient bien mais qui finissaient en queue de poisson, ce matin en était une illustration parfaite. Se réveiller dans les bras d'un Apollon pour finir seul à se demander ce qui serait le pire, se lever ou rester couché. Il décida que rester couché et prendre le risque de voir le brun débarquer pour le sortir du lit était certainement le pire. Il se redressa dans le lit et adopta une position assise. Il profita de l'occasion pour jeter un regard alentour. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une porte, celle de sa penderie. Un sourire ironique se peignît sur son visage. La vie était un éternel recommencement. Il se leva doucement. Quand le poids de son corps fut transféré sur ses jambes la douleur afflua comme du poison. Il tenait debout sans trop de difficultés. La vraie question était de savoir pendant combien de temps encore ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Le temps que la morphine disparaisse en masse de son système sanguin sans doute ?

Il se dirigea prudemment vers la porte de sa penderie, posa sa main sur la poignée et stoppa son geste. La vie n'était vraiment qu'un éternel recommencement. Il ouvrit la porte et écarta ses vêtements pendus. C'est alors qu'elle apparut, intacte. Elle n'avait pas changé. Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait changé ?

- "Je pensais m'être débarrassé de toi définitivement."

Il pénétra dans le réduit. Il n'était pas très profond mais il fallait avancer de deux pas au moins pour atteindre le fond. Elle l'avait attendu bien sagement, posée contre le mur. Jamais il n'avait eu quelque chose autant en horreur que cette canne. C'était pourtant un bel objet ; le pommeau était entièrement fait d'argent, martelé à la main par un sculpteur. Une pièce unique, faite pour lui seul. Un cadeau. L'ange qui constituait le pommeau avait les yeux bandés, son corps et ses ailes entravés par des chaînes. Une œuvre magnifique. Si seulement cela n'avait pas été une canne, signe de son handicap. Si dieu existait bien il avait un humour plus que passable. Il assura sa prise sur le pommeau maudit et prit la direction de la cuisine.

- "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ?"

Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim. Son estomac faisait du saut à l'élastique, mais bon, comme le disait Solo, un sac vide ne tient pas debout. Il ne pu réprimer un sourire à la penser de cet énergumène. Comme il lui manquait. A qui la faute s'il n'était pas là ?

- "D'abord il faut que tu avales ça."

Ouais, bah les goûts du japonais en matière de nourriture étaient entièrement à revoir.

- "Ca a pas l'air terrible."

Il aurait peut être pu lui donner des cours en la matière et le taquiner un peu, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Plus tard peut être ? Il remettait trop de choses à plus tard depuis trop longtemps, mais l'attente ne serait plus longue avant qu'il ait la chance d'accomplir tous ses projets.

- "C'est pour t'aider. Obéis s'il te plait."

Le brun affichait sa tête "je suis sérieux alors obéis", ce qu'il pouvait être sexy quand il faisait ça.

- "Je ferais comme tu dis."

Il joignit le geste à la parole et avala consciencieusement toutes les pilules. Ce n'était vraiment pas son plat préféré. Il eut le plaisir de voir un vrai petit déjeuner apparaître miraculeusement devant lui après sa courte séance de torture. Son estomac choisit ce moment précis pour se réveiller et il avait le réveil plutôt grincheux.

- "Ca va ? Ton estomac ?"

Le châtain avait beau faire le fier, son estomac devait ressemblait à un site de bombardements, chaotique et traître.

- "Non." Pas la peine de mentir, ça n'aurait pas fait passer ses crampes. "Ca peut aller." Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi alarmer tout le monde non plus.

Heero voyait bien le dégoût du natté face à la nourriture, il aurait voulu trouver un moyen de lui changer les idées, de lui vider la tête. Il trouva un sujet parfait.

- "Dis-moi, elle te vient d'où cette canne ? Elle est vraiment magnifique, on dirait que l'ange à ton visage."

- "C'est parce que c'est le cas." S'il voulait lui remonter le moral, il choisissait vraiment mal son sujet. "Ma mère me l'a offerte après ma troisième opération. Ils venaient de m'annoncer qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Elle est venue me voir à l'hôpital, juste avant de partir en voyage avec mon père, voyage dont ils ne sont jamais revenus, et elle m'a donné cette canne. Elle m'a dit de me battre et de ne jamais rien laisser m'entraver." Le natté baissa la tête, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pas de larmes malgré les regrets, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. "Elle doit être déçue." 

- "Je ne pense pas." Il était sincère. Comment aurait-elle pu être déçue en voyant son fils se battre seul ? Pourquoi son ange ne voyait pas l'essentiel ? "Malgré tes problèmes, tu aides autant de personnes que tu peux. Il n'y a pas de quoi être déçue."

- "Oui, mais j'ai démissionné pour tout le reste."

Il avait tout fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation et il faudrait bien un jour qu'il l'avoue à son sauveur.

- "Et si avant de sortir le fouet pour te flageller tu allais prendre une douche. On a quelques petits problèmes techniques à régler."

Mais il se foutait de lui. Il lui déballait son cœur et cet imbécile se foutait littéralement de sa gueule. Il laissa apparaître un sourire. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour réconforter quelqu'un mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il était persévérant.

- "Tu es toujours aussi drôle. J'y cours... enfin courir... peut être pas quand même."

Lui aussi allait se mettre à l'humour ras de terre. Il avait bien le droit. Non ?

- "Duo ! Tu laisses la porte ouverte. Ok ?"

Justement une belle occasion de faire de l'humour graveleux, Heero était vraiment très attentionné de lui offrir un tel cadeau.

- "Pourquoi ? Tu veux te rincer l'œil ?"

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait mal, transpirait trop, aurait donné son autre jambe pour un fixe mais bordel il n'aurait jamais raté une aussi belle occasion de faire des sous-entendus.

- "Non et tu n'auras pas d'intimité tout de suite."

S'il ne répondait pas à ses petites blagues c'était pas drôle. Son visage fit la grimace. Il aurait pu montrer plus de tact pour lui dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. D'accord il était un junkie, mais le tact ne faisait de mal à personne. Il pouvait en blaguer mais ça lui avait fait plus mal qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait l'impression qu'une gifle n'aurait pas été plus douloureuse. Il disparut de la vue de son infirmier ; une heure plus tard nos deux comparses étaient lavés et habillés.

- "Tu es très séduisant aujourd'hui dis-moi."

Heero vit le visage pâle de son vis-à-vis et se rapprocha de lui.

- "Duo. Ca ne va pas ? Tu as mal ?"

Question stupide, il en avait conscience. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ?

- "Ce n'est rien que je n'avais prévu. Avec les douleurs dues au manque s'ajoutent celles venant de ma jambe, on n'y peut rien."

Il avait envie de hurler, de lui jeter à la gueule de se mettre ses belles idées et ses questions à la con là où il le pensait, de lui enfoncer sa politesse dans la gorge et de l'étouffer avec. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait de mal à juguler sa colère.

- "Je ne peux rien te donner de plus."

Il restait impassible à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait. Quelqu'un à tuer plutôt que d'être obligé d'assister à ça.

- "Je sais. Trowa m'a donné tout ce que je pouvais prendre sans risque, mais ça ne fait pas tout."

Il aurait voulu pouvoir sourire pour rassurer son infirmier mais il en était incapable. Et dire que le pire était encore à venir. Que quelqu'un l'achève !

- "Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?"

S'il y avait eu une possibilité qu'il accepte de lui tordre le coup pour arrêter la douleur, il le lui aurait demandé sans hésiter.

- "Occupe-moi l'esprit, je dois surtout m'occuper l'esprit."

Faire oublier à son corps ses envies de violences, s'énerver ne l'aiderait pas vraiment.

- "Si ce n'est que ça. J'ai une énigme pour toi. Qui va te remplacer à la clinique ? On ne peut abandonner tes patients."

S'il avait su à quel point il s'en moquait à cet instant. Il devait se reprendre, ses patients n'avaient jamais douté de lui, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait mal qu'il devait se laisser aller.

- "Je n'y avais pas pensé." Il n'arrivait plus à penser de toute façon. "Je ne vois personne qui pourrait me remplacer, ni fermer les yeux comme je le fais parfois… je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami et encore moins d'ami médecin. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Quel crétin je fais." Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui en bon fils à papa qu'il était et c'était d'autres qui allaient devoir payer la facture.

- "Je vois." La solitude de Duo ne lui avait pas échappé. "Je crois que j'ai trouvé."

- "Tu connais un médecin ?"

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- "Je crois que si je lui demande avec les formes il acceptera, de toute façon il ne peut rien faire si je ne suis pas là."

Et puis Trowa faisait partie du complot qui avait mené Duo à leur fête et il n'aurait pas perdu une occasion de se venger.

- "Heero, tu m'aiderais si tu me disais de qui tu parles et si tu arrêtais de sourire. Tu me fais peur."

Le sourire d'un psychopathe aurait sûrement eu l'air moins dangereux.

- "Je te parle d'un ami à moi, qui est médecin, enfin autant que toi, et qui n'a rien à faire dans les prochaines semaines si ce n'est bécotter un petit blond."

Il n'aurait sûrement pas laissé ça arriver, eux aussi ils allaient en baver.

- "Trowa ?"

Quatre avait laissé entendre que le français était médecin.

- "Il n'a aucun diplôme mais il a appris avec le meilleur, je réponds de ses compétences."

C'était autre chose qui avait frappé l'esprit de l'américain.

- "Trowa sort avec Quatre ?"

Il n'avait vu rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié. Il était devenu aveugle ?

- "Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question, on parlait de la clinique."

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, il pressentait une discussion difficile… pour lui.

- "Je suis sûr que Trowa sera un bon médecin. Mais, dis-moi, ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensembles ?"

Sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

- "Duoo !" Il ne voulait pas s'engager sur ce terrain là, mais il semblait ne pas avoir le choix s'il voulait récupérer l'attention du natté. "Je ne sais pas… hum… ça doit faire… hum…" Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans cette situation ? "Quatre avait 16 ans donc ça fait neuf ans."

- "Woaw, neuf ans." Il n'avait jamais connu d'histoire aussi longue, il les enviait un peu. "C'est un vrai mariage entre ces deux là et je n'ai rien vu." Il n'y avait même pas pensé une seconde.

- "Ils ont depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de se camoufler ; de là où l'on vient, il ne fait pas bon être homosexuel. Ils pensaient aussi que c'était mieux pour le travail."

Ils avaient pris leur décision et il n'avait jamais trouvé quelque chose à redire à ça. Ils avaient toujours fait leur part du travail avec efficacité et précision.

- "Je suppose que oui, mais quand même, j'aurais dû le voir."

Une histoire qui dure neuf ans doit laisser des traces, même infimes. Il avait toujours eu le flair pour ça. Qui a dit que la drogue ne détruit pas les neurones ?

- "Duo ! Le sujet de cette conversation c'est de savoir comment on va faire pour la clinique et pas les derniers potins sur la vie sentimentale de Quatre et Trowa."

Il ne voulait pas entrer dans ce sujet, parce qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose. Et puis parce qu'il s'en fichait tant qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Il ne voudrait pas avoir à choisir entre ses amis mais il était sûr que ça n'arriverait jamais.

- "Oui mais tu as dit que Trowa ferait très bien l'affaire, je te fais confiance et à lui aussi."

Il était mal placé pour douter, lui, un drogué. Le français lui avait fait une très bonne impression et il faisait confiance à son instinct... et à Heero.

- "Tu n'as pas l'air de prendre ça très au sérieux."

Il se moquait de la clinique ou alors il se fichait de lui. Les deux raisons l'horripilaient de tout façon.

- "Détrompe toi. Si tu avais proposé un autre que lui j'aurais peut être tiqué mais Trowa c'est bon !"

Il devait leur faire confiance.

- "Tu me fais confiance à se point ?"

Comment aurait-il pu douter de l'homme qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi continuer à nier l'évidence ? Il ne pouvait rien y faire ; il s'était fait piéger dans un océan insondable dès leur première rencontre. Mais Heero, lui, ne le regarderait jamais que comme un junkie. Dommage.

- "Il faut croire."

Le regard de Duo s'était fait tour à tour doux, puis douloureux. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment marchait le cerveau de son ange, le sien voulait juste oublier ces yeux couleur améthyste.

- "Je pense que je vais lui demander aussi pour les courses, tu n'y as probablement pas pensé non plus mais les placards sont presque vides." Changer de sujet, détourner le regard et oublier toutes les folies qui prenaient jour dans son cerveau à lui.

- "On peut aller en faire, il y a une supérette pas très loin."

Un peu d'air frais, en voilà une bonne idée, le natté voulait faire des choses futiles.

- "Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

- "Je suis…" Il fut coupé dans sa tentative de discussion, par les doigts de Heero sur ses lèvres.

- "Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ce n'est pas négociable alors pas de discussion."

Il sourit à son infirmier, prit délicatement le poignet qui le faisait taire et retira la main insolente. Il se redressa et étira son corps pour effleurer les lèvres du brun avec les siennes.

- "Tu as raison alors ne discutons pas."

- "Je préfère ça." Dieu qu'il était beau, mais sa mission passait avant ses désirs. "J'appellerai à l'agence ce soir, je parlerai de notre idée à Trowa, il acceptera j'en suis sûr et je lui demanderai aussi pour les courses. Comme ça, quand il viendra tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions indiscrètes qui te passeront par la tête."

Autre manière de se venger, il adorait vraiment son travail.

- "Humm… " Il avait beaucoup de questions à poser et ça lui permettait de ne pas penser. "Je vais préparer une liste pour ne rien oublier."

- "Tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer pendant que moi je fais le tour pour voir ce qu'il nous manque."

Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir le médecin s'intéresser à quelque chose, même si c'était l'histoire d'amour entre Quatre et Trowa. Parce qu'entre ces deux là, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot qu'amour, c'était trop fort pour n'être qu'un désir.

- "Ok docteur." Il fit un pseudo salut militaire. " Je vais faire une sieste mais toi n'en fais pas trop."

- "Je ne fais jamais rien de plus que le nécessaire."

L'infirmier aida son patient à s'installer confortablement dans le canapé après que celui-ci ait refusé de monter dans sa chambre et le laissa se reposer. Le japonais s'activa dans l'appartement pendant le reste de la matinée. Un peu avant une heure de l'après-midi il s'approcha de Duo dans le but de le réveiller.

- "Duo, réveille toi tenshi."

- "Hummm… che te me…" (Traduction : J'ai pas envie !)

- "Allez ouvre les yeux, le repas va refroidir."

- "J'arrive, donne-moi deux minutes."

Le japonais s'éloigna pour laisser le temps au châtain de se réveiller entièrement. Le natté s'étira et il ressentit les frissons avec plus de netteté. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ça. Il ne trouva cependant aucun moyen de les faire disparaître. Il se releva doucement ; sa jambe semblait de moins en moins sûr. Alors la réponse était seulement quelques heures. Il rejoignit le brun dans la cuisine et s'astreignît au rituel des pilules. Le repas fut alors servit et son estomac se rendit indisponible pour la nourriture.

Le japonais avait passé la matinée à retourner un certain nombre de questions dans son esprit, et la plus importante concernait cet "accident". Pourquoi avoir parlé d'accident alors qu'il était clair que cela avait été fait intentionnellement ? Qu'est-ce que le natté leur cachait encore ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls il voulait essayer d'en savoir plus.

- "Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire comment c'est arrivé ?"

Le natté n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui précise pour savoir de quoi lui parlait Heero.

- "Je te l'ai dit c'était un accident."

Le châtain se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était épuisé, il avait mal et ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça.

- "Oui, mais je voudrais un peu plus de détail."

Et lui ne voulait pas en parler, ça ne regardait que lui de tout façon.

- "N'es-tu pas un grand détective ?" Le ton était peut-être un peu plus acerbe qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il était tellement fatigué. "Tu peux le découvrir seul." Toujours ce ton sec et blessant.

- "Ca t'appartient et je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui m'en parles."

Comment voulez-vous qu'il continue de lui en vouloir ? Il était tellement attentionné. Duo n'ignorais pas où le japonais voulait en venir. L'accident avait été le point de départ de sa dépendance, il fallait donc remonter à la source et exorciser le passé pour pouvoir se tourner vers le futur.

- "J'étais plutôt bon, tu sais... au football je veux dire. Arrivé à la moitié de la saison on était toujours invaincus ; et puis il y a eu le match où…" Il posa sa main sur son genou. "Ca a été très vite, j'ai été pris en sandwich par la défense adverse et un de mes équipiers. J'ai senti les os se briser, je les ai entendu. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. C'était… un accident." Le ton était hésitant, bien trop hésitant pour être pris au sérieux.

- "Je sais que ça dû être dur."

Le cœur de Duo reçu un choc.

- "Ne le prends pas mal, mais je doute que quelqu'un qui n'est pas subi cela puisse comprendre. J'ai cru mourir. Les semaines qui ont suivi n'ont pas été beaucoup mieux… il y eut d'abord les opérations… inutiles… et puis la morphine."

Les yeux améthyste cherchaient à fuir leurs homologues cobalt, tout ça n'avait pas de sens, cela ne servait à rien de remuer le passé.

- "Tu n'as jamais cherché à retrouver ses hommes ? Ils sont responsables pour ta jambe."

Il voulait surtout en savoir un peu plus sur cet équipier capable d'estropier quelqu'un et de l'abandonner par la suite. Et puisque cet accident n'en était pas un, il avait sûrement beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre. Comme par exemple, pourquoi ?

- "Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement."

Le châtain semblait effrayé à cette idée.

- "Ca ne te rendrait pas ta jambe."

Mieux valait écarter cette discussion pour l'instant, le natté n'était pas en état, il semblait tellement fragile, si effrayé aussi. Ce n'était que partie remise.

- "Exactement."

Ce type, quel qu'il soit, avait blessé son ange et pour ça il serait puni. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire passer son besoin de justice avant le bien-être de son patient.

Il leur restait beaucoup à affronter avant de pouvoir penser à cela. D'abord cette journée, et puis celles qui suivraient jusqu'à la guérison de Duo. Son ange souffrirait encore beaucoup avant d'être à nouveau libre et chaque seconde de ce calvaire, il les ferait revivre à ce type… au centuple. Il calmerait les tremblements du médecin, le réconforterait, le bercerait, lui apporterait toute l'aide qu'il pourrait lui offrir et il ferait grandir en lui sa haine pour ce taré. Et quand la vie mettrait ce connard devant lui… alors que Dieu est pitié de son âme.

Il vit arriver la fin de cette journée comme une bénédiction. Il accompagna Duo jusqu'à son lit et l'y installa due mieux qu'il pouvait. Comme la nuit précédente, ils ne se quittèrent pas. L'un trop secoué pour rester seul et l'autre trop angoissé à l'idée de le quitter. Ils s'endormirent enlacés.

A suivre…

**#regarde la pendule# Il est tard mais que ne ferais-je pas pour satisfaire mes fans ?**

**Duo : Tu devrais surtout commencer par soigner ton ego, ça devient grave.**

**Quatre : C'est vrai qu'il commence à prendre beaucoup de place.**

**Je ne vous permets pas manants, je suis votre impératrice, votre déesse !**

**(ndW : Impératrice c'est MON job non mais oh ! èOé)**

**Duo : On peut plus rien en tirer, je crois qu'il faut l'achever, elle doit sûrement souffrir !**

**Quatre : Duo ! Tu es cruel tu sais.**

**Duo : Mais voyons il est bien plus cruel de laisser vivre une créature qui souffre et ce de manière irrémédiable !**

**Quatre : XD**

**Trowa : #sort son arme# Je peux aider ?**

**Duo : Tout à fait.**

**Non mais ça va pas espèces de malades ! #court se cacher dans son bunker# Je me vengerais !**

**Ja neee !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : 01x02 et deux ou trois surprise pour la suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Tahitian shaman : il faut bien avouer que les pensées des protagonistes sont confus et que je ne sais pas si j'ai pu les rendre comme je l'aurais voulu, j'espère que ses chapitres pourront t'éclairer.**

**Didilove37 : Heero va le trouvé ne t'inquiète pas mais il faudra encore beaucoup de temps avant ça. Il va souffrir ce sale type mais nous on va rire !!! Chalut !!**

**Yohina : merci pour ta review !! Comme je l'ai dit on va savoir qui a fait ça et pourquoi et le responsable aura bientôt tout le loisir de regretter.**

**Commentaires : Ne frappez pas l'auteuse !!! ¤cache sa tête sous ses bras¤**

**Duo : Au contraire ne vous gênez pas, elle ne se sent plus du tout concerné par la suite !**

**Que dis-tu là mon ange ??? Je suis très concernée, certes j'ai été très occupé mais je suis maintenant totalement libre de reprendre ton histoire ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour offrir mes vœux pour la nouvelle année à tous les habitués de éè Faut pas te sentir obligé !!**

**Si, si j'insiste !! Et comme je suis un peu (beaucoup !!) en retard je vais offrir à mes fans non pas un chapitre mais deux à la suite !! Je suis généreuse, hein ??**

**Duo : Ne te surmène pas quand même. -.-**

**Jamais mon ange !!! J'aime tellement écrire, c'est un plaisir voyons !!!**

**Duo : T.T Tu as réussit là où Oz a échoué !!! Je suis démoralisé !!!**

**Bonne lecture !! V**

**Chapitre neuf : Deuxième jour. (1)**

**Pov Trowa**

Leur première nuit. En d'autre circonstance, cette phrase pourrait être une bonne chose, mais là elle ne me dit rien qui vaille. Quatre n'a cessé de se retourner pendant son sommeil. Je le connais assez bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas bon. Il m'en veux encore de ne pas l'avoir laissé allez avec Duo mais je n'avait vraiment pas le choix. C'est bien mieux pour tous les deux.

Je vais passer les voir pour leur amener du ravitaillement, je pourrais me faire une idée juste de la situation. Heero connaît bien son rôle ; il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je lui ai fait suffisamment la leçon pour qu'il sache parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire. Malgré cela je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

**Fin Pov Trowa**

Le jour perçait enfin à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Heero regardais le châtain allongé à côté de lui. La nuit avait été éprouvante pour le natté. Duo n'avait pas vraiment eu de répits pendant la nuit, crampes, spasmes, frissons… la panoplie complète. Il avait pu le calmer un peu avant le levé du jour et prendre du repos mais la journée promettait d'être longue. Il avait pour son compte connu pire. Comment Duo allait-il s'en sortir ?

Heero s'étira avant de se lever, il avait les muscles endoloris mais là encore rien de bien grave. Il profita du sommeil du châtain pour s'offrir une bonne douche chaude. Il revint rapidement dans la chambre et s'assit sur la commode en attendant le réveil de son patient. Il dû attendre quelques heures avant de voir apparaître deux améthyste. Il ne pouvait plus avoir aucun doute. Cette journée allait être longue. Les yeux, qui le fixaient maintenant, avaient la couleur de l'orage, son possesseur n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour s'enflammer et le brun n'était pas volontaire pour être celui qui mettrait le feu aux poudres. Si un suicidaire voulait tenter l'expérience, qu'il essaye.

Il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot, quoiqu'il aurait pu dire aurait été pris comme une provocation et aurait aggravé la situation. Il descendit, prépara le petit déjeuner et attendit de son mieux l'arrivé de son patient. Il devait le manipuler comme de la nitro, avec douceur mais fermeté.

- "Alors c'est quoi le menu ? Laisse moi deviner. Des pilules et un verre d'eau ?" Le regard de Duo affichait ses besoins ; que ce soit de drogue ou de violence envers le premier qui le contredirait.

- "Désolé mais il faut en passer par là." Il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser pour si peux il avait connu plus coriace.

- "Ca va, je suis pas un môme." Décidément cette journée avait le don de le foutre en boule.

Le châtain rejoins la table et se força à avaler toutes ces saloperies de pilules, comme si son estomac avait besoin de ce genre de torture dés le matin. Heero retenait sa fureur, la retenu n'était vraiment pas son activité préféré, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça, il savait que Duo ne le faisait pas vraiment exprès mais il devait user de toute sa force pour ne pas lui faire avaler les paroles prononcer à grand coup de poing. Il essayait de ne pas entendre les protestations continues du châtain qui s'en était pris à peu prés à tout, les médicaments, l'eau trop froide, le sens du vent, la faim dans le monde… et la liste était encore longue.

Après avoir réussit à le faire manger, le brun envoya Duo sous la douche et profita, comme il se doit, de se calme même s'il était provisoire. A sa sortie, le natté commença à torturer une pauvre revue médicale innocente. Il était grand temps pour le brun de faire quelque chose.

- "Tu devrais laisser tomber cette revue et monter t'allonger un peu."

Le regard qu'il croisa à ce moment lui montra que la négociation n'allait pas être facile. Est-ce qu'il y avait une seule situation évidente depuis le début de cette histoire ? La réponse était assurément non.

- " Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire."

- "Si tu le dis."Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution pour faire retomber ses défenses. "J'avais seulement l'intention de t'aider à te détendre avec un bon massage mais puisque tu es assez grand…"

Il vit immédiatement le changement de comportement de Duo.

- "Je ne me sens pas de monter les marches."

Il venait de marquer des points contre sa mauvaise humeur, il devait faire en sorte de garder cette avance.

- "Si ce n'est que ça." Il le pris dans ses bras et le monta à l'étage.

Il entra dans la chambre du natté toujours portant son précieux patient, l'installa doucement sur le lit. Le regard de l'américain s'était à nouveau durci mais il restait plus doux que le matin même.

- "Enlève ta chemise et allonge toi, je reviens." Le châtain n'émit aucune protestation face à cet ordre, au contraire, il s'exécuta avec rapidité tout en regardant Heero quitter la pièce pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec un flacon.

- "Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?" Cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il croyait que c'était. Ca ne collait pas du tout au caractère du brun.

- "Rien qu'une huile de massage au miel." (2)

Finalement c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il imaginait mal Heero trimbaler ça partout avec lui. S'il n'avait pas eu si mal il aurait presque pu en rire.

- "Tu te balades toujours avec ce genre de produit avec toi ?" L'image qui s'imposait à son esprit était grotesque.

- "C'est un cadeau de Wufei." Celle qui apparut à cette phrase lui semblait encore plus incongrue. Un homme si droit offrant des huiles de massages à Heero ? Décidément, ils étaient quoi l'un pour l'autre ses deux là ? Jaloux ? Lui ? Mais pas du tout, curieux tout au plus. (3)

- "Vraiment ?" Ca ne coûtait rien de demandait au cas où le sens de l'humour de Heero se serait réveillé juste à cet instant.

- "Il est très doué de ses mains." S'en était trop, il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Cette phrase suffisait à fournir à son cerveau de quoi se faire des films pendant les cinq prochains mois, en même temps il n'aurait pas dû demander s'il ne voulait pas savoir, maintenant il était fixé.

Le brun s'étonna un peu du silence soudain de son patient, il s'était mis sur le ventre sans plus aucun commentaire et il se faisait masser sans même décrocher un mot. Le brun se fit un devoir de détendre au maximum le natté. Les mains du japonais couraient librement sur le dos de Duo, celui continuait à ruminer ses pensées mais petit à petit, elles finirent par céder la place aux brumes du sommeil. Le brun sentait le corps sous ses mains se relâcher peu à peu, le châtain s'abandonnait de plus en plus au sommeil. Le masseur continua de faire courir ses mains quelques minutes encore pour s'assurer que son patient ne se réveillerait pas, puis il quitta la chambre sans un bruit et rejoint le salon pour s'octroyer quelques minutes de calmes bien mérité.

Il se réveilla en sursaut une heure et demi plus tard, réveille provoqué par des coups répétés à la porte d'entrée. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir pour que le visiteur ne réveille pas Duo. Il rencontra le visage paisible de Trowa et ne remarque pas tout d'abord son embarra. Ce dernier portait en effet plusieurs sacs remplis des courses qu'on lui avait demandé de faire la veille.

- "Ah c'est toi." Il fallait que ce soit justement le français.

- "Moi aussi je suis très content de te voir." L'accueil n'était pas vraiment le fort de Heero mais il ne faisait visiblement aucun effort.

- "Désolé, tu m'as réveillé en sursaut alors que je ne devais pas dormir." Il ne doutait pas que Trowa ne le sache déjà alors à quoi bon se cacher.

- "J'emporterais ton secret dans la tombe." Heero était vraiment très susceptible quand il s'agissait de ce qu'il pensait être son devoir. Son sens de l'honneur et du devoir il l'avait hérité de Wufei.

- "Entre."

Il céda la place pour laisser le français entrer et le délesta d'une partie de son fardeau par la même occasion, son cerveau ayant enfin fait le lien avec la possibilité de l'aider.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deus vers la cuisine dans un silence quasi religieux. Ce fut dans le même silence qu'ils vidèrent les paquets et qu'ils prirent un café, pas que Heero soit fan de cette boisson mais elle lui servirait à regonfler ses batteries avants le réveil du natté. Trowa se risqua alors à poser la question qui le torturait depuis un moment déjà.

- "Alors comment va Duo ?" Le visage du japonais se durci imperceptiblement. "C'est dur. Je t'avais prévenu." Il n'avait pas douté que son affection pour Duo rendrait la tâche difficile à Heero, même si celui-ci ne se rendait pas compte de ses propres sentiments.

- "Il s'accroche, mais…" Il se sentait tellement inutile et ça avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Perdre son calme aussi facilement ne l'aidait pas à faire le vide. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dépassé par la situation, il avait connu pire dans sa vie, sans jamais avoir été aussi troublé.

- "C'est toi qui essuie sa mauvaise humeur." Et la mauvaise humeur n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg, le reste ne manquerait pas de suivre.

- "Je vois personne d'autre ici." Il apprécierait pourtant beaucoup l'aide de Quatre en ce moment. "Il se tiens à carreau, il n'a même pas essayé d'avoir une dose." Il avait connu des gars qui n'avaient pas tenu aussi longtemps, le natté prenait vraiment sur lui.

- "Heero, on en a parlé !! Il essaiera, ne te fais aucune illusion." Le sentiment qui lui avait étreint le cœur tout la nuit revint au triple galop. "Ne te méprend pas, Duo est quelqu'un de bien et je l'apprécie beaucoup mais c'est avant tout un drogué. Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance, à aucun moment." Surtout ne pas commettre une erreur aussi grotesque parce Duo en profiterait et ça serait encore plus dur pour tous les deux.

- "Ne me prend pas pour un idiot." L'ego du japonais était piqué au vif. Pour qui on le prenait ? Il n'était pas stupide, il était simplement stupéfait par la force de caractère dont faisait preuve le châtain.

- "Ce n'est pas le cas." Pas idiot, seulement amoureux pour la première fois et incapable ni de comprendre, ni de contrôler ce sentiment, bien que cela pouvait revenir au même dans certaine situation. Cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de lui expliquer ni même de le contrarier, il fallait compter sur son professionnalisme pour la suite. "Tu pourras dire à Duo de ne pas s'inquiétais je m'occupe de la clinique." Il connaissait très bien se genre de situation, il s'en sortirait, il fallait l'espérer.

- "Je lui dirais."

- "Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps." Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire pour pouvoir ouvrir la clinique le lendemain et en autre chose trouver une bonne raison à l'absence de Duo, les personnes qui fréquentaient la clinique ne lui feraient déjà que peu confiance mais s'il le soupçonnait de faire du mal à leur ange il se ferait lyncher.

- "A plus." Il devait préparer le repas et se préparer au réveille du natté et ce n'était pas rien, il testait vraiment les limites de sa patience.

- "J'y vais." Il aurait préférait pouvoir rester même si cela ne changeait rien à la situation pour l'instant. Heero ne semblait pas au mieux de ses capacités en ce moment. Il avait connu ça lui aussi, mais l'ouragan Quatre avait tout balayé.(4) Dommage pour ses amis leur situation était légèrement plus compliquer. Il laissa le japonais à son travail pour aller faire le sien mais ses pensées n'allaient pas les quitter.

Heero eut encore droit à une petite heure de calme avant le réveil du natté, son arrivé au rez-de-chaussée signala le retour de la guerre des nerfs pour les présents. Le brun avait espéré que le repos lui aurait adoucis le caractère mais il n'en était rien il n'avait fait que lui rendre les forces nécessaire à le faire tourner en bourrique. Le natté se montrait d'une inventivité incroyable quand il s'agissait de le pousser à bout. Il dû faire preuve de tout la retenu dont il était capable pour ne pas le bâillonner et le jeter dans la cave du bâtiment pour ne plus l'entendre.

Quand Duo ne le faisait pas enrager il était secoué par tous les effets secondaires qu'on peux imaginer quand on pense à une cure de désintoxication, chacune des crises avait le don de le mettre plus mal encore que la précédente. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Heero assistait à cela, mais cette fois lui semblait être la pire auquel il n'ait jamais assisté. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment soulager Duo mais il le soutenait de son mieux en se jurant que le premier qu'il croiserait en sortant d'ici et qui ne lui reviendrait pas prendrait pour toute la frustration qu'il était entrain d'accumuler. Ses ennemis avaient plutôt intérêt à se faire petit pendant un moment pour leur bien.

La journée avait été dure pour tous les deux mais Duo continuait à tenir bon malgré son caractère instable. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle, il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis depuis des mois mais il essayait encore de se retenir d'exploser même s'il ni parvenait pas toujours. Le brun le savait et il réussissait à garder son calmer à cette idée.

Il avait préparer le dîner mais Duo, après avoir avalé deux bouchés, ne se contentait plus que de jouet avec la nourriture.

- "Tu n'es obligé de finir si tu n'as pas faim." L'obliger à continuer n'aurait pas eu de sens ; son estomac devait ressembler à Tchernobyl en ce moment.

- "Je vais pas finir alors, je le sens pas ce plat." Il lui semblait pourtant bon, mais dés qu'il essayait d'en avaler une miette, il était pris de nausées. Ce qui ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

- "Laisse, c'est pas grave."

- "Je suis pas très gaie aujourd'hui j'en ai conscience…" Pas très gaie n'était même pas le mot, il était carrément insupportable, il le savait mais n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. " …désolé." Ca lui arrivait souvent d'être désolé et ça le saouler.

- "Tu ne t'en sort pas si mal." Il le pensait vraiment, d'autres auraient perdu leur sang froid bien plus tôt mais lui continuer à se battre et ce n'était pas rien.

- "Merci." Il n'était pourtant pas si convaincu de bien s'en sortir. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait craquer à tout moment et de ne le supporter pour l'instant que par miracle. "Tu mens très mal, on ne te l'a jamais dit." L'humour, sa seule véritable arme face à sa douleur. Il ne devait plus jamais perdre son sens de l'humour.

- "Non, d'habitude je me débrouille plutôt bien." Il ne mentait pas de tout façon mais peut être que le stresse rendait ses paroles un peu sèche. Il irait mieux quand tout sera fini. "Accroche toi et ses deux semaines vont passer très vite." Là, il mentait, mais c'était pour le bien de Duo. Bizarrement ça ne sonnait pas vrai, même à ses propres oreilles. Trop de stresse, c'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa voix.

- "Vraiment pas doué." Comment aurait-il pu croire que ses deux semaines allaient passé vite ? Il appréciait cependant l'effort à sa juste valeur. Heero faisait des efforts, il ne devait pas arrêter d'en faire lui aussi. Ses yeux s'assombrirent à la pensée que c'était sa propre faiblesse qui l'avait amené à cette extrémité. "J'étais si différent avant… ça !! Je crois que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas." Il serait impossible de le reconnaître puisqu'il s'était perdu. "Moi, je ne me reconnaît pas." Il avait cessé d'être celui qu'il avait toujours été le jour où il avait, de lui-même, planté une seringue remplie de morphine dans ses veines.

- "On règle les problèmes l'un après l'autre. D'abord la drogue, ensuite ta vie. Tu ne peux pas tout changer d'un coup." Il n'était pas en mesure de tout changé. Bien sûr il avait changé, les drogues vous font perdre votre identité pour vous rendre dépendant, malléable. L'homme qu'il avait été n'avait pourtant pas disparu. Il avait été anesthésié par tout ce poison mais il renaîtrait de lui-même quand il aurait réussit à le réveiller. Il sera peut être un peu différent, on ne reviens jamais d'aussi bas s'en en avoir retenu quelque chose, mais il serait de nouveau celui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cessé d'être.

- "Tu as sans doute raison." Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pourrait arranger les choses. Il ne serrait plus jamais le même. N'avait-il pas abandonné tout ce qui comptait réellement à ses yeux ? Comment pourrait-il recommencer à vivre comme avant ?

- "J'ai raison !!" Duo ne le voyait pas encore, il ne le pouvait pas. Lui avait déjà entraperçu cet homme et était curieux de finalement le rencontrer. "Allez au lit."

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester. Il laissa la cuisine d'en l'état où elle était ; il rangerait demain pour l'heure il devait s'occuper de son patient. Il pris le châtain dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Duo ne se laissait pas abattre il profita du voyage pour se caller dans les bras du brun et pris tout le réconfort que le jeune homme pouvait lui apportait.

Heero installa Duo du mieux qu'il pu et vint aussitôt le rejoindre dans le lit. Il lui été tout simplement impossible de le laisser, il n'aurait pas pu dormir en le laissant seul. Il aurait sûrement dû revenir au milieu de la nuit de tout façon alors…Le châtain se sentit soulagé en le voyant s'installer et allât directement se blottir contre lui. Seulement pour combattre les frissons qui le parcouraient bien entendu. La lumière fut éteinte et ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**A suivre…**

(1) Qui a dit que le titre n'était pas original ??

Duo : Tu aurais pu te fouler un peu.

Occupe toi de tes répliques toi !! è.é

(2) Ahahahahahahahhhh !! L'huile de massage au miel !!

Duo : J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se joue à mon insu !!

Non !!! C'est juste le résultat d'un délire entre Wicka et moi !!! ¤rêve¤

(3) Et bien mon petit Duo tu n'es pas prêteur on dirait !!!

Duo : Ca n'a rien à voir mais c'est louche quand même. ¬.¬ ;

Huhuhuhuhh !! o Mais bien sur !!!

Duo : Bon j'en ai marre je me casse !!

Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire la suite !!

(4)Qui sait un jour je raconterait peut être leur premier baissé !!

Quatre : Et c'est de l'ordre du privé ça !!

Duo : Tu croyais pouvoir t'en sortir indemne ?

Quatre : ¤blush¤ Oui !! ;

Il fallait pas rêver mon chérie tu vas y passer comme les autres !!! o

**¤essaye d'éviter les coups¤ Je sais j'en ai mis du temps pour écrire un si petit chapitre, mais c'est pas ma faute !! T.T**

**Duo : Menteuse !! Fainéante !!!**

**Quatre : Tu ne t'ais pas trop foulé là !! **

**T.T Je t'en pris ne te détourne pas de moi !! Quatre !!! TT.TT**

**Duo : Fallait pas vouloir raconter son histoire avec Trowa !!! ¤tire la langue¤ En même temps mon petit Quatre pourquoi tu as cru que tu échapperait à cette Yaoimaniac ?**

**Quatre : Mais enfin c'est une idée ridicule moi et Trowa !! TT.TT**

**Mais pas du tout et je suis sûr que toutes mes lectrices sont d'accord avec moi!!**

**Quatre : Mais je veux pas faire des scène osées avec Trowa !!!**

**Duo : Tu es comme moi ; t'as pas le choix !! T.T**

**Il a raison de tout façon vous avez pas le choix c'est moi l'auteuse. Alors qui veux tout savoir sur l'histoire d'amour de Trowa et Quatre ??? Laissez moi votre avis dans les reviews !! **

**Ja nee !!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Torture bishonesque et bisho-attitude !! oV**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04, pas surpris à ce que je vois !! ¬.¬**

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je vais tenter le viager !**

**Commentaires : Chose promise, chose due !! Voici donc un deuxième chapitre de l'histoire de nos bishos préférés !!**

**Duo : T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?**

**Bah oui pourquoi ??**

**Duo : Pour rien comme ça !!!**

**Je t'assure que tu vas adorer ce chapitre, il ne tourne qu'autour de toi !**

**Duo : Fallait pas te sentir obligé !! ¬.¬**

**Du tout, c'est une scène que j'ai toujours voulu écrire, j'espère seulement qu'elle va plaire !!**

**Duo : Pauvre de moi !! TT.TT**

**Fait pas cette tête, je te jure que tu vas aimer… enfin… peut être !!**

**Bonne lecture !! **

**Chapitre dix : Troisième jour. (1)**

**Pov Trowa**

Cela fait seulement trois heures que je suis à la clinique. Je suis débordé. Les gens ont d'abord été méfiant à mon égard et puis, petit à petit, ils sont venus. Au début pour demander des nouvelles de Duo et puis pour se faire soigner et trois heures plus tard je suis submergé de demande. Duo a la santé pour tenir le rythme tous les jours. Il y a bien longtemps que mon travail n'avait pu aider autant de gens. C'est agréable de pouvoir aider des gens dans le besoin.

Dans une heure je pourrais faire une pause déjeuner j'en profiterais pour aller les voir tous les deux, je veux m'assurer que tout va bien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

**Fin Pov Trowa**

Trowa était occupé depuis des heures, perdu dans ses pensées et dans l'auscultation du bras d'une petite fille arrivée avec sa mère quelques minutes plutôt. Il sursauta lorsque que retentit un bruit sourd semblant venir de l'étage supérieur. Les personnes présentes n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre d'où venait le bruit que le français avait quitté la clinique pour se diriger aussi rapidement que possible vers le loft. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il pouvait y avoir beaucoup de raison, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter ; mais il ne pouvait nier son instinct qui, lui, n'avait aucun doute quant à l'origine de ce bruit.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le loft, il découvrit Heero au milieu du salon portant seulement une serviette. Il semblait hors de lui, entièrement immobile. Voyant ce corps tétaniser, l'inquiétude de Trowa monta en flèche pour atteindre des sommets jusqu'alors inégalés. Il avança dans la pièce, prenant soin de faire du bruit pour signaler sa présence à son ami. Le japonais ne détourna pas le regard pour faire face au nouveau venu.

- "Que s'est-il passé ?" Le français était très tendu. Il ne voyait aucune trace de Duo mais l'état de Heero ne présageait rien de bon.

- "Rien !" Sa mâchoire ne semblait pas avoir bouger d'un pouce.

- "Il a essayé, n'est-ce pas ?" Pas besoin d'être un grand détective pour en arriver à cette conclusion. "Heero, que s'est-il passé ? Où est Duo ?" Il devait à tout prix faire cracher le morceaux au japonais.

Heero resta impassible tout au long de l'interrogatoire. Cependant, à l'intérieur, il bouillait littéralement de rage. La colère l'avait entièrement envahit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Combien de fois Trowa avait essayé de le prévenir ? Et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait baissé sa garde.

**Flash back**

La matinée avait été calme, a posteriori, Heero aurait pu dire qu'elle avait été trop calme. Duo était serein, sa souffrance était visible, il n'en resté pas moins évidant qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces contre ses accès de colère. Le natté avait essayé de plaisanter pendant le petit déjeuner. Son visage n'en était pas moins marqué par la fatigue et de plus en plus translucide. Il s'était montré agréable, autant que possible, laissant la salle de bain au japonais profitant, selon lui, de ce temps pour dompter son estomac. Heero ne s'était pas fait prié pour aller prendre une bonne douche, il s'était détendu, rassurer par le comportement du natté.

Il avait alors commis une erreur de débutant… il avait relâché sa garde. Après avoir quitté la cuisine, il s'était glissé dans la cabine de douche et avait fait couler l'eau. Il n'avait plus pensé à rien et surtout pas à la possibilité d'un quelconque problème dans le comportement de Duo.

Il ne portait en tout et pour tout que la clé de la pharmacie qui ne quittait jamais son cou ; avec l'absolu certitude de contrôlé la situation. Il n'avait rien entendu, rien. Le bruit de l'eau tombant et son insouciance avait permis cette situation. Il avait fallut au natté user de toute ses forces pour se glisser dans la salle de bain et dans la douche sans éveillé les sens du brun. Même dans la lune le japonais n'en restait pas moins plus en alerte que beaucoup d'autre. Heero n'avait rien soupçonné avant que deux bras diaphanes aient enserré sa taille par derrière. Il avait alors senti un corps se collé contre son dos. Il fut d'abord surpris par une telle initiative, puis les mains de son visiteur s'étaient mises en mouvement. Il s'était alors abandonné à la douceur et à la chaleur que ces caresses faisaient naître en lui. Son envie du corps qui était maintenant collé au sien l'avait poussé à ne pas se détacher de lui.

Depuis leur première rencontre, Heero n'avait pu faire disparaître le besoin quasi animal de posséder le corps du jeune médecin. S'il n'y avait pas eu les problèmes de Duo, il aurait sûrement cherché à assouvir cette envie depuis longtemps. Il y avait alors renoncé pour le bien du natté, mais c'était le médecin lui-même qui maintenant faisait renaître cette sensation dans le corps du brun.

Le japonais se laissa bercer par le bruit de la respiration qui lui caressait l'oreille et le bruit de l'eau tombant sur leur corps dénudé. Des lèvres audacieuses s'attaquèrent à son lobe droit avec une extrême agilité, il rejeta la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule du châtain, pour offrir sa gorge à son invité. Les mains qui parcouraient son corps faisaient disparaître la tension et la lassitude qui y avait élu domicile. Il perdait pied.

Dieu que Duo pouvait être doué de ses mains. Le retour de cette douce et si familière envie dans chaque parcelle de son corps ne suffisait pas à le faire succomber à cette douce invitation. Quelque chose de bien plus profond c'était réveillé en lui, quelque chose de moins, charmant… moins attirant. Cette sensation l'empêchait de laisser tomber ses dernières défenses. Il lutta, ne voulant pas écouter cette impression, mais son corps se faisait son écho et refusait de se laisser aller à la douceur des caresses du châtain. Les mains ne cessaient cependant pas de s'activer sur son corps, l'une d'elle remontait le long de son torse pendant que sa jumelle descendait de plus en plus bas, parcourant à loisir la peau mate du japonais ; retraçant les fines ciselures de la musculation du brun du bout des doigts.

C'est à cet instant que le signal rouge c'était allumé dans sa tête. Comme toujours quand cela arrivait, son corps avait agi avant que sa tête n'ait pu donner son accord. Il avait attrapé le bras de Duo alors que sa main se refermait sur la clé qui ornait son cou. A ce moment, son esprit était redevenu clair à une rapidité effrayante, il était de nouveau le parfait soldat. Il devait maintenant s'occuper de ce petit détail dérangeant. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à son "agresseur" et lui sourit.

- "Désolé mais ce n'est pas suffisant." Son regard était vide de tout expression et sa voix était calme.

Le visage de Duo s'était tout à coup déformé pour laisser apparaître la haine qui l'habitait. Ses traits si doux étaient devenu un masque haineux qui avait maintenant pour cible le brun.

- "Lâche moi !!"

- "Bien sûr, quand tu auras lâchez la clé." Il regardait son assaillant avec dédain comme il le faisait toujours. Que celui-ci soit un ami, ne changeait rien.

- "Connard !! Lâche moi et dégage." On n'avait peine à reconnaître Duo, le manque l'avait transformé, cela le faisait toujours. Heero avait simplement oublié que Duo était un drogué et il le payait maintenant. Cette situation n'aurait pas dû être.

- "Tu perds ton temps, ça ne servira à rien, alors lâche cette clé." Il perdait de vue ce qui l'entourait, plus rien ne comptait que l'idée fixe de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer, avec violence si possible.

- "Que feras-tu si je refuse ?" Le natté ne caché pas son dégoût pour la personne qui lui faisait face.

Heero n'en pouvait supporter davantage. Se faire prendre comme un débutant le rendait toujours grincheux et cet imbécile devrait en faire les frais. Il ne devait cependant pas oublier que Duo n'était pas lui-même et qu'il ne devait s'en prendre qu'a lui en ce qui concernait cette situation. N'était-il pas celui qui devait prendre soin du châtain ? Il voulait garder tout cela à l'esprit mais le regard de pure haine que lui lançaient les deux améthystes de Duo rendait tout cela très difficile.

Il offrit un sourire carnassier à son vis-à-vis, en faite cela lui était tout à fait impossible. Il balança son poing dans la figure du châtain. Le coup fut si violent qu'il envoya Duo à l'autre bout de la salle de bain où il s'écrasa contre la commode qui contenait les serviettes et fit tomber tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. La clé, quant à elle, n'avait pas quitté le cou du japonais.

- "Je pourrais commencé par ça, mais j'en ai plein d'autre en réserve." Son sourire ressemblait de plus en plus à celui d'un psychopathe face à sa prochaine victime et cette ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas qu'à son sourire.

- "Enfoiré !!" Duo essuya le filet de sang qui sortait de sa bouche du revers de la main.

- "Les compliments ne te mèneront nulle part."

Le brun quitta la douche, passa une serviette, attrapa violemment Duo encore au sol, monta les escalier quatre à quatre et le balança dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé juste après. Il était retournait dans le salon comme un automate, ses muscles lui faisaient mal, tout son corps était tendu comme un arc prêt à rompre à tout moment. Il ne cessait de s'insulter avec tous les jurons qu'il connaissait pour sa stupidité. Il avait besoin de retrouver son calme.

Il entendit les pas précipités dans l'escalier et ne doutait pas qu'il se trouverait bientôt face à son ami, il était pourtant toujours incapable de desserrer les dents.

**Fin du flash back**

- "Heero ?" Trowa devait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Heero était encore humide, le français se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain pour voir la commode renversé et la pièce inondé. Une image dérangeante vint s'imposer à son esprit. Il retourna dans le salon. "Heero, arrête moi si je me trompe. Tu était sous la douche… il est entré, il a essayé de prendre la clé… tu l'as repoussé." Son interlocuteur était resté immobile tout au long de son monologue. "Je suis loin de la vérité ?"

- "Je n'ai rien à dire."

- "Ok !!" La situation n'était peut être pas aussi grave que prime abord. "Où est Duo ?"

Le brun ne lui répondit que d'un signe de tête vers l'étage encore incapable d'éteindre la rage qui entravait son corps. Il avait rencontrer beaucoup de connard dans sa vie mais aucun n'avait réussit à le mettre autant en colère que l'homme qui se trouvait à l'étage à cet instant. Peut être que la raison était simplement son manque de vigilance, il ne se pardonnerait peut être jamais son erreur. Comme un enfant pris en faute, il retournait sa rancoeur contre celui qui l'avait découvert.

- "Tu lui a fait quelque chose ?"

- "Je l'ai frappé." Il retrouvait peu à peu l'usage de la parole. Non pas qu'il est jamais été un grand orateur mais il lui arrivait quand même d'ouvrir la bouche ; surtout quand il avait quelque chose à dire. Il n'était pas du genre à se taire face à une situation ou un comportement qui le dérangé.

- "Je vais aller le voir, toi, tu te sèches et tu t'habilles."

Le français venait de voir ses pires craintes prendre corps, il aurait dû faire plus attention et pourtant Heero n'était pas un débutant en la matière. Comment avait-il pu être aussi imprudent ? Son affection pour Duo le rendait bien trop instable, il n'était plus du tout objectif. Peut être que cet incident aller lui remettre les idées en place ? Il fallait l'espérer.

Le français monta à l'étage après avoir pris la clé de la main de Heero. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, surtout pour voir où était le médecin et pour éviter une possible attaque, puis pénétra dans la chambre. Il le trouva allongé sur son lit toujours nu mais son corps était secoué de spasme.

- "Et merde !" Il se précipita vers le châtain. "Heero, amène-toi, tout de suite !"

Pendant qu'il appelait le brun, il essayait de plaquer le corps sous lui contre le lit. Appuyé de tout son long sur le médecin il n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher de se cambrer violemment. Heero surgit dans la chambre avec rapidité et discrétion, il n'avait pas encore pu se changer et arborait toujours sa serviette. Oui, il lui semblait que "the perfect soldier" était effectivement de retour. Le brun remplaça le français et plaqua de toutes ses forces le natté sur le lit. (2) Pendant ce temps Trowa descendait à la clinique pour prendre un décontractant musculaire et remontait dans un temps record. Il injecta le produit et le corps de Duo qui se relâcha peu à peu. Le natté allongé sur le lit ayant enfin retrouvé son calme, Trowa en profita pour ausculter le bleu qui apparaissait déjà sur son visage. Rien de bien grave, mais Heero n'y était pas allé de main morte.

- "La crise est passé."

- "Hn !"

- "Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir !" Le français ne quittait pas son ami des yeux. Il semblait un peu plus calme mais toute la colère n'avait pas disparu de ses yeux, si inexpressifs d'habitude.

- "Ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux." Il était sincère, il était le seul responsable de tout ce gâchis.

- "Oublie ça." Rassuré par les paroles du brun, il voulait que celui-ci se pardonne. Après tout il n'était pas le seul responsable, lui-même avait bien vu que ses sentiments naissants perturbaient énormément Heero et qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. C'était à lui d'être plus prudent.

- "J'ai commis une erreur."

- "Heero…"

- "Non, Trowa." Il lui fallait faire face à cet échec. Echec qui ne se reproduirait plus. Il releva son regard de sur le corps de Duo, maintenant recouvert d'une couverture par ses soins, et le planta dans celui de son ami. "J'ai commis une erreur mais ça ne se reproduira plus." Son regard était de nouveau vide d'expression et le français senti le stresse quitter son corps.

- "Je sais."

- "On n'en parle plus." Heero fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre. "Tu devrais redescendre à la clinique. Tout ira bien maintenant."

Le japonais disparu dans la salle de bain, il commença par s'habiller avec autre chose qu'une serviette et décida de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. La commode gisait au sol mais ne semblait pas abîmé. La pièce était sans dessus dessous. Il lui fallut une bonne demi heure pour remettre tout en place.

L'américain ne refit surface qu'en fin d'après midi, son humeur était exécrable et le bleu qui déformait son visage n'aidait pas à le calmer. Il descendit de sa chambre en claudiquant, appuyé sur sa canne et en maudissant le monde entier. Arrivé en bas il se dirigea vers la cuisine, il cherchait Heero et la bagarre.

- "Tu vas me payer ce bleu, crois-moi !" Il voulait la tête du brun sur un plateau.

- "Urusei." Sa voix était neutre tout comme son expression et pourtant quelque chose dans son comportement le rendait menaçant. Ceci ne poussa pas le châtain à la prudence pour autant.

- "De quel droit es…

Heero releva les yeux de la table et les plongea dans les améthystes de son vis-à-vis, cela suffit à faire taire le natté.

- "Assoies-toi." Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son calme. Depuis le début, il sentait son corps lui désobéir mais il avait maintenant recouvert l'ensemble de ses facultés.

Le natté ne discuta pas plus et s'assis. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus tendu et cela incité les deux parties à la prudence.

- "Il va falloir que tu suives quelques règles !" Il fit une pause et fixa le natté. Il voulait lire ses réactions et se faire une idée de l'ennemi qu'il devait maintenant affronter. "J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'en passer mais puisque tu m'y obliges." Il aurait voulu pouvoir éviter de poser un tel regard sur lui, il y était obligé et il détesté qu'on l'oblige à quoique se soit.

- "Et tu crois que je vais les suivre." Il était maintenant ivre de colère. Il n'était pourtant pas assez stupide pour se jeter sur le brun. Leur différence physique ne faisait aucun doute. Il voulait le briser.

- "Je t'y obligerais." Il y eut un combat de regard qui n'avait rien à envier à celui dont Duo avait été témoin entre Heero et Quatre quelques jours plutôt. "Règle numéro une : J'ordonne, tu obéis." Il ne pouvait lui laisser aucune chance d'incartade. "Règle numéro deux : puisque je ne peux pas te faire confiance, je t'enfermerais dés que j'en ressentirais le besoin et je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre." Il n'était plus question de confiance. Il n'y aurait jamais dû y avoir de confiance. "Règle numéro trois : Ces règles ne sont pas négociables… et à la moindre incartade… tu le paieras chère." Il n'y aurait plus aucune indulgence. Il devait reprendre les reines de la situation et c'est ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

- "Tu pense vraiment que je vais obéir." Il était au bord de l'hystérie, ce pauvre type ne doutait vraiment de rien.

- "Il vaudrait mieux… pour toi." Son ton n'était pas agressif.

Le châtain afficha un sourire concupiscent.

- "Je voudrait te voir essayer de m'y obliger."

Ce fut le tour du japonais de sourire. Il se leva d'un bond, plaqua Duo contre le mur et plaça sa main droite sur la gorge de l'américain.

- "Ne me pousse pas à bout." Le but était de lui faire comprendre et non de lui faire mal, il retenait donc son bras. "A partir de maintenant, tu feras tout ce que je te dirais. Si tu n'obéis pas je n'hésiterais pas à t'attacher à ton lit jusqu'à ce que je juge utile de te détacher." Il resserra ses doigts autour de la gorge captive. "Ta survie ne dépend que de mon bon vouloir, ne l'oublie pas !" Le brun relâcha la gorge de l'américain. "Tu manges et tu retournes dans ta chambre." Son ton avait été tour à tour menaçant et froid.

Duo s'assit et mangea. Il avait vu quelque chose d'indéfinissable au fond des yeux du japonais et cela l'avait poussé à se retrancher dans la prudence. Quelque part au fond de son cerveau, la voix de celui qu'il avait été lui disait que Heero le faisait pour son bien et qu'il fallait l'écouter. Il n'en était pas moins fou de rage.

Le rapport de force était installé. Il n'était plus question de commettre d'erreur. Dans deux semaines ils pourraient faire la paix… mais jusque là, ce serait chacun pour soit…

**A suivre…**

(1) Après c'est promis j'arrête !!

Duo : Ah oui c'est le dernier chapitre ???

Tu rêves j'arrête seulement de compter les jours !!

Duo : Je vais mettre fin à mes jours.

Sûrement pas j'ai encore besoin de toi. èé

(2) Aucune mauvaise pensée mesdemoiselles. Duo nu, Heero ne portant qu'une petite serviette. Je sais c'est dur.

Duo : Je vais faire un malheur !

Avoue que la situation prête à confusion tout de même.

Heero : Laisse, c'est moi qui la tuerais

Du calme, ça va s'arranger, je vous assure !! ;

**Muahahahahahah !!! J'ai adorait écrire ça !!! X3**

**Duo ¤sort son arme et court vers l'auteuse¤ : Laissez moi, je vais la tuer !!!**

**Quatre ¤retenant un Duo hors de lui¤ : Ne fais pas ça voyons, il faut qu'elle souffre avant !!**

**Heero : Laissez moi faire, je vais m'en charger !!**

**¤Se cache à nouveau dans son bunker¤ Je ne vous laisserais pas faire avant d'avoir finis mon histoire !!**

**Trowa : ¤arrivant avec des explosifs¤ On peux toujours se servir de ça, on va voir s'il est vraiment blindé son bunker.**

**Oooooooooooosecouuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!! Je me vengerais !!!!!!!**

**Ja nee !! T.T**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : 01x02 et deux ou trois surprise pour la suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Commentaires : Me revoilà !! Kikou !!**

**Duo : Tu manquais à personne tu sais !!**

**¤tire le langue à Duo¤ Occupe toi de tes affaires. J'ai des choses importantes à dire. Je tiens à préciser que je ne montrerais rien de plus, pour l'instant, de la désintox' de Duo. Pas qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre à dire mais toutes ces choses seront abordées sous forme de Flash back. Il est temps pour moi de nous amener là où nous voulons aller, c'est-à-dire à la révélation de ce "lui" et aussi parce que, comme vous, ça me fait mal de les voir se battre même si leurs conflits ne sont pas finis. Donc nous retrouvons nos chouchous deux semaines plus tard.**

**Duo : Génial !! Au moins ça m'épargnera d'autre humiliation.**

**Ne crois pas que je vais me montrer gentille pour autant.**

**Duo : Je suis pas naïf à ce point.**

**Tant mieux !! Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !! V**

**Chapitre onze : Le jour des visites**

**Pov Duo**

Qui a dit qu'une cure de désintox' n'avait pas aussi de bon côté ? Bon ok, je viens de passer deux semaines avec le fils naturel d'une porte de prison et de Terminator. Ok aussi, j'ai pas non plus été un joyeux compagnon de la chanson. Seulement me réveiller aujourd'hui, jour officiel de fin de sevrage, allongé auprès d'un corps parfait, dans des bras tout aussi parfait, dans la chaleur de mon lit ; c'est le pied !!!

Je suis sûrement au paradis. Si c'était le cas je ne regretterais pas un instant d'être mort, ceci bien sûr si je n'avais pas l'impression que mon corps allait tomber en poussière et que mon genou n'était pas qu'une plaie béante.

Que voulez-vous ; tout ne peut pas être parfait.

**Fin Pov Duo**

Le brun sentait le médecin, allongé à ses côtés, bouger. Lui ne bougeait cependant pas, profitant ainsi du calme de l'appartement. Ca n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, il y avait eu de durs moments. L'ordre était revenu petit à petit. Les crises s'espaçant, Duo avait repris ses esprits. Leur relation ne s'était pas vraiment arrangé pour autant, ils avaient simplement décidé de faire comme ci de rien était. Après deux semaines, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose importante, le soldat parfait avait besoin de repos et de sortir de ce loft. C'était justement aujourd'hui que la relève allait venir, il pourrait enfin retourner à des tâches qui lui convenaient mieux. Quatre prendrait désormais soin du natté. Il n'avait pas encore prévenu Duo de la venue de ses coéquipiers, il préférait attendre et lui laisser la surprise sinon il lui faudrait une tonne de calmant pour empêcher ce zouave de le rendre fou. Il savait également que son "patient" redoutait le face à face que cela entraînerait et il le laissait profiter de cette dernière matinée de calme. Le châtain était encore faible, la couleur était revenue sur ses joues mais il était encore bien trop pâle. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait le laisser traîner au lit toute la journée.

- "Allez Duo, il va falloir se lever."

- "Nan !" Le natté se cramponnait de toutes ses forces au corps du japonais. "Ze veux pas."

- "Arrête !" Il lui avait fallut plusieurs jours pour comprendre que Duo avait adopté ce comportement enfantin dans l'unique but de se faire pardonner ses agissements récents. Il lui avait alors expliqué que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais le châtain n'avait rien voulu entendre. "On ne peux pas rester au lit toute la journée."

Le côté enfantin n'était pas la seule chose qui avait fait son apparition. Il y a encore peu, Heero aurait pu affirmer que les humains ne ronronnaient pas. Avec l'américain, il avait appris que cette croyance populaire était totalement infondée. A ce moment même, le natté avait les lèvres collés à son oreille droite et ronronner à loisir.

- "En fait, je connais plein de chose qu'on pourrait faire… au lit… toute la journée." Le châtain devenait peu à peu une véritable incitation à la luxure. Sa voix chaude avait caressé l'oreille de Heero de son souffle brûlant, ce qui laissait le japonais au bord de la folie.

En plus de son comportement enfantin, Duo prenait plaisir à torturer le brun de la manière la plus douce et la plus aguichante que le japonais n'ait jamais connu. Les raisons de ce comportement chez le natté resté un mystère pour le détective. Autant les réminiscences de son enfance avaient été rapidement analysées, autant les apparitions flashs de l'ange de la luxure avaient le don de mettre le japonais dans une perplexité abyssale. Heero se demandait si le natté se rendait vraiment compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui ? Il lui fallait se remémorer à chaque instant l'état physique du médecin, pour ne pas lui sauter dessous afin d'assouvir chacun des désirs qui lui brûlaient la peau.

- "Désolé mais j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça !" Le brun posa la main sur la tête du natté, le repoussa gentiment pour réussir à s'extirper rapidement du lit.

Comme à chaque fois, après l'une de ces séances de séduction, Duo retrouvait son sourire enfantin et refaisait le clown.

- "Quoi ?" Il prenait la pause comme pour une pièce de théâtre. Le sourire aux lèvres, il imitait, de la pire des manières, l'amant offusqué. Duo trouvait la situation plutôt drôle, il appréciait énormément le faite que le japonais acceptait ses plaisanteries. "Tu veux dire que tu ne me désires pas ?" Il jouait la scène comme un acteur de tragédie grecque.

- "Tu devrais travailler ton rôle tu n'es pas encore au point." Il parlait bien sûr de son air offusqué car dans le rôle d'allumeur d'incendie cutané, il était parfait.

- "Tu es cruel Hee-kun."

L'homme de glace envoya un regard polaire à son vis-à-vis.

- "Tu disais ?"

- "Rien du tout." Les deux améthystes le regardaient d'un air d'ange au paradis. Heero avait énormément de mal à croire que c'était ces mêmes yeux qui, une semaine avant, le regardaient avec haine et lui promettaient la mort dans la souffrance si jamais l'occasion se présentait.

Duo, quant à lui, ne quittait pas son infirmier des yeux. Il avait tellement de mal à comprendre cet homme. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir son mode de fonctionnement. Le haïrait-il toute sa vie pour ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses deux semaines maudites ? Ou alors, lui avait-il déjà pardonné ses actes ? Cette incertitude le faisait réellement souffrir.

- "Je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner, j'en ai pour 5 minutes."

Le sourire de Duo se fana, ses yeux s'embuèrent de tristesse. Les retours à la réalité avaient le don de lui miner le moral.

- "Je ne pourrais pas rester enfermé dans cette chambre toute ma vie."

Il était rare de le voir aussi sérieux depuis 3 jours.

- "Je sais. Tu as seulement le droit à une matinée de répit. Profites-en."

Le sourire du natté réapparut aussi soudainement qu'il avait disparu.

- "Pour que je puisse profiter de cette matinée, il faudrait que tu reviennes dans le lit." Le regard du natté frôlait l'indécence. "Je ne suis plus aussi souple qu'avant mais…"

Il fut coupé dans sa lancé par un coussin en pleine figure.

- "Arrêtes tes âneries. Installe toi pour le petit dej, au trot."

Duo imita le salut militaire et hurla presque :

- "Mon Général, oui, mon Général !"

- "Baka." Heero quitta la pièce avant de faire à nouveau les frais des plaisanteries du natté.

La matinée passa doucement. Heero réussit, tant bien que mal, à faire en sorte que le châtain se lave et s'habille. Vers 13 heures des coups retentirent à la porte. Assis sur le canapé, une éternelle revue de médecine entre les mains, Duo fit, une fois de plus, du brun sa victime.

- "Heero, ton amant frappe à la porte. Tu me trahis ? Déjà ? " Il reprenait son rôle de tragédien grec. Heero soupira. La relève serait bientôt là et ça serait à lui de faire face à la schizophrénie de ce mec. "On ne vie ensemble que depuis deux semaines pourtant."

Le brun ouvrit la porte, le châtain toujours allongé sur le canapé se tortillait dans tous les sens pour savoir qui était cet invité mystère. Il se demandait qui pouvait lui rendre visite, Heero ne lui avait rien dit.

- "Ni-hao ! Entre voyons."

- "Ni-hao Heero !"

Le japonais fit un pas de côté pour permettre à Wufei de pénétrer dans le loft. A cette vue, Duo se redressa. La même impression que lors de la fête s'imposa à son esprit. Une impression de force, de grandeur. Le chinois ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent, de par sa présence il imposait le respect.

- "Bienvenue Wufei. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir chez moi." Le médecin essaya de se lever, il voulait faire bon accueil à son invité. Cette essaie se solda par un échec. Il ne pu éviter de se retrouver au sol que grâce à la rapidité du chinois. Celui-ci le rattrapa avec force et douceur. Duo ne pu que rougir et se confondre en excuse.

- "Ne t'excuse pas. C'est tout à fait normal. Ton corps est à bout. Je suis là pour arranger cela."

A peine ses paroles furent prononcées que Duo se retrouvait dans les bras de Wufei, rouge comme une tomate.

- "Wufei, je…" Il était beaucoup trop intimidé par l'homme qui le portait pour pouvoir continuer sa phrase. Le regard onyx de son vis-à-vis lui ôtait toute force. Il se gifla mentalement. Il était un requin de la finance, oui ou non ?

- "Je suis venu pour régler certains problèmes." Sa voix n'avait aucune inflexion particulière mais elle ne souffrait pourtant aucune réponse. Il émané du chinois une autorité naturelle. Le natté se demanda d'où pouvait bien venir cet homme ? Quelle pouvait bien être l'histoire de son vis-à-vis ? Comment en était-il arrivé à travailler et vivre avec Heero ? Peut être sa curiosité serait un jour satisfaite. Le chinois se retourna vers le brun. "Peux tu aller chercher mon matériel dans la voiture Heero ? Nous allons nous installer dans le salle de bain."

Ses mots firent sortir le natté de ses pensées. Ses yeux passaient tour à tour sur ses deux invités. Il se demandait à quoi ils jouaient tous les deux. Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne voulait lui expliquer les règles de ce nouveau jeu ? Heero quitta le loft et Wufei pris la direction de la salle de bain toujours chargé de son paquet. Arrivé à destination il déposa le châtain sur le bord de la baignoire, qui, à son sens, ressemblait plus à une mini piscine.

- "Enlèves tes vêtements."

Duo cru avoir reçu un mur sur la tête. D'accord, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement pudique mais de là à enlever ses fringues comme ça, non merci. Il préférait passer son tour.

- "Wufei, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais non !"

Son vis-à-vis laissa apparaître un micro sourire sur son visage. Apparemment, ils aimaient particulièrement se type de sourire, il se rappelait en avoir souvent vu sur les lèvres de Heero et parfois sur celles de Trowa.

- "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir t'aider et faire disparaître la douleur, même si ce n'est que provisoirement."

- "Vous pouvez vraiment faire cela ?" L'américain ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment cet homme avait l'intention de réaliser ce miracle ? Il voulait tellement que la douleur disparaisse.

- "Ce n'est que provisoire. Le temps que tu reprennes des forces. Cela ne peut guérir ton genou."

- "Je m'en doute." Il baissa les yeux. Il avait encore un problème avec cette idée. Il ne voulait pas que Wufei puisse voir l'état de sa jambe. Il ferma les yeux, se gifla mentalement une fois de plus, puis releva les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Décidément cet homme le faisait se sentir tout petit. "Je dois tout enlever ?"

Un micro sourire vint frôler les lèvres du Chinois une fois de plus.

- "Non, tu peux garder l'essentiel."

- "Ok !"

Le natté fit appel à toutes les forces qui lui restait pour se mettre debout et commença à se déshabiller. Wufei ne tenta même pas un geste dans sa direction, il lui en était reconnaissant pour ça. Ses mains tremblaient, il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Cette situation était extrêmement blessante pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre voit son corps déformé par cette cicatrice. Ce n'était pas de la simple coquetterie de sa part, il ne pouvait pas regarder cette blessure sans repenser aux événements qui y étaient liés et il ne supportait simplement pas que d'autre la voit. Toutes ses hontes et ses peurs se trouvaient dans cette cicatrice.

Il lui fallut 10 bonnes minutes pour arriver à quitter ses vêtements seul. Il n'en était pas moins satisfait d'avoir réussit à le faire debout. Une petite victoire pour l'homme médecin ! Le japonais avait profité de ce temps pour remonter avec la table de massage de Wufei et sa sacoche. Au moment où Duo se retournait, fier de lui, les deux hommes finissaient d'installer la table prés de la commode qui avait servit de piste d'atterrissage au natté plus d'une semaine auparavant.

- "Voilà je suis prêt !" Son sourire le quitta aussitôt.

Cette situation le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'ils allaient finir par lui dire à quoi on jouait ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester il se retrouva perché dans les bras du brun qui l'installa doucement sur la table de cuir froid. L'impression d'être une petite souris entre deux chats se faisait de plus en plus présent dans son esprit.

- "Et maintenant je fais quoi ?" Il était tendu à l'extrême et prêt à s'enfuir à tout moment.

- "Tu te laisses aller, je m'occupes de tout."(1)Wufei venait de sortir des aiguilles fines et longues d'une pochette en cuir noire. (2)

- "Heummm … Wufei, j'aime pas trop cette idée." Le natté essayait discrètement de quitter la table sur laquelle il était installé mais se retrouva plaqué contre le corps du japonais qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la table.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait ce qu'il fait, il les utilisent depuis que je le connais."

- "Ah ouais ?" Il se demanda depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient tous les deux ? Mais surtout à quel point ?

- "Ce ne te feras pas mal au contraire elles vont faire taire la douleur."

- "Ok !" Il était encore très nerveux mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir confiance en eux. Ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup pour lui.

Il s'allongea sur la table selon les indications de Wufei et chercha la main du japonais. Une fois trouvé il l'emprisonna dans la sienne. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un soulagement aussi immédiat. Les aiguilles plantées, il s'était décontracté. Il laissait les doigts du chinois courir sur son corps et lui offrait un peu de répit. Heero avait raison, Wufei était vraiment très doué avec ses mains. Tout à fait étonnant cet homme. Tellement sérieux, droit et pourtant plein de sensualité dans ses gestes sur son corps. Intéressant !

Il profita de cette douceur pendant environ une heure, il refusait de succomber à la torpeur pour pouvoir profiter de son "traitement" le plus longtemps possible. Toutefois, toute chose ayant une fin (surtout les meilleures T.T), les mains quittèrent son corps sans son autorisation. Il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa désapprobation face à l'arrêt de ses soins, tout en se redressant.

- "Ah non !!! Il faut pas arrêter, hein !!" Comme s'il venait de se frapper la tête contre le plafond, il rentra la tête dans les épaules et se rallongea.

- "Je te comprends. C'est vrai que Wufei à des mains en or, ils font des miracles sur mes migraines." Il n'avait pas entendu qu'on avait sonné à la porte tellement perdue, qu'il avait été, dans la douceur des mains du chinois sur lui.

Duo se redressa si précipitamment qu'il serait tombé au sol sans le secours apporté par les bras de son infirmier.

- "Quat-chan !!!!"

Quatre pénétra entièrement dans la salle de bain et se jeta dans les bras du natté, ils avaient à peine laissé le temps au chinois d'enlever les aiguilles. Il se redressa et fixa son vis-à-vis en souriant.

- "Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux."

- "Et comment ! Je suis pas encore prêt à courir le marathon de New York mais je me sens bien."

Le blond lui offrit un de ses plus beau sourire. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui. Toute cette tension était maintenant derrière eux. Le bavardage s'intensifia. Soudainement trois personnes se regardèrent en se sentant de trop dans une conversation qu'ils leur échappaient et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Une fois que les trois détectives furent partis, le médecin se mit sur ses pieds.

- "Je devrais peut être me rhabiller."Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il se mit aussitôt au travail devant le regard amusé de Quatre. Le châtain faisait de très gros efforts pour se débrouiller seul. Une fois cette opération finie, il s'installa de nouveau sur la table de massage. "Tu sais Quatre, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais tu m'as manqué."

- "Tu étais antre de bonnes mains. Trowa m'a dit que tu avais été très courageux."

Duo revoyait défiler devant lui les deux dernières semaines et se sentit misérable.

_**Flash back**_

Cela faisait deux jours seulement que Heero avait instaurer les règles de vie de Duo et celui-ci n'appréciait pas d'en être réduit à obéir. L'atmosphère du loft était tendue et le japonais attendait de voir le médecin se rebeller. Ils se tournaient autour depuis l'affaire de la salle de bain et il savait que le châtain ne tiendrait pas longtemps, qu'il essaierait de se venger pour le bleu qui ornait encore sa joue.

Le brun s'était levé le premier comme chaque jour, avait rejoint la cuisine et avait préparé le petit déjeuner et les pilules qui l'accompagnaient systématiquement. Il était ensuite remonté pour réveiller le dragon caractériel qui était encore plongé dans le sommeil. Les crises de manques étaient toujours fortes mais de plus en plus espacé. Les douleurs ne quittaient cependant plus le corps du médecin et cela le rendait fou de rage. Il pénétra dans la chambre pour faire face à Duo qui le mettait en joue avec la même arme que le premier jour où il s'était réveillé à ses côtés.

- "Tu l'avais oublié peut être mais pas moi." Le sourire du châtain était meurtrier et ses yeux étaient orageux, leur couleur était encore plus foncée que d'habitude.

Le brun n'avait absolument pas oublié ce détail, en fait il avait laissé l'arme pour une bonne et simple raison. Il avait l'intention dés le départ de montrer à Duo que même avec un avantage technique, lui, Heero Yuy était toujours le plus fort.

- "Maintenant tu poses ton plateau et tu me donnes ce que je veux."

Le brun s'exécuta. Il posa le plateau sur la commode en face du lit et s'approcha doucement du lit tout en ressortant la clé de sous son tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Duo suivre les mouvement de la clé au bout de sa chaîne il se jeta sur et le désarma en quelques seconde. Il plaque le médecin contre le lit.

- "Tu vois Duo, tu viens de perdre une occasion de te tenir tranquille." Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du natté, il voulait que ses mots le marque. Et il chuchota. "Je n'ai absolument rien oublié. J'attendais de voir si tu serais assez stupide pour t'en servir. Tu ne peux rien contre moi Duo." Tout au long de cet échange les yeux du natté s'était agrandit et sa mâchoire s'était serré. Sentant cela Heero se redressa, il arborait un sourire moqueur. "Et maintenant viens le moment que toi et moi attendions tellement." Il avait plongé son regard dans celui de son captif.

Tout en maintenant fermement le natté contre le lit, le japonais sortit un foulard de la poche arrière de son jean. (Heero c'est comme les scouts toujours prés !!!) Il attacha doucement les mains de Duo au montant du lit. Il ne voulait pas le blesser non plus, c'est dans cette optique qu'il avait optée pour le foulard. Peut être aussi parce qu'il en avait envie depuis le premier jours.

- "Je te tuerais."

- "Alors prend un numéro Duo car tu n'es pas le premier à me le promettre."

Il sortit de la chambre en emportant l'arme avec lui et en laissant un châtain écumant presque de rage.

_**Fin Flash back**_

Quatre sentit le trouble de son ami et essaya tant bien que mal de changer de sujet.

- "Alors qu'elle est la première chose que tu feras en sortant d'ici." Il parlait plus de la période de sevrage que du lieu en lui-même.

Le châtain remercia le blond mentalement d'avoir changé de sujet.

- "Je vais peut être torturer un détective qui a oublié de me dire qu'il sortait avec un autre détective aux yeux vert magnifiques et ce depuis presque dix ans." Il allait enfin pouvoir poser toutes les questions qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit depuis qu'il avait de nouveau les idées claires.

- "Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à le cacher." Le teint du jeune arabe rosit légèrement. "Qui t'en as parlé ?"

- "Heero. Il ne voulait pas être indiscret." Le châtain avait l'impression d'avoir fait une boulette.

- "Non, je le sais bien." Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Malgré le temps passé il n'arrivait pas oublier comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble et ne souhaitait pas non plus oublier, mais il aurait aimé que sa gêne disparaisse par contre. Il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste cependant ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'empourprer dés qu'il repensait au culot dont il avait fait preuve face à Trowa. Avoir de culot dans les affaires était une chose mais quand ces affaires étaient des histoires de cœurs…

- "Alors, dis-moi ! Comment ce grand taciturne a-t-il réussit à te mettre la main dessus ? Il l'a joué romantique ou viril ? Allez, je t'écoute."

Le blond vira d'un seul coup pivoine et sembla pendant quelques secondes manquer d'air. Le médecin, quand à lui, ne pouvait plus cacher sa curiosité. Le hacker se leva d'un bond. (3)

- "Allons rejoindre les autres, ils doivent nous attendre."

Le natté ne pu retenir son sourire carnassier. Son petit ange avait donc des secrets sur son couple. Très intéressant. Il décida de ne pas insister pour l'instant. Il pris appuie sur la table et se leva, sa jambe lui laissant, à cet instant, un peu paix et partis rejoindre les autres au salon. Il s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil du salon avec l'aide de Quatre qui s'installa en face de lui.

- "Maintenant nous aimerions que tu nous en raconte plus sur ton accident"

Le natté aurait préféré continué la discussion commencer dans la salle de bain.

- "Quatre, je ne crois pas…"

Le blond fit taire le natté en posant sa main sur la joue de celui-ci, alors que son regard se perdait dans la contemplation du sol.

- "Tu sais que c'est important, il faut que tu te libères de ce poids ou tu souffriras toute ta vie." Relevant le visage du châtain il fixa ses iris turquoise dans ceux améthyste de son vis-à-vis. "Nous ne te jugerons pas, alors parle-nous."

Duo laissa échapper un long soupir. Puisqu'il le fallait.

- "Si vous voulez comprendre, je vais devoir vous expliquer beaucoup de chose et surtout comment tout à commencé. Parce que l'histoire ne commence pas avec mon accident. Si je devais le qualifier, je dirais qu'il ne fut que la conséquence d'une histoire bien plus longue." Il resserra sa prise sur les mains de Quatre qu'il avait fait prisonnière dans les siennes. Sa présence l'aidait à avoir les idées claires. "Tout à commencé pendant ma seconde années à Harvard…"

**A suivre…**

(1) Un peu de retenu mesdemoiselles, il ne faut pas baver sur votre écran. Non, Wufei ne viendra pas vous masser.

Duo : Je leur laisse ma place si elles veulent.

Tu vas pas commencer, toi aussi. On reprend.

(2) On peut utiliser l'acuponcture pour lutter contre les douleurs causées par un traumatisme musculaire, mais aussi pour les migraines. Pour un peu tout en faite. Je devrais peut être essayer pour mes migraines ??

(3) Si vous voulez savoir ce que Quatre à fait il faudra me le demander !!

Quatre : C'est de l'ordre du privé ça !!! ¤rougit¤

Muahahahahahah !!!!

**Yyyyattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! J'ai finis ce chapitre !! ¤voit tout un tas de regard meurtrier¤ Bah quoi ?**

**Duo : T'as pas l'impression de t'arrêter au moment où tout commence ?**

**Bah si !! Mais la suite est déjà écrite sur papier il faut jusque je trouve le temps de la taper alors c'est pas si grave. Si ?**

**Duo : Non tu as raison avec un peu de chance quelqu'un fera sauter ta voiture et me débarrassera de toi.**

**Méchant !! ¤tire sur la natte et part en courant¤ Tu vas souffrir dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Duo : Et ça va changer quelque chose avec les précédent ?  O.ô  
**

**Même pas drôle !!!! ¤boude¤**

**Ja nee !!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : 01x02 et deux ou trois surprise pour la suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Commentaires : Chalut c'est moi !!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! **

**Duo ¤ironique¤ : On est tous ravis de te revoir !!! **

**Quatre ¤encore plus ironique¤ : Ouais, vraiment ravi !**

**Arrêtez les gars, faites pas une tête pareille, je vais pas vous tuer !!**

**Les G-boys, à l'unisson : Dommage !!**

**Enfin, il était pas si mal le dernier chapitre, non ? ¤convergence de cinq regards blasés¤ Promis, je faire mieux dans celui-ci. **

**Duo : Et ben ça promet. **

**Tu verras après tu me remercieras !!**

**Bonne lecture !! V**

**Chapitre douze : Trent Leeroy**

**Pov Quatre**

Cette épreuve va encore le fragiliser. Mon ami a déjà tant souffert, je suis inquiet pour lui. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en état pour ça, mais j'ai aussi conscience qu'il a besoin de se libérer pour pouvoir avancer. Il doit tirer un trait sur ce passé pour pouvoir entrevoir son futur.

J'ai l'intention de l'aider de mon mieux tout en sachant que les autres ne seraient pas d'accord que je le fasses. Je crois que j'aurais encore le droit à un sermon ce soir. Il est grand temps d'exorciser les démons qui hantent Duo. Ils ne disparaîtront pas tous mais je pense qu'en parler le fera avancer.

**Fin Pov Quatre**

- "Tout à commencé pendant ma seconde années à Harvard…" Le châtain ancra son regard dans celui du blond. "Je faisais déjà partie de l'équipe de football." Il laissa fleurir un sourire amer sur ses lèvres encore trop pâle. "Mon intégration n'avait pas été un parcours de santé mais quand j'ai commencé à faire gagner l'équipe, ils ont rangé mon homosexualité au rang des excentricités. Ca les arrangeaient de penser comme ça et moi je m'en ficher comme d'une guigne."

Il avait pensé qu'il serait plus nostalgique à l'évocation de ce passé… son passé… de sa vie d'avant. Toute cette époque n'était fait que de faux semblant et d'hypocrisie. Pourquoi la regretterait-il maintenant ?

- "Tu te satisfaisait réellement de cette situation ?" Le hacker avait du mal à imaginer Duo satisfait d'une demi mesure, mais il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas le Duo de Harvard.

- "Oui… Non ! En faite, je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'ai lutté pour que l'on reconnaisse le droit des homosexuels mais ma propre situation ne me posait pas de problème. Je n'avais pas de vrais soucis après tout. Je voulais seulement qu'on me reconnaisse en tant que futur médecin et en tant que sportif. Je rêvais d'être pris au sérieux."

- "Et tu l'as été ?"

La question pris le natté au dépourvus. Il laissa échapper un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

- "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée." Encore une preuve, s'il en fallait, que sa vie était une mauvaise blague au goût amer. " Et peu import finalement. Les seuls qui comptent à mes yeux, ce sont les gens d'ici qui croient en moi. C'est pour eux que j'ai continué. J'avais déjà travaillé dans un dispensaire avant, quand j'ai arrêtais mes études j'ai tout de suite pensé à eux. Il avait tellement plus de problèmes que moi. Je me suis dit qu'à leur contact je deviendrais quelqu'un de meilleur. C'est eux qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis." Duo repensa soudainement aux paroles prononcer par Heero le jour de leur rencontre.

**Flash back**

- "Et bien vois-tu, les gens de la clinique m'appelle "The angel", ça ne fait pas de moi un ange !!" 

- "Non, mais ça pourrait !!"

**Fin Flash back**

- " Ils ont fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Eux… et vous. Il aura fallut du temps pour que je puisse apprécier le chemin parcourus. Avant d'arriver ici je n'étais qu'un gosse de riche bien trop sûr de lui. Je me croyais tellement fort, finalement ce n'était pas le cas."

Quatre vit le trouble grandir dans le regard du médecin et décida qu'il était temps que le récit revienne sur le sujet principal.

- "Duo ? Que c'est-il passé à Harvard ?"

- "J'y arrive. Au cours du second semestre, un nouveau est arrivé dans l'équipe." Les muscles de son corps se contractèrent violemment, il fit un effort surhumain pour que cela passe inaperçu aux yeux de ses invités sans être sûr d'y être parvenu. " Ce n'était pas son talent qui lui avait ouvert les portes de l'équipe mais l'argent de son cher Papa !"La voie de Duo se fit sec, coupante. "Une donation à la bibliothèque de droit et monsieur intégrait l'équipe. Mes parents étaient riches. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que leur nom ne m'ait pas facilité la tâche, non, mais je ne me suis jamais abaissé à utiliser leur argent ou leurs relations pour parvenir à mes fins. Je n'ai toujours compté que sur mes capacités." Le natté pris quelques secondes pour recouvrir son calme. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la clinique, il ne comprenait pas que ce genre de petit coup de pouce puisse le mette encore dans une telle rage.

- "Je ne vois en lui qu'un homme prêt à vendre son honneur." C'était précisément le genre de personne que Wufei ne pouvait pas supporter.

- "C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé. J'ai vu son arrivé dans l'équipe d'un très mauvais œil." Le châtain baissa la tête. Il était très fatigué, il ne s'était pas attendu à s'en sortir facilement mais il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi fatigué. Dans son malheur, il avait le bonheur de ne pas trop sentir sa jambe. "C'est ce qui, je penses, a mis la machine en marche." Il n'était pas simplement fatigué, il était tout bonnement épuisé. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Il releva les yeux pour voir le sourire doux de Quatre qui l'exhorter à continuer. "J'ai tout de même attendu de le voir évoluer sur le terrain avant d'arrêter mon jugement, je n'étais pas non plus buté. C'est après sa "démonstration" que je l'ai pris en grippe. A partir de ce moment là, je ne me suit pas gêner pour lui expliquer mon point de vue sur son niveau. Je lui ai prouvé notre écart de niveau sur le terrain et je l'ai ensuite ignoré."

Ce que sa réaction avait pu être enfantine à l'époque. Maintenant il n'était même plus capable de marcher seul, alors traverser un terrain un ballon dans les bras… S'il s'était tu à ce moment…

- "J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en tortionnaire."

- "Je ne pense pas avoir été cruel. C'était puéril, je me suis amusé à lui montrer son incapacité à me suivre. Je ne cherchais pas l'humilié. Je ne faisais que donner le meilleur de moi sur le terrain, c'était pour lui autant d'accusation muette. Pour ma part, j'espérais simplement qu'il se sentirait tellement mal qu'il se donnerait, lui aussi, à fond au moins une fois dans sa vie. En quelque sorte ça a marché. Il a commencé à faire des progrès, je me suis donc désintéressé de lui. J'avais accepté les choses et je me suis à nouveau concentré sur ma vie. Trent Leeroy a ainsi disparut de mon champ de préoccupation. L'année a pris fin et je l'ai complètement oublié.

Pourquoi aurait-il continué à y penser ? A ce moment, ce type n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça.

- "Je ne pense pas qu'un type comme lui ait passé l'éponge aussi facilement."

Heero n'avait pas quitté le natté des yeux une seule seconde et sa seule conclusion logique c'est que ce type effrayé purement et simplement le médecin, celui-ci frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le nom de Trent Leeroy.

- "Non, lui ne pas oublié." Il adressa un sourire crispé au brun. "Après la rentrée de ma troisième année, j'ai de nouveau rejoint l'équipe de football. Ma vie à la fac a repris son cours. Au début de la saison, pendant une soirée pour fêter notre victoire, il m'a interpellé, avec quelques uns de ses amis et à commencer un long monologue sur mes préférences sexuelles. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je me moquais de ce que ce type ou ses amis pouvaient penser. Je l'ai royalement ignoré."

- "Il n'a pas dû apprécier ?" Ce type avait vraiment tout du crétin de base, stupide et mauvais. Un gamin avec un ego surdimensionné, le genre de personne que le français exécrer par-dessus tout.

- "Il n'a pas aimé en effet." Il laissa échappé un soupir de frustration. "Quand il a remarqué que je ne l'écoutais pas, il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a plaqué contre un mur. A ce moment là, je me suis comporté comme je me comporté toujours avec ce genre de mec, j'ai joué la provoc." Même aujourd'hui, le provoc était son meilleur système de défense. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était en lui depuis toujours, cette capacité à en rajouté là où il aurait été plus simple de laissé couler. "Je l'ai embrassé… devant ses copains et les autres gars de l'équipe, j'ai glissé mon numéro de portable dans sa poche. J'ai pris soins d'ajouter que s'il me voulait tellement, il n'avait qu'à m'appeler."

Heero ne put retenir un frisson de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale à ces mots. Il ne laissa rien paraître de son malaise mais se demanda que pouvait signifier cette sensation.

- "Tu as vraiment fait ça ?"

Le blond n'était pas vraiment étonné, Duo avait le don d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Il imaginait mal la tête de ce Trent à ce moment. Mais bien sûr, ce genre de crétin n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

- "Oui. Et j'ai relégué cette histoire dans mes affaires classées. Je suis passé à autre chose. Comme je vous l'ai dit ce mec n'avait aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Lui, par contre n'a pas passé l'éponge sur cette petite blague."

- "Rien d'étonnant avec un homme de son espèce." Wufei imaginait bien la suite à quelques détails prés.

- "Je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, je n'ai rien vu."

- "Ce n'est pas de ta faute Duo." Le blond s'entait le cœur du médecin s'alourdir de plus en plus.

- "Vraiment ? Je dois dire qu'après tout ce temps je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Il m'aurait été facile de tout arrêter. De faire marche arrière, mais j'étais trop fière. J'aurais pu m'excuser pour ce que j'avais fait. C'est moi qui était à la source du conflit."

- "Ca n'aurait rien changé voyons et tu le sais. Tu n'es pas responsable des agissements de ce type. Même si tu n'avais rien dit, le simple fait d'être plus beau, plus riche ou plus talentueux que lui aurait suffit à le monter contre toi. A mon humble avis, tu es les trois à la fois." Le natté eut un sourire las mais sincère. "Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?"

- "Rien." Il regardait Quatre dans les yeux. "Pendant deux mois, il ne s'est absolument rien passé."

- "Il a attendu aussi longtemps ?" Cela étonnait grandement le japonais de la part d'un tel connard.

- "Je ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi cette attente, la patience n'était pourtant pas son point fort." Il fit une grimace. Le seul but de cette attente était peut être d'endormir sa méfiance à son encontre. Stupide, puisqu'il ne s'était jamais soucié de lui un seul instant. "Et alors est venu le jour du match où j'ai eu cet "accident"." Il ne cherchait même plus à cacher l'ironie de cette appellation. "Il est venu me voir avant le match. Il m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui il se vengerait de ma petite blague. Je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux… j'aurais dû."

Le regard violine de Duo était devenu douloureux. Le brun, quand à lui, ne tenait plus en place. Il aurait préféré agir plutôt que de rester assis, mais Quatre avait été ferme, ils devaient tous être là pour soutenir le châtain.

- "Nous étions dans le dernier quart temps, nous menions et j'allais avec le ballon vers les lignes adverses. J'ai vu le défenseur adverse mais je n'ai pas senti Trent dans mon dos. Je l'ai entendu me parler après le choc mais je ne sait pas ce qu'il m'a dit." Ils purent tous voir un voile apparaître dans les améthystes du natté. Il mentait c'était évident aux yeux des détectives. "Je ne me souvient plus que de la douleur."

Le hacker resserra la prise sur les mains de Duo. Le plus dur n'était pas encore passé, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Le châtain leur cachait encore la véritable raison de la frayeur que lui inspirait Leeroy. Seulement le natté avait déjà fait de gros effort et il ne doutait pas qu'un effort de plus pourrait être celui de trop. Ils devraient attendre que le natté se remette pour connaître la suite. Après tout il avait eu le récit de l'accident et c'était ce qu'il avait demandé.

- "Duo ?!"

Quatre usait de toute sa douceur pour ramener le médecin dans le présent.

- "Quand j'y pense, il a dû bien rire quand j'ai quitté la fac. Je me suis coupé des autres. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient ce que j'étais devenu." La voix du châtain était de plus en plus perdue.

- "Duo !!"

Le natté fut secoué par deux bras fort, il leva les yeux et croisa un regard cobalt qui le fixait intensément. L'américain sentit les larmes venir, il les retint. Plus de larmes, plus jamais.

- "Je vais bien."

Le japonais pris le natté dans ses bras.

- "C'est finit pour aujourd'hui Tenshi. Tu dois te reposer."

Il ne jeta pas un regard à ses collègues et amena son ange dans sa chambre. Après trois quarts d'heure il réapparut dans le salon.

- "Comment va-t-il ?" Le blond était un peu inquiet. Duo était très troublé quand Heero avait décidé de mettre fin à ce flash back

- "Mal. Ce type ne s'est pas contenté de le blesser physiquement. Duo nous cache encore trop de chose mais il n'en pouvait plus."

- "Tu as eu raison de tout arrêter, j'allais le faire." Le chinois semblait contrarié. "Il nous a mentis c'est certain, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai fait délibérément. Il ne voulait peut être tout simplement pas se souvenir. Je pense qu'il nous a dit l'essentielle et pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas lui en demander plus."

- "Il va lui falloir du repos, je tiens à commencer les analyses le plus tôt possible. C'est 4 dernière années ne vont pas m'avoir facilité la tâche."

- "Je le trouve encore un peu faible pour ça. Et instable aussi." Le hacker essayait de faire passer les frissons qui le parcourraient.

- "Nous n'avons pas le choix." Trowa fixait de plus en plus intensément son petit ami. "Tu es sûr que ça va Quatre ?"

- "Oui." Il était pâle et fatigué. Son corps se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlée. Le français fut à ses côtés en un rien de temps.

- "Tu en as trop fait, comme toujours."

- "Il était terrorisé, je voulais juste l'aider."

- "Je sais." Il déposa un baisé sur le front de son ange blond. Comment lui faire perdre cette habitude qui le poussait à toujours se mettre en danger ?

- "Trowa, tu devrais ramener notre héro à la maison. Je vais rester cette nuit encore. Je me suis assuré que Duo dormirait jusqu'à demain. A son réveil nous pourrons commencer. Il tiendra le coup Quatre." Il avait dit cela avant que le blond n'ait pu faire entendre une fois de plus son avis.

Il raccompagna ses associés jusqu'à leurs voitures et promit d'appeler Quatre en cas de problème. Une fois ses amis partis, il rejoignit rapidement le médecin qui dormait dans son lit. Il s'allongea prés du corps recroquevillé du châtain qui se blottit instantanément contre le sien. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du dormeur.

- "Il paiera, Duo. Je te jure qu'il paiera. Ce salopard va souffrir."

Une fois rentré à l'agence, le français obligea Quatre à aller immédiatement se coucher après avoir été correctement sermonné pour avoir, une fois de plus, forcé sur son don dans le seul et unique but d'alléger le cœur du médecin. Non pas que ce geste ne fut pas justifié. Ce qu'il fallait retenir dans tout cela, c'était surtout, qu'il avait été TROP loin dans l'utilisation de ses forces et qu'il le payait maintenant.

Il avait déposé le blond sur leur lit et, après s'être assuré qu'il se couchait et l'avoir bordé, il était redescendu dans le salon pour aider Wufei à nettoyer son matériel.

- "Tu l'as sermonné j'espère." Wufei regardait le français avec, sur les lèvres, le fantôme d'un sourire. Chaque abus de leur empathe finissait invariablement par un sermon.

- "Il le méritait amplement." Trowa ne trouvait rien de drôle à tout ça.

- "Ca fait aussi partie de lui. Tu tiens réellement à ce qu'il change ? N'est-ce pas aussi pour cela que tu l'aimes autant ?"

- "Si."

- "Alors ?"

Il lui était tout simplement impossible de le laisser se mettre en danger constamment.

- "Mais…"

Le chinois leva le bras pour mettre fin au débat. Cette discussion ne mènerait nulle part et il en avait conscience. Le français ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son petit blond. Il est toujours difficile de se raisonner quand il s'agit d'amour. La raison n'y a pas sa place.

- "Je te comprends, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier." Le chinois soupira.

Alors que Trowa allait s'installer autour de la table pour aider le chinois, le téléphone de l'agence se mit à sonner. Le français allât tout naturellement répondre.

- "Allo, vous êtes à l'agence Wings. Comment pouvons nous vous aider ?"

- "A votre accent, je suppose que vous êtes Trowa Barton."

Le français se figea à ces mots ce qui alerta la seconde personne présente dans la pièce.

- "Qui êtes vous ?"

La personne, à l'autre bout du fil, eus un sourire satisfait.

- " Mon nom n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et surtout de votre mentor, le docteur J."

Trowa serra sa main libre. Si cet homme savait cela il ne fallait surtout pas le sous estimer.

- "Que lui voulez-vous ?"

- "Ne vous énervez pas Mr Barton, je suis un ami." Voyant le visage de son ami de plus en plus fermé, Wufei s'approcha et enclencha le haut parleur du téléphone tout en gardant le silence. "Je connaît le don que J vous a transmit." La voix de l'interlocuteur était ferme. "Je sais également que vous voulez en faire profitez quelqu'un dans les prochains jours." Leur interlocuteur fit une pause pour leur laisser le temps d'analyser la situation et peut être aussi pour satisfaire son besoin de suspense. "Ne vous méprenez pas. Je souhaite plus que tout que votre "talent" soit mis au service de cette personne." L'homme au bout du fil ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête de son interlocuteur. Son sourire se fit carnassier. Il aimait vraiment avoir le contrôle. "Je voulais seulement vous assurer de mon soutient dans cette entreprise et vous promettre que tous les frais engagés seront couverts par mes propres fonds."

Les deux détectives se regardaient fixement, ils repassaient dans leurs têtes toutes les infos que Quatre avaient rassemblées sur Duo. Plusieurs noms étaient apparus dans leur esprit.

- "Qui êtes-vous ?" Cette solution était de loin la plus simple.

- "Vous vous répétez Mr Barton. Je suis sûr que Mr Winner pourra très rapidement vous donner mon nom. Sachez seulement que ma seule motivation est d'aider Duo." La voix à l'autre bout s'était faite plus douce, ce qu'il pouvait regretter de ne pas avoir su le faire à cette époque.

Le français fronça les sourcils dans une parfaite imitation de Heero.

- "Vous voulez vraiment l'aider ? Allait le soutenir dans cette épreuve."

Un sourire amer fleurit sur le visage de l'homme qui avait appelé.

- "Il n'acceptera pas ! Duo et moi sommes aussi entêté l'un que l'autre. Tout ce que je peux faire, je l'ai déjà fait." Il mourrait pourtant d'envie de revoir son ange aux yeux améthyste. "Je vous donnerais tout ce dont vous aurez besoin."

- "Nous n'avons rien demandé."

- "Je le sais. Je connais la réputation de votre agence. Je pense cependant que ce n'est pas à vous de payer. Il ne le voudrait pas non plus. Laissez moi vous aider… l'aider lui !"

- "Comment allons nous faire ?"

- "Lorsque Mr Winner m'aura trouvé, donc demain, et que vous aurez satisfait à vos obligation, venez me voir, je vous attendrez."

- "Pourquoi tout ce mystère ?" Ils se posaient tous les deux la question.

- "Je veux voir par moi-même à quel point l'agence Wings est efficace. Ce n'est pas contre vous, je ne me fis toujours qu'à moi. Je ne me fis qu'à ce que je vois et pas à ce qui m'est dit."

- "Un test ? Nous viendrons."

- "Je n'en doute pas." L'homme affichait un air satisfait qui faisait luire ses yeux verts. "Au revoir Mr Barton."

- "A bientôt."

Le français coupa la communication.

- "Ami ?" Trowa était perplexe.

- "Pas un ennemi, en tout cas. Nous verrons avec Winner demain pour nos soupçons. Demain risque d'être chargé."

Trowa quitta le salon pour aller rejoindre le blond toujours endormi.

**A suivre…**

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Dites, dites, dites, ça vous a plu ????**

**Duo : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Elle est rayée ? O.ô**

**Quatre : Va savoir avec elle !!**

**Non mais je vous permet pas !!! ¤regard noir vers les G-boys¤**

**Duo : Dis moi plutôt c'est qui ce type ? Qu'est-ce qui me veux ?**

**Tu verras bien !! ¤les yeux luisant de joie anticipée¤**

**Duo : Je crains le pire !! T.T**

**Il faut pas, je te jure pour une fois c'est pas contre toi. ¤se tourne et fixe Wufei avec un sourire démoniaque¤**

**Wufei : Onna laisse moi en dehors de ça.**

**Même pas en rêve !!! ¤tire la langue au chinois et fuis rapidement devant son sabre¤**

**Wufei ¤son sabre à la main¤ : Elle recherche une mort atroce je crois.**

**Duo : T'as tout à fait raison Feifei.**

**Wufei : MAXWELLLLLLL !!!**

**Duo : Oups !! ¤part aussi en courant¤**

**Tous des dingues je vous dit !!!**

**Ja nee !!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 mais toujours des surprises !!!**

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Commentaires : Je suis toujours là !!! Un peu de retard du à une rage de dent mais je suis quand même de retour.**

**Duo : C'est pas faute de vouloir se débarrasser de toi.**

**¤boude¤ Je te trouve pas gentil alors que moi je suis gentille !!**

**Quatre : Je suppose qu'il faut que te croire sur parole.**

**Maieuuuuuuhhhh !!! Tu m'en veux parce que je vais parler de ta relation avec Trowa dans les chapitres qui viennent.**

**Quatre :¤rouge pivoine¤ Il ne se passe rien entre Trowa et moi.**

**Mais ouais, on va te croire.**

**Trowa : ¤qui la vise l'auteuse avec une arme¤ Et si moi je te le dit, tu me crois ?**

**Huummmmm… Mais bien sûr Tro, faut pas s'énerver !!**

**Bonne lecture !! V**

**Chapitre treize : Une journée très instructive.**

**Pov Wufei**

J'y ai pensé une partie de la soirée d'hier, si cet homme est celui que je crois, nous aurons peut être la chance de savoir ce que Duo continu de nous cacher. Connaissant Heero comme je le connais, il va vouloir retrouver ce Trent Leeroy. Je préfère savoir à l'avance ce que cet imbécile pourrait apprendre de Duo. Je voudrais éviter que cette tête brûlée ne parte précipitamment quand il apprendra le fin mot de cette histoire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que cette journée pourrait être très instructive. Qui que soit cette personne, il m'aidera à mieux appréhender cet américain et à me faire une idée de ce qu'il nous cache et pourquoi.

**Fin Pov Wufei**

Wufei et Trowa préparaient le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine pendant que, dans leur bureau, les yeux absorbaient par la lecture de son écran et les doigts dansant frénétiquement sur son clavier, Quatre entrait sans mal dans le serveur de leur opérateur téléphonique pour connaître l'identité de leur mystérieux interlocuteur. En entendant le récit fait pas ses partenaires ce matin, plusieurs noms étaient apparus dans son cerveau, restait maintenant à confirmer l'identité.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage concentré, ses soupçons venaient de se confirmer. Il fit une autre petite recherche puis se leva et rejoignit les occupants de la cuisine. A son entrée dans la pièce, il fut interpellé par un chinois qui ne prit même pas la peine de détourner la tête de sa tâche.

- "Alors, dis nous tout."

Le hacker se plaça dans une chaise vide en face de Trowa.

- "Vous aviez raison quand à l'identité de notre interlocuteur. Il nous a appelé de sa ligne privée à la résidence Maxwell. D'après ce que j'ai récupéré sur son ordinateur personnel, il passera la journée à la résidence. Il nous attend."

- "Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, il nous l'a dit." Cet homme ne devait vraiment pas douter de lui aux vues de son comportement. Le chinois avait encore plus envi de la rencontrer. Wufei se leva de table. "Je pars pour préparer Duo pour les examens. Une fois cela fait, j'irais voir notre mécène chez lui. J'irai seul."

- "Pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas Heero ?" Le français n'approuvait pas vraiment le choix de son collègue de partir seul à la rencontre de cet homme.

- "Je pense que Heero devrait rester auprès de Duo. Pendant que nous lui ferons les examens préopératoire il aura besoin d'être rassurer, sa présence peut aider. Après tout, il ne nous connaît pas vraiment et certains des examens ne sont pas réjouissants. Heero est celui d'entre nous avec qui il a passé le plus de temps." Le blond savait que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre mais il voulait qu'on prenne en compte les sentiments du natté.

- "Je suis d'accord avec Quatre. Duo n'aura pas d'autre repère que Heero aujourd'hui." Le chinois quitta la cuisine pour rassembler ses affaires et les amener à sa voiture. Il fut rapidement rejoint par ses deux partenaires qui l'aidèrent à mettre ses affaires en place. Ceci fait, ils prirent place dans deux voitures et partirent en direction de la clinique de "The angel"

Dans la dite clinique, ou plus précisément au dessus de celle-ci, un japonais, assis sur une commode, regardait un natté émerger des brumes du sommeil. Le châtain s'étirait et baillait. Il prenait cependant garde de ne pas remuer sa jambe. Il se releva péniblement et fixa son yeux dans ceux cobalt de son infirmier. Il lui sourit doucement.

- "Tu n'as pas dormis avec moi ?" Il fit une moue boudeuse tout à fait craquante. "J'adore dormir avec toi, moi." Son sourire se fit de plus en plus chargé de sous entendus. "Peut être voudrais tu que je me montres plus tendre avec toi ?" Il souffla un vent de luxure dans la pièce et pendant quelques infimes secondes Heero fut tenté d'y répondre puis il se ressaisit.

- "Tu devrais te lever, Wufei ne va pas tarder à venir pour calmer la douleur." Le japonais décida de quitter la chambre avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

- "Heero." L'interpellé se retourna sur le pas de la porte. "Pour hier, je suis désolé de mettre comporté comme je l'ai fait, je…"

- "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Nous t'avions demandé de raconter ton histoire et tu l'as fait. Nous étions conscient que ça ne serait pas facile." Il repris sa position et s'apprêtait à partir.

- "Heero, je vous ai menti." Il avait le regard perdu sur sa couette.

- "Je sais."

Le châtain releva brusquement la tête surpris et fit un nouveau un doux sourire en direction du brun.

- "Bien sûr que tu le sais." Cela le soulageait un peu, le japonais ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour son mensonge.

- "Tu nous le dira quand tu te sentiras prêt." Il repris sa progression vers le couloir.

- "Ca ne fait que commencer, je n'en ai pas encore finis avec toi." Les yeux du médecin brillaient mais aucune larme ne s'en échappa.

Heero se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Duo.

- "Pardon ?"

- "C'est ce qu'il a dit : " Ca ne fait que commencer, je n'en ai pas encore finis avec toi." J'étais au sol et ce connard s'est acharné sur moi. Pas physiquement. Mais ses paroles… je l'ai entend encore la nuit quand je ne dors pas. Ce ne sont pas tant les mots que le ton qu'il a employé." Il avait mal, il y avait encore tellement de chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir menti à ses nouveaux amis qui voulaient l'aider. N'est-ce pas lui qui disait : I run, I hide but I never lie?

- "Est-ce que cet homme t'as fait autre chose ?" A peine prononcé, il regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il ne devait penser qu'à l'opération que Duo devrait bientôt subir.

- "Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler." Sa voix était hésitante, on sentait les larmes retenues qui menaçaient de déborder des yeux du natté. "Plus tard… si tu veux bien."

- "Pas de problème." Heero quitta la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, il se força a desserrer son poing qui s'était refermé aux paroles de Duo. Il avait réussit à s'ouvrir la paume avec ses ongles. Il décida de passait par la salle de bain pour que la natté ne se rende pas compte de ça et ne s'en veuille encore plus.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux déjeuner et Duo s'était retiré dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir prendre une bonne douche. Il avait toujours du mal à émerger quand il prenait des somnifères, il avait toujours la bouche pâteuse et la tête dans le coton une partie de la journée (1). Heero, quand à lui faisait du rangement dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il allait vers la salle de bain pour s'assurer que Duo allait bien, on sonna à la porte. Il allât ouvrir en sachant parfaitement qui allait apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il l'ouvrit.

- "Vous êtes un peu en avance."

- "Il y a eu un petit changement de programme." La voix du chinois ne trahissait aucune émotion comme toujours. Il pénétra dans l'appartement suivit par Trowa et Quatre. "J'ai un rendez vous. Nous avons reçu un appel hier. Je ne peux donc pas rester."

- "Quelque chose de grave ?"

- "Non, mais je pense que cette rencontre pourrait être intéressante. Je t'en parlerais après. Comment va Duo ce matin ?"

Le chinois préférait changer de sujet, il ne voulait pas que le japonais se mette dans la tête de l'accompagner.

- "Ca peut aller. Il m'a dit ce qu'il nous a caché hier."

- "A savoir ?"

- "Ce que ce type lui a dit quand il était à terre c'est : " Ca ne fait que commencer, je n'en ai pas encore finis avec toi." Il semblait terrorisé par ces mots."

- "Après un tel choc ce n'est pas anormal que ces paroles est pu le blesser, il était déjà affaiblit." Le français était content que Duo ait pu se confier aussi vite, cela prouver qu'il leur faisait confiance et cela allait grandement facilité la suite des évènements.

- "Je crois qu'il y a plus." Heero sentait ses poings se refermer une fois de plus et dû se concentrer sur sa respiration pour réussir à les desserrer.

- "Yuy ne commence pas à te monter la tête. Nous verrons cela plus tard, l'important pour l'instant c'est Duo et l'opération. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Pas d'expédition punitive. Compris ?" Il avait à peine haussé le ton. Wufei n'était pas dupe. Ce shazi était déjà prêt à aller faire un massacre. Il avait pourtant besoin de lui ici et il allait y rester, même si pour cela il devait l'assommer.

- "C'est compris." Il avait bien compris, il ne pouvait cependant pas faire disparaître son envie de tuer cet enfoiré de manière lente et douloureuse. "Je ne bougerais pas d'ici."

Le chinois fut soulagé. Heero ne bougerait pas de cet appartement. Il n'aurait donc pas à s'inquiéter pour cet idiot. Du moins pour l'instant, car si, comme le pensait Heero, il se cachait autre chose derrière la peur du médecin, il faudrait plus pour l'arrêter. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'un troisième amoureux transi dans son équipe ? Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- "Duo est encore sous la douche."

Wufei leva la main pour faire comprendre aux autres qu'il avait entendus. Puis arrivé à la porte de la salle de bain, il frappa à celle-ci même si elle n'était pas fermée. Il resta en retrait pour laissé de l'intimité au natté. Au coup donné sur la porte Duo, qui sortait précisément de la douche et finissait d'attacher sa serviette, redressa rapidement le visage et se retourna un peu trop vite, tant et si bien qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Il ferma les yeux en attendant l'impacte avec le carrelage froid de la pièce. Le choc ne vint pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa deux onyx.

- "Bonjour Wufei !!" Il lui fit un pauvre sourire. Il se sentait tout simplement ridicule.

- "Bonjour Duo !" Il aida le natté à se remettre d'aplomb.

L'exclamation du médecin avait attiré tous les occupant de l'appartement dans la salle de bain. De nouveau debout, le châtain pouvait voir son auditoire et se sentit encore plus bête que quelques secondes avant.

- "J'ai perdu l'équilibre !!" Il fit un autre sourire gêné. "Bonjour Quatre, bonjour Trowa." Il leur fit un pauvre petit signe.

- "Bonjour Duo ? Bien Dormit ?" Le blond venait de tendre une main secourable à un natté à deux doigts de la mort. Parce que oui, on pouvait vraiment mourir de honte.

- "Oui, très bien, merci."

- "Tant mieux, on a beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui. J'ai fermé spécialement la clinique pour pouvoir m'occuper de toi."

Le châtain fixa bêtement le français sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne dans cette phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire avec Trowa ? Il ne souvenait pas avoir prévu quoique se soit.

- "Faire quoi ?"

Il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement loquasse mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il était prit de court. Avant d'avoir eu une quelconque réponse, il se retrouva perché dans les bras de Heero et posé sur la table que le chinois venait d'ouvrir. Il était un peu perdu face aux comportements des détectives. Wufei lui offrir enfin un début de réponse.

- "Nous allons t'expliquer ce qui va se passer, mais j'aimerais que tu te calmes et que tu te détendes un peu." Il aida le natté à s'installer confortablement sur la table et Heero vint se placer au côté du patient et lui offrit sa main. Le châtain se calma doucement. Wufei pu commencer à travailler sur le corps de celui-ci. Il sortit de nouveaux les aiguilles de leur protection de cuir et après les avoir désinfectés les plaça. Comme la veille le soulagement fut presque immédiat.

Trowa s'approcha de la table et posa sa main sur le poignet du natté et lui pris son pou. Le cœur de son patient battait à un rythme régulier et le pouls était bien frappé ce qui rassura le français sur la nervosité du châtain.

- "Très bien Duo. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer. Une fois que Wufei aura terminer, Heero, Quatre et moi, nous te demanderons de te soumettre à certains examens."

- "Quel genre d'examen ?" Le médecin n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être étudié sur toutes les coutures.

- "Je vais vérifier l'état de ta jambe et faire quelques prélèvements." Au vue de sa réaction, l'américain était prés à repousser cette proposition. "Avant que tu ne refuses, je voudrais que tu répondes à une question. Est-ce que tu veux pouvoir remarcher normalement un jour ?"

- "C'est impossible."

- "Rien n'est moins sûr !! Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours mieux qu'aujourd'hui. Je connais un moyen." Trowa ne voulait pas le brusquer, il savait que se serait dure à admettre pour une personne qui avait déjà accepté sa situation.

- "Tu peux le croire Duo, j'en suis la preuve. " Heero commença à détacher sa ceinture et retire rapidement son pantalon. Il se retrouva en boxer dans la salle de bain.

Bien sûr la vue du japonais en sous vêtements était très agréable, mais Duo ne comprenait pas bien ce que ça venait faire dans leur discussion. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas seul, alors ils ne pourraient pas en profiter.

- "A quoi tu joues Hee-chan ?" Il était vraiment perplexe.

- "Je vais simplement de montrer de quoi est capable Trowa." Le japonais vint s'asseoir sur la table tout prés de Duo. Il désigna le genou qui était au niveau du visage du natté. "Tu vois la trace blanche, ici ?" Le châtain acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "J'avais 15 ans et déjà l'habitude de me faire beaucoup d'ami." Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être ironique. "En représailles, après que j'ai aidé une bande de gosse que la mafia utilisé, celle-ci ma retrouvé et ma battu. Je pense que je serais mort si Wufei n'était pas arrivé et ne leur avait pas mis une raclée. Ils avaient néanmoins eu le temps de réduit mes rotules en miette à l'aide d'une batte de baseball. J'ai morflé. Wufei m'a mis à l'abri et est partis chercher des secours. Il est revenu une heure et demie plus tard avec deux drôle de gamins. Je ne les avais jamais vu. Ils m'ont emmené voir un médecin bizarre et deux mois plus tard j'étais sur mes jambes à me créer de nouveaux ennuis."

- "Alors moi aussi, je pourrais… ?"

- "C'est justement ce que les examens doivent déterminer. Dans l'absolu, il n'y a aucune vrai raison qui pourrait m'empêcher de te soigner, mais je préfère m'en assurer." Trowa ne voulait pas ajouter au stresse qu'il ressentait déjà chez le natté. "Je préfère te prévenir que certains de ces examens pourraient être douloureux."

- "La douleur n'est un problème en soit. Mais comment est-ce possible alors que les plus grands spécialistes n'ont rien pu y faire ?" Il ne doutait pas un instant de la parole des détectives mais il se posait quand même des questions.

- "Tous ces spécialistes ne connaissent pas le Docteur J." Quatre ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'énonciation de leur tuteur ; même s'il ne l'était pas légalement.

- "Le docteur J ? Le vieux monsieur un peu bizarre qu'il y avait à votre fête ?"

Les quatre détectives eurent tous un petit sourire face à la réflexion de Duo. Leur tuteur faisait toujours ce genre d'impression à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur généticien et chirurgien reconstructeur qui existe. Son savoir il en avait fait cadeau à Trowa, il lui avait tout appris dés son plus jeune age. Le français se trouvait être aussi doué avec une arme qu'avec un scalpel.

- "Il est en effet un peu étrange. Mais ne dit on pas que le génie va de paire avec la folie. Je peux t'assurer que son génie et à la hauteur de sa folie." Wufei avait aussi beaucoup douté des capacités du vieil homme quand il l'avait rencontré et lui avait confié Heero. A l'époque, il n'avait malheureusement pas eu le choix. Aujourd'hui, il le ferait sans l'once d'un doute en lui. Ce vieux bonhomme était vraiment un sacré numéro.

- "Que vas-tu me faire si les examens sont bons ?" La curiosité du natté était piquée au vif. Il ne voulait pas pour l'instant penser à la possibilité d'un rétablissement, pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait les examens et reçu une réponse positive de la part de son futur chirurgien.

- "Disons pour faire simple, que je vais détruire les tissus musculaire trop abîmés qui ne pourraient pas être soigné, pas après autant de temps. Avec une technique que le doc a mise au point je vais greffer des muscles que j'aurais clonés à partir de l'ADN de tes fibres musculaires. Le fait qu'il soit fait à partir de ton ADN enlèvera tout risque de rejet. Je vais réparer ou remplacer, selon le degré de dégradation, tes ligaments au niveau du genou. Je remplacerais ce qui reste de ta rotule par une rotule fait dans un nouvel alliage crée par le doc. C'est un alliage qui ne peut se faire que sous apesanteur, mais il est extrêmement résistant, ce qui devrait garantir une durée de vie infinie et ainsi nous défaire de l'obligation de remplacer la prothèse dans une dizaine d'année. Celles de Heero sont en place depuis 11 ans et ne montrent aucun signe de faiblesse."

- "A t'entendre ça à l'air facile. Il te faudra combien d'opération ?" Duo était vraiment très impressionné.

- "Si tout se passe bien, trois. Mais le chiffre peut monter jusqu'à cinq si la greffe devait poser problème." Le français était impressionné par le calme apparent du médecin, il semblait ne pas voir les implications de telles opérations.

- "Tu commencerais pas quoi ?" La question avait été lâché avec le même ton neutre qu'employait Duo depuis le début des explications.

- "Je commencerais pas enlever tout ce qui ne peut pas être sauvé pour la première opération. Je laisserais trois ou quatre jours aux chairs pour se remettre et prévenir tout risque d'infection. Ensuite, pendant la deuxième opération, je remplacerais la rotule par la prothèse et grefferais les fibres musculaires que j'aurais obtenues. Pour finir dans la troisième opération je m'occuperais des ligaments. En tout et pour tout il faudra à peu prés deux semaines pour les trois opérations. Je pourrais prendre plus de temps mais je suppose que tu ne préfères pas."

- "En effet, j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps." L'américain parlait toujours d'un ton totalement détaché. Quatre s'en inquiéta.

- "Il y a quelque chose qui te chagrine Duo ?"

Le natté fixa son regard dans celui du blond.

- "Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Un sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres du châtain.

- "Tu sembles… un peu distant avec la situation." Le blond ne voulait pas prendre le risque de vexer Duo mais il ne paraissait pas être touché par tout ce que Trowa avait dit alors que ça aurait du.

Duo se mit alors à rire. Après avoir retrouvé son calme il pu répondre à l'interrogation muet qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de ses quatre interlocuteurs.

- "Simple déformation professionnelle. Déjà lors de mon agression j'avais abordé la situation comme un médecin. Disons que je préfères la voir du point de vue du médecin cela m'évite d'avoir peur ou de stresser. En ne regardant que le côté médical j'arrive à garder mon sang froid et je préfère le conserver. C'est une sorte de défense que j'ai face aux évènements. Désolé si je vous ai inquiété."

Les quatre détectives se détendirent. Décidément ce jeune homme était vraiment plein de surprise.

- "Quels genres d'examens vais-je subir ?" Cette partie était celle qui lui plaisait le moins mais il fallait commencer par ça alors…

- "Je vais commencer par une scanner de ton genou. Je veux voir l'état des tendons et des muscles. J'ai l'intention de tester ta tonicité musculaire en plaçant des stimulateurs (2). Pour ta rotule je ne me fais aucune illusion. Ce que j'ai vu dans ton dossier médical nous prouve qu'elle est totalement fichue. Ensuite je te ferais une prise de sang je veux m'assurer qu'aucune bactérie ne traîne et ne rende l'opération compliqué. Je finirais par différents prélèvements de ta fibre musculaire pour le clonage."

Duo n'avait cessé de grimacer à l'énoncer des douces intentions du français. Passe encore le scanner ou la prise de sang, mais les tests de tonicité et les prélèvements musculaires s'étaient le genre de trucs qui le branché vraiment pas. En plus d'être douloureux c'était ce qui prendrait le plus de temps. La journée allait être une véritable partie de plaisir. Un éclair passa dans le regard violet.

- "Alors vous avez récupérer mon dossier médical. Mais dites moi, ce n'est pas illégal ?" Rien de mieux qu'une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La blague fit son effet et l'atmosphère se détendit. Duo, une fois n'est pas coutume, se tut est profita comme il se doit des mains de Wufei sur son corps en doloris. Les quatre détectives respectèrent son silence et restèrent muet jusqu'à la fin du traitement anti-douleur. A la fin de celui-ci, Wufei rangea ses affaires et laissa donc ses coéquipiers et leur patient à leurs examens. Sortis de l'immeuble il monta dans sa voiture et pris la direction de la résidences Maxwell.

Il arriva en vue de la résidence Maxwell vingt minutes plus tard. Elle se situait dans le quartier huppé de la ville. Elle s'élevé au milieu d'un parc arboré gigantesque pour une maison situé dans une aussi grande ville. Pas vraiment étonnant de la part de la famille la plus riche de cette cité. Il arriva au portail d'entrée. Le garde qui s'en occupait s'approcha de la voiture. Le chinois baissa la vitre.

- "Bonjour monsieur. Vous avez rendez-vous ?" Le garde se montrait très courtois.

- "Je m'appel Chang Wufei…" Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le garde lui affirma que Monsieur Maxwell l'attendait et qu'il pouvait entré.

Il pénétra donc dans la propriété et se dirigea vers la maison de maître. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, un homme vint lui prendre sa voiture et il fut introduit dans la maison, puis dans un salon. Wufei pu apprécier le style de la demeure. Le manoir était vraiment magnifique, il avait la prestance nécessaire à tout millionnaire mais il possédait une âme qui lui conférait une atmosphère bien particulière. Le chinois sourit. Cette maison était un lieu où il était facile de se sentir bien. Bizarrement on retrouvait un peu cette atmosphère dans le loft de Duo. Il savait maintenant d'où celui-ci tenait son bon goût. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, il fit donc face à la porte.

- "Je me doutais que vous viendriez seul."

Un jeune d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze entra dans la pièce. Il portait un jean délavé et une chemise ouverte sur un torse nu. Il marchait nu pied et tenait dans sa main une tasse à café. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus par un catogan. Il avait un sourire assuré plaqué sur les lèvres.

- "Monsieur Maxwell. J'ai répondu à votre invitation." Wufei était calme. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte mais il ne ressentait aucun danger.

- "Allons Monsieur Chang, appelez moi Solo. Seul mes employés m'appellent Monsieur Maxwell et cela me mets toujours mal à l'aise." Il posa un regard appréciateur sur le détective.

- "Très bien Solo. Alors dites moi. Pourquoi portez vous le nom de Maxwell alors que vous n'êtes pas un enfant Maxwell ?"

Un sourire vint naître sur les lèvres de l'interpellé. Très fort, cet homme était vraiment très fort.

- "Parce que le jour où les Maxwell m'ont recueillis je n'avais pas de nom. Ils m'ont donné le leur. David et Hélène étaient des gens merveilleux, je n'ai pourtant jamais voulu qu'ils m'adoptent. Ils sont devenus mes tuteurs, respectant ainsi mon choix. Ne vous trompez pas, si je ne l'ai pas voulu c'est parce je pensait qu'un enfant des rues comme moi, ne méritait pas d'avoir des parents comme eux. J'ai cependant toujours tout fait pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi et qu'ils n'aient jamais à regretté leur gentillesse." Wufei était tout simplement estomaqué. Comment cet homme pouvait-il affiché son passé et son cœur de cette manière ? Il ne voulait que lui montrer qu'il avait fait des recherches et non pas violer sa vie. "Ne faites pas cette tête Monsieur Chang..."

- "Wufei." Il voulait lui aussi faire un geste vers ce jeune homme.

- "Wufei." Solo lui offrit un sourire magnifique. "Je n'ai jamais fait un secret de mon passé. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Duo je serais probablement mort dans les rues avant ma majorité. Il est mon ange, il m'a sauvé de l'enfer. Vous-même vous devez comprendre à quel point c'est dur de vivre seul dans les rues pour un enfant ?" Le chinois acquiesça silencieusement à cette phrase. "Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis. La seule chose qui me blesse c'est de ne pas avoir su l'aider au moment où il en a eu besoin. Je n'ai pu être que le spectateur de sa déchéance. Je me hais pour ça."

Solo repris une gorgé de son café. Il avait choisit de faire confiance à ces hommes pour ramener son ange à la vie et il était prêt à tout pour cela, même à se traîner dans la boue si cela pouvait aider.

- "Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu aider Duo à l'époque et c'était Duo lui-même. Il a préféré fuir." Le blond se crispa à cette phrase. Il ne supportait pas que l'on médise sur son ange. "Ne vous méprenez pas. J'ai énormément de respect pour l'homme qu'il est. Mais il n'est pas différent des autres, il peut commettre des erreurs comme tout à chacun."

Solo se détendit. Cet homme était encore plus étrange qu'on lui avait dit. Un homme d'une grande dignité, avec un charisme envoûtant, il semblait cependant avoir beaucoup de compassion. Un être capable d'autant de force que de douceur à la fois était rare.

- "J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui rendre ce qu'il m'a apporté." C'était son plus grand souhait.

- "Et vous en aurez l'occasion. Une fois que Duo aura récupéré, vous lui offrirez une chance de recommencer sa vie là où il l'a laissé. Vous serez sa famille, son soutient. Il aura besoin de vous."

Le dirigeant de la Maxwell Corp eut un sourire doux. Son vis-à-vis le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait vraiment l'admettre.

- "Vous êtes vraiment un homme à part." Wufei fut surpris pas la répartit du blond. "J'aurais pensé que vous, si fier, si attaché à l'honneur, vous auriez trouvé honteux l'abandon d'un des siens."

Le chinois eut un léger sourire. Cet homme avait vraiment fait une enquête poussée pour en savoir autant sur eux.

- "Vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez rapidement su pour nous et je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui vous en a parlé. Vous vous êtes arrangé pour que la clinique ne manque de rien et donc par conséquent lui non plus. Vous n'avez eu de cesse que de trouver un moyen de l'aider. Et le meilleur moyen était encore celui que vous avez choisit, le protéger de loin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le déclic. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher."

Le blond avait mal au cœur. Il ne supportait pas plus l'idée qu'il ait été totalement impuissant dés le départ, cependant son interlocuteur avait raison, il le savait et cela le rendait encore plus malade.

- "Vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour connaître les très fond de mon âme, n'est-ce pas ?" Il préférait changer de sujet, il règlerait ses problèmes de conscience avec le sac d'entraînement dans la salle de gym après. Pour l'instant seul son ange comptait.

- "Bien sûr que non. Je veux connaître ce que Duo me cache. Je pense que vous pouvais m'aider."

- "Je ne sait que très peu de chose sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé." Le blond fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'assis en invitant le chinois à faire de même. "Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Voulez vous boire quelques choses ?"

- "Je veux bien. Un thé si cela était possible."

- "Bien sûr." Il appela le maître d'hôtel qui avait ouvert la porte à l'arriver de Wufei. Le blond passa commande et le major d'home disparût. "Je n'ai pas eus trop de mal à connaître les circonstance qui avait conduit à se lynchage pendant le match. Je suppose que Duo vous en a parlé." Wufei fit de nouveau un signe positif. "Pour la suite j'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal. La famille Leeroy est une famille puissante, heureusement pour moi Trent est un imbécile. Tellement persuadé de sa supériorité qu'il n'a pas pris la peine d'effacer ses traces."

- "Vous savez donc ce qu'il a fait pour terroriser Duo à ce point."

- "En partie seulement. Seulement les actes qui avait nécessités l'intervention d'une tierce personne. Pour le reste, seul deux personnes connaissent la vérité et ils se sont tut jusqu'ici." Solo buvait sa tasse de café avec empressement. Parler de ce type lui donnait vraiment des envies de violence. Le major d'home choisit cet instant pour venir servir le thé de Wufei. De nouveau seul, ils reprirent leur discussion.

- "Qu'avez-vous appris ?"

- "Que ce salopard est le pire enculé que je n'ai jamais vu. Pardonnez mes écarts de langage." Il faisait son possible pour garder son calme mais c'était très dur. "Il ne s'est pas contenté d'envoyer Duo à l'hôpital, il s'est assuré qu'il en ressortirait estropié à vie." A ces mots le chinois devint livide. "Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais l'hôpital dans lequel Duo a été envoyé appartenait à la famille Trent. Il s'est assuré que les médecins, non seulement n'aideraient pas Duo, mais finirait le travail qu'il avait commencé. Ces bouchers ont réduit à néants les dernières chances de mon ange de s'en sortir, alors que nous pensions qu'ils essayaient de l'aider. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais touché un patient de leur vie." Le chinois n'arrivait pas à y croire et le serment d'Hippocrate, et leur honneur. Il bouillonnait véritablement de rage.

- "Comment ont-ils pu ?"

- "L'argent fait faire beaucoup de chose vous savez. L'argent et la peur."

Si jamais Heero apprenait ça, Trent et les médecins responsables pouvaient commençaient à rédiger leur testament, parce qu'il n'aura de cesse avant de les avoir détruit. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui dans les prochaines semaines. Lui-même avait déjà beaucoup de mal à ne pas courir régler son compte à ce type répugnant. Alors comment allait-il arrêter Heero ?

- "Pensez vous que Duo le sache ?"

- "Je ne pourrait pas le jurer, mais oui je le pense. Le jour de la disparition de ses parents je suis allé voir Duo à l'hôpital et j'ai vu Trent sortir de sa chambre, bien trop satisfait à mon goût. Quand je suis rentré dans celle-ci Duo m'a chassé et n'a plus jamais voulu me revoir."

- "Ce qui tendrait à prouver qu'il le sait." Wufei laissa échapper un long soupir.

- "Est-ce que cela vous a aidé ?"

- "Beaucoup. Savez vous où est Trent Leeroy ?"

- "Bien sûr. Je vous l'ai dit, il est tellement sûr de lui. Il siège au conseil général de la Multinational Leeroy. Il ne se cache pas."

- "C'est bien dommage. Car bientôt, quelqu'un de très effrayant va être à sa recherche." Wufei craignait déjà pour l'avenir.

- "Je voudrez pouvoir me débarrasser de lui moi aussi, mais les Leeroy sont puissant, il serait imprudent de s'attaquer à eux à la légère. Cela fait des années que je cherche même une toute petite preuve qui puisse faire tomber leur monde, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse tenir devant un tribunal."

- "Mon ami ne cherchera pas de preuve ; il viendra seulement réclamer vengeance. J'ai peur pour lui."

- "L'un de vos ami serait-il tombé sous le charme de Duo ? Je peux aisément le comprendre." Cette idée réchauffa le cœur du blond. Son ange avait donc un chevalier servant.

- "C'est une personne très impulsive. Il s'est mis en tête de venger Duo ; je craint le pire."

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Des hommes à moi observent Leeroy en permanence, si votre amis s'approche de lui à moins de deux kilomètres vous le saurez. Je m'y engages."

Wufei n'était pas vraiment rassurer, pourtant cet homme avait été capable de beaucoup pour trouver la vérité, alors il pensait bien qu'il pourrait protéger Heero de lui-même.

- "Merci."

- "Ne me remercier pas. Je vous doit ce service. De plus, je veux que ce fils de pute finisse en prison. Sa mort ne m'apporterait aucune satisfaction. La mort est une délivrance, je veux qu'il souffre comme il a fait souffrir Duo."

Wufei en venait presque à plaindre ce pauvre type, il avait à ses trousses bien trop de personnes dangereuses pour sa survie. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'un certain hacker ne se joigne à ses poursuivants pour faire de sa vie un enfer quand il apprendrait tout ce que lui savait. Dieu que cet homme allait souffrir, et fois de Wufei, il ferait en sorte que ses souffrances lui soit infligé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Wufei finit sa tasse de thé, qui avait eu le temps de refroidir, et se leva.

- "Je vous remercie de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps."

- "C'est moi qui vous remercie." Solo se leva et tendit une carte à Wufei. "Je pense que vous devez déjà avoir mes coordonnées grâce à Monsieur Winner, je vous les donne quand même. Appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit."

- "Je le ferait."

Solo raccompagna lui-même Wufei à la porte. Sur le seuil, il planta son regard dans celui du chinois.

- "J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. Les descriptions qu'on m'avait faites de vous étaient bien loin de la réalité."

Wufei fut tellement surpris par cette remarque qu'il faillit rater une marche.

- "Je… je…" Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela.

Le blond eut un sourire satisfait.

- "Ne soyez pas aussi troublé"

Wufei, vous êtes un bel homme. N'en doutez pas."

Si Wufei n'avait pas été Wufei, il aurait rougis à cette remarque.

- "Je vous remercie."

- "Vous ne devriez pas." Le regard du blond se fit plus intense. "Je vous trouve… vraiment magnifique." Le chinois fut totalement perdu, d'où venait se changement de comportement chez Solo, il l'ignorait mais cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. "Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser me filer entre les doigts quelques choses qui me plait."

- "Je ne suis pas un objet. L'argent ne peut pas tout acheter." Il commençait à retrouver sa constance.

- "Je suis tout à fait conscient que mon argent ne peut pas acheter un homme comme vous. Cependant cela ne vous rend que plus attirant à mes yeux."

Wufei planta ses yeux dans celui de son vis-à-vis et ce qu'il y vit le perturba beaucoup. Loin de se moquer, cet homme était au contraire très sérieux. Ce qui, de son point de vue, était bien pire. Sa vie se compliquait de minute en minute.

- "Pourquoi ce changement brusque ?"

Solo fit un sourire amer.

- "Ne m'insultez pas. Depuis la première seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous, vous m'avez attiré. Seulement nous parlions de Duo, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Les affaires sont les affaires, le privée doit rester privée. Vous me comprenez, j'espère ?" Il ne quitta pas des yeux l'être sublime qui avait pénétré un peu plutôt sous son toit.

- "Je comprends. Au revoir Monsieur Maxwell."

- "A bientôt Wufei."

Le chinois quitta la résidence avec en tête un regard vert empli de quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais qui, il le savait, le hanterait encore demain.

**A suivre…**

(1) C'est une sensation véridique !!! Je ressens ça à chaque fois que je prends un somnifère.

Duo : Accros au somnifère à ce que je vois ??

Bah non mais à tendance insomniaque, alors des fois quand je suis trop crevée. Mais le lendemain j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite. Beurk !!! -.- ;

Duo : C'est ce qu'on dit !!!

¤tire la langue¤

(2) Ma cousine a du subir ce test, j'avais mal rien que de l'entendre m'en parler. Ils plantent des aiguilles dans les muscles et font passer l'électricité dans les aiguille pour contracter les muscles ce qui permet de voir s'il y a des problèmes. J'ai mal rien que d'y penser.

**Hourrrrrrrrrrrraaaa !!!! J'ai finis !!! ¤sautille partout Bon je sais, le chapitre est bien plus grand que d'habitude seulement je voulais dire des choses importantes est le texte c'est écrit tout seul. Désolé s'il est trop long.**

**Duo ¤avec un couteau en main¤ : Ca te suffit pas de me blesser de tuer ma famille, maintenant tu me laisses entre les mains de docteur frankeinstein.**

**Quatre ¤retenant Duo¤: Calme toi Duo, Trowa il va tout réparer.**

**Trowa : Ce qu'ils ont fait je peux le défaire.**

**Solo : J'aime bien cette scène, je suis cool. Pour une fois que je suis pas mort.**

**Wufei : Onna qu'est-ce que c'est que cette scène avec ce type, non mais ça va pas du tout, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite.**

**Non mais ça suffit le bureau des pleurs. Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi l'auteuse. Alors toi tu finiras avec qui je veux. Quand à toi Duo, m'embête pas où je fais en sorte que l'opération rate, na !!! C'est vrai quoi, zut à la fin. Entre eux et qui voulait pas prendre mon texte, y a de quoi me mettre les nerfs. Non ?? T.T**

**Ja nee !!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : 01x02, 03x04 et si je faisais un SoloxWufei ? Pourquoi pas !!! **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Commentaires : Me revoilàààààààààà !!!! Je sais j'ai mis un peu plus de temps mais avec les révisions pour mes exams, bah c'est pas facile !!**

**Duo : Te cherche pas d'excuse fainéante !!**

**Quoi ?? O.O Tu veux vraiment j'écrive la suite ?**

**Duo : Finalement prends ton temps, personne n'est pressé !! -.- ;**

**Quatre : C'est vrai, il faut te ménager avec tes exams à venir !!!**

**Non mais, moi, ça me fait du bien d'écrire ça m'aide à me vider la tête, après j'apprend mieux !!**

**Duo et Quatre : ¤déçu¤ Génial si ça t'aide !!**

**Wufei : Onna, je refuse d'apparaître encore dans cette histoire !!**

**Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je me fiche de ton avis !!**

**Bonne lecture !! V**

**Chapitre quatorze : Ange ou démon ?**

**Pov Trowa**

Cela fait plusieurs heures que je m'occupe des examens de Duo. Le scanner m'a montré ce que je soupçonnais déjà. Toutes ces lésions n'ont pu être causé par le choc pendant le match. Je ne sais cependant pas si c'est l'utilisation de sa jambe ces quatre dernières années ou autre chose qui est la cause de toutes ces déchirures.

Finalement peu importe la cause, le teste de tonicité me laisse bon espoir. Même s'ils sont très abîmés ses muscles semblent bien réagir. Je ne pense pas rencontrer de problème important pendant les différents stades de la reconstruction et cette idée me réconforte. Bientôt, Duo pourra remarché et il sera toujours temps de chercher la vraie cause de tout cela.

**Fin Pov Trowa**

Quatre venait de finir la prise de sang à l'américain ce qui signifiait la fin des examens. Le médecin était épuisait. Les prélèvements et le test de tonicité l'avait mis à plat.

- "Tu te sent bien Duo ?"

- "J'ai l'impression d'avoir tenu 10 round contre Tyson mais sinon ça va." Le natté était confortablement installé dans son lit et profitait du calme retrouvé. Il fit un sourire fatigué au hacker.

- "Les examens sont finis et les premiers résultats sont encourageants. Dit toi que c'est pour la bonne cause." Le blond lui fit un sourire qui réchauffa son cœur fatigué.

- "J'espère."

- "J'en suis sur. Le pli sur le front de Trowa a disparu. Il est satisfait, ce qui est déjà bon signe." L'arabe avait le cœur plus léger depuis qu'il avait vu le visage de son petit ami se détendre, il ne doutait plus que tout se passe bien.

- "Oui. Et tu en connaît un rayon sur les expressions de satisfactions de Trowa !!" Duo avait laissé percé le sous-entendu sous sa phrase.

Le blond se mit à rougir à cette phrase, il imaginait déjà la raison qui avait poussé le châtain à dire ça. Il n'avait pas oublié leur conversation laissé en suspend avant le récit de Duo et se voyait déjà devoir raconter la suite.

- "Je le connais depuis longtemps." Le hacker ne se faisait aucune illusion mais il essayait quand même de s'en sortir sans avoir à en raconter plus.

- "Comment est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ?" Le natté savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'effrayait en amenant le sujet qui l'intéressé petit à petit.

Le blond eut un sourire nostalgique, il avait fallut en vivre des aventures avant de le rencontrer.

**Flash back**

Un homme habillait en noir quittait la demeure plusieurs fois centenaires de la famille Raberba, portant sous son bras un paquet qui pourrait les rendre, lui et ses comparses, extrêmement riche. Il prenait un soin particulier au jeune garçon de sept ans endormis. Un petit ange blond comme les blé qui n'avait jamais connu la souffrance. La preuve en était qu'il n'avait pas crié en le voyant arriver croyant certainement qu'il était un nouveau serviteur de la maison. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à l'endormir et à l'enlever. Maintenant, si le grand Raberba Winner voulait récupérer son seul héritier mâle sur ses 30 enfants, le gentil papa allait devoir mettre la main au porte monnaie. Cette pensée fit sourire le kidnappeur.

Bien sûr, plusieurs mois plus tard, le sourire avait disparu de la face du kidnappeur. Le patriarche Raberba Winner n'était pas homme à se faire dicter sa conduite. Il était hors de question de répondre favorablement à ce genre de chantage. Il avait donc fait ce que tout homme puissant aurait fait à sa place, il avait offert une récompense à celui qui lui ramènerait son fils vivant et lui offrirait en même temps les kidnappeurs. (1) C'est cela qui avait poussait les kidnappeurs à quitter les émirats et à trouver refuge en Amérique. Ils espéraient que l'idée ne viendrait jamais à Nazir Raberba Winner de venir les chercher ici.

Au début de sa captivité, le petit Quatre avait eu très peur. Les hommes qui l'entouraient lui semblaient très effrayants. Il s'était un petit peu rassurer quand il avait commencé à sentir de la peur chez eux. Il avait cru qu'il rentrerait plus vite chez lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait été paniqué quand il avait compris qu'on l'emmenait loin de son pays. Quand trois mois après leur arrivé, les kidnappeurs avaient perdus toutes espoirs d'être payer un jour , le petit ange avait tremblé de peur quand celui qui l'avait enlevé l'avait vendu à cet horrible orphelinat. Non pas que les sœurs n'étaient pas gentilles, mais le petit Quatre voulait rentrer chez lui. Il pris donc la décision de s'échapper.

Il réussit, après plusieurs tentatives, à quitter l'orphelinat et il se retrouva perdu en plein Los Angeles, s'en savoir comment rentrer chez lui. Il avait pleuré au début. Il savait ce que son père lui disait, que les hommes ne pleurent pas, mais il avait tellement peur, ses sœurs lui manquaient tellement et il ne savait pas comment retourner à leur côtés. Sa solitude avait durée presque une année entière dans les rues sales de cette grande ville avant qu'il ne rencontre ce garçon au regard vert et que sa solitude ne disparaisse auprès de sa nouvelle famille.

**Fin du Flash back**

- "Il m'a sauvé la vie." Il était si jeune à l'époque. C'était il y a si longtemps.

- "Mais encore ? Tu en dit trop ou pas assez." Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas montrer son intérêt quand à leur histoire. Le blond semblait faire tellement de mystère, ce qui ne pouvait que lui promettre plein de révélation.

- "Je suis né dans les émirats."

- "Tu ne répond pas à ma question Quat-chan."

- "Si tu me laissais parler, tu aurais déjà la réponse." Il fit une pause pour mettre le prélèvement sanguin dans la boite de protection et vint s'installer prés du natté. "J'ai été séparé de ma famille et suis arrivé au Etats-Unis à sept ans. Je ne voulais pas rester à l'orphelinat, alors je me suis enfuis et j'ai atterrit dans les rues de Los Angeles. J'ai passé presque une année entière à y errer seul."

- "Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais." Le châtain se sentait un peu coupable vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il avait tant souffert, son sourire semblait pourtant si sincère.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas Duo. Ce n'était pas si affreux, j'ai vite appris les règles et je m'arrangeais pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennui. Jusqu'au jour où la bande qui habitait dans le même quartier que moi c'est mis en tête de me voler la nourriture que j'avais réussit à trouver. Je me suis enfui, je ne savais pas comment leur échapper, je n'avais que huit ans. Je courrais sans faire attention et je suis entré en collision avec quelque chose. Ce quelque chose c'était Trowa. Je l'avais déjà aperçu plusieurs fois dans la rue, je dois dire qu'il me faisait plutôt peur, je me suis dit qu'il allait me tuer. Au lieu de ça, il m'a caché et quand mes poursuivants sont arrivés, il leur a menti. Une fois qu'ils ont étaient hors de vue, et sans autre explication, il m'a pris par la main et m'a emmené chez J. J'ai commencé une nouvelle vie avec eux."

- "Le chevalier servant au secours de sa princesse… euh… prince dans ce cas là." Le natté était un peu rassuré, il avait toujours eu mal de voir des gens souffrir, il n'aurait pas supporté d'apprendre que Quatre avait beaucoup souffert.

- "En quelque sorte, mais à cette époque je ne le voyais que comme un grand frère, un protecteur. Et puis, nous avons grandit." Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés à ses mots. Sa vie, avec Trowa et les autres, était si heureuse.

- "Et là, l'amitié s'est transformé en amour. C'est magnifique. On se croirait dans un roman." L'américain ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, qu'elle histoire magnifique pour un couple tout aussi beau.

- "De mon côté oui, mais pas vraiment du sien, et cela me rendais triste. Un jour j'en ai parlé à J. Il m'a dit que mon problème venait du fait que Trowa ne me voyait pas comme un homme mais comme un être fragile à protéger, comme un ange. Et qu'aucun homme jamais ne voudrait souiller un ange." Il sourit au souvenir de cette conversation. Combien il avait pu rougir lorsqu'il avait compris le sens exact de cette phrase.

- "Alors comment tu as fait pour qu'il te regarde différemment ?" Le sujet tant attendu venait enfin d'être mis sur la table et Duo n'allait sûrement pas laisser cela passer.

Le blond se mit à rougir violemment.

- "Et bien, en faite, J…" Il n'arrivait pas à continuer, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

- "Et bien ? Continu, tu ne risques rien, je ne dirais jamais rien, même sous la torture. Promis." Le châtain avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas secouer le blond pour avoir la suite.

- "J m'a dit que le meilleur moyen… C'était encore de lui prouver qu'il avait tord de penser ça." Il était de plus en plus rouge.

- "Mais Quatre en fin, vas-y crache le morceau." Sa frustration avait atteint ses limites, il ne pourrait pas supporter ce suspense plus longtemps.

- "Suivant les conseils de J, j'ai donc mis en scène quelques rencontres entre Trowa et moi, rencontres qui devaient être fortuites bien évidemment, ce qui n'était pas très dur puisque je connaissais toutes ses habitudes, et ce dans le but de lui prouver que je n'était plus un enfant." Il avait atteint la couleur carmine de la pivoine.

- "Roooohhhhh… Quat-chan petit démon, raconte moi tout !!" Les yeux mauves s'étaient allumés à l'évocation de petits stratagèmes.

- "En fait, ça a commencé doucement, je ne voulais pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. J'allais avoir 16 ans, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, alors j'ai laissé J m'aider."

- "Dis moi. Quelle a été la première attaque ?"

- "J m'avait dit, qu'il fallait que je lui montre que je n'étais physiquement plus un enfant. J'ai commencé par le laisser me surprendre torse nu… puis en caleçon… pour finalement le laisser me surprendre sous la douche. Je dois dire que j'étais mort de trouille le jour où j'ai fait ça."

- "Et comment il a réagit le Petit Tro-Tro ? Il n'est pas resté de glace quand même, je veux bien qu'il soit le genre à ne pas réagir violemment, mais là, il a bien du se passer quelque chose ?" Le sourire béat de Duo ne cessait de grandir, si ça s'était léger qu'est-ce qui avait eu derrière ?

- "Il a rougit légèrement, moi j'étais écarlate et il a refermé la porte en bredouillant des excuses." Bizarrement en parler rendaient les choses beaucoup moins impressionnant que lorsqu'il les avait vécus.

- "Alors, qu'as-tu fait après ?"

- "Suivant les conseil de J, je suis passé à la vitesse supérieur. Ce qui n'a pas été sans mal, parce que Trowa semblait me fuir. Il était gênés par la scène de la douche et il pensait que je lui en voulais, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas, puisque je l'avais fait exprès."

- "Comment tu as réglé le problème ?"

- "Après l'avoir vu me fuir pendant trois semaines, je l'ai coincé dans la salle d'entraînement. Je l'ai plaqué contre un mur et je me suis mis en colère et lui ai demandé des explications. Il me les a donné. A la fin de ses explications nous avions légèrement rosis tous les deux, je lui ai assurer que je ne lui en voulais pas pour un stupide accident, en lui rappelant qu'enfant nous prenions nos bains ensembles tout en finissant ma phrase par "bien sûr, nous ne sommes plus des enfants toi et moi" l'air de rien et je suis parti."

- "Roooooohhhhh… Quat-chan vilain petit canaillou ! Et après ?" Son petit ange lui semblait porter des cornes et une queue fourchu d'un seul coup.

- "Donc, pour suivre les conseils de J, j'ai montré à Trowa que je ne laissais pas indifférent les gens qui m'entouraient. Il m'avait laissé entendre que la carte de la jalousie pouvait m'aider. J'ai donc commencé à prendre plus soin de mon apparence et j'ai laissé le temps à Trowa d'enregistrer le faite que non seulement je n'étais plus un enfant mais que la gente féminine n'était pas ma tasse de thé."

- "Bien sûr, il devait comprendre cela. Et il a pas senti le piège ? Pas futé le Tro-Tro !!" Il trouvait tout cela passionnant.

- "A ce moment là, tout était prés pour la dernière étape. Il savait que je n'étais plus un enfant que je plaisais et que je ne m'intéressais pas aux femmes. Alors…" Il se sentait rougir à la simple idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour faire craquer Trowa.

- "Alors… Dis moi tout !!!"

Le blond cherchait la meilleure façon de le dire mais, quelque soit la façon de le présenter, ça lui semblait horriblement déplacé.

- "Il devait comprendre que je n'étais pas un ange. Je l'ai laissé me surprendre…" Il toussa pour se donner de la contenance. Il n'en devenait pas moins cramoisi. "Je l'ai laissé me surprendre… pendant que… je… mesoulageais !!!" Il tourna aussitôt au rouge violent à la fin de cette phrase qu'il avait dit d'une traite et à voix basse.

- "Quoi ?" Le natté ne pouvait qu'avoir mal entendu. "Tu l'as laissé te surprendre en tête à tête avec la veuve poignet ? Quat-chan, mon petit, quelle idée ?" Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que le blond soit capable de ça.

- "Duoooooo… Je t'en prie, je me sentais très mal tu sais. J'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer et avant qu'il ne ressorte, j'ai… malencontreusement bien entendu… gémit son prénom." Quatre se sentait extrêmement gêné mais il ne regrettait pas un seul instant son geste, pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier, même si quelqu'un était maintenant au courant.

- "Ooooohhhhhhh !!! Quat-chaannnnn, petit démon de la luxure !!! Qu'as fait notre grand ténébreux ? Ne m'as dit pas qu'il a osé sortir et te laisser seul." Duo se demandait s'il aurait osé, lui, se mettre autant en danger pour l'amour d'un homme. Probable que non.

- "J'ai entendu la porte se refermer, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il était parti alors j'ai brusquement tourner la tête… il était là prés de la porte. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. Il s'est approché lentement de moi. J'ai cru mourir. Toute trace de plaisir avait disparu en moi. Son regard était indéfinissable. Il s'est assis sur le lit. J'étais tétanisé. Il m'a demandé pourquoi. Je lui ai répondu que je l'aimais et qu'il était probablement le seul à ne pas l'avoir vu. J'ai baissé la tête après ma déclaration. Je crois que je n'étais plus aussi sûr de moi. Et…" Il hésita une fois de plus dans son récit, ça n'avait pas été aussi dur à dire finalement et Duo ne semblait même pas choqué.

- "Et ? Allez, dis moi, ne me laisse pas comme ça !!"

- "Il a rougit, il faut dire que ça faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Puis il s'est repris, il a relevé mon visage, je tremblais comme une feuille, et il m'a embrassé." Un magnifique sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Quatre et Duo à ses mots. Il n'y avait pas plus beau début pour leur histoire.

- "Il remonte dans mon estime Tro-Tro. Il aurait eu tort de ne pas succomber à la beauté d'un ange."

- "Je ne suis pas une ange."

- "Si, mais un ange de la luxure !!"

- "Duuoooooooo !!!" Le blond redevint rouge, mais son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres, lui aussi avait été content que ses sentiments aient été partagés. Ils étaient si heureux ensemble depuis ce jour.

- "Je note donc que tu es prêt à tout pour avoir ce que tu veux… hummm… Intéressant, tu dois être un adversaire dangereux au échec." Le natté n'arrêtait pas de sourire, le ton cramoisi de son ami lui faisait oublié jusqu'à la douleur subit dans la journée. Les contes de fées pouvaient donc arrivaient dans son monde, ça laissé de l'espoir pour lui.

- "Moque toi de moi si tu veux, mais il n'y a pas un jour où je puisse regretter ce que j'ai fait. J'ai un peu honte quand même quand j'y pense." Il rougit encore un peu plus, ce qu'il pensait tout à fait impossible.

- "Il ne faut pas. Tu l'aimais et tu étais prêt à tout pour lui, il n'y a rien de honteux à ça. Peu de gens sont capables de prendre autant de risque par amour… je t'admire, car moi j'en suis incapable." Le regard améthyste était tout d'un coup redevenu sérieux, ils fixaient intensément ses homologues turquoise. "Trowa a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir et j'espère qu'il en est conscient."

- "Duo ??" Le hacker fut soudain alerté par le ton de son ami, il avait si soudainement changé de comportement.

Le médecin voyant le regard inquiet de son vis-à-vis choisit de changer de sujet.

- "Tu m'as dit avoir été séparé de ta famille. Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qui t'es arrivé sans en demander trop ?" Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était blessé.

- "J'ai été kidnapper, ce n'est pas un secret tu sais. Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu payer ma rançon, mon père n'était pas homme à accepter cela." Le regard turquoise se troubla un peu.

- "Tu … ne l'ais à jamais revu ?" Les yeux de son vis-à-vis blessèrent son cœur.

- "Ni mes parents, ni mes 29 sœurs."

- "29 ???" Les yeux du natté étaient à deux doigts de lui sortir de la tête.

- "Aujourd'hui encore, elles me manquent même si leur visage s'efface un peu plus chaque jour de ma mémoire. Je me rappelle leur douceur." Il était toujours mélancolique quand il pensait à elles.

- "Tu n'as jamais cherché à les revoir, puisqu'elles te manques. Elles seraient sûrement ravie de te savoir en vie." Duo était un peu déboussoler, si ça avait était lui il aurait été les retrouver dés qu'il aurait pu.

- "A quoi bon ?" Le sourire de Quatre était maintenant un peu amer.

- "Elles sont ta famille." La réaction du blond le blessait plus qu'il n'aurait du. N'avait-il pas évincé sa propre famille par pur orgueil ?

- "Leur frère est mort il y a longtemps Duo, dans les rues de Los Angeles. Je ne suis plus celui qu'elles ont connu, elles seraient seulement déçues. C'est mieux ainsi." Il y avait pensé lui aussi, mais qu'est-ce que son père ferait d'un fils homosexuel incapable de lui offrir une descendance ?

- "A leur place je voudrais savoir." Il pouvait comprendre les hésitations de son ami, mais il voulait que le hacker pense que quelque part en ce monde des personnes pensaient à lui.

Le blond allait répondre quand Heero pénétra dans la pièce.

- "Il est l'heure Quatre."

- "Tu dois déjà y aller ?" Il avait envi de continuer leur discussion.

- "En faite, tu vas partir avec nous. Tout le matériel est à la maison donc tu viens." Il était heureux de pouvoir trouver une échappatoire à cette discussion.

- "Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je…"

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il se retrouvait dans les bras du japonais qui l'amenait dans la voiture de Wufei, qui avait réapparu au cours de la journée. Ils prirent tous le chemin de la maison des détectives.

Ils étaient arrivé depuis plus d'une heure au logement des garçons, avaient pris le temps de dîner et Heero avait offert sa chambre à Duo pour la nuit. Une fois le médecin installé, les garçons avaient décidé de tenir réunion dans le salon. Dés que les yeux de son ange s'étaient fermés, le japonais avait rejoint ses collègues pour les explications que Wufei lui avait promis. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du chinois et fixa son regard dans le sien.

- "Qui était donc ce mystérieux rendez-vous ?"

- "Ce rendez vous n'avait rien de mystérieux, seulement il se trouve que pour l'instant je ne veux pas que Maxwell soit au courant. Je ne sait pas encore comment il pourrait réagir." Il n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec Heero et n'aimait pas ça cependant les circonstances étaient contre lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout lui dire. "Aujourd'hui, j'ai été voir Monsieur Maxwell."

- "Je croyait que Duo était enfant unique et que ses parents étaient morts." Le japonais était perplexe.

- "En effet, je parle de Monsieur Solo Maxwell, un orphelin sous la tutelle des parents de Duo, il porte leur nom tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas quand ils l'ont trouvé dans la rue."

- "Tu as appris des choses qui puisse nous aider ?" Quatre était très curieux d'en apprendre plus sur son ami qui semblait porter autant de regret en lui.

- "Plusieurs choses. D'abord que Maxwell a coupé les ponts avec tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient avant l'accident. Par conséquent, Monsieur Maxwell s'est acharné à le protéger de loin. C'est comme ça qu'il a su pour Heero et pour nous. Mais aussi qu'en plus d'être ignoble, Trent Leeroy est aussi un crétin, ce qui nous facilitera la tâche quand on s'occupera de lui."

- "Tu veux dire qu'il sait où il est ?" Heero était ravi d'apprendre cela. Le feu de la colère repris à l'intérieur de lui. Il l'avait mis de côté pour soutenir Duo tout au long de la journée mais il pouvait maintenant laisser croître son besoin de vengeance.

- "Je veux dire qu'il ne se cache même pas." Les trois autres détectives furent tous les trois étonné et ne purent cacher leur stupeur aux yeux de leur homologue chinois. "Tellement persuader d'être intouchable, il siège au conseil général de la société de sa famille."

- "Quand nous occuperons nous de lui ?"

- "Chaque chose en son temps Yuy. Pour l'instant notre priorité c'est MAxwell. Nous nous occuperons de Trent Leeroy ensuite. Nous serons aidé par Monsieur Maxwell en cela. Il m'a certifié qu'ils nous donneraient tout ce dont nous aurons besoins, quelque soit le prix."

- "Pourquoi ne vient-il pas voir Duo s'il s'inquiète ?" Le blond avait résumé la pensée qui avait traversé le cerveau des deux autres détectives.

- "Parce que tout comme moi, il pense que Maxwell le repousserait. Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à voir celui qu'il considère comme son frère. Il ne veux pas que Maxwell soit blessé alors il attend et nous devons respecter cela." Wufei était catégorique ce qui confirma aux trois autres que le sujet était clos.

Voyant sa vengeance remit à plus tard et le seul sujet susceptible d'intérêt clos, Heero quitta la pièce sans dire bonne nuit à personne, signe d'une extrême contrariété chez lui. Wufei se permit de se détendre, il n'aurait donc pas à lui mentir ouvertement, ni à le mettre de côté. Ce shazi venait de le faire de lui-même.

- "Puis je maintenant te demander pourquoi, nous avons transporté Duo jusqu'ici, alors que j'avais tout le matériel nécessaire à la clinique ?" Le comportement de Wufei l'alarmait beaucoup.

- "Pour la bonne raison que je veux pouvoir avoir Heero à l'œil à chaque seconde." Le chinois était contrarié par sa journée, mais il lui fallait encore mettre ses amis au courant. "J'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire… mais il faut me promettre que vous ne direz rien à Heero."

Entendre leur prénom dans la bouche de leur ami était chose rare ce qui leur fit comprendre que le sujet était grave. Ils lui promirent de garder le silence.

- "Qu'as-tu appris de si grave que tu ne veuille qu'Heero soit au courant ?" Trowa n'aimait pas les cachotteries mais il ne doutait pas que Wufei n'ait une bonne raison.

- "Cet imbécile ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, et même si Solo m'a promis de garder un œil sur lui, je préfère assurer mes arrières." Les deux autres détectives ne purent qu'être surpris d'entendre Wufei appeler un homme qu'il connaissait à peine par son prénom, même si la personne en question n'était pas là. Cela les poussèrent à se poser des questions sur leur mécène. "Il m'a appris que Leeroy s'était arrangé pour que les médecins aggravent les blessures de Maxwell plutôt qu'ils ne les guérissent."

Quatre était tout simplement devenu livide à ces mots. Le ton du chinois n'avait pas changé, toujours inexpressif, mais les sentiments de celui-ci l'avait assaillit et il ne voyait que colère et besoin de vengeance. Il ne doutait pas que cette nouvelle ne rende Heero totalement ivre de colère et ne le pousse à commettre l'irréparable.

- "Cela expliquerait les lésions que j'ai vu, je n'arrivais pas à me les expliquer, maintenant tout est clair. Ce mec est une pourriture et les médecins des monstres."

- "Monsieur Maxwell s'est arrangé pour qu'ils ne touchent plus jamais un patient de leur vie et vu son dégoût à leur égard, cela n'a pas du se faire sans mal. Quand à Leeroy, il a essayé mais sans succès. La famille Leeroy n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. C'est ce qui me fait craindre pour Yuy."

- "Il finira par l'apprendre."

- "Je sais mais le plus tard sera le mieux." Le chinois n'était pas stupide, tôt ou tard, Duo aura besoin d'en parler et il se confira plus facilement à Yuy et là était leur problème majeur.

Quatre se leva brusquement du canapé sur lequel il était assis. Il tremblait de la tête au pied.

- "Et que compte tu faire pour ce fils de pute ? Ne me dit pas que tu vas le laisser en liberté après ce qu'il a fait."

- "Calme toi Quatre. Ne laisse pas nos sentiments te déstabiliser. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir cet homme payer, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un tel luxe. Alors il faudra attendre. Notre meilleure chance c'est Maxwell et pour l'instant il n'est pas en état. Comme me l'a fait remarqué Monsieur Maxwell, il n'y a que deux personnes qui connaissent toute la vérité, nous ne pouvons rien tant que Duo garde la silence. Alors il faudra être patient."

Tout au long de son monologue, Trowa et Wufei s'était astreint à calmer leur rancœur pour permettre au blond de redevenir maître de lui. Ce qu'il parvint à faire. Il se rassit auprès du français.

- "Je suis désolé." Leurs sentiments étaient tellement forts que, combinait au sien, il l'avait submergé.

- "Tu n'y est pour rien." Trowa essayait de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, il l'avait pris dans ses bras au moment même où son amant s'était assis, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire beaucoup plus, sinon faire taire son cœur qui criait vengeance.

- "Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant c'est soutenir Maxwell et c'est ce que nous ferons. Et quand le temps sera venu, nous apprendrons à Monsieur Leeroy qu'il n'est pas aussi intouchable qu'il le croit." Le regard ne laissait aucun doute. Trent Leeroy vivait ses derniers jours d'homme libre.

**A suivre…**

(1) Oui j'ai vu le film "La rançon" avec Mel Gibson. Et alors ?

Duo : On a rien dit, faut te calmer !!

Quatre : J'ai plus famille non plus !! T.T

**J'ai finis !! J'ai finis !!! J'ai finis !!! J'ai finis !!! ¤vois Quatre se diriger vers elle avec un couteau¤ Oupsss !!**

**Quatre : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette scène, viens ici que je te descende !!**

**Quatre, voyons, calme toi, ce n'est qu'une histoire !!**

**Quatre : Je vais la tuer !!!**

**Au secours, venait m'aider !! ¤se met à courrir et percute quelque chose de dur¤ Aaahhh Trowa !! Comment vas-tu ?**

**Trowa : Très bien, depuis que j'ai décidé de te tuer.**

**Voyons faut se calmer, c'est pas si grave !! C'est rien qu'une petite scène. Je veux dire c'est rien. Y a pas de quoi se mettre en colère !!**

**Wufei : Onna perverse cette fois ton heure est arrivé !!!**

**Au secourrrrrss !!! T.T Mais j'ai rien fait !!!¤ se précipite dans son bunker¤ Pourquoi ils sont méchants ? T.T **

**Ja nee !!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Voyons voir… hum… Je dirais que ça ressemble pas à grand-chose ! T.T**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 mais toujours des surprises !!!**

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Commentaires : Non pitié ne me taper pas !!!! ¤se cache avec ses bras¤ C'est pas entièrement ma faute. Je tiens ici à remercier France télécom-orange pour avoir mis prés de deux mois pour réparer ma connexion internet. Ce qui fait que depuis le 11 juin je n'avais plus de connexion et que je viens à peine de la récupérer.**

**Duo : C'est pas faute de les avoir menacer, mais il faut pas trop leur en demander.**

**Quatre : Ne soit pas si cruel Duo, ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils ont mis deux mois pour trouver la panne et qu'ils s'y sont repris par deux fois pour la réparer.**

**J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez de mon côté. Je m'attendais à ce que le retour d'internet vous fasses hurler.**

**Quatre et Duo :¤fatalistes¤ Tu es insupportable quand t'as pas ta dose quotidienne d'internet. On en pouvait plus. On préfère encore devoir subir tes fics.**

**Vous êtes vraiment méchants, j'ai pas été aussi insupportable que ça.**

**G-boys : No comment !! -.- ;**

**¤boude¤ Vous avez de la chance que je soit de bonne humeur.**

**Réponse aux review :**

**Yuya ****: En général je réponds personnellement au reviews mais tu ne m'a pas laissé de mail donc. Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant je vais faire mon possible pour la suite. J'ai fait une grande pause grâce à France télécom mais maintenant la suite va venir vite, promis !**

**Bonne lecture !! **

**Chapitre quinze : Chapitre des souvenirs.**

**Pov Wufei**

Cette journée va être longue pour tout le monde. En ce moment même, Winner prépare Maxwell pour la première opération. Barton ne va pas tarder à revenir de la clinique. Il a eu du mal à faire admettre à toutes ces personnes que Maxwell avait eu un accident mais ils ont finis par le croire. Il me semble que son travail là bas lui plaît beaucoup.

Tous cela me ramène des années en arrière… 11 longues et belles années. Il nous aura fallut mener à bien beaucoup de combat pour en arriver là, et, aujourd'hui, je me vois projeté en arrière. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour. Et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul.

**Fin Pov Wufei**

Un léger sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de Wufei. Le blond sortit de la chambre où se trouvait l'américain.

- "Comment va Maxwell ?"

- "Bien. Il était un peu nerveux alors je lui ai donné un anti-anxiolytique pour l'aider à se détendre. Trowa et Heero devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et l'opération pourra commencer."

- "C'est parfait."

Quatre laissa apparaître un sourire nostalgique sur son visage.

- "Tout cela me rappelle beaucoup de chose. J'ai l'impression de revenir 11 ans en arrière. Aujourd'hui, comme à l'époque, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Pourtant je sais que tout se passera bien."

- "C'est tout à fait normal. Nous devons faire confiance à Barton et le laisser faire étal de son talent en reconstruction."

Les deux associés entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, signe que les absents étaient enfin de retour. La première opération allait pouvoir commencer.

Duo avait été installé sur la table d'opération et était déjà partis rejoindre Morphée. Tous les instruments étaient disposés à côté de Quatre et le français vérifier une dernière fois les images du scanner avant d'inciser.

- "Je disais tout à l'heure à Wufei que cette journée m'en rappelé une que nous avons vécu il y a très longtemps."

- "C'est vrai qu'il est difficile de ne pas faire le parallèle." Il se laissa, pendant quelques secondes, submergé par ses souvenirs pour ensuite revenir au présent. "Nous allons pouvoir commencer."

Trowa se rapprocha de la table et pris en main le bistouri que lui tendait le blond.

Au salon, Heero était silencieusement assis face au chinois. Il avait tacitement passé l'accord de ne quitter, ni la maison, ne la pièce jusqu'à ce que Duo soit sortis de la salle d'opération. Tous ces évènements le ramenaient 11 années en arrière. Il avait encore du mal à croire que tant de temps s'était écoulait depuis ce jour dans la ruelle. Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

**Flash back**

Cela faisait déjà prés d'une heure qu'il courrait. Il n'avait jamais fuit devant personne mais la situation était légèrement différente. Il n'avait jamais eus à affronter autant d'adversaire à la fois. Ils étaient huit à lui courir après et pas les petites frappes habituelles, mais des molosses armés de battes de baseball et très irrité si l'on se fiait aux cris qu'ils lançaient à son encontre. S'ils le rattrapaient, ils le tueraient sans aucun état d'âme. Alors il pressait encore plus le pas pour ne pas finir dans une poubelle comme beaucoup d'autre avant lui.

Il avait encore couru ce qui lui avait semblait des heures avant de perdre l'équilibre et par la même donné à ses poursuivants une chance de le choper et ils ne s'étaient pas gênés. Avait alors commencer pour lui une véritable séance de passage à tabac. Mais même dans une situation aussi critique il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire de l'esprit. Ayant reconnu le chef de ses agresseurs, il se permit un trait d'humour. Il profita d'une pause de ses bourreaux pour parler.

- "Alors comme ça Greg, tu as besoin de sept gros bras sans cervelle pour m'attrapait, moi, un gamin d'à peine quinze ans ? Tu baisses dans mon estime, déjà que tu étais pas bien haut." Il pris en réponse un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui lui coupa la respiration et mis fin à sa répartis pour le moins acide. Le dénommé Greg le regarda de haut et se mit à rire, imité en cela par les hommes qui l'entouraient. Une fois calmé, il tendit l'oreille.

- "Dis-moi gamin ! T'as encore quelques chose à me dire ?"

Le japonais, n'arrivant pas à reprendre son souffle, ne pu répondre et pourtant il brûlait d'envie de faire taire cet abrutit.

- "A première vue, il n'a plus rien à dire, patron."

- "Je le crois aussi Bruce." Il se rapprocha de Heero toujours à terre. "Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui. Je suis ici parce que, en trois mois, tu m'as fait perdre prés de 50 000 dollars de came et que tu as poussé ces sales petits morveux qui me servaient de coursiers à la révolte. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu de l'argent, mais aussi le respect de mes associés. Et cela vois-tu, je ne peux pas le supporter. C'est pour ça que j'ai perdu mon temps à te courir après et que je vais m'asseoir là-bas…" Il désigna un contenaire à deux mètres de là. "…et les regarder te mettre en pièce. Je prendrais plaisir à t'entendre hurler de douleur et rendre ton dernier soupir. Ensuite j'apprendrais à tes petits "protégés" à me respecter."

Greg se releva et fit signe à l'un des gros bras. Celui-ci se rapprocha avec une des battes qu'ils avaient amenées mais dont il n'avait pas encore fait usage.

- "T'inquiètes pas gamin, ça va juste te faire un mal de chien, mais tu peux t'évanouir si ça devient trop dur."

Cette remarque de la part de l'homme de main fit glousser toute la troupe de tête vide aux gros biceps. Il leva ensuite son arme pour l'abattre sur les jambes de Heero. Celui-ci aurait aimé pourvoir réagir mais le correction qu'on lui avait infligé l'empêché même de bouger. Il vit le morceau de bois redescendre et sentit alors sa jambe droite être réduit en poussière.

Il ne poussa aucun cri et garda les yeux fixés sur Greg. Il ne cèderait pas, jamais. Et surtout pas devant une pareille enflure. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait s'en sortir, et la première chose qu'il ferait serait de faire payer à ce type ce qu'il était entrain de vivre.

Le deuxième coup tomba à ce moment coupant court à ses pensées. Il ne perdit pourtant pas conscience mais le monde devint flou quand la douleur afflua de ses jambes. La suite pour lui ne fut que cris sourds et bruits de chutes jusqu'au retour de Wufei suivit de prés par deux adolescents qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il y avait ensuite eus l'opération.

**Fin du flash back.**

Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix posée de Wufei. Déjà, à cette époque ce fut au son de cette voix qu'il avait repris connaissance après l'intervention. Une voix qui lui avait ordonné d'ouvrir les yeux et qui aujourd'hui, venait de lui poser une question dont, il devait bien l'admettre, il n'avait pas entendu le moindre mots.

- "Tu disais ? Je ne t'écoutais pas." (1)

- "Ca n'a pas grande importance. Dis moi plutôt où tu te trouvais pour ne même pas te rendre compte que je te parlais."

- "Je me trouvais dans une ruelle, il y a 11 ans." Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cacher ses pensées à Wufei.

Le chinois eut un regard entendu vers son vis-à-vis. Il était lui même perdu aux milieu de ses souvenirs, c'est pour essayer d'en sortir qu'il avait adressé la parole au japonais. Il était, cependant, ramené malgré lui vers son passé.

**Flash back**

Il était au milieu d'une de ses séances de méditations, dans l'usine désaffectée qui leur servait de maison à Heero et lui, quand un des enfants du quartier était venu l'avertir qu'on avait vu le brun poursuivit par des hommes de main de la mafia et qu'il semblait en mauvaise posture. Wufei n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et s'était lancé dans les rues de la ville avec l'espoir de retrouver Heero à temps. Il avait parcourut la ville de long en large, quand il fut prévenu par le téléphone arabe de la rue que son ami avait été repéré dans une ruelle et qu'il allait mal. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'y rendre.

Il eut le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux quand il arriva. Son ami était à terre et il semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Le sang du chinois ne fit qu'un tour, il se jeta sur les huit hommes. Il en assomma deux avant même qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

- "Tiens. Regardez moi ça. C'est le roi du kung fu qui vient à la rescousse de monsieur le redresseur de tord."

- "Porter, vous êtes exactement le genre d'homme à faire ce genre de chose. Vous me dégoûtez." Wufei se retenait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il y avait encore 6 hommes debout et il ne devait pas commettre d'erreur s'il voulait avoir une chance d'aider son ami.

- "Si tu savais comme je me fout de ce que tu penses. J'avais un problème et je l'ai presque réglé. Je vais profiter de ta présence pour faire un exemple pour tous ces sales morveux. Ils vous idolâtrent tellement. Je veux voir leur tête quand il verront les corps de leurs héros." Il se mit à rire. Ce fut trop pour Wufei.

- "Parce que tu penses pouvoir nous tuer. Alors viens et bats toi comme un homme, mais je doute que tu en soit capable. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile et un trouillard qui a besoin de sept hommes pour venir à bout de deux adolescents. Tu me fais pitié."

A ces mots, Greg se redressa et fit signe à ses hommes de mains de ne pas intervenir.

- "Tu n'es qu'un petit merdeux arrogant et je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire fermer ton claquer."

- "Beaucoup de personne me l'on déjà promis. Aucun n'a jamais réussit." Il prenait plaisir à voir le mafioso perdre son calme. Cet idiot ne devait pas connaître la règle fondamentale du combat.

Greg se jeta sur lui s'en plus faire attention au reste. Le chinois n'eus aucun mal à le battre comme il s'y était attendu. Il ne doutait pas que dans un combat à un contre un, le japonais n'aurait, lui aussi, fait qu'une bouché de ce pseudo caïd. A huit contre un, ces hommes n'avaient vraiment aucun honneur.

Il profita de la surprise des gros bras pour mettre à terre deux autres des assaillants encore debout. Il ne restait donc plus que trois mafieux encore conscient qui le regardaient de bas en haut en se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire.

- "Je vous conseille de prendre votre patron et vos copains et de disparaître de ma vue avant que je ne perde mon calme."

- "Nous sommes trois et tu es seul."

- "Il y a cinq minutes encore vous étiez huit, ça ne m'a pas empêcher d'en éliminer cinq." Les hommes de main se concertèrent du regard et décidèrent de suivre le conseil du chinois et de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. (2) "Je suppose que l'on ne peut pas attendre grand-chose de type comme ça." Il regarda partir les hommes de main tenant leurs comparses et quittant la ruelle.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils aient bien quitté les lieux, il se rapprocha de Heero qui gisait à terre. Le japonais semblait encore conscient bien que perdu dans sa douleur. Wufei jeta un œil vers ses jambes mais ne poussa pas bien loin ses observations. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa gorge se sera. Vu leur état, son ami ne pourrait probablement plus jamais marcher. Il cacha le japonais du mieux qu'il pu, non sans lui avoir arracher des cris de douleur, et il partis à la recherche du médecin bizarre dont il avait entendu parlé et qui soigné les gens de la rue sans poser de questions.

Les enfants lui offrir une fois de plus leurs aides dans ses recherches. Cet homme était ce qu'on appelle une légende urbaine, mais comme toutes les légendes issu de son pays d'origine, il y avait un fond de vérité. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver la trace de ce fameux professeur. Il eut cependant la surprise de trouver deux adolescents à l'endroit où il pensait trouver le médecin.

- "Je cherche le professeur J." Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes et préféré aller droit au but.

C'est le plus grand des deux qui lui répondit. Il avait les cheveux châtain dont une longue mèche cachait un des ses yeux aussi vert que des émeraudes.

- "Que lui veux-tu ?"

- "Un ami à moi a besoin de soins. Il a été gravement blessé par une bande de brut, mais il ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital." Son vis-à-vis semblait sur ses gardes et cela rendait Wufei nerveux.

- "Pourquoi ?"

- "Il est mineur, ils appelleraient la police et les services sociaux." Il avait de moins en moins confiance, mais Heero avait besoin de soins urgents.

- "Ok ! Où est-il ?"

- "Où est le professeur J ?" Il était hors de question qu'il laisse son ami entre les mains de ses gosses.

- "Je te le dirais tout à l'heure après avoir vu ton ami."

- "Il n'est pas loin, suivez moi." Il fut obligé de leur faire confiance.

Le temps pressait et il ne savait dans quel état serait le japonais quand ils le retrouveraient. Il partis en courant suivit par le brun et un blond qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Il les emmena jusqu'à la ruelle où se trouvait Heero.

**Fin du flash back.**

Il revint à la réalité quand Trowa et Quatre pénétrèrent dans le salon où les attendait les deux asiatiques. Wufei vérifia l'heure à sa montre. En effet, cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller autant dans une telle situation ? Il se morigénât quelques secondes et s'intéressa de nouveau à la situation.

Voyant que personne n'allait poser de question Quatre pris l'initiative de donner des nouvelles de leur patient.

- "Duo est encore endormis, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller."

Le chinois tourna vers Trowa un regard grave.

- "Les dégâts étaient important." Le français pensait pouvoir s'en tenir à cette explication mais le regard noir du japonais le convint de continuer. "J'ai enlevé énormément de fibres musculaires, j'ai aussi retiré les tendons qui de toute façon ne tenait plus que par miracle. Pour finir je l'ai débarrassé de sa rotule. Je l'ai gardé parce que je pense qu'elle pourra nous être utile."

- "En quoi une rotule peut-elle nous être utile ?" L'humeur de Heero était de plus en plus maussade au fur et à mesure où la liste de Trowa s'agrandissait.

- "Il y a des traces sur cette rotule qui n'ont pu être faite qu'avec des instrument chirurgicaux et qui n'ont rien à voir avec une quelconque tentative de soin."

Le japonais ne desserra pourtant pas les dents. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'avoir des preuves pour la vengeance qu'il avait imaginé. Wufei était quand à lui satisfait, voilà quelque chose qui pourrait leur servir quand viendrait l'heure de s'occuper de Leeroy.

Après la fin de son exposé, le français s'excusa et regagna la salle d'opération afin de faire un peu de ménage. D'habitude c'était Quatre qui s'en occupait mais le petit blond avait décidé de resté auprès de Duo jusqu'à son réveil et Trowa apprécia ce moment de paix retrouvé. Cette journée avait été chargé en stresse et en souvenir. Il était déjà loin le temps où, à peine âgé de 15 ans, il avait déjà réalisé cette opération.

**Flash back**

Il avait suivit un jeune asiatique à travers les rues de la ville, jusqu'à l'ami de celui-ci. Quatre n'avait pas un seul instant quitté ses traces. Il préférait le savoir prés de lui plutôt qu'à attirer l'attention de quelques personnes pas très nettes. Ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux bleus lui créaient souvent des ennuis.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la ruelle dont leur guide leur avait parlé. Il trouva son ami caché dans un renfoncement sous des cartons. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance mais quand il approcha sa main pour voir s'il respirait toujours, le jeune garçon l'attrapa fermement. Il fut surpris. Les blessures qu'il pouvait apercevoir étaient importantes, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie, alors conscient…

Il vit leur guide se déplacer et se pencher sur le blessé.

- "Heero, tout va bien. Ils sont là pour t'aider."

- "Je vais bien." Il avait murmuré ses mots.

Trowa eut la surprise de voir le visage de leur guide se détendre suite à ces paroles. Ces deux garçons étaient vraiment bizarres. Il vit Quatre le contourner et se pencher lui aussi sur le blessé.

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes venus pour vous aider. Le professeur J est un médecin de génie, dans quelques semaines vous serez de nouveaux sur vos jambes." La voix du blond était toujours douce et ampli de bonté, elle arrivait à calmer même les animaux les plus dangereux. (3)

Heero se permit un sourire amer.

- "Je ne suis pas un idiot. Mes jambes sont foutus."

- "Peut être pas." Le français était impressionné du calme dont faisait preuve le blessé. "Le professeur J a mis au point un protocole, il est long et il est douloureux, mais tu as toutes tes chances." Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que quelqu'un qui avait survécu à un passage à tabac en règle pouvait survivre à ce qui l'attendait s'il acceptait.

- "Vraiment ?" Le chinois était septique mais s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un espoir, il fallait que son ami tente sa chance.

- "Ce protocole est expérimental. Mais je crois que ça peut marcher." Il se pencha vers Heero toujours couché au sol. "C'est ta seule chance. A toi de décider."

- "Comme si j'avais le choix."

Le blessé tourna ses yeux vers son ami et d'un regard entendu ils se mirent d'accord.

- "Où est votre professeur J ?" Pour le chinois, l'instant n'était plus à la discussion mais à l'action.

- "Il va falloir transporter ton ami et ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour lui."

- "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'en ai connu d'autre." Le japonais semblait sûr de lui.

- "Il tiendra le coup, maintenant allons-y, nous avons perdu assez de temps." Wufei pris le bras gauche du blessé et le hissa sur ses épaules.

Une fois son ami installé contre son dos, non sans quelques cris de douleurs étouffés, il fit signe aux deux adolescents leur donnant, par la même, le signal du départ. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le "cabinet" du professeur J. Le japonais avait perdu connaissance pendant le voyage à cause des secousses infligées à ses jambes. Arrivé sur les lieux, ils furent accueillis par un vieil homme. À cet instant, le chinois regretta d'avoir offert sa confiance à ses deux adolescents. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, son ami avait besoin de soins et personne d'autre ne lui offrirait de l'aide. Ce fut plein d'appréhension qu'il déposa son ami sur la table d'opération.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon." Le professeur arborait un sourire satisfait. "Je vais le remettre sur pied."

Il fut mis à la porte de la salle. Il resta en compagnie du blond pendant que Heero, entre les mains du professeur et du jeune homme, jouait sa dernière chance.

L'opération dura une dizaine d'heures. Les blessures fraîches leur avaient simplifié le protocole, tout était encore réparable. Trowa avait eu peur face à l'idée de commettre une erreur. Sous la direction de J, il opéra la jambe gauche pendant que le professeur s'occupait de la jambe droite tout en donnant des instructions à son successeur. Le cœur du français avait souvent battu la chamade pendant l'opération mais finalement elle fut un succès. Ce fut fatigué mais heureux qu'il allât annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'ami de son patient.

**Fin du flash back**

A cette époque, Wufei n'avait pas prononcé un mot non plus. Il s'était contenté d'un regard comme il le faisait toujours quand il réclamait une explication. Aujourd'hui, lui avait rappelé combien il avait de respect pour ses amis et pour la vie en général. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était bon d'offrir à un être vivant une deuxième vie et cela juste avec ses mains.

Il avait depuis longtemps finit le rangement mais ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la pièce. Dans cette pièce il allait rendre à Duo ce que ce Trent, et les médecins qu'il avait payé, lui avait volé. Le temps était venu pour lui d'offrir à nouveau ce cadeau, de mettre à profit ce don dont seul J et lui étaient les détenteurs. Il posa son regard sur ses mains. Il n'avait pas tremblé une seule fois au cours de l'opération. Son corps s'était souvenu de tous les gestes et cette constatation avait fait disparaître les dernières craintes qui lui étreignaient le cœur.

Pendant que Trowa faisait le point dans la salle d'opération, que Heero et Wufei étaient dans la salle d'entraînement à imaginer la tête de Leeroy à la place du sac de sable, Quatre était assis à côté de Duo, attendant qu'il se réveille, le nez plongé dans un livre dont il venait de relire la première ligne au moins quinze fois sans que les mots ne s'impriment dans son cerveau. Cette journée et les sentiments mêlés de douleur et de nostalgie de ses associés lui rendaient impossible une quelconque forme de concentration. Il se revoyait 11 ans plutôt dans la même situation.

**Flash Back**

Cela faisait prés de 24 heures que le japonais avez perdu connaissance. L'intervention qu'il avait subit et la perte de sang avait réduit ses réserves à néant. Le blond attendait patiemment que le patient se réveille. L'ami de celui-ci c'était réfugié dans la salle d'entraînement pendant un temps et avait malmené un sac de sable. Il avait ensuite subitement quitté leur entrepôt sans un mot. Quatre avait ressentit de la colère et de l'inquiétude et n'avait pas voulu l'arrêter. Il avait donc rejoint son poste prés du blessé.

Il attendit plusieurs heures avant d'entendre la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, quelques minutes plus tard le chinois entrait dans la chambre. Il avait des traces de coup sur le visage mais ne semblait pas en souffrir. Il s'approcha du lit sans émettre le moindre bruit. Le blond était subjugué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme au catogan restait immobile devant le blessé. Il resta ainsi sans le moindre mouvement pendant environ un quart d'heure puis il se pencha sur le jeune homme inconscient.

- "Heero ça suffit maintenant, tu vas te réveiller. Les enfants t'attendent."

Le jeune hacker eut la surprise de voir le blessé ouvrir timidement et puis complètement les yeux. Quatre en avait le souffle coupé. Il resta un temps sans réaction, puis quitta la chambre pour aller avertir le professeur J et Trowa. Ils furent tous les trois surpris à plusieurs reprises par la suite. Le japonais se révéla avoir uns capacité de récupération hors du commun. A plusieurs occasions pendant la convalescence du blessé, le blond avait eu envie de lui poser des questions sur son réveil miraculeux mais n'avait pas osé. Il avait peu à peu apprit à apprécier les deux asiatiques et avait totalement oublié sa curiosité.

Il avait vu le japonais souffrir tout au long de sa rééducation, continuer malgré tout à faire d'énorme progrès en un temps record. Et puis un jour les deux asiatiques leur avaient annoncé leur départ. Aucune émotion n'avait altéré leur visage. Et ils avaient disparu comme ils étaient apparus.

Quatre avait regrettait leur départ précipité puis la vie avait simplement repris son cours pour être de nouveau bousculé par l'arriver, sept mois plus tard de deux asiatiques couvert de blessures. Le professeur J et Trowa les avaient soigné et ils avaient de nouveau disparu.

Le hacker, intrigué par le comportement des deux compères, commença à poser des questions dans la rue. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre les aller et venus, des deux jeunes hommes. Après avoir prouvé sa bonne fois, il avait appris toutes les histoires qui courraient sur Wufei et Heero. Mais surtout, comment alors qu'il avait été battu à mort Heero était revenu à peine deux mois plus tard encore plus fort qu'avant. Bien sûr il appris aussi que le japonais avait été surnommé "wings" par les enfants. Quand il avait demandé pourquoi. Les enfants lui avaient répondu qu'Heero arrivait toujours quand ils avaient des problèmes comme s'il était porté par le vent. Il avait ressentit tellement d'amour et d'adoration. Les enfants vénéraient ses deux adolescents comme s'ils étaient des dieux pour toutes les fois où ils leur avaient porté secours.

Les aller et venus des deux asiatiques à l'entrepôt durèrent prés de deux ans, jusqu'à ce que J leur propose d'habiter avec eux. La proposition n'eut, au départ, pas de réponse, puis plusieurs semaines après, ils apparurent un jour avec leurs affaires sans un mot de plus que "on accepte". Commença alors, leur vie tous ensembles.

**Fin flash back.**

Il revint à la réalité, rappelé par les faibles gémissements de Duo. Il reposa le livre qu'il n'avait, de toute façon, pas lu. Il se pencha doucement au dessus du patient. Les yeux violine s'ouvrirent alors que le blond posait sa main sur le front du châtain.

- "Quat-chou ? Tu sais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'ai rêvé que je pouvais marcher comme avant et que je retournais au manoir Maxwell pour faire une surprise à Solo. T'aurais vu sa tête."

Le natté flotté encore dans les limbes de l'anesthésie. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'il n'avait entendu le blond appelé Trowa et les autres.

- "Ce n'est pas un rêve Duo. Dans quelques semaines, tu pourra marcher comme avant."

- "Quand à la tête que je pourrais faire crevette, cela ne vaux pas la tienne en ce moment."

Totalement sortie de la brume, Duo se redressa sur le lit et dévisagea le nouveau venu dans la pièce. Il était bien là dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ici.

- "Solo."

- "Je suis rassuré, tu te souvient encore de moi."

Les cœurs des deux Maxwell battaient bien trop fort dans leur poitrine. Le jeune PDG ne voulait pas réapparaître aussi rapidement dans la vie de son jeune frère, mais, quand il avait entendu l'appelle du hacker, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de voir à nouveau ce regard plein de force et de fragilité et sa jolie teint améthyste. Wufei ne l'avait appelé que pour lui montrer leur découverte et il avait finis par céder à son envie de revoir son frère.

- "Solo ?"

- "Je crois qu'on à tous compris que c'était mon nom crevette."

C'est alors que le chinois mis un coup de coude dans les côte de ce PDG qui se comportait comme un enfant et lui intima, d'un regard, de se rapprocher du patient. Solo accéda à la requête de sa beauté asiatique sous peine d'y perdre des plumes. Il s'assis sur le bord du lit et posa sa mais sur la tête de Duo de la même manière qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant et que son frère et lui se réconciliaient après une dispute.

- "Solo…"

- "Je sais crevette. Laisse tomber."

Le natté retenait comme il pouvait ses larmes, comme il le faisait toujours avant, lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'ils s'étaient disputés. N'en pouvant plus il se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

- "Je te demande pardon, Solo."

- "C'est à moi de te demander pardon, Duo…" Il écarta son frère de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "…je n'aurais jamais du accepter de m'écarter de toi."

Le châtain se mit à rire et le jeune PDG se sentit rassuré.

- "Tu m'as manqué." Duo n'avait jamais été aussi sincère avec ses sentiments qu'en cet instant.

- "Tu m'as manqué aussi, crevette."

- "M'appelle pas crevette."

- "Je t'appelle comme je veux crevette."

Le chinois regardais la scène d'un œil attendrit. Il aurait lui-même donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver un seul membre de sa famille perdu. Pour lui, malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Loin de partager ce sentiment, l'autre asiatique de la bande voyait d'un mauvaise œil le rapprochement de ce simili frère très envahissant. Son agacement grimpa d'un cran de plus. Il était à présent extrêmement irrité par la situation.

Duo, quant à lui, goûtait à la douceur d'avoir retrouvé un peu de lui en même temps que d'avoir retrouvé son frère.

**A suivre…**

(1) Qui disait que Heero n'avait aucun tact ?

Duo : Moi !

A oui c'est vrai.

(2) Hé !! Ce sont des hommes de mains de la mafia faut pas trop leur en demander.

Heero : Je vais finir par passer pour un con là.

Ca a rien à voir. Ils sont pas malins mais ils cognent fort.

(3) Tu parles sans doute de toi là Trowa ?

Trowa : …

Répond pas surtout !!! èé

**J'y suis arrivé !!! Ce chapitre m'aura donné du mal !!! **

**Duo : Dit plutôt que t'as pas la tête à ce que tu fais plutôt !!**

**Nan mais je t'ai rien demandé.**

**Duo : Je dit juste que pour une fois tu t'acharne pas sur moi, c'est bien.**

**O.O**

**Heero : A ce propos….**

**Heerooo… Ecoute y a pas de quoi s'énerver.**

**Heero ¤sort son arme¤ : Je ne suis pas énervé voyons.**

**Au secooooooouuuuuuuuuuuurrrrssss !!!!!!!! T.T Promis maintenant je vais pouvoir faire des mises à jour régulières. Remercions encore chaleureusement France Télécom pour son efficacité !! ¤part se cacher dans son bunker¤**

**Ja nee !!**


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Dame Emma

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Je dirais qu'il y a de la torture de bisho, avec un peu de romance. Ouais en gros je sais toujours pas.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 mais toujours des surprises !!**

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Commentaire : la terre tremble et puis apparaît un immense nuage de terre ! Duuuuuuuuuuuuoooooo !! Espèce de dingue tu m'as enterrée vivante.**

**Duo caché derrière un rocher avec les autre G boys : Comprend moi tu bougeais plus, fallait faire quelque chose. Muahahahahahah !!**

**Quatre : On a fait ce qui nous semblait le mieux.**

**C'est ça, prenait moi pour une dinde. C'est vrai que j'ai pas écrit depuis regarde le calendrier on se passera d'une date. J'avoue être incapable de gérer ma licence et l'écriture mais… Est-ce que c'était vraiment obligé de m'enterrer ? **

**Les G boys :tous ensemble Oui !!**

**Ils sont vraiment méchants avec moi. soupir Arf, je suis pas rapide, je sais, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Alors bonne lecture !! **

**Chapitre seize : La journée des révélations.**

**Pov Heero**

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit. Des tas d'idées n'ont pas arrêté de tourner dans ma tête, très surchargée c'est dernier temps. Et toutes ces pensées sont tournées vers Duo. Nous l'avons installé dans ma chambre hier soir. Cela rassurait Quatre de savoir le natté entouré la nuit. Il est allongé sur mon lit. Le poids attaché à son pied maintient en extension sa jambe. Il devra le garder le temps que l'on puisse lui mettre la nouvelle rotule.

Il y a autre chose qui m'agace. C'est ce Solo, ce soit disant frère. Il n'est pas resté bien longtemps et c'est tant mieux. On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de lui. Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler ce qu'il faisait là.

**Fin Pov Heero**

Le japonais se repassait en boucle la journée d'hier. Du moins les quelques bribes qu'il avait réussit à conserver des évènements. Il se rappelait s'être longuement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il se rendait compte à présent de n'avoir fait que survoler la journée. Il voulait vraiment se remémorer les paroles de Trowa à propos de la rotule de Duo mais les mots exacts continuaient de le fuir. Il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était très important. Cela le troublait énormément, il avait une bonne mémoire en règle général et là il séchait lamentablement. Il secoua la tête est décida de remettre ses recherche à plus tard.

Il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'admettre qu'il ne portait plus aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait et qui n'était pas Duo Maxwell. Cette journée passait à faire le voyage entre son passé et le jeune médecin en était un très bon exemple. Il n'était pas homme à ressasser son histoire mais il suffisait que la même chose touche le natté et il se mettait à jouer les sentimentales. L'américain envahissait de plus en plus ses pensées et cela commençait à prendre des proportions délirantes. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à faire le vide.

Heero pouvait situer sa perte totale d'attention après le récit que Duo avait fait de son agression, puisqu'il s'agissait de cela en fin de compte. Depuis lors, ce qui n'était qu'un besoin de se défouler, était devenu une irrépressible envie de voir ce Trent Leeroy être passer au broyeur à ordure. Malgré ses récentes analyses de la situation, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses réactions. Il avait toujours été pour la vengeance sans autre forme de procès, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi peu discipliné. Il appréciait plus que toute une vengeance bien orchestrée et il était maintenant prés à aller tuer ce type sans prendre le soin de réfléchir à aucun moyen pratique d'y arriver. Alors même qu'il faisait ce constat, il remarquait que cela ne changeait rien. S'il avait la moindre occasion de le faire il n'hésiterait pas qu'importent les conséquences. Cette constatation le plongeait encore plus dans la perplexité.

Peu importe le sens dans lequel il prenait tout cela, il en arrivait invariablement à la même conclusion : tout ceci ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il ne se reconnaissait tout simplement pas.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des mouvements à côtés de lui. Il posa son regard sur le corps encore endormis. Les traits de Duo étaient tirés. Le japonais savait à quel point ce genre d'opération pouvait être douloureuse. La situation du natté était encore bien pire. Au vue de son ancienne dépendance Trowa et le châtain en étaient arrivé à la même conclusion, ils devaient oublier tous les plus puissants anti-douleur pour éviter une éventuelle rechute. Cette décision avait eu pour effet de replonger Duo dans un monde de douleur continu.

Le regard du japonais, toujours perdu dans la contemplation du visage du châtain, croisa des yeux améthyste.

- " Tu te sens bien ?" Il avait conscience que cette question était totalement stupide mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Encore quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- " Je ne te dirais pas que c'est l'euphorie totale, mais je trouve que je m'en sort pas si mal."

Il se redressa doucement, le poids attaché à sa jambe, maintenant inerte puisque n'ayant plus de rotule, rendait tout mouvement quasi impossible. Cela n'avait pas été de la tarte de dormir avec ça, néanmoins il avait réussit. Au vue de sa langue en papier mâché, il devinait que Quatre avait dû ajouter un somnifère à son repas d'hier. Cet homme pensait vraiment à tout.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage fatigué du médecin, léger mais sincère. Ces derniers temps, sa vie allait de mieux en mieux. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'amour. Enfin pour ça, il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus. L'homme des glaces n'était pas prés de se réchauffer.

- " Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je ne descende te préparer ton petit déjeuné ?" Il avait toujours préféré l'action à la prise de tête, surtout quand celle-ci ne menait à rien.

Duo sembla hésiter un instant, puis se lança.

- "Est-ce que se serait trop déplacé de ma part de te demander… Comment c'était pour toi ?" Le châtain n'avait pas quitté son vis-à-vis des yeux. Leur relation le mettait au supplice.

- " Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait de t'en parler." Son histoire n'avait rien d'un secret honteux, loin de là même. Il parlait toujours avec ce ton détaché qui agaçait prodigieusement le jeune médecin. " Que veux-tu vraiment savoir ?"

Le natté garda le silence. Il voulait trouvé le meilleur moyen de formuler ce qui le tourmenté. Il ne voulait pas non plus piétiner le jardin secret de Heero.

- " Tu me hais ?" Il fut le premier surpris d'entendre sa question. Lui qui ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée du japonais, il venait de mettre les deux pieds dedans et de façon plutôt brutale. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Heero, quand à lui, en avait eu le souffle coupé. Le jeune médecin l'avait pris au dépourvu. C'était quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

- " Nani ?" Le fait d'être déstabilisé le renvoyer à sa langue natale et à ses habitudes laconiques.

- " Est-ce que tu me hais ?"

Maintenant que la question avait été posée, il avait envie d'avoir une réponse. Il en avait assez de cette incertitude qui le rongeait. Pourtant son cœur lui hurler de ne pas poser une question dont il se doutait déjà que la réponse allait le faire souffrir.

- " Non." La situation lui semblait être devenu totalement irréaliste. Il y a quelque seconde encore il parlait de sa jambe, et maintenant, le médecin le regardait presque douloureusement tout en lui posant une question totalement dénuée de sens. "Pourquoi cette question ?"

Le natté soupira et détacha son regard de celui de son voisin. Après une courte pause il répondit, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le plafond.

- " Je l'ignore." Il n'ignorait pas vraiment le pourquoi de cette question, il se l'était posé tant de fois. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la lui poser, en tout cas, pas maintenant alors qu'il n'avait pas la force d'entendre la réponse. "Ce n'était pas du tout la question que je voulais te poser."

- "Pourquoi devrais-je te détester ?" Bien des choses lui avaient traversé l'esprit depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune médecin, la colère, l'inquiétude… mais à aucun moment il ne l'avait détesté.

Duo remua. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour cette discussion, mais puisqu'il en était l'instigateur, alors il allait devoir la mener jusqu'à son terme. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'exprimer à haute voix ses plus récente et plus humiliantes frasques. Il lui semblait pourtant que son interlocuteur ne lui en laissait pas le choix.

- "Pour… enfin tu sais !" Il voulait encore croire au miracle, croire que le déclique pouvait encore se faire dans le cerveau du brun. Ne lui épargnerait-on aucune humiliation jusqu'à la fin ?

- "Non, je ne sais pas." Il était on ne peut plus sincère.

Le natté se serait taper la tête contre le mur s'il avait pu se lever. Il aurait bien hurlé à plein poumon aussi juste pour faire disparaître la boule qui avait apparue sa george. Il savait avoir commis des erreurs mais il ne pensait pas que Dieu puisse être aussi cruel avec une personne juste pour une mauvaise décision. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir entre ses lèvres. Il avait souhaité que Heero fasse un effort. Le soupir n'échappa pas au japonais qui se demandait de plus en plus ce qui pouvait à ce point contrarier le médecin.

Duo se tendit, puisqu'il fallait en passer par une nouvelle humiliation pour avoir une réponse alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

- "Tu sais…" Il sentit son visage s'empourprer. "… chez moi…" Oh god, qu'il aurait voulu être ailleurs ou avoir su fermer sa grande gueule. "…pendant...la cure…"

Le brun était un peu perdu. Il se remémora les deux semaines qu'il avait passé avec le natté. Ces instants n'avaient certes pas été évidents mais rien ne lui revenait qui aurait pu le pousser à haïr le jeune médecin. Il s'était beaucoup maudit pour son incapacité à rester de glace face à la situation. La seule personne à blâmer dans toute cette histoire, c'était lui et ce comportement si peu semblable à celui qu'il avait toujours eu. Cette constatation lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- " Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir." Il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi perdu.

Il continuait de fixer le visage de Duo, dont le regard était perdu dans la contemplation du plafond. Il faisait souvent ça c'est dernier temps. Fixer le médecin en cherchant à lire dans ses pensées. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était dit que le natté n'avait aucune force de caractère. Le temps et le jeune médecin lui avaient montré son erreur. Quelques soient les épreuves qu'il avait enduré, il était toujours aussi fort même s'il avait tendance à de douter de lui-même. Cet homme était vraiment très fort moralement. Et que Dieu vienne en aide au personne qui le prendrait pour un faible parce qu'il pourrait bien s'en mordre les doigt, tôt ou tard. Malgré le fait qu'il savait le jeune homme assez fort pour se défendre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger. Il avait ressentit ce besoin dés le premier jour, dés qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur cette silhouette baigné de lumière.

- "Dois-je vraiment le dire à haute voix ?" Il serrait les mâchoires de plus en plus. IL avait l'impression que les dents allaient exploser sous la pression. Il se sentait mal. Il n'aurait jamais du ouvrir sa grande bouche pour commencer.

- "Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu n'as rien fait de mal." Il avait finalement tourné son regard sur le plafond lui aussi.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver les mots juste pour faire disparaître le lueur de peine qui ne quittait pas le regard du natté quand il posait ses yeux sur lui. Depuis le premier jour, leurs interactions avaient été compliquées. Dés la première seconde pour être honnête. Ils s'étaient opposés, attirés et repousser. Leur relation ressemblait à un jeu de piste. Heero tiqua. Relation ? D'où ce mot pouvait bien venir. Il haussa mentalement les épaules. Il n'était plus à une aberration prés. Quelque soit ce qui les liait, cela n'avait fait qu'exacerber son désir pour le jeune médecin.

- "Tu as une mémoire sélective alors." Son corps était tendu à l'extrême et la douleur qui irradiait de sa jambe lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de supporter cette conversation jusqu'à la fin. Il sentait une migraine montait et lui battre les tempes. Une fois de plus son visage se mit à brûler. "Il y a eu… hum…" Il recommença à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Sa tête était de plus en plus douloureuse. "…eh ben… on peut commencer en douceur avec les surnoms affectueux que je t'ai donné mais je pense que le plus intéressant reste ma tentative de meurtre et sans oublier, ma préférée, mon essais pour récupérer la clé sous la douche. Remarque bien que c'est pas forcement l'ordre chronologique des évènements mais je me suis dit que j'allais garder le meilleur pour la fin…"

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait les nerfs à vif, il s'était lancé dans une longue tirade Maxwellienne, que Solo lui-même n'arrivait jamais à imiter. Il fut néanmoins arrêté par le fou rire de Heero. Il était extrêmement rare, même pour les partenaires du japonais de l'entendre rire ainsi. Cet éclat eu au moins le bon goût de faire disparaître la tension du corps du brun. Il en oubliait le pourquoi de toutes ces questions, juste pour apprécier le ridicule de leur situation. A aucun moment, il n'avait haït Duo et surtout pas pour ça. Le seul coupable c'était lui. Il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux et il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement son fou rire qui les faisait apparaître. Il sentit son cœur se serrer comme prit dans un étau.

Il avait mal à la simple idée que ses erreurs aient pu blesser Duo à ce point. Que son comportement depuis lors ait pu le faire souffrir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une douleur aussi vive. Il se demanda pendant une seconde si son cœur n'allait pas tout simplement s'arrêter. Il ne laissa pas son trouble apparaître sur son visage. Il essayait de retrouver son calme, il fallait qu'il dise au jeune médecin ce qu'il en était vraiment, même s'il ne savait pas encore vraiment comment il allait s'y prendre. Il voulait à tout prix protéger Duo de son comportement.

Le japonais reprit peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même et les larmes se tarirent en même temps que son rire s'éteignit. Il avait mal. Une énorme boule était apparue dans sa gorge lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer. Il avait autant de mal à respirer que cette fois où il avait pris une balle dans le poumon. Il pris encore quelques seconde pour essayer de trouver les bons mots.

- "Tu n'as rien fait de plus que ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel autre junkie." Le seul qui avait eu un comportement hors norme c'était lui. Lui, qui avait perdu le contrôle de ses sentiments et de ses réactions. Lui, qui n'avait pas su comment réagir à tout ce qui leur arrivaient. Lui, encore, qui par son manque de discernement avait blessé un être qui l'avait déjà trop souvent été. Le japonais dû admettre qu'il s'était comporté comme un abrutit tout du long.

- " …n'importe quel autre junkie…" Duo avait répété cela pour en goûter le sens.

Il avait toujours su au fond de lui que Heero ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un junkie. Mais à ce moment là, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour que le japonais lui mente. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur de la poitrine. Il sentit les larmes venir frôler le bord de ses yeux mais il les ravala. Il essaya d'avaler la boule qui faisait obstacle à sa voix. S'il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il voulait au moins hurler. Il voulait faire disparaître la douleur en hurlant jusqu'à l'extinction. Il voulait mettre fin à cette discussion avant qu'elle n'ait raison du peu de courage qui lui restait. Il se sentait mal, il avait mal. Une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant, même à la mort de ses parents. Il se rendit compte que voire ses espoirs réduits à néants étaient encore plus douloureux que de se faire désosser comme un poulet. La douleur de son cœur était si intense qu'il en oubliait celle de sa jambe. Il avait tellement mal. Il voulait tellement qu'il ait mal lui aussi.

- "Alors pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?" Sa voix retrouver un peu de force alors qu'il laissait le poisson s'échapper par sa bouche. "Tu baises toujours les junkies que tu aides ?" Sa voix n'était pas haineuse mais il y avait mis tout sa douleur et il espérer que cela blesserait Heero. Il n'était pas particulièrement fier de cette envie mais il avait si mal.

Le japonais eu l'impression d'avoir pris une douche froide. Et la boule dans sa gorge se fit plus présente. Il n'avait eu aucun arrière pensé au moment d'embrasser Duo. Il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis leur première rencontre. Le simple fait que le natté puisse croire le contraire le faisait souffrir encore plus. Cette douleur était entrain de le tuer. Comment de simple mot pouvait ainsi le faire souffrir ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Pourquoi tout ce qui touchait Duo prenait une telle importance à ses yeux ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement faire comme il avait toujours fait ? Il sentit une fureur indescriptible s'emparer de lui et il eu envie de coller son point dans la gueule du natté rien que pour lui enlever l'envie de sous entendre encore quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais il pris le temps de se calmer. Le jeune médecin était déjà blessé, il ne servirait à rien de le frapper. A la place, il essaya de lui dire les choses comme il les ressentait.

- "Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avait envie. Et je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais n'importe quel junkie, seulement que tu n'avait pas plus mal agit qu'eux." La boule s'était fait un peu moins présente dans sa gorge et la colère était maintenant retombée. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Il fut soudain surpris quand il se rendit compte que le vide était de retour dans sa tête. Comme si la tempête qui y faisait rage s'était éteinte d'un seul coup.

Puis, comme si sa tête n'avait attendu que le calme pour lui faire cette révélation, il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi tout ce que Duo faisait, ou qu'il arrivait à Duo, ou qui touchait Duo, le rendait aussi inefficace. Son sang se glaça presque dans ses veines quand il admit enfin que Duo n'était PAS n'importe qui et surtout pas pour lui. C'était si flagrant qu'il s'en serait presque taper le front avec le plat de la main s'il avait été seul. Et alors tout le reste pris un sens nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru ou été intéresser par les sentiments. De tout évidence les sentiments n'avaient pas besoin d'être invité pour s'installer.

De son côté, le natté avait gardé le silence. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait comprendre des révélations du brun. Malgré son cerveau qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas se faire de faux espoir, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remettre à espérer que peut être il y avait une petite chance. Il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à tuer ce petit espoir. Il avait peur d'être encore déçu et blessé.

Le silence qui s'était installé fut brisé par Heero. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait, il voulait cependant, savoir quelle était sa place dans le cœur de l'américain.

- "Pourquoi as-tu accepté mon baisé ?" Il lui avait semblé sur le moment que le natté avait plus qu'apprécié cet échange. Se serait-il trompé ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu qu'il s'était trompé sur plusieurs choses depuis leur rencontre.

Duo se contracta. Il savait pourquoi mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le lui dire. Il prenait ainsi le risque de voir son cœur se briser définitivement. Il vit le visage de Quatre flotter devant ses yeux. Lui n'avait pas hésité pourtant. Il pris une grande aspiration et décida de se jeter dans le vide.

- "Tu me plaît, c'est indéniable. Tu as un corps à tomber."

Cette remarque fit sourire le japonais.

- "Tu n'es pas mal non plus."

Le natté ferma les yeux. S'il devait s'essayer à la chute libre il ne voulait pas voir le sol se rapprocher.

- "Mon intérêt pour toi ne se borne pas à ton corps, aussi sexy soit il." Il voulait dire ses mots mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il aurait du demander à Quatre de lui dire comment il avait trouvé le courage.

Le jeune médecin sentit le corps à côté de lui bouger et des lèvres venir tout prêt de son oreille. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas frissonner de plaisir à ce simple contact.

- "Ca tombe bien. Car moi aussi je m'intéresse à plus qu'à ton corps, aussi désirable soit il." Sa voix s'était faite velours.

Les lèvres de Heero avaient murmuré ses paroles au creux de l'oreille de l'américain qui se retenait de gémir le plus fort possible. Il avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était incapable d'esquissait le moindre geste. Le souffle du japonais dans son cou envoyé des décharges électrique dans tout son être. Son cerveau était entrain de se déconnecter au fur et à mesure et il allait bientôt ne plus être capable de penser ou même de respirer, tellement ses synapses étaient court-circuité par cet afflux de sensations. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers son assaillant.

- "Je ne sais jamais quoi penser quand il s'agit de toi." Face à face avec lui, il arrivait à garder un semblant de sang froid et de pensée cohérente.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu doute ?" Il avait eu sa réponse, en quelque sorte. Leur relation était trop nouvelle, trop instable pour prononcer des paroles définitives, pourtant à ses yeux l'aveu de Duo était clair. Il devait maintenant essayer de rassurer son… Son quoi d'ailleurs ? Peu importe le nom à lui donner pour l'instant. L'important était qu'il était à présent à lui.

L'américain se rendit compte que le face à face n'était pas forcement la meilleur solution non plus. Quand le souffle de Heero avait frôlait ses lèvres pendant que celui-ci parlait, il avait cru que sa colonne vertébrale allait tombé en morceau tellement elle était parcouru de frisson. Voyant que le médecin était incapable de parler, le brun décida de prendre les devant.

- "Alors peut-être faudrait-il que l'on pense un peu moins et que l'on agisse un peu plus."

Agir, ça Heero savait faire. Il était un homme de terrain émérite. Maintenant qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments à lui autant que des sentiments de l'américain, il fallait investir le terrain et se rendre incontournable pour que jamais Duo n'ait envie de s'éloigner de lui. Il s'approcha du visage de son vis-à-vis lentement. Il voulait laisser à l'américain la possibilité de refuser s'il pensait qu'il allait trop vite. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un centimètre des lèvres tant convoité, il plongea ses yeux dans le regard du natté. Il voulait y lire une autorisation quelconque pour pouvoir continuer.

Il vit alors les yeux de Duo se voiler, pas de souffrance, pas de peur, mais de plaisir anticipé. Voilà ce que le regard du natté lui montrait. Donc, sans plus attendre, il fondit sur les lèvres du châtain. Il commença par les goûter du bout des lèvres. Quand il sentit la respiration de l'américain accélérer, il saisit la lèvre du bas pour et la mordilla doucement, presque tendrement. Puis, jugeant qu'il l'avait assez maltraité, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre meurtrie. Le jeune médecin gémit de frustration face à l'attente, le japonais pris alors possession de ses lèvres pour un long et langoureux baisé. Il ne laissa pas à Duo la possibilité de prendre le contrôle. Il s'enivra de son goût. Et quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé arriva. Heero ne pu se retenir de gémir de plaisir face à l'intensité des sensations qu'il ressentait, maintenant, à embrasser l'homme qui avait volé son cœur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'approfondir encore leur baisé. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir serrer le châtain dans ses bras, mais il avait tellement peur de lui faire mal. Alors pour éviter que cela n'arrive, il se sépara des lèvres de son homme.

Il plongea alors son regard dans une mer améthyste où un orage de plaisirs commençait à peine à se calmer.

- "Pourquoi ?" Il n'était pas capable de dire autre chose. Il reprenait à peine le pas sur son corps qui brûlait maintenant d'un brasier qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre.

- "Alors tu ne sais vraiment dire que ça ?" Heero sourit face au regard confus du médecin. Il avait lui-même beaucoup de mal à revenir sur terre. "Je ne sais pas… ou plutôt, je sais mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer. J'ai toujours suivit mon instinct, mes envies. Je n'ai jamais fait grand cas des sentiments. Seulement, depuis que tu as fait éruption dans ma vie, je n'arrive plus à faire comme avant. Tu es tout pour moi. Est-ce que ça te suffit ?"

Le châtain relâcha sa respiration alors qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu son souffle. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer et il savait avec certitude qu'il arborait un sourire complètement niais sur son visage mais s'en fichait comme de son premier boxer. (1)

- "Je suppose que je pourrait m'en satisfaire. Pour l'instant."

Il vit alors s'afficher sur les lèvres de Heero le même sourire stupide qui devait maintenant être bien installé sur son visage.

- "Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que tu es le seul dont j'ai envie, le seul que je veuille et dont j'ai besoin." Une constatation, rien de plus, mais si loin de ce qu'il avait toujours était.

- "Tu me veux ?" Il se sentit rougir comme une vierge le jour de sa première fois et il sentit son sourire s'agrandir encore. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit possible.

Heero sourit et sortit de la chambre sans répondre à la question. Mais le natté n'avait pas besoin qu'il y répond, il y avait des expression sur le visage du japonais, bien sûr rien d'extraordinaire, seulement sur un homme tel que lui cela valait toutes les réponses.

Comme tous les jours, Wufei s'était levé aux aurores. Dans la maison rien ne bougeait encore dans la maison mais l'instinct du chinois lui disait qu'au moins deux autres personnes étaient réveillées. Depuis son enfance passée dans les rues, le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de se lever en même temps que le soleil. Il descendit au rez de chaussée et quitta la maison sans un bruit.

Après avoir fait son footing matinal et ses exercices de Tai-chi, Wufei n'avait toujours pas réussit à faire le vide en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à maintenir sa concentration assez longtemps pour réussir à le faire. Les évènements de la veille l'avaient un peu perturbé. Ce fut sans avoir réussit à faire tous ses exercices de méditation qu'il rentra à la maison fort d'une nouvelle décision.

Il entra dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Trowa et Quatre. Leur rituel était maintenant bien établit. La seule différence qu'il y avait avec tous les autres matins depuis leur rencontre était l'absence du japonais qui devait être encore au chevet de l'américain. Wufei ne s'en étonna pas. Il espérait seulement que ce grand benêt finirait par comprendre ses sentiments et qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en mêler.

- "Nihao !"

- "Bonjour Wufei !" Quatre sentait le encore le trouble qui habitait le japonais et cela le perturbait beaucoup.

Le français répondit au salut d'un simple signe de la tête. Le chinois avait toujours su apprécier à sa juste valeur les silences de cet homme.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné dans le silence comme tous les matins. Quand celui-ci fut finit, le chinois fit part de sa décision à ses coéquipiers.

- "Je vais m'absenter aujourd'hui."

Les deux amants furent surprit par cela, aucune mission n'avait été prévue pour aujourd'hui, ils se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien faire sortir leur ami si ce n'était pas une mission. Comme bien souvent dans ces cas là, ce fut Quatre qui posa la question pour les autres.

- "Peut-on savoir où tu vas ? Où est-ce un secret ?" Le blond ne doutait pas que le brun lui répondrait. Ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de n'avoir aucun secret les uns pour les autres, sauf cas exceptionnel, comme pour les révélations du frère de Duo, pour des raisons de sécurité.

- "Il n'y a aucun secret. Je vais me rendre à la propriété des Maxwell. J'ai des questions à poser à l'aîné des frères Maxwell. Son départ précipité hier ne me plaît pas. Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est."

- "Tu penses qu'il nous cache quelque chose de grave ?" Il ne se mêlait que rarement aux conversations mais il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir encore à cacher la vérité à Heero.

- "Non, je ne pense pas, mais je préfère m'en assurer."

Il ne pensait pas, en effet, que Solo Maxwell lui ait caché quoique ce soit à propos de son jeune frère. Cependant, il leur cachait effectivement quelque chose. Il ne repartirait pas du manoir Maxwell sans savoir ce qu'il cachait.

**A suivre…**

(1) Oui des boxer. Parce que je ne peux imaginer que Duo est pu porter autre chose même étant enfant.

**J'ai finis pour ce chapitre. Alors qui veux savoir ce qui à fait partir précipitamment Solo ?**

**Solo : Moi, j'aimerais bien savoir**

**Tu vas savoir mon ami. Toi aussi tu vas souffrir.**

**Wufei : Ne me mêle pas à cette histoire femme.**

**Je te proute Wufei. Je fais ce que je veux.**

**Duo : Tu ne devrais pas le chercher, tu sais, il a très envie d'en finir avec toi.**

**M'en fiche, j'ai finis mon année et mes exams alors je suis trop heureuse pour m'en soucier.**

**Quatre : Elle n'a vraiment pas peur de mourir.**

**Nop, je suis en vacancceeeeeeeeeees !! J'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite, alors à bientôt pour connaître les secrets de Solo.**

**Ja nee !!**


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Dame Emma

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Je dirais qu'il y a de la torture de bisho, avec un peu de romance. Ouais en gros je sais toujours pas.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 mais toujours des surprises !!**

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Commentaire : regarde son écran Mouais voyons voir qui je vais pouvoir torturer… Hin hin hin pourquoi se contenter d'un quand on peut en avoir plusieurs ?**

**Duo désespéré : Ben voyons. Tu te cherches des excuses ?**

**Non pas du tout mais je me suis juste dit ça, comme ça.**

**Quatre : Arrête t'y crois pas toi-même.**

**Vous pourriez être gentille avec moi, en cadeau, pour l'obtention de ma licence.**

**G-boys : Non !!**

**Hausse les épaules Au moins vous êtes tous d'accord.**

**Bonne lecture !! **

**Chapitre dix-sept : La face caché de Solo.**

**Pov Wufei**

Le comportement de l'aîné des Maxwell me laisse vraiment perplexe. J'ai pu voire de mes yeux à quel point cet homme aimait son frère et voilà maintenant qu'il disparaît précipitamment alors qu'il vient à peine de le retrouver. Il m'avait semblait être quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter, à l'heure actuelle, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Cette incertitude à son sujet m'empêche de me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à faire. Il vaut donc mieux mettre la situation au clair immédiatement. Une fois cela fait je pourrais me remettre au travail. Depuis que Yuy joue les garde malade, je suis vraiment très occuper. L'absence de Barton n'arrange rien.

**Fin Pov Wufei**

Wufei avait quitté la maison des détectives pour la résidence Maxwell en fin de matinée. Il avait bien entendu téléphoné pour prévenir de son arrivé et pour s'assurer de la présence du maître des lieux, cependant le majordome lui avait semblé hésitant en lui assurant qu'effectivement Monsieur Maxwell était à la résidence. Cette constatation le conforta dans sa résolution de tirer les choses au clair.

A son arrivé, il fut rapidement introduit dans la propriété, mais, face à lui, le majordome semblait extrêmement gêné et nerveux.

- "Je ne vous comprends pas bien. Monsieur Maxwell est bien ici, oui ou non ? Soyez clair."

Le chinois commençait à perdre patience. De tout évidence le pauvre homme se trouvait dans une situation délicate mais il était venu obtenir des réponses et il était hors de question qu'il reparte sans. Il était vraiment désolé pour le majordome mais il allait voir le maître de maison avec ou sans son aide.

- "Oui, Monsieur. Maître Solo est bien ici, mais il n'est pas en état pour recevoir des visites. Je l'aurais dis à Monsieur au téléphone, seulement Monsieur ne m'en a pas laissé le temps." Le majordome ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Son maître n'était tout simplement pas visible, surtout pas par une personne aussi importante pour lui.

- "Que lui est-il arrivé ? Est-il malade ?" Ce jeu de devinette devenait réellement pénible pour les nerfs de Wufei.

- "Non Monsieur, ce n'est pas cela." Le pauvre homme ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation difficile.

- "Alors s'il n'est pas malade, où est le problème ?"

Wufei, n'en pouvant plus de tout cela, dépassa le majordome et monta au premier. Il avait appris les plans du manoir que lui avait fournit leur ingénieux hacker, cela rendit sa tâche, de trouver le maître de maison, beaucoup plus facile. Monsieur Maxwell allait devoir donner des explications. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre son objectif. Il n'y avait rien à redire, Quatre trouvait toujours les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Solo, il entra sans même frapper. Si Solo Maxwell avait un problème avec lui il allait devoir lui dire de vive voix sans utiliser ses employés de maison.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il resta bouche bée face au spectacle qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Il avait imaginé beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas cela. Au milieu d'une pièce gigantesque prônait un lit tout aussi démesurément grand. Affalé en son centre, il pouvait voir trois corps entièrement dénudés entremêlés. Il était indéniable que deux des corps étaient féminins. Il n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute sur les raisons qui avait poussé l'aîné des Maxwell à partir précipitamment la veille. L'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce était lourde, une odeur d'alcool, de sexe. Tout cela sentait mauvais l'orgie.

Le majordome arrivait à hauteur du chinois ne savait plus où se mettre. Son maître avait toujours eus le goût pour ce genre de frasque, il n'en était pas moins quelqu'un de bien. La dernière chose que le pauvre homme voulait c'était qu'on le juge mal. D'autant plus si cela devait être par cet homme, son jeune maître semblait beaucoup l'apprécier.

Le chinois pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea silencieusement vers les rideaux. Le majordome hésita quelques secondes et décida de quitter les lieux. Cet homme était, selon les rapports qu'il avait obtenus pour son maître, un homme juste. Peut être, oui peut être que cet homme pourra aider son maître. Il était prés à courir le risque.

Wufei arriva rapidement à hauteur de la fenêtre là plus prés du lit, il ouvrit rapidement les rideaux qui laissèrent entrer un flot de lumière éblouissante dans la pièce. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre pour faire disparaître l'odeur engendrer par les actes de la nuit. Il n'avait pas perdu son sang froid et pourtant il était extrêmement déçu par le comportement de l'aîné des Maxwell. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour cet homme qui venait pourtant de se comporter comme un animal.

Il vit une tête blonde s'extirper doucement de sous les draps. Lorsque des yeux, encore fatigués par les frasques de la veille, captèrent la silhouette noble du chinois, le corps du blond se figea. Beaucoup de questions surgirent d'un coup dans son esprit mais il semblait incapable de produire le moindre son, lui, qui depuis son plus jeune âge, était connu pour son éloquence.

- "Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de vos préférence en matière de sexualité. Je suis venu pour vous parler de votre frère."

- "Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?" Les vieux démons de Solo refirent surfaces.

- "Rien, si ce n'est la souffrance. Bien sûr on peut aussi ajouter qu'il a vu son frère, sa seule famille s'il faut le préciser, partir presque en courant pour aller se commettre avec deux jeunes femmes à la moralité douteuse." Il s'efforçait, tant bien que mal, à garder son calme, cependant sa déception avait mis à mal sa patience. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aborder ce sujet, cependant, maintenant que cela était fait, il trouvait son indignation légitime. "Dites moi, cela vous démangeait tellement que vous deviez quitter précipitamment le chevet de votre frère alors qu'il souffre tellement."

C'est au milieu de cette discussion qu'une des invités décida de faire son apparition de sous le drap, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par sa consoeur.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis, qui c'est lui ? Solo, tu nous présentes ton ami ? Il est mignon lui aussi."

Elle et son amie avaient rencontré ce canon dans un bar du centre, il leur avait offert des verres à toutes les deux, puis il les avait amené dans cette grande maison. Ils avaient ensuite passé la nuit à boire et à s'envoyer en l'air dans toutes les positions possibles. Ce mec était vraiment inépuisable.

Elle s'assit, totalement indifférente aux draps qui tombait en laissant apparaître sa poitrine, qu'un ancien amant avait rendue généreuse grâce à la chirurgie esthétique. Elle avait toujours plu aux hommes, ces deux là n'étaient pas différent des autres. Elle espérait pouvoir y gagner. L'asiatique semblait coincé, il devait avoir pas mal de fric.

Wufei détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour le planter dans celui de la jeune femme qui avait parlé.

- "L'ami en question n'est pas intéressé. Vous et votre ami vous devriez prendre vos affaires et partir. Monsieur Maxwell et moi devons parler affaire. Vous nous gênez."

Le chinois n'avait jamais eu d'estime pour ce genre de fille. Il pouvait comprendre qu'on se vende pour nourrir sa famille, mais ces filles se moquaient de la famille, elles ne pensaient qu'à l'argent.

Un frisson de peur traversa le corps des deux femmes. Elles quittèrent rapidement le lit, la chambre et même la propriété.

Wufei ne porta plus aucune attention à celle-ci pour se re-concentrer sur le maître des lieux. Il avait posé une question et entendait bien obtenir une réponse. Il reprit sa position initiale, le regard perdu dans le parc arboré qui entouré la maison.

Solo, quand à lui, n'avait pas bougé, pas parlé. Il connaissait la réponse à la question, cependant il redoutait la réaction du chinois s'il s'aventurait à la formuler à haute voix. Il souriait malgré tout. Il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, il se devait donc d'en payer le prix.

- "Si je vous disais que oui. Que ça me démangeait tellement qu'il fallait vraiment que je parte. Que feriez vous ?" Il avait perdu la contrôle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à être honnête."J'ai appris, il y a longtemps déjà, que je ne saurais jamais capable de regarder Duo souffrir en restant impassible. Alors, quand lui se noie dans la douleur, moi, je me noie dans l'alcool et le sexe. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière mais j'ai appris à vivre avec."

Maintenant qu'il avait tout dit, il se sentait un peu mieux. Non pas que son aveu rende ses actes moins répréhensibles.

- "Je ne comprend pas qu'un homme tel que vous puisse se commettre de la sorte."

Le brun était vraiment perplexe, cet homme était vraiment déconcertant. Il admettait si facilement ses faiblesses devant un inconnu.

- "Je vous déçoit, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est ce que je suis."

Avant même de se retrouver dans cette situation délicate, il avait décidé de jouer franc jeu avec les détectives qui aidaient son petit frère. Il était prêt à tout pour que Duo ait une chance de vivre normalement et ce quelque soit le prix pour lui. Il avait même accepté l'idée de ne jamais caresser la peau diaphane du chinois.

- "Je n'aime pas non plus voir souffrir ce que j'aime. Je l'ai vu trop de fois." Cet aveu n'était facile à faire pour le brun, il n'avait jamais apprécié de mettre son cœur à nu. Cela le mettait toujours très mal à l'aise. Il quitta la contemplation de la nature et se rapprocha du lit. Il s'y installa. "Est-ce une façon pour vous de vous punir ?"

Solo écarquillât les yeux. Le chinois posa sa main sur la joue du blond, il la fit glisser jusqu'à son menton. Le PDG ferma les yeux sous l'afflut de sensations. Il sentit qu'on relevait son visage, alors qu'il s'était efforcé de le garder baisé. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de son éphèbe. Il ne put, cependant, empêcher leurs yeux de se croiser, ni les larmes de jaillirent.

- "Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire pour lui. Il m'a donné la vie et je n'ai même pas su protéger la sienne." A cette simple idée, il avait envie de hurler de douleur. "Ils avaient confiances en moi, j'avais promis de le protéger et je n'ai rien pu faire." Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine comme pris dans un étau. "Je les ai trahis, je les ai tous trahis. Je ne suis pas digne de porter leur nom."

- "Qu'espérez vous ? Qu'attendez vous de votre comportement ? Si vous pensez qu'en vous faisant assez de mal vous vous sentirez moins coupable, vous commettez une erreur. Peu importe le mal que vous vous ferez, ça ne sera jamais suffisant." La gorge de Wufei se serra. Cette conversation lui faisait mal à lui aussi. "Vous pouvez me croire, j'ai essayé."

Solo était stupéfait, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un homme tel que l'asiatique ait pu, lu aussi, souffrir de cette manière. Il leva inconsciemment sa main et la posa sur la joue de Wufei en une tendre caresse.

- "Alors que dois-je faire ?" Il se sentait perdu. Lui, qu'aucun requin des affaires n'avait fait trembler, se trouver désemparé face à la douleur de son frère.

- "Beaucoup de philosophe chinois ont écrit sur les méandres de la douleur. J'ai lu beaucoup de ses auteurs, j'ai longtemps cherché une réponse à mes propres doutes. Après de longue année de recherche, j'en suis venu à penser qu'il n'y a pas de vérité universelle." Wufei repris un peu le contrôle de ses émotions, il quitta le lit et retourna se poster devant la fenêtre. "Vous devez simplement accepter, tout comme je l'ai fait il y a déjà plusieurs années, que vous ne pouvez pas tout contrôler. Q'il y a des choses qui arrive et qui ne peuvent trouver d'explication pour nous. Tout ce nous pouvons faire, c'est faire de notre mieux, en acceptant la douleur qui en découle, même si cette douleur nous semble parfois insupportable. Votre frère ne cessera pas de souffrir parce que vous n'êtes plus là, bien au contraire. Vous devez faire face à sa douleur et à la votre pour votre bien à tous les deux." Le chinois avait espéré lui aussi qu'il y ait une autre réponse mais il n'en avait trouvé aucune. "Quand à Monsieur et Madame Maxwell, où qu'ils soient, je sais qu'ils sont fières de leurs fils, de leur deux fils."

Un léger sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de Solo. Il aurait aimé pouvoir croire en ces paroles mais une partie de lui continuée à croire qu'il aurait dû faire plus pour Duo.

- "Je voudrais tellement faire plus." Ca avait été son vœu la plus cher durant les longues années qu'avait durée le calvaire de Duo.

- "Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit, vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir."Il s'avança de nouveau jusqu'au lit et posa sa main sur la tête du jeune PDG. "Vous et votre frère, vous vous ressemblaient beaucoup. Cessez de vous torturer et allez de l'avant."

Tout le chemin que devrait faire Solo, mais aussi Duo, Wufei l'avait déjà fait. Les frères Maxwell devraient apprendre à laisser derrière eux le passé pour se concentrer sur leur futur. Il pourrait certainement les y aider. Il soupira intérieurement. Cela allait lui demander encore beaucoup d'énergie, à croire que cela était son destin.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler pendant quelques minutes, gênés, tous les deux, de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Un peut trop d'émotion, pour une matinée surréaliste. Tout à coup, Solo décida qu'il était temps de faire retomber la pression. La situation était bien trop sérieuse à son goût. Il s'étira et se redressa dans son lit.

- "Je vous demande pardon pour cette scène pitoyable." Il avait retrouvé son calme et il arrivait de nouveau à réfléchir.

- "Je vous pardon."

Solo se leva et s'étira une nouvelle fois. Il se moquait totalement d'être nu. Le chinois, quand à lui, détourna le regard et jeta son dévolu sur les moulures qui ornait la cheminée de la chambre. Ce brusque revirement fit sourire le blond. Il n'y avait rien à faire, le brun était vraiment très pudique.

- "Qu'y a-t-il mon chère Wufei ? Ma nudité vous poserait-elle un problème ?" Il avait envie de malmener un peu son invité. Il avait été lui-même en fâcheuse posture quelques minutes plutôt et voulait reprendre les reines de la situation.

- "Je ne suis simplement pas un adepte du voyeurisme." Il ne s'habituerait jamais au culot que pouvait avoir cet homme.

Il décida qu'il était temps de se retirer. Il se leva donc avec la ferme intention de partir, il était plus que temps.

- "Vous partez déjà ? Vous aurais-je choqué ?" Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire goguenard.

- "Je suis sûr que vous seriez ravi de m'entendre dire oui, cependant, cela n'a rien à voir. J'ai, tout comme vous, beaucoup d'obligations, je ne peux donc encore m'attarder." Il refusait de s'avouer vaincu face à cet énergumène. Il avait, de tout façon, d'autre chose à faire.

- "Vous allez donc me quitter."

- "Bien entendu, j'ai obtenu ma réponse. Je dois retourner à mes affaires maintenant." Il avait décidément beaucoup de mal à ce faire au comportement du jeune PDG. "Je vous laisse donc. Monsieur Maxwell." Il lui adressa un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

- "A bientôt Wufei." Solo ne pouvait se départir de son sourire. Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Après avoir quitté le manoir Maxwell, le chinois retourna directement à l'agence. Arrivé à destination, il assista à une scène totalement surréaliste. Quatre se tenait dos à la porte d'entrée et essayer d'empêcher Heero de quitter la maison.

- "Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Wufei posait la question pour la forme, il avait déjà une idée sur la réponse.

- "Non, Wufei, c'est toi qui va répondre à mes questions. Est-ce que tu savais ce que cet ordure avait fait ?" Le japonais était hors de lui. " J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, mais une fois que le calme est revenu, il était facile d'additionner un avec un. Ce salopard a payé les médecins pour qu'ils estropient Duo. Les marques sur sa rotule, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas. "

Wufei ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir au français, qui ignora totalement cette menace. Il était d'accord pour ne pas dire à Heero ce qu'ils avaient appris de Solo mais pas pour tout lui cacher.

- "Yuy, essaie de te calmer. Quelque soit l'idée que tu as en tête, oublie là. Pour l'instant seul Maxwell compte."

Le chinois se doutait que cela arriverait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mentir à Heero, même si cela devait rendre les choses plus difficiles. Il avait juste espéré avoir un peu de répit avant que les choses n'empirent.

- "J'en étais sûr. Tu m'as menti." Il n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Wufei puisse lui mentir. Il avait une furieuse envie de la frapper.

- "Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne t'ai rien dit nuance. Tu en es le seul responsable. Depuis que tu le connais, tu fais n'importe quoi. Je savais ce que tu ferais si tu étais mis au courant." Wufei était sur ses gardes, Heero était loin d'être un adversaire simple à maîtriser.

Le japonais était tout à fait conscience d'avoir été à côté de ses pompes depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune médecin, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas pardonner à ses coéquipiers de l'avoir trahis de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas se calmer, il voulait tuer Trent Leeroy.

- "Tu n'avais pas…" Il fut coupé dans sa phrase.

- "Heero, je t'en prie arrête."

Ils tournèrent tous leur visage vers le haut de l'escalier. Duo se tenait là en équilibre instable sur sa seule jambe valide. Il était pâle, il souffrait énormément.

- "Duo."Le japonais avait le souffle court. Il se précipita néanmoins dans l'escalier qu'il gravit aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour rattraper son ange avant qu'il ne tombe. Il fut suivit de prés par ses coéquipiers.

- "Duo, tu ne devrait pas être debout. Est-ce que tu veux gâcher toutes tes chances de remarcher un jour ?" Il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix d'être angoissé. Il ne voulait pas voir leur dernière chance réduite à néant, pas après tant de sacrifice de la part du jeune médecin.

Heero pris doucement l'américain dans ses bras en faisant bien attention de ne pas blesser sa jambe invalide plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été par Duo dans sa tentative de marche dans le couloir. Il ramena le natté dans sa chambre et, avec l'aide de Quatre, le réinstalla correctement.

- "Heero, je t'en prie, ne te met pas en colère. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé non plus. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à moi et à personne d'autre." Duo était encore secoué, l'éclat de voix du japonais l'avait réellement effrayé, même dans les pire moment de sa désintox', jamais Heero n'avait crié de cette manière.

- "Alors ton frère avait raison. Tu le savais." Le chinois n'était pas vraiment surpris.

- "Je le savais, mais j'ignorais que Solo le savait."

- "Tu ne devrais pas sous estimer ton frère. Il n'est pas resté les bras croisé toutes ces années. Il appris beaucoup de chose sur Trent Leeroy. Il s'est également occupé des bouchers qui t'ont estropié. Ils ne toucheront plus jamais personne."

Heero eu, à ces mots, un regain de sympathie pour l'aîné des frère Maxwell. Ils avaient donc des cibles en moins, tant mieux, ils pourraient donc se concentrer sur Trent Leeroy.

- "Il est vrai qu'il est plutôt imprévisible." Il avait toujours été impressionner par la capacité qu'avait son frère à l'étonner. " Si je sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait c'est que Trent lui-même me l'a dit." Duo avait vraiment mal à la jambe, cette discussion aussi était douloureuse, mais puisqu'il avait commencé autant aller jusqu'au bout. "Il est venu me voir le jour où j'ai appris le décès de mes parents. Il m'a tout dit à propos des chirurgiens. Il exaltait."

- "Duo." Quatre sentait le trouble grandir de nouveau en Duo.

- "Il m'a aussi avoué…" Il avait du mal à prononcer ces paroles. Elles l'avaient tellement blessé. "Il m'a avoué qu'il ne serait satisfait que quand il me verrait vendre mon cul pour pouvoir m'acheter ma prochaine dose. Ce sont là ses propres mots. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'il m'avait coincé."

Le japonais bouillait littéralement de rage, ce qui se traduisait chez lui pas un léger froncement de sourcil. Il voulait tuer Trent Leeroy de ses propres mains, il voulait le faire souffrir avant de le tuer et rien ne l'arrêterait.

Une fois cet aveu fait le natté se sentait comme libéré d'un poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis quatre ans déjà. Cette constatation le fit sourire. Le morale revenu, il ne pu s'empêché d'en rajouter.

- "Je crois qu'il va devoir attendre encore longtemps pour voir ça." Il fit alors son plus beau sourire aux détectives.

- "Il risque d'être atrocement déçu."

Heero avait totalement recouvré son calme quand il avait vu le sourire de Duo. En effet, monsieur Leeroy allait pouvoir attendre encore longtemps, cette idée fit naître en lui une nouvelle idée. Il allait donner à Trent la plus belle leçon de sa vie, avant de lui prendre tout ce qui pouvait compter pour lui. Il allait lui faire amèrement regretter d'avoir fait du mal à son ange.

La meilleure des vengeances viendrait justement de Duo et de lui seul. Trent voulait le voir tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait avoir la désagréable surprise de voir que Duo était toujours debout sur ses deux jambes. Que la vengeance pouvait être douce parfois.

**A suivre…**

**Et voili, voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Wufei : Et bien moi, il ne me plait pas.**

**Bah pourquoi ? Il est bien ce chapitre.**

**Solo : Moi non plus, il ne me plait pas ce chapitre.**

**C'est finis vous plaindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce chapitre qui vous gêne.**

**Wufei : Tu te moques de nous ?**

**Solo : il est nul ce chapitre.**

**Ca va, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Il vous plait pas. J'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. se frotte les mains**

**Ja nee….**


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Je dirais qu'il y a de la torture de bisho, avec un peu de romance. Ouais en gros je sais toujours pas.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 mais toujours des surprises !!!**

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Commentaire : Pouf !! *Réapparait dans un nuage de fumée* *tousse* Mince alors c'est quoi ces fumigènes ?**

**Duo : La dates de péremption doit être dépassé ! Faut dire ça fait un baille.**

**Serais-ce ta façon subtile de ma faire remarquer que je traîne dans l'écriture.**

**Duo : C'était subtile ? Zut alors, moi qui pensait être directe.**

**Quatre : Tu es dur avec elle. C'est pas sa faute si elle n'a pas d'inspiration pour la suite. Ecrire est un travail très dur pour elle.**

**Merci Quatre de ton aide. *grosse veine qui pulse sur la tempe* C'est quoi cette réflexion sur mes capacités à écrire ? T.T**

**Duo : Bien dit Quat-chan ! Elle est pas maligne la petite.**

**Sur ces gentilles encouragements.**

**Bonne lecture !! ^_^**

**Chapitre dix-huit : Les décisions de Duo.**

**Pov Duo**

Cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que j'ai subit la dernière intervention. Ce mois n'a pas été de tout repos. J'ai souffert, plus que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir souffrir. La douleur a presque entièrement disparue. Je ne souffre plus qu'après mes séances de rééducation avec Wufei. Cet homme est un tirant. Il n'a jamais plié devant ma douleur, en même temps, c'est aussi grâce à cela que je peux remarché comme si de rien n'était. Je fatigue encore assez facilement mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

En y repensant, je dois dire que tout ce qui m'arrive est un peu dingue. Je pensait que jamais je ne pourrait redevenir comme avant mon agression, mais c'est bientôt chose faite. Avec quelques bonus qui me donne du courage pour l'avenir. Le plus beau de ces petits plus étant, bien sûr, ma relation avec Heero.

**Fin Pov Duo**

Le châtain était perdu dans ses pensées. Sa relation avec Heero. Voilà quelque chose qui était encore mal défini. Il fallait bien avoué, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour vraiment l'approfondir. Les opérations, la rééducation et le travail de Heero comme détective, les avaient beaucoup monopolisé. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à trouver ni le moment, ni la force d'essayer de penser à la situation. Ils s'étaient tous les deux laissés porter par les évènements. A bien y réfléchir, pour l'instant c'était amplement suffisant pour eux. Il n'y avait pas de vraie raison de se presser. Ils commençaient seulement à mieux se connaître. Loin d'eux l'idée de faire des projets d'avenir. C'était encore un peu trop tôt.

Il le pensait vraiment. C'était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Il reprenait à peine le contrôle sur sa vie, il n'était pas encore prêt à la consacrer à une seule personne. Il aimait Heero, cependant, il avait besoin de savoir s'il était, ou non, capable de s'en sortir seul avant de construire quelque chose avec le brun. Il y avait encore du travail. Il devait d'abord savoir ce qu'il voulait pour son avenir. Il y avait longuement pensé pendant sa convalescence. Il y avait tellement réfléchit qu'il en était arrivé à la conclusion que plus il y pensé et moins les choses étaient claires. Il savait vouloir continuer à être médecin, il n'arrivait cependant pas à savoir s'il devait reprendre ses études et finir son cursus ou s'il voulait continuer son travail à la clinique. Quelque soit sa décision, il ne voulait pas que la clinique ferme, de cela il était certain.

Pendant un moment, il avait pensé demander à Trowa de prendre la relève à la clinique le temps de finir ses études, cela lui avait semblait bien. Il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr. Après tout le français n'avait accepté de prendre sa place que pour l'aider. Il accepterait peut être mais, maintenant, il trouvait cette idée réellement égoïste. Finalement, il n'avait pas osé lui demander. Il n'avait pas réussit à prendre de vrai décision malgré le temps passé à y penser. La situation le frustré énormément. Il aurait voulu être moins indécis. Il enrageait de ne pas être capable de prendre une décision et de s'y tenir. Il laissa un soupir las passer ses lèvres.

Il avait autre chose qui faisait naître en lui de la frustration. Avez-vous déjà passé toutes vos nuits au côté d'un corps superbe, d'un homme merveilleux, dont la seule présence fait naître en vous toutes les envies les plus voluptueuses, et ne strictement rien faire ? Non, alors vous ne connaissez pas le sens du mot frustration. Heero n'avait absolument rien tenté et cela même si certaine de leur soirée tendresse avait éveillé en eux de tout autre désir. Le brun n'allait jamais au bout des choses. Si au début l'américain avait bien compris qu'il faisait avant tout cela pour lui épargner la douleur, il avait après tout subit de très lourdes opérations, le japonais s'obstinait à ne rien faire. Il avait bien entendu essayé de faire évoluer la situation, mais, à chaque fois, ça se finissait par un Heero qui déserté le lit et un Duo encore plus frustré. C'était rageant. Il eu un soupir encore plus las que le précédent.

Plus il pensait à tout cela et plus il avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait. Autant pour lui. Il n'était pas prés de reprendre les rênes de sa vie en continuant comme ça. Excédé, il attrapa l'oreiller qu'il avait à porté de main et le plaqua sur son visage avant de hurler de toutes ses forces.

- "En voilà un cri rageur dès le matin." Le détective blond venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre de Heero et Duo.

- "Serais-tu entrain de te moquer d'un homme qui souffre ?" Le châtain venait de repousser l'oreiller et fusillait maintenant son ami du regard.

- "Tu souffres vraiment ?" Le jeune hacker n'était pas dupe, son ami ne souffrait pas, cependant il semblait ennuyé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu le trouvé, afin de l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions.

- "En quelque sorte. Je souffre de frustration." Il se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il n'avait aucun secret pour Quatre. Après tout, son ami ne lui avait rien caché de son histoire avec Trowa. C'était une juste réciprocité.

- "Heero fait encore des siennes ?" Son ami d'enfance n'était vraiment pas doué pour les relations amoureuses. Cependant cette révélation pouvait expliqué pourquoi il martyrisait de pauvres sacs de frappes innocents depuis presque deux semaines.

Se rendant compte que la discussion pouvait prendre du temps, il décida de s'installait au côté du châtain sur le lit. Ils fixaient tous les deux le plafond. Le châtain semblait vraiment désemparé.

- "

"Justement, il ne fait rien. Tu sais Quatre, je suis pas nymphomane, mais là trop c'est trop. C'est quoi son problème ? Je lui plaît pas ? Il a pas envi ? Il en a déjà marre de moi ? J'enrage. Il se passe strictement rien." Il se rendait compte qu'il se plaignait beaucoup. Il aimait leur relation. Il était touché que le brun ne s'intéresse pas qu'à son corps mais entre pas seulement et pas du tout, il avait une grande différence.

- "Je ne pense pas que le problème se trouve au niveau du désir Duo." Il était bien embêté pour eux. Ce n'était pas Heero qui viendrait en parler avec le châtain et même s'il mourrait d'envi de voir leur relation évolué.

- "Alors il est où le problème Quatre ?" Il commençait à abandonner. Il s'en rendait compte et ça le faisait encore plus souffrir. Il n'avait pas encore perdu cette vilaine habitude de laisser tomber à la moindre difficulté.

- "Il faut que tu comprenne Duo, que pour Heero, tout ça est nouveau. Le désir il connaît, mais l'amour ça le dépasse." Il était un peu gêné de dévoiler ainsi le cœur du brun sans sa permission.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Qu'il ne peut pas coucher avec moi parce qu'il m'aime ?" Le châtain était un peu perplexe.

- "S'il ne s'agissait que de coucher, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Mais on parle ici de faire l'amour. C'est nouveau pour lui, et ça lui fait peur."

Le natté était choqué. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être un problème. Il avait bien sûr conscience lui aussi que ce n'était pas anodin pour leur avenir, que c'était un pas important s'ils voulaient être un couple, mais il n'avait pas vu le fait d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec Heero comme un source de peur.

- "Mais de quoi a-t-il peur enfin ? Je suis certain qu'il a toute l'expérience dont il a besoin pour très bien s'en sortir." La discussion était vraiment surréaliste.

- "Ce n'est pas une question technique. Ca serait plutôt un problème de symbolique." Il faisait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire, il avait une discussion sur la vie sexuelle d'un de ses collègues.

- "Il a peur de s'engager ?" Ce n'était pas vraiment plus réjouissant que l'idée qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui.

- "Il a peur des conséquences. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais eu de véritable lien." Voilà quelque chose qui allait être dur à expliquer.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, il vous a vous." Il était un peu perdu.

- "Bien sûr. Mais il ne nous doit rien. Nous sommes ami, s'il décidait de partir, nous ne pourrions pas l'en empêché. Seulement voilà, avec toi c'est différent. Faire l'amour avec toi, c'est créer un lien qu'il n'est pas sûr d'être capable d'entretenir. C'est un engagement important et malgré son amour pour toi, il ne sait pas s'il sera à la hauteur."

Tout cela tournait dans la tête du châtain. Il n'avait pas été aussi loin dans son analyse. Pour lui, qu'il fasse ou non l'amour, ce lien existait déjà. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire que Heero se sente piégé. Il n'avait pas pris en compte que jusqu'à maintenant, son petit ami avait toujours vécu seul. Qu'il n'avait pas eu de famille, pas de lien. Lui c'était toujours senti aimé, avait eu de nombreux liens avec les autres. Il se rendait maintenant compte que pour Heero tout ça n'avait rien de naturel, bien au contraire. C'était presque contre nature.

- "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?" Il ne pouvait pas simplement oublier qu'il l'aimait.

- "Parle avec lui. Soit franche. Il faut qu'il comprenne. Sexe ou pas, ce lien existe. Sa peur l'empêche de le voir. S'il devait te perdre, ça le détruirait." Il se sentait vraiment comme un intrus. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir de droit de faire ce qu'il «était entrain de faire. Il le faisait seulement parce qu'il avait senti ses amis se blesser à force de non dit.

- "Et si ce lien était trop dur à porter pour lui ?" Il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser, seulement c'était une possibilité.

- "Ca c'est impossible." Le blond sourit.

- "Comment peut tu en être aussi sûr ?" Lui ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore y croire.

- " Parce que malgré sa peur, il reviens toujours vers toi. Son instinct de survie est très prononcé tu sais, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Il ne se lancerait pas dans une histoire qu'il saurait ne pas pouvoir assumer."

- "Tu m'a l'air bien sûr de toi ?" Il avait envi de croire à ce que son ami venait de lui dire, mais pouvait-il se le permettre au risque d'être blessé. Il se redressa et fixa son regard dans celui du blond. Il avait besoin de voir à quel point il était sûr de lui pour se donner le courage de faire face à son presque amant.

- "Tu oubli que je le connaît depuis longtemps. Il n'a plus aucun secret pour moi. Parle lui, soit sincère. Il n'est pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilité."

- "Tu entends quoi par là ?" Il avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui.

- "Il ne pourra pas te laissé en sachant à quel point tu as besoin de sa présence." Le sourire du blond se fit de plus en plus grand et chargé de sous entendu.

- "Mon Dieu, Quatre. Tu fais des allusions sexuelles maintenant. Qui peut bien avoir une aussi mauvaise influence sur toi ?" A n'en plus douter son ami se fichait ouvertement de lui.

- "Mais toi voyons."

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils étaient tous les deux allongé sur le lit secoué par les spasmes dû à leur fou rire. A chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à reprendre leur souffle, leurs yeux se croisaient et ils repartaient pour un tour. Ils leur fallurent prés d'un quart d'heure pour reprendre leur sérieux, non sans mal. L'ambiance était plus légère et pourtant il restait quelque chose en suspend dans l'atmosphère. Ils étaient à nouveau étendus correctement, les yeux fixé au plafond. Duo poussa à nouveau un soupir.

- "Il y a encore un problème ?" Il savait que c'était le cas.

- "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu connaît déjà la réponse ?" C'était déroutant ça façon de savoir tout sur tout.

- "Parce que c'est le cas. Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à m'en parler." Il savait que son ami en avait envi. Il tournait toutes ses questions depuis bien trop longtemps.

- "Quatre. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?" Il ne ressentit même pas le besoin d'en dire plus, il était persuadé que le blond savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

- "Je suppose que tu me parles de ton avenir professionnel, puisqu'on a déjà parler de ta vie privée." Il adorait torturé le pauvre médecin, il faisait toujours cette tête de gamin vexé qui le faisait mourir de rire.

- "Très drôle. Ah ah !!" Il se mit à bouder. Sentant le sourire sur le visage de son interlocuteur, il força la grimace qu'il avait déjà sur le visage.

- "Cette décision, c'est à toi de la prendre."

- "J'ai essayé, ça fait un mois que j'y réfléchit mais je n'arrive pas à me décider." Il était redevenu sérieux. Il était vraiment perdu, plus il y pensait et plus c'était dur.

- "Peut être parce que tu ne te poses pas la bonne question." La réponse était pourtant s'y évidente mais son ami continuait à se torturer. Un peu comme son problème avec Heero.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?"

- "Tu essayes de choisir entre tes études de médecine et ton travail à la clinique. La vrai question est plutôt est-ce que tu dois choisir ?"

- "Là j'ai du mal à te suivre."

- " Pourquoi ne pas faire les deux ? Est-ce que tu dois vraiment choisir entre ton rêve d'enfant et ta vocation ?" Il allait essayer de l'aiguiller un peu.

- "Tu me proposes de faire une sort de double cursus ?" Le châtain n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- "Si mes infos sont bonnes, tu n'as pas finis ta troisième années. Tu n'étais pas encore interne dans un hôpital. Donc tu pourrais commencé par finir ta troisième année en cours du soir, ce qui te permettrait de continuer à travailler à la clinique."

Il n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. Il se sentait un peu bête de ne pas y avoir pensée.

- "D'accord, mais pour après. Comment je vais m'y prendre ? Et quand je serais interne, qui va s'occuper de la clinique ? Je ne peux pas en faire seulement qu'à ma tête. Il y a des gens qui comptent sur moi." Son plus gros problème restait entier.

- "C'est un faux problème, puisque tu l'as déjà réglé." Son ami était vraiment entrain de se faire du mal pour rien.

- "Hein ?" Il se tritura les méninges quelques secondes et la solution lui apparu. "Tu parles sûrement de Trowa. J'y ai pensé, mais il fait ça seulement pour me rendre service, lui en demander plus serait très égoïste de ma part."

- "Ne soit pas ridicule. Ca demande bien sûr de l'organisation, mais le travail qu'il fait à la clinque lui tiens à coeur. Je n'avais jamais vu Trowa aussi heureux. Ce travail fait disparaître toutes les monstruosités que l'on voit lors de nos enquêtes. Il aime ce travail." Il était sincère. C'était dans la nature de son petit ami de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider. Avec son travail à la clinique, il faisait quelque chose de concret pour tous ceux qui étaient dans le besoin.

- "Tu penses que c'est possible ?"

Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer faire les deux. Au début, bien sûr ça serait un peu dur mais rien que n'importe quel étudiant travaillant ne pourrait faire. Seulement voilà, une fois interne les choses seraient différentes. Il devrait entièrement se reposer sur Trowa et il se sentait coupable à la simple idée de le faire. Ca leurs demanderaient énormément de travail, il ne se sentait pas le droit de demander autant à quelqu'un.

- "J'en suis sûr. Tu peux me croire, il tient vraiment à faire ça. Nous vous aiderons aussi autant que possible. Et si tu as peur pour l'agence ne t'inquiète pas, il suffit d'un peu d'organisation, nous pouvons le faire."

- "Est-ce que je peux faire ça ?" Il se sentait si mal. Ses amis l'aideraient, bien sûr. Il n'aurait jamais dû en douter. Il ne se sentait toujours pas le droit.

- "Tu veux parler de l'entreprise de tes parents ?"

Duo, surpris que son ami face allusion à ça alors qu'il n'avait, lui-même, jamais osé formulé cette idée clairement, se redressa et regarda son ami.

- "Pourquoi tu parles de ça maintenant ?"

- "Parce que tu te poses cette question depuis longtemps. Tu avais déjà pris la décision de reprendre tes études, peut importe ce que tu aurais dû faire pour ça. Ce qui te gêne réellement, c'est que cela veut dire abandonner définitivement la société de tes parents. Tu t'en veux d'en avoir autant envi. Mais là encore c'est un faux problème. Tes parents ont confié l'entreprise à ton frère, ils voulaient que tu réalises tes rêves. Ca n'a rien d'égoïste." Il était aller peut être un peu plus loin que prévu mais à quoi bon lui cacher la vérité. Il devait arrêter de douter de lui à tout bout de champs.

- "Solo a peut être envi d'autre chose." Il doutait tellement.

- "Solo adore son travail. Il était fait pour ce travail. Tout comme tes parents, il aimerait que tu réalises tes rêves. De quoi as-tu si peur ?" Parce que finalement tout cela se réduisait à ça. Toutes ses questions n'étaient là que pour cacher la véritable raison de ses doutes. Pas la cliniques, pas Trowa et encore moins la société de ses parents, mais simplement une peur viscérale. Ce monstre tapi en lui qui lui rongeait les sens.

- "De rien… De tout. Je crois qu'il me reste encore une chose à régler avant de reprendre ma vie là où elle s'est arrêtée." Il en prenait conscience maintenant. Il devait avant tout s'occuper de Trent Leeroy, sinon il ne pourrait jamais avancé. Il serrait toujours retenu par le passé.

- "Mais, c'est prévu aussi. Il suffit que tu nous dises que tu es prêt et on le fera. Beaucoup de monde attendent cet instant."

Le sourire de Duo s'épanouit à ces mots. Une fois encore cet ange blond avait apporté une réponse à chacune de ses questions, et même à celle qu'il ne se savait pas se poser. C'était vraiment pas humain. Il devait éclaircir se mystère au plus vite.

- "Vous avez déjà un plan ou c'est des paroles en l'air ?" Il se doutait bien que ses nouveaux amis devaient déjà avoir une idée sur la question, cependant c'était à lui de faire face à Leeroy. Il était sûr qu'ils avaient dû le penser aussi. Sinon ils n'auraient pas pris la peine d'attendre qu'il soit prêt.

- "Un plan ? Oui dans les grandes lignes. Ton frère a déjà beaucoup déblayé le terrain. Il attend lui aussi tout cela avec impatience." Il était heureux de voir le sourire de Duo redevenir franche.

- "Je n'en doute pas. Heero m'a dit qu'il s'était déjà occupé des médecins. C'est bête, mais ça m'a fait plaisir."

Les relations avec son frère était à nouveau très bonne, cependant Solo restait toujours distant. Le natté ne doutait pas que son frère ne se sente coupable de ne pas avoir pu plus l'aider. De son côté, il s'en voulait de l'avoir repoussé, de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Ils essayaient de faire table raz du passé, seulement Trent restait une ombre dans leur relation fraternel.

- "Je m'en doute. Bien. Lève toi, habille toi. Ta séance de torture personnelle ne devrait plus tarder à commencer et le bourreau ne supporte pas les retards." Il sourit une fois de plus rien qu'à voir le visage catastrophé de Duo.

- "Oh, non. Pas ça."

Le blond sortit de la chambre en riant. Le natté avait beau râlé, il n'en était pas moins plus serein que quelques minutes plutôt. A son réveil, sa vie lui semblait compliquée, maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à voir ce qui pouvait le faire autant douter. Il lui restait encore des épreuves comme parler à Heero et puis surtout Trent, il avait pourtant la certitude qu'il y arriverait. Il y avait tellement de personnes prêtent à l'aider, il n'avait absolument aucune raison de douter ou d'avoir peur. Il allait faire face à tout cela et ses amis seraient là pour l'aider. Il se leva et se précipita dans la douche, il fallait qu'il se dépêche sinon Wufei allait le lui faire payer.

Alors que Quatre pénétrait dans la chambre de Heero et Duo, le chinois entrait dans leur salle d'entraînement au sous sol. Comme tous les matin depuis deux semaines environ, il y trouva le brun entrain de martyriser un pauvre sac de frappe. Il se doutait un peu des raisons qui poussaient son ami à se comporter de la sorte. Il n'était vraiment pas très difficile à comprendre, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Il avait décidé de lui venir en aide, autant pour son ami que pour lui. Il lui était devenu insupportable de le voir se comporter comme ça.

- "Tu as l'intention de t'acharner encore longtemps Yuy, n'as-tu pas plutôt envi de régler ton problème ?" Il n'obtint aucune réponse de collègue et cela n'était pas une grande surprise. "Aaahhhh, tu es désespérant. Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'admettre ?"

- "Je n'ai aucun problème." Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de frapper le sac.

- "Bien sûr que si tu as un problème. Tu as peur de t'engager mais tu aimes Maxwell, donc tu as un problème. Cesse de le nier et nous pourrons enfin avancer." Il reçu un regard noir en retour. "Tes regard noirs ne m'ont jamais impressionné alors oublis, tu perd ton temps."

- "Je n'ai pas peur." Il n'avais pas peur, il voulait juste évacuer tout ça en réduisant ce sac à l'état de tas de chiffons.

- "C'est vrai, tu es terrorisé." Il adorait torturé son si têtu élève. Un nouveau regard noir lui fut adressé et il l'ignora une fois encore. "Je peux comprendre. Je t'ai appris beaucoup de chose mais pas comment affronter une vie de couple. C'est normal que tu sois dépassé. Mais fais-toi une raison. Tu l'aimes, rien de ce que tu feras, ou pas, ne changera ça."

- "Hn." Il n'avait absolument aucune envi d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec son mentor. Il n'vait envi de parler de ça avec personne.

- "Pas la peine d'être dédaigneux. Je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça, seulement, il y a une personne qui pourrait peut être."

- "Qui ?" Il le demandait plus par curiosité.

- "Maxwell, imbécile. Cette relation, vous la vivez à deux et il est sûrement plus expérimenté que toi." Il avait vraiment de quoi être désespéré. Cette tête de mule était bouchée. Il allait avoir du mal à lui faire entendre raison.

- "Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire selon toi ?" Il se sentait totalement ridicule. Il avait bien compris que Duo voulait aller plus loin dans leur relation. Lui-même en mourrait d'envi, seulement voilà, dés qu'il en arrivait à approfondir leur histoire, il se mettait à paniquer et il s'enfuyait en courant. Tu parles d'un homme d'action. Il se voyait mal dire ça au natté.

- "La vérité. Que pour toi c'est nouveau. Que tu doutes, que tu ne sais pas si tu seras à la hauteur." Il vit le nouveau pli apparaître sur son front. Il allait s'entêter, il le présentait.

- "Je suis toujours à la hauteur."

- "Oooohhh, s'il te plaît. Epargne moi ton honneur de mâle bafoué. Je ne parlais pas de tes prouesses sexuelles, je te parle de relation amoureuse. Tu es totalement inexpérimenté. Quel est la première chose que je t'ai appris ?" Il commencé à être fatigué. L'agence, la rééducation et les attaques incessantes de l'aînée des frères Maxwell l'épuisaient totalement.

- "Accepter ses faiblesse et en faire ses points forts."

- "Exactement, il n'y a aucune honte à ne pas savoir, mais c'est stupide de le nier." Il n'avait jamais cru connaître tout sûr tout. Il était même persuadé que personne ne pouvait tout connaître. Il pouvait apprendre tout ce qui lui était nécessaire. Il ne doutait pas que le japonais le puisse aussi, cependant il s'entêtait.

- "Tu penses que je suis stupide ?"

- "Oui. Mais rassure toi, tous les hommes amoureux le sont."

- "Est-ce que cela concerne aussi ton ami Solo ?" La foire au coup bas était lancé, seulement il avait mal choisit son adversaire. Wufei avait l'art de vous achever avec des vérités cinglantes.

- "C'est hors sujet."

Il n'avait vraiment pas envi de parler de cet homme. Son comportement le rendait dingue. Il était clairement le genre de personne à ne pas prendre non comme une réponse. Il ne cessait de lui faire des avances toutes plus voyantes les unes que les autres. Il n'arrivait plus à le repoussé, ce n'était de tout façon pas efficace. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, mais pour l'instant il avait d'autres problèmes.

- "Peut être. Mais peut être pas." Le sous entendu n'était même pas voilé.

- "En ce qui me concerne en tout cas, ça l'est. Mais nous parlions de toi." Il n'avait pas du tout envi d'épiloguer sur le sujet.

- "Que veux tu que je te dise ?"

- "Que tu vas lui parler. Vous souffrez tous les deux de cette situation. Peut-être préfères tu continuer à fuir ?" Il était dur il s'en rendait compte, mais au grands maux les grands remèdes.

- "Je ne fuis jamais." Son amour propre venait de reprendre une bonne claque.

- "Alors prouve le. Parle lui." Il se sentait vraiment comme un homme qui continu à frapper son adversaire à terre et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et la situation ne leur était pas favorable.

- "Je le ferais."

- "J'espère bien."

Son ami semblait avoir accepté la situation ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient régler leur problème. Il sentait que le médecin était presque prêt pour la suite des évènements. Il voulait vraiment qu'il se débarrasse de leur gêne et qu'il passe cette étape. Il faudra qu'ils soient tous les deux à leur top niveau quand ils se décideront à passer à l'action. Il se rendait compte qu'il devait lui aussi régler son problème avant le début des opérations. Heero avait raison sur un point, la situation avait pris bien trop d'ampleur, il fallait mettre un terme à ce petit jeu.

- "Qu'en est-il de notre plan d'action ?" Il sentait dans ses trips que le moment était très proche.

- "Il ne manque plus que notre pièce principale. Dés que Duo est prêt, on lance nos cartes. J'ai fait ma petite enquête sur ce type. Il existe des coins dans ce monde que Monsieur Maxwell ne connaît pas, j'ai appris des choses troublantes, qui ont encore besoin d'être confirmé. Si j'ai raison, il sera encore plus facile de l'attraper. Seulement, cela ne pourrait pas te plaire."

- "Il ne touchera plus Duo." Même s'il devait le tuer pour ça.

- "Pas physiquement, je te l'accorde. Seulement, il pourrait être blessé par ce qu'il va apprendre." Il avait des frisons de dégoûts rien qu'à repenser à ce qu'il avait appris. Il ne voulait même imaginer l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur l'américain.

- "C'est si moche ?"

- "Je dirais, déconcertant." Ecoeurant aussi.

- "Quoi que se soit, il s'en remettra, il est bien plus fort qu'on ne le croit." Il avait confiance en lui. Duo était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable dans son genre.

- "Je sais, mais tout de même cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. Si j'ai raison, tu deviendras notre meilleure arme. Il essaiera de t'éloigner du cadet des Maxwell pour l'affaiblir, tu deviendra donc notre appât."

- "Je comprends. Tant qu'il aura les yeux braqué sur moi, il ne s'intéressera à rien d'autre." C'était comme un tour pour les magiciens. Offrir une diversion le temps de faire disparaître le lapin dans le chapeau. "J'accompagnerais donc Duo."

- "Tu feras plus que cela, tu seras présenté comme son compagnon, c'est cela qui fera sortir le loup du bois." Leur cible ne pourrait pas résister à l'envi de faire souffrir le châtain un fois de plus. Il se jetterait de lui-même dans leur piège.

- "Je n'aime ce que ça sous entend." Il pouvait même avouer que ça lui foutait la gerbe, comme le disait si bien les gosses de son quartier.

- "Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de faire plus de vérification, mais je suis sûr de moi."

Il n'en avait encore parlé à personne pas même à Maxwell senior. Il ne pouvait pas encore, il lui faudrait en être sûr avant. C'était trop important pour être pris à la légère. Une information de ce genre pouvait rendre leur travail beaucoup plus facile, il fallait seulement s'assurer de sa véracité. Il devait être très prudent, une fois l'opération lancée il n'aurait plus le loisir de fouiller à sa guise. Pour l'instant rien ne pressait réellement. Les dernières informations dont il avait besoin, il les obtiendrait bientôt d'un de leur indic les plus fiable. Il verrait ce qui devra être fait à ce moment là. En attendant, il allait devoir remettre Monsieur Maxwell Solo à sa place, il avait laissé la situation dériver plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Ca n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais il commençait à se faire à toute cette folie.

- "Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?"

- "Non. Je vais maintenant rejoindre Duo."

- "Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui." Le natté était vraiment fatigué le soir, il était peut être temps de ralentir un peu la cadence.

- "Promis. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès. Plus vite que je n'aurais cru."

Il avait vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour cet homme qui avait séduit son si indiscipliné élève. Il n'avait rien de ce qu'il semblait être. C'était un homme bon, courageux. Il allait pourtant devoir encore subir beaucoup d'épreuve avant de pouvoir être à nouveau libre. Il en était désolé pour lui. Il lui semblait cependant que le natté était prés à les affronter. Il se demandait si lui, était prêt à affronté l'aîné des deux frère, il allait encore perdre une grande quantité d'énergie et cela peut être pour rien. Il secoua la tête. Cette fois ci, il devait lui mettre les pont sur les i, une bonne fois pour toute. Il partit en direction de la salle de rééducation avec cette nouvelle résolution.

**A suivre…**

**Voili, c'est finis !!! Je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais à écrire que quand j'avais atteinds un certain niveau de frustration. Quand j'étais étudiante, un cours de microéconomie et j'étais assez frustré pour écrire un roman mais depuis que je suis au chômage ma jauge de frustration monte beaucoup moins vite.**

**Duo : Tu veux être frustré. Je peux arrangé ça.**

**Non merci venant de toi, ça ne marchera pas. Je vais donc essayer de me maintenir à un niveau de frustration constante pour écrire la suite.**

**Quatre : Il ne faut surtout pas te sentir obliger. La frustration c'est mauvais pour toi.**

**T'inquiètes je gère la frustration.**

**Heero : T'es sûr ?**

**Ouais, aucun problème. Je vais me frustrer pour écrire la suite, qui je pense pourrait s'avérer trééééééééssss intéressante. Les idées se bouscules déjà.**

**Ja nee….**


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : Je dirais qu'il y a de la torture de bisho, avec un peu de romance. Ouais en gros je sais toujours pas.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 et bien sûr du Solox05 **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer !**

**Commentaire : Voili, voilou, je me lance pour écrire la suite. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde.**

**J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles qui m'ont mis une review et plus particulièrement :**

**Hahn tah Yhel, Maxwell, SNT59, JTFLAM dont je n'ai pas les coordonner et à qui je n'ai donc pas pu répondre.**

**Duo : Je suppose que tu parles pas de nous, n'est ce pas ?**

***regarde tous les G-boys* En effet, je me moque que ça vous plaise.**

**Quatre : C'était à prévoir.**

**Tout à fait. Je suis méchante et ça me plait. Je ne changerais pour rien au monde.**

**Heero : *sort son arme* Vraiment pour rien ?**

**Pas la peine de me menacer, je ne changerais pas d'avis. *Se met courir pour se cacher* Je tiens à prévenir les âmes sensibles. Il y aura un ****LEMON**** dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que c'est le premier que j'écris donc ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi.**

**G-boys : Quoi ?? O___O**

**Bonne lecture !! ^_^**

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Les frères Maxwell contre attaque.**

**Pov Wufei**

Je me dirige en ce moment vers la résidence des Maxwell. J'ai appelé avant d'y aller. Je crois qu'une partie de moi avait envi qu'il ne soit pas là. Je me rends enfin compte que j'ai laissé toute cette histoire aller beaucoup trop loin. Cet homme a finit par prendre un réel ascendant sur moi. J'ai finis par m'habituer à ses avances. J'aurais dû mettre fin à tout ceci dés le départ. Je me demande encore maintenant pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

M'interroger sur mes raisons ne changera pas la réalité de la situation. Je dois faire ce qui doit être fait. Je ne m'attends à ce que cet homme soit facile à convaincre, en faite, je pense qu'il va me donner du fil à retordre. Je suis épuisé rien que d'y penser.

**Fin Pov Wufei**

Il se dirigeait aussi lentement qu'il était possible vers la propriété. Il lui était maintenant claire, qu'il voulait fuir cet entretient autant que possible. Cela le mettait en rage, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de régir ainsi. Il réalisait enfin à quel point la situation était devenue hors de contrôle. Il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'il parlait avec le brun. Cette discussion l'avait forcé à prendre le chemin de la maison de Solo Maxwell. Il devait maintenant trouver les mots justes qui feraient comprendre à cet énergumène que la situation ne pouvait pas continuer. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire pour lui faire admettre ça.

Il se sentait épuisé. Il n'avait aucune envi de faire ça aujourd'hui, il n'avait cependant pas le choix. Heero aurait-il raison ? Avait-il lui aussi des sentiments qui le rendaient incapable de réfléchir ? Il en doutait. Il n'était pas vraiment porté sur les histoires de cœur. Il s'offrait parfois de quoi détendre son corps de ses frustrations mais… il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être séduit par un homme. Il avait toujours pensé que s'il devait tomber amoureux ce serait d'une femme avec qui il fonderait une famille. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question. Il reconnaissait avoir couché aussi bien avec des femmes qu'avec des hommes. Il ne faisait pas vraiment de différence. Un corps qu'il trouvait beau, était beau quelque soit son sexe. Ce trait de caractère n'aurait peut être pas plu à son père, lui ne voyait rien de mal à ça. C'était sûrement dû à sa vie dans les rues.

Tellement de choses avaient changé en lui depuis qu'il avait quitté le Chine. Il avait vu et vécu trop de chose pour être resté tel que son père l'avait élevé. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait face à un dilemme qui ne s'était encore jamais présenté, il devait définir ses sentiments pour une autre personne. Quelle part de lui avait de réels sentiments ? Est-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Il savait avoir beaucoup de respect pour cet homme étrange capable de se dévoiler aussi facilement à un étranger, dans le seul but d'aider son frère. Un certain attachement, pour cet homme fier qui ne supportait pas de voir les siens souffrir. Plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte de son lien avec le blond.

Il ne pouvait pas décider comme cela, seulement en y pensant, trouver ses réels sentiments. Il devait lui faire face et alors il serait quoi faire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus vraiment le choix. Il venait d'arriver devant la demeure des Maxwell et le garde de l'entrée allait le faire pénétrer dans la propriété. Il décida de vider son esprit et d'attendre la confrontation pour avoir les idées claires. Cette rencontre ne sa fit pas attendre car c'était le propriétaire de la maison qui l'attendait sur le perron dans un magnifique costume qui avait dû coûter une fortune. Il descendit de sa voiture pour faire face au sourire de l'aîné des Maxwell.

- "Bonjour Wufei. Bienvenu dans ma modeste demeure." Il était très nerveux. Il avait été très surpris d'entendre la voix du chinois au téléphone et encore plus surpris qu'il sollicite cette entrevue. En générale, il lui fallait user de toutes ses ruses pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce que le voir, alors le faire venir chez lui.

- "Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell." Il n'avait pas l'intention d'entrée dans le petit jeu devenu habituel de Maxwell, qui était de le faire sortir de ses gonds de toutes les manières possibles.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. L'hôte les dirigea vers le salon où il s'était rencontré pour la première fois. L'homme aux cheveux encre de chine était décidé à éclaircir la situation. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés. Il ne pouvait pas se faire une idée rien qu'en le voyant, il avait besoin de plus.

- "Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?" Il avait déjà deux ou trois idées qui pouvaient être tout à fait agréables.

- "Vous pourriez commencer par arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu." Il devait aller droit au but. "Je suis venu mettre un terme à tout ça." Il était vraiment nerveux et son ton était peut être plus sec qu'il ne le voulait.

- "Je ne suis pas bien sûr de vous suivre." Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. De tout évidence, le chinois ne voulait plus que ça continu mais lui n'était pas prêt à abandonner. Il se retourna. Il ne pouvait pas faire face au regard obstiné de son vis-à-vis. Il se dirigea vers le chariot à alcool et se servit un Whisky sec. Il en avait besoin. "Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?"

- " Oui, quelques explications. Pourquoi faites vous cela ?" C'était une des choses que malgré le temps Wufei n'avait pas réussit à déterminer. Etait-ce une simple lubie ?

- "A propos de quoi ?" Il avait très bien compris mais la conversation ne lui plaisait pas, alors il traînait les pieds.

- "Si vous voulez vraiment une précision, je vous parle de votre comportement envers moi." Il n'aimait pas que son interlocuteur le prenne pour un idiot.

- "Il me semblait avoir déjà répondu à cette question lors de notre première rencontre. Vous me plaisez. N'est-ce pas assez clair ?" Il but une gorgée de l'alcool ambré et se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son invité.

- "Je ne comprends votre entêtement." Le chinois était vraiment déçu, il était clair que Maxwell n'allait pas répondre à ses questions de manières directes. Il n'avait pourtant plus le temps de tourner autour du pot. "Vous m'avez semblé être un homme intelligent, cependant, vous vous comportez exactement comme un gosse de riche trop gâté."

- "C'est ce que vous pensez ? Vous pensez vraiment que ce n'est qu'un caprice de ma part ?" Il était blessé, au plus profond de lui, il avait espéré qu'au moins cet homme aurait pu comprendre à quel point sa présence lui était devenue essentielle. Il prit une autre gorgé.

- "Je suis venu vous demander d'arrêter de jouer. Mais si ce n'est pas un jeu, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Il avait besoin de cette réponse mais une partie de lui la redoutait. Comment réagir si son interlocuteur était sérieux ? Il n'avait pensé que se puisse être le cas.

- "Je n'ai jamais pensé à vous comme à un jouet qu'il me fallait absolument. Je vous respecte trop pour ça." Ses sentiments étaient maintenant bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse même n'envisager qu'une relation à court terme. Il était déjà allé trop loin pour ça.

- "Alors pourquoi tout ça ?"

- "Pourquoi ?" Il eut un sourire triste.

Il se dirigea vers Wufei et le saisit par le poignet. Celui-ci tellement surpris n'eut pas même le réflexe de se dégageait. Il suivait comme hypnotisé. Le blond le tira jusque dans son bureau, qui avait été autrefois celui de son père adoptif. Il relâcha la main du captif pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque qui s'étendait derrière le bureau. Il ouvrit un panneau dissimulé par de faux livre pour découvrir un coffre. Il le déverrouilla rapidement fouilla dedans quelques secondes avant d'en sortir un dossier qu'il jeta sur le bureau. Le chinois s'approcha et l'ouvrit. Ce dossier était sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ses yeux.

- "Comment ?"

- "Après notre première rencontre, j'ai eu envi de vous connaître, d'en savoir plus. Alors j'ai lancé mes meilleurs détectives sur votre passé." Il n'était pas très fier de ça.

- "Vous n'aviez aucun droit. Ca m'appartient." Il était choqué et blessé.

- "J'en ai conscience. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas lu." Il ne voulait surtout pas que cet homme merveilleux le haïsse.

- "Comment pourrais-je vous croire après ça ?" Il avait vraiment envi de croire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'accrochait à cet espoir, car l'autre possibilité lui faisait vraiment mal.

- "Je n'ai pas pu. J'en avais envi, vraiment envi. Et puis j'ai pensé à ce que vous ressentiriez en l'apprenant, et je n'ai pas pu. Je voulais savoir, c'est vrai… mais pas comme ça." Il n'avait jamais eu autant envi de connaître quelqu'un, bizarrement, la façon dont il voulait apprendre ces choses était tout à coup devenu très important.

- "Je ne vous comprends pas." Il était perdu. Cet homme était une contradiction à lui tout seul. Devait-il croire en ce qu'il lui disait ?

- "Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre, mais seulement de me croire quand je vous dit que je ne joue pas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie." Il ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette de son vis-à-vis. Il avait besoin de voir dans son attitude s'il le croyait, s'il avait encore confiance en lui. " Je ne vous ai jamais menti."

Cette phrase trouva écho dans tous les corps de l'asiatique. C'était vrai. De toutes les fois où ils avaient parlé ensemble, il ne lui avait jamais menti. Il s'était même parfois montré bien plus franc qu'il ne l'avait attendu de lui ou de quiconque. Il se sentit, un peu mieux. Il ne lui mentait pas. Il en était sûr maintenant. Cela mis de côté, ça n'expliquait rien. Qu'attendait-il de lui alors ?

- "Que voulez vous alors ? Qu'attendez vous de moi ?" Il avait totalement perdu l'initiative de la discussion, cependant il voulait des réponses. C'était devenu vital pour lui.

- "Rien. Et tout à la fois. Laissez moi une chance de vous montrez ce que je ressent vraiment. Et peut être que cette histoire, c'est vous qui me la raconterait." Il avait dit ces mots en points du doigt le dossier qui n'avait pas quitté les mains de Wufei.

Cette discussion était devenue complètement surréaliste à ses yeux. Le chinois ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la situation aurait pu aller jusque là. Que voulait-il lui ? Avait-il vraiment envi de voir sa relation avec Solo devenir autre chose que de l'amitié ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il était dépassé par les évènements et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Wufei s'avança jusqu'au bureau derrière lequel était toujours le blond. Il posa le dossier sur le sous main en cuir.

- "Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. C'est trop d'information pour moi en si peu de temps. Je ne peux rien vous promettre, je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que je veux moi." Il essayait d'être aussi franche que possible. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation de non dit avec cet homme.

L'homme d'affaire n'était pas surpris par cette réponse. Le détective ne lui devait rien après tout. Il avait cependant au fond du cœur cet espoir. Il n'avait pas dit non. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre pour l'instant, c'était donc un peut être. C'était déjà plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré obtenir. Il était heureux, même si ce n'était qu'un peut être. Il ne quitta pas du regard ce visage si déterminé. Comme il avait envi de le voir sourire. Un jour. Peut être. Il fit le tour pour venir se poser tout prés du chinois qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et qui fixait toujours la bibliothèque là où il se trouvait quelques secondes plutôt. Il s'assit sur son bureau et posa son regard sur le tableau qui faisait face au bureau. Un portrait de sa famille.

Il abandonna son verre vide sur le bureau. Ils restèrent là. Sans parler, sans même se regarder, comme s'ils attendaient que l'autre parle. Ils n'avaient cependant plus rien à dire l'un comme l'autre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Puis, mû par sa propre volonté la main de Solo, jusqu'alors posé sur le bureau, parti à la rencontre de celle de Wufei qui pendait sur son côté. Ella l'a trouva à seulement quelques centimètres. Leurs doigts entrèrent en collisions. Les yeux des deux protagonistes se fermèrent comme pour savourer ces sensations. Leurs mains étaient chaudes, moites. Celle de blond vint se refermer sur son homologue asiatique. Leurs doigts se mélangèrent dans un silence religieux. Il n'y avait de tout manière rien à dire, les gestes suffisaient à tout expliquer.

L'homme d'affaire rouvrit les yeux. Son cœur battant à tout rompre dans ses oreilles, il se releva de sur son bureau et vint se placer dans le dos de l'homme qu'il aimait. Refermant ses bras autour de la taille de l'asiatique, leurs mains toujours liée l'une à l'autre. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour s'enivrer du délicieux parfum du captif. Wufei ne pouvait plus bouger. Son corps l'avait trahis. Il avait avoué à quel point il désirait être touché par cet homme sans gêne. Il en avait eu désespérément envi depuis l'instant où celui–ci était venu s'asseoir à ces côtés. Il était maintenant niché entre deux grand bras fort sans une once d'envi d'en sortir. Toutes ces résolutions partie en fumée dans la chaleur de leur étreinte.

Ils se perdirent dans cette chaleur pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce que le chinois ne face pivoter le haut de son corps pour croiser le regard de l'homme qui le maintenait toujours fermement par la taille. Il devait se reprendre. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

- "Je dois m'en aller." Il n'avait pas envi de partir mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas rester.

- "Vraiment ?" Il resserra son étreinte sur le chinois.

- "Oui." Sa réponse n'avait été qu'un souffle. Il luttait avec toute la force de sa volonté pour partir.

- "Je ne veux pas que tu partes." Il était prêt à supplier s'il le fallait pour qu'il reste avec lui. Il aurait été prêt à tout pour ça.

Le corps de Wufei monta encore en température à ces mots. Il devait partir au plus vite ou ils allaient faire tous les deux quelques choses qu'ils pourraient regretter une fois leur esprit revenu. Il était encore un peu trop tôt pour que leur relation s'engage sur ce genre de voie. Pourtant cette voie lui semblait si tentante. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir le souffle erratique de l'homme d'affaire contre son visage. C'était vraiment très dur de résister. Il en avait de moins en moins la force. Il devait partir très vite.

Le brun posa sa main à plat contre le torse de son compagnon. Il voulait le repousser. Il devait le faire. Il sentit alors le cœur de l'homme battre aussi fort et aussi vite que le sien. Ca devenait intolérable. Il devait faire très vite quelque chose avant de perdre toute sa détermination. Il sentit alors la main de l'homme d'affaire se poser sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Perdu dans la sensation si douce sur sa joue, il sentit le souffle de l'autre homme se rapprocher de son visage, millimètres par millimètres. Il n'y tint plus. Il fondit sur les lèvres du blond. Il en avait tellement envi. Le baiser fut tout de suite passionné. On pouvait voir qu'ils l'avaient tous les deux ardemment désiré. C'était un baisé possessif, enragé. Les lèvres furent léchées, mordues, pressées l'une contre l'autre. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

Le blond retourna complètement son partenaire et le plaqua contre lui. Il avait envie de la sentir contre lui. Leurs mains semblaient être partout à la fois. Ils étaient ivre l'un de l'autre et ne voulaient absolument pas que ça s'arrête. L'homme d'affaire avança jusqu'à son bureau pour y allongeait d'un même mouvement l'homme qu'il désirait tellement. Il n'arrivait pas à cesser de l'embrasser. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Il parvint qu'en même à interrompre leur baisé. Il en profita pour plonger son regard dans celui ténébreux de son vis-à-vis. Ce fut à cet instant que la réalité le rattrapa. Il était sur le point de le prendre, comme ça, sur son bureau. Ca lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il s'écarta violement du chinois.

Celui-ci fut réellement surpris d'un tel revirement de situation et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. Il était un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

- "Pas comme ça. J'en ai envi, croit moi, mais pas comme ça." Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'il l'avait presque fait. Wufei méritait mieux qu'un petit coup rapide sur un bureau.

Il fut surpris de voir son vis-à-vis se mettre à sourire. Un sourire tendre. Un vrai sourire. Quelques minutes plutôt, il aurait pu assurer que son petit ami était incapable d'avoir ce genre d'expression. Il rougit à cette appellation.

- "Je suis d'accord. Comme ça c'est un peu déplorable." Il se mit sur jambes. Elles avaient retrouvé leur stabilité qu'elles avaient perdu au moment du baisé. Il sourit une fois encore de ce sourire si chaleureux. "Une prochaine fois alors." Il dépassa son compagnon pour se diriger vers la porte du bureau, comme si de rien n'était. Il fut cependant interceptait par Solo qui l'attrapa par le bras pour le plaquer de nouveau contre lui.

- "Tu as vraiment l'intention de partir comme ça ?" Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il voulait le rendre fou.

- "Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?" Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire. Il était heureux de voir combien le blond pouvait tenir à lui. Au point de s'arrêter dans un moment pareille.

- "Tu te moques de moi ?" Il allait peut être devenir fou, finalement.

Il vit le sourire du chinois se faire tendre. Il était fou de ses sourires, il ne se lasserait jamais de les contempler. Il en voulait encore plus.

- "Oui." Il n'avait absolument pas honte de l'avouer. Il voulait que Solo le retienne. Il voulait le sentir le désirer.

- "Toi alors." Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Pour le punir, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'asiatique. Un simple contact, si différents des baisé dévoreur d'âme qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt. Un léger touché tout de suite retiré. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Ils ne voulaient pas retenter le diable, sous peine de le voire ressurgir de sa boîte avec encore plus de force.

- "On se voit bientôt." Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme d'affaire avant de se défaire de son étreinte.

- "J'attendrais." Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

Le blond resta debout face à son bureau. Il entendit le brun quittait la pièce, il entendit quand il alluma sa voiture et qu'il quitta la propriété. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire à ce qui c'était passé. Son corps avait perdu toute son énergie. Il était cependant fou de bonheur. Wufei l'avait accepté, il l'aimait, il était prêt à lui offrir son corps, il avait autant envi que lui. Il ne réalisait pas encore tout. Il supposait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour y arriver, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était heureux, plus que jamais. Il était tellement heureux qu'il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de son frère qui souffrait encore tellement. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Tant pis, il vivrait avec ça. La prochaine fois, il lui offrirait un décor digne de l'être hors du commun que le chinois était.

Il venait de finir son entraînement avec Wufei. Pour une fois, son tortionnaire s'était montré indulgent, ce qui faisait qu'il avait encore assez d'énergie pour faire autre chose. Il en était heureux. Ce soir, il allait devoir faire face à Heero. Il redoutait cette discussion. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bonnes paroles pour amener le sujet. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le japonais ne se fasse de fausse idée. Il avait cherché toute la matinée comment lui dire, il en était sorti bredouille. Il se réjouit en pensant qu'il lui restait la fin de la journée pour trouver quelque chose. Il entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain.

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Heero qui, de toute évidence, sortait de la douche. Il eut un mouvement de recule qui était tout à fait suspect. Il se morigénât aussitôt de l'avoir eu. Le regard du brun se posa sur lui interrogateur. Qu'allait-il lui dire maintenant ? Il avait l'impression de s'être piégé tout seul. Il se serait donné des baffes.

- "Un problème Duo ?" Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal alors qu'il venait à peine de le voir.

- "Non, pas de problème. En faite, tu m'as surpris, j'étais dans la lune." Ce n'était pas faux. Il était effectivement entrain de pensée à autre chose. Comprenez le, quand vous pensez à quelqu'un, vous ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il apparaisse devant vous en chair et en os.

- "Hn !" Il était content d'être tombé sur le châtain, il avait besoin de lui parlait. Il en était venu à se dire que le plus vite serait sûrement le mieux. "Tu fais quelque chose tout de suite ?"

- "Oui, enfin. J'allais prendre une douche." Il était recouvert de sueur et la situation lui donnait la chair de poule. Il ne s'était pas attendu à faire face au japonais aussi vite.

- "Je comprends." Ca l'embêtait un peu. Il n'avait pas envi d'attendre mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. "Je vais attendre que tu ais finis alors."

- "D'accord."

Le châtain était sous la douche depuis une demi heure. Il ne lui fallait pas autant de temps d'habitude, il faisait exprès de faire durer les choses. Il sentait que le brun voulait entamer une discussion et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait, grâce à Quatre, une bonne idée du problème, cependant, il se voyait mal attaquer le sujet de but en blanc. Bon sang, comment était-il sensé amener le sujet sur le tapis ? Il aurait dû demander comment faire au petit blond pendant qu'il le tenait encore. Il se sentait bête. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et passa son visage sous le jet de la douche. Pourquoi il n'existait pas de manuel qui pouvait vous expliquer quoi dire dans des moments pareils ?

Il soupira. Il avait suffisamment traîné, il sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla. Il fallait qu'il passe à l'action, il n'allait pas se cacher dans la douche jusqu'à ce soir. Il n'était, de tout façon, pas sûr que ça changerait quelque chose. Il ne saurait toujours pas quoi dire. Il s'attaqua au démêlage de ses cheveux. Contrairement à ce que ses amis croyaient ça ne lui prenait rarement plus que trois ou quatre minutes. Après avoir refait sa tresse, il se regarda dans la glace. Il était pas si mal. Il pris une grande inspiration et sortit de la salle de bain.

Le japonais était allongé sur le lit. Il n'avait pas cessé de fixer le plafond depuis que le natté était entré dans la salle de bain. Il avait longtemps pensé aux paroles de son ami. Il devait faire quelque chose à propos de leur histoire et il ne devait pas reculer cette fois. Il se sentait bêtement nerveux, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne façon d'amener le sujet. Il était vraiment frustré, il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Il avait bien pensé en parler à Quatre, mais il s'était ravisé. Il se voyait mal lui raconter sa vie privée avec Duo. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le châtain sortir de la salle de bain. Celui-ci allât directement vers le fauteuil et se laissa tomber dedans comme vidé de toutes ses forces.

- "Heero…."

- "J'ai envi de toi."

Le brun n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Il se redressa et fixa son regard sur le natté qui était on ne peut plus surpris. Il fut dérouté de le voir rire. A bien regarder, il ne riait pas vraiment, il semblait secoué de convulsion. Le japonais commença à s'inquiéter. Il allait se lever du lit pour s'approcher quand le natté répondit enfin.

- "Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça." Il avait été pris de cours, il se disait qu'au moins, maintenant, les choses étaient claires.

- "Tu ne t'en doutais pas ?"

- "Non… enfin si, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le dises là, comme ça. Je sais pas quoi te dire." Il voulait aborder le sujet, seulement, il ne pensait pas l'aborder aussi franchement. A bien y penser, c'était tout aussi bien. Ca ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot.

- "Tu n'en as pas envi toi aussi ?" Il savait qu'il était trop direct, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il n'aurait pas su faire autrement.

- "Bien sûr que si." Il avait été touché par le regard quasi désespérer qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son amant, s'il pouvait dire ainsi. Il se leva, se rapprocha du lit, et s'installa sur le bord en fixant son regard dans celui du brun. "Bien sûr que j'en ai envi. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir envi de toi." Il posa sa main sur la joue du japonais. "J'avais juste l'impression que ça te posait un problème."

- "Non, pas un problème…" Il fut stoppé dans son explication par la main de Duo qui avait quitté sa joue pour poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- "J'ai eu du mal à comprendre. J'ai eu peur que ce soit à cause de moi." Voyant que Heero allait répliquer, il affirma la pression de ses doigts sur les lèvres du brun. "Laisse moi finir. Je n'ai pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant que tu vivais tout ça pour la première fois."Il sourit en voyant le japonais faire les gros yeux. "Je ne remet pas en doute tes qualités d'amant, même si pour l'instant j'ai pas tellement pu en profiter. Je pensait plutôt à ta capacité à affronter une relation à long terme." Avec sa main libre, il serra la main de Heero qui était prêt de lui. "C'est la première fois que tu es amoureux."

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient jamais prononcé ses mots qu'ils attendaient un peu tous les deux, tout en les redoutant. Leurs sentiments étaient pourtant bien présents. Puis, Heero baissa les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais fait au cours de sa vie, devant personne. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas pouvoir dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Personne ne lui avait appris. Il sentit les doigts de Duo quitter ses lèvres, suivre la ligne de son menton, puis de sa mâchoire. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sensation de cette main qui parcourait son visage. La main fit le chemin inverse le long de sa mâchoire et vint se loger sous son menton. Le brun sentit alors une pression qui l'obligea à relever le visage. Il n'osait cependant pas ouvrir les yeux. Et il n'eut aucun besoin de le faire, avant d'en trouver le courage, il sentit les lèvres du natté contre les siennes. Une simple caresse. Puis les lèvres se séparèrent. Le japonais en aurait bien grogné de frustration. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se noyer dans les améthystes de son vis-à-vis.

- "Heero, je t'aime." Il l'avait dit, il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable, mais finalement, ça avait été facile. Il avait déjà prononcé ses mots, cependant, ils n'avaient jamais eu autant de signification. Il se rendait compte maintenant combien l'amour était un sujet compliqué à appréhender. Le natté n'avait pas quitté le brun des yeux et celui-ci semblait hésiter comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. " Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que se soit. Mais même si tu ne le dis pas, cela n'empêche pas les sentiments. Même si ses mots ne passent jamais la frontière de tes lèvres, cela ne t'empêchera pas de souffrir en perdant l'objet de ton affection. Est-ce que tu comprend ce que je veux dire ?"

Il n'était pas sûr lui-même de comprendre. Le fait d'aimer quelqu'un vous rendait dépendant. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait abandonné une drogue au profit d'une autre. Celle-ci était, toutefois, bien meilleure pour sa santé. Il essaya de rassurer le brun en lui adressant un sourire tendre. Le japonais sembla retrouver un peu son assurance.

- "Je ne sais pas comment faire." Il se sentait honteux.

- "Pas faire quoi, Heero ?" Il ne voulait pas l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Il essayait de l'aider à voir plus clair dans tout ça.

- "Je ne sais pas aimer, Duo. Je n'ai jamais appris." Il avait envi de disparaître très vite, très loin.

- "Personne ne sait. Chaque histoire est différente. J'ai déjà aimé, cependant, ce que je ressent pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre." Il ne se voyait pas donner des cours sur ce sujet. Il ignorait lui-même beaucoup de chose encore. Mais des deux, il était le plus expérimenté.

- "Alors, comment on fait ?" Il se sentait désemparé et il n'aimait pas ça.

- "Comme pour chaque chose, on avance pas à pas, on aborde les problèmes l'un après l'autre et puis un jour ça deviens facile. Ca deviendra naturel." Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer autrement.

- "Il n'y a pas un moyen plus facile ?" Il avait envi que se soit le cas.

- "Quoi ?" Il sourit. "Le grand détective fuirait-il les difficultés ?" Il voulait détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- "Non." Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un microscopique sourire. "Et si je n'y arrivait pas ?" Ca lui coûtait beaucoup de prononcer cette phrase.

- "Alors on aura rien à regretter, parce qu'on aura essayer. Demande toi, si en y repensant dans 20 ans, tu ne voudrait pas avoir eu le courage de tenter ta chance, au risque de perdre." Car, après tout, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils tentaient la chance en espérant qu'elle serait de leur côté.

- "Je… je t'aime." Il avait murmuré ses paroles. Il n'avait pas eu la force de faire mieux.

- "Je sais. Je t'aime aussi." Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait murmurait en retour, pour ne pas détruire l'instant.

Le natté monta sur le lit et enjamba le corps du brun et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Il entoura les épaules de son amant pour rapprocher leur corps au maximum. Il n'avait pas l'intention de précipiter quoique se soit. Il avait seulement besoin de son corps contre le sien. Il y avait eu trop d'émotion pour pouvoir se contenter de simplement être à côté de lui, il avait besoin de le sentir tout contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun. Celui-ci sembla soudain régir et passa ses bras autour du corps du châtain, les serrant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient là, écoutant simplement le souffle de l'autre prés de leur oreille.

Les lèvres du châtain devirent tout à coup plus audacieuse. Entrant en contacte avec la peau douce du cou de l'homme à ses côtés. Il le sentit frissonner sous cette douce caresse, ce qui fit sourire le natté. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être si sensible. Un sourire taquin vint naître sur les lèvres du jeune médecin, il avait envi de faire connaître à son partenaire les affres de la frustration. Il reposa ses lèvres sur le cou de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit une fois de plus les muscles de celui-ci se tendre dans le but d'arrêter les frissons. Cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire sadique qui avait déjà fleuri sur le visage de l'assaillant. Il ramena une des ses mains, qu'il avait posé dans le dos du brun, pour la poser doucement sur l'épaule de son otage, il la fit glisser en emmenant l'épaule du débardeur que le japonais portait. Quand cela fut fait, il laissa la pointe de sa langue sortir et traça un long sillon allant du cou à l'épaule, pour enfin s'arrêter sur la clavicule. Il fut satisfait en voyant la mâchoire du captif se tendre pour ne laisser aucun son sortir.

Il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux du visage inexpressif mais extrêmement tendu de Heero. Il avait envi de le voir perdre les pédales et abandonner cet air si respectable pour quelque chose de beaucoup moins chaste. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que sa bouche avait déjà sa propre idée pour la suite. Il se releva de l'épaule de son amant pour voir apparaître les prémices d'un suçon sur la clavicule. Il se sentit rougir légèrement. Il n'avait même pas pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas fier de son œuvre. Voilà, quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, de tout évidence, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Son sourire se réinstalla. Le visage du brun commençait à se détendre mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser ça arriver.

Il fit glisser la main, qui était sagement resté dans le dos du japonais, d'abord sur l'épaule, puis, il la fit suivre la ligne des pectoraux si parfaits du détective. Il caressa tendrement les abdos, qui se contractèrent sous ce contact, pour la faire se poser sur la taille de son prisonnier. A bien y réfléchir, cette position ne plaisait pas à la main qui décida de repasser dans le dos et de continuer plus bas jusqu'à arrivait à la limite du débardeur et de passer sous le tissus pour rentrer en contact avec une peau infiniment douce et chaude. Le japonais céda à cet instant précis. Il avait réussit à se retenir mais au contact de la main du châtain il ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, à présent légèrement entrouverte. Satisfait par le bruit émit par le japonais, le natté sentit qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter là son manège sous peine de voir une partie de son corps se réveillé et finir une fois de plus frustré.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du brun, après l'avoir correctement rhabillé. Il allait se lever quand deux mains puissantes virent se poser sur ses hanches. Il croisa alors le regard orageux de Heero. Ces yeux s'étaient assombris et, de tout évidence, les éclaires menaçaient.

- "Tu ne croit tout de même pas t'arrêter là ? N'est-ce pas ?" Il sentait son corps entier se tendre. Il avait totalement abandonner sa raison.

- "Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as bien laissé comme ça à de nombreuses reprises." Il avait retrouvé son sourire démoniaque. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envi, mais l'idée était tentante.

- "Ca va pas être possible."

Avant que le châtain ne puisse faire le moindre geste, le japonais le fit tomber sur le lit et porta tout son poids sur lui. Il prit la direction des évènements. Il en avait toujours été sûr, il était fait pour l'action. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser sa réflexion prendre le pas sur sa capacité à agir. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de laisser ça se reproduire. Voyant le sourire du châtain s'agrandir face à cette action, il se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'américain qu'il caressa, lécha et finit pas en demander l'accès à bout de patience et de souffle. L'accès bien plus profond, lui fut octroyé avec un gloussement de la part du médecin. Ils ressentirent tous les deux un frisson intense les prendre en étau au moment où leur langue entrèrent en contact. Elles se mirent en mouvement comme elles l'avaient souvent fait, dans une danse sensuelle et chaude qui brûlait la peau des deux jeunes hommes.

Le natté ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir nerveux, il n'en désirait pas moins ardemment ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il sentit alors les lèvres du brun quitter les siennes pour se diriger vers son cou. Ce qui le fit sourire une fois de plus. Le japonais aurait aimé continuer sa progression vers les torses du natté mais il fut arrêté dans sa progression par la chemise de celui-ci. Qu'a cela ne tienne, il ne lui fallut quelques secondes avant de la faire disparaître, non sans un hoquet de stupeur du châtain. Il repris donc sa descente. Avec un sourire discret, il se dirigea vers la clavicule droite de son amant. Il ne la quitta qu'une fois avoir réussit à y faire apparaître une marque rouge qui deviendra violet avant le lendemain. C'était une vengeance plutôt enfantine mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Le japonais se redressa et croisa le regard améthyste. Ce regard était si tendre, qu'il sentit son cœur se tordre. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Il sourit à son vis-à-vis, qui s'empourpra. Duo ne savait plus où se mettre, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à voir son compagnon sourire aussi franchement, mais il s'attendait encore mois à la réaction de son propre corps. Le sourire du brun devint très vite indécent, ce qui fit comprendre au médecin qu'il s'était lui aussi rendu compte de l'activité actuelle de cette partie de lui, il rougit plus encore. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se mettait à bander pour un sourire. C'était légèrement humiliant.

- "Tu es à ce point frustré Duo ?"

- "Il semblerait bien." Le châtain faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas croiser les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- "Je suis ravi de l'apprendre."

Le brun était on ne peut plus ravi. Il fit glisser une main jusqu'à la cuisse de Duo, il la saisit avec douceur, l'obligeant à se séparer à sa voisine. Il installa son bassin dans le creux ainsi formé. Il glissa son bassin jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit l'aine du natté. Il passa derechef ses bars autour de la taille de l'américain, et rapprocha leur corps jusqu'à faire disparaître la moindre parcelle d'air entre leur corps. Il fit tout ceci avec une extrême lenteur. Il voulait que cet instant dure, éternellement. Il vit les yeux du châtain se fermer doucement durant tout le processus, pour se rouvrir brusquement, quand enfin leurs bassins rentrèrent en contact.

- "Je ne suis pas le seul à être frustré à ce que je vois." Il avait voulu faire le fier, il avait cependant beaucoup de mal à garder une respiration normale. Il commençait à manquer d'air.

- "Non, en effet, mais je le cache mieux que toi Duo."

Le japonais repartit à l'exploration du torse imberbe du châtain. Il retraça de sa langue chaque courbe, chaque sillon que creusaient ses muscles si finement dessinés. Il prenait le temps de découvrir le corps de son amant, il avait tellement rêvé que ça arriverait. Quand il sentit que le natté commençait à se détendre sous ses caresses, il relâcha son étreint et laissa ses mains rejoindre sa bouche dans l'exploration du corps du châtain. Quand il fut satisfait de son exploration, il redressa légèrement son visage tout en laissant ses mains parcourir la peau à nu de Duo. Il sourit doucement en voyant le visant rougis de son conjoint et il soufflât doucement sur le torse humide du châtain qui ne se retint pas de gémir et qui se cambra pour contraindre son partenaire à reprendre ses caresses.

Seulement voilà, le japonais lui ne voulait pas se contenter d'un torse. Il repris ses caresses linguales, tout en descendant de plus bas pour arriver à la limite entre la chair et le jean. Il suivit la ligne du pantalon pendant quelques secondes, n'y tenant plus, il fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'au bout de tissu et ôta le premier bouton. Le châtain se cambra une fois de plus. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas supplier le japonais d'aller plus vite. Le médecin ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière dans un ultime effort pour résister aux sensations. Cependant, il échoua, au moment où Heero ouvrit le deuxième bouton, Duo ne put réprimer un frisson et gémit de frustration. Au bout de longues minutes, qui parurent interminable au châtain, le japonais défit le dernier bouton.

Il ramena sa deuxième main, toujours occuper à octroyer ses attentions au torse du natté. Le brun commença à faire descendre les vêtements qui le séparer encore du corps entièrement nu, de son amant. Il avait voulu les faire glisser l'un après l'autre. Il n'en avait malheureusement plus la patience. Il avait tellement envi de lui que cela devenait douloureux. Il se redressa pour faire disparaître les bouts de tissu devenus encombrants. Il ne perdit pas une goutte du spectacle du corps nu de Duo. Il était vraiment magnifique. Haletant, le visage rougis pas le désir et l'excitation. Les yeux mi-clos et fiévreux. Le brun déglutit. Pris par le spectacle, il ne put rien faire face à l'attaque rapide de son compagnon.

Le brun se retrouva allongé le dos sur le lit, avec, à cheval sur lui… un ange… un ange de la luxure. Le regard améthyste était tellement chargé de désir, que le japonais sentit sont jean se resserrer sur lui. Le sourire sur les lèvres du châtain, lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait également sentit. Le natté se pencha, doucement, très souplement, vers les lèvres de Heero. Il commença par les léchait, quand le brun les entrouvrit pour approfondir le baisé le médecin se retira pour aller retracer les muscle du cou du détective, qui déglutit une fois de plus. Les mains de l'américain retournèrent flirter avec le bas du débardeur du brun, seulement cette fois quand elles s'introduisirent en dessous ce fut pour lui enlever avec une rapidité et une souplesse hallucinante.

Une fois le bout de tissu enlever, Duo repris sa descente vers le dernier rempart qui le tenait loin de l'homme qu'il désirait. Il prit son temps. Faisait des arabesques avec ses mains, venant frôler un mamelon du bout des doigts, ou donnant de léger coup de langue qui faisait gémir le brun de frustration contenu. Quand, il sentit le japonais se rendre à ses caresses, il prit un des mamelons entre ses lèvres et le lécha tendrement pour, tout à coup, le mordre. Le brun jappa, non pas de douleur mais de surprise. Quand il riva de nouveau son regard dans celui du natté, il se rendit compte que le reste de ses vêtements avait mystérieusement disparu. Il se posa la question de savoir comment son amant avait bien pu faire. Voyant bien la lueur d'incompressible dans les yeux cobalt, Duo accepta de l'éclairer.

- "C'est de la magie. Le plus important c'est de bien réussir sa diversion." Il sourit, son sourire était prédateur et pourtant il était aussi doux. Le mélange était curieux mais irrésistible.

Le Japonais fit les gros yeux, se redressa brusquement pour venir plaquer le châtain contre le lit.

- "Je sais très bien faire diversion moi aussi." Il s'empara de la verge dressait du médecin et fit un rapide mouvement de va et viens.

Duo ferma et les yeux et se cambra une fois encore. Les deux corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre par ce geste se qui fit gémir les deux protagonistes. Cela leur prix un peu de temps pour que l'afflux d'adrénaline se calme leur offrant ainsi la possibilité de continuer leur si agréable occupation. Ils avaient toues les deux le souffle court. Le visage, de Heero d'habitude si impassible, vibrait d'expression entremêler. Le désir, l'impatience, la chaleur, l'amour… Le natté attrapa la nuque du japonais et le ramena vers lui pour un baisé. Le souffle court, le corps en feu, le coeur au bord de l'explosion, ils s'adonnaient encore à un ballet millénaire, leur langue se cherchant, se trouvant, luttant pour la domination et pourtant avide des caresses de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Puis le regard du japonais se fit indécent. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches ferme du natté, se redressa et, sans aucun préambule, il pris en bouche le désir du châtain. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de crier. Il avait cru qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir le coup, que tout allait se finir avant même que ça n'est vraiment commencé. Le médecin agrippa fermement les draps du lit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Heero profita de cette diversion pour attraper un tube de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans son chevet. Il fut heureux que leur ébat les aient amener aussi prêt de celui-ci. Sentant le souffle du natté devenir moins erratique, il commença de faire de lent va et viens sur le sexe gorgé de sang de son amant. Une fois qu'ils les aient bien lubrifié, il releva une des jambes du natté et introduisit un premier doigt dans son intimité. Il y allât doucement, tendrement. Il sentit le corps de Duo se tendre une seconde sous l'intrusion, puis les muscles se relâchèrent peu à peu. Il accentua le mouvement de ses lèvres et prit le temps de bien préparer son compagnon. Quand il sentit que l'américain était prêt à l'accueillir, il accéléra ses va et viens sur le sexe du natté. Il le sentit se tendre, se cambrer, et se libérer entre ses lèvres dans un cri de satisfaction.

Le japonais se redressa, il avala le fruit de la jouissance du natté. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais il voulait tout connaître de Duo, même ça. Il ramena son visage vers celui du médecin. Celui-ci reprenait peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Ca avait été si violent, il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisir. Quand il repris ses esprits, il croisa le regard chaud et sensuelle de son amant. Ils se sourirent. Le médecin fit remonter ses jambes et les croisa sur les reins du brun et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le détective sourit, plaça une main sous les reins du natté et le fit se cambrer. Le japonais rapprocha leur corps et se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité du châtain. Il exerça une légère pression. Il vit Duo se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il allait sûrement avoir un peu mal. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration du natté, il entra en lui, centimètre par centimètre pour enfin passer la couche de muscle. Il fit une pause.

- "Est-ce que ça va ?" Il embrassa les paupières closes du jeune médecin.

- "Ca n'a jamais été mieux." Il sourit et rouvrit les yeux. Il avait du se concentrer pour rester entièrement détendu, mais il se sentait tellement bien. Il fixa son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. "Laisse moi juste deux secondes."

- "On prendra tout le temps dont tu auras besoin." Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ce baisé là se fit tendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin fit un mouvement de bassin qui fit comprendre à Heero qu'il était prêt. Le japonais se rapprocha complètement du natté qui ferma les yeux sous la sensation du brun le pénétrant entièrement. Le détective ramena ses jambes contre le bassin du natté et commença de profond va et viens. Il parvint facilement à toucher la prostate du médecin qui, une fois encore, se cambra s'ouvrant encore plus, ce qui permit au japonais d'accélérer ses mouvements, ils commencèrent à gémir tous les deux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de paroles distinctes au milieu, des suppliques et des gémissements. Leur prénom étaient murmuré. Les bras de Duo se serrèrent convulsivement autour du corps du japonais. Il ne sentit pas vraiment la main du détective venir se refermer sur son sexe et faire de long va et viens au même rythme que les aller et venu de Heero dans son corps.

Ils avaient chaud, leur respiration était erratique, leur lèvres se joignaient, se séparaient pour aller à la rencontre de la peau l'autre, tout en continuant leurs suppliques inarticulées. Les sensations devirent incontrôlables. Ils bougeaient en harmonie, chacun de leur mouvement amplifient celui de leur partenaire. Ils n'avaient plu conscience d'eux même, leur esprit étai tourné vers leur délivrance prochaine. Ils n'étaient plus que plaisir, sueur, gémissement, mouvement erratique de leur bassin et de leur cage thoracique. Leurs mains se cherchaient, se trouvaient, empoignaient leur corps, griffaient la chair à nu. Ils suffoquaient. Puis, dans un dernier mouvement, ils se libérèrent tous les deux dans un cri de pur plaisir.

Ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de corps. Leur souffle se ralentissant peu à peu .Leur peau recouvert de sueur retrouvant une température plus normale après le feu qui les avait embrasé. Des sourires de satisfaction fichaient sur leur visage, qui reprenaient peu à peu une expression plus paisible. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, entouraient seulement par le bruit de leur respiration. Quand le silence fut brisé par le rire du médecin.

- "Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a entendu." Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas mais il ne savait pas s'ils avaient crié ou pas.

- "Aucune idée." Il s'en moquait complètement.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Duo réussit à accéder à la couverture qui avait été repoussé sur le côté pendant leurs ébats. Il ne se souvenait même quand. Il déposa la couverture sur leur corps qui étaient à présent recouvert de chair de poule. Ils s'embrassèrent et se calant dans la chaleur l'un de l'autre. Ils s'endormirent.

De retour de sa visite de chez l'aîné des Maxwell, Wufei entra dans la cuisine pour trouver le français et le blond entrain de préparer le déjeuner. Il lui sembla que l'arabe ne semblait pas très attentif à ce qu'il faisait. Il l'observa un instant avant que le hackers ne se rende enfin compte de sa présence. Le blond lui sourit.

- "Le déjeuner et prêt, on va pouvoir manger."

- "Très bien, je vais prévenir Yuy et Maxwell."

- "NON !!" Oui, il avait hurlé, il n'avait pas réussit à s'en empêcher. Il rougit. Passant d'un seul coup du blanc à l'écarlate. "Ils n'ont pas vraiment faim." C'était peine perdue, il le savait mais il voulait essayer de se rattraper quand même.

Les deux autres détectives présents se regardèrent et haussèrent un sourcil de concert. Il était évident que les deux idiots du premier avaient enfin fait le grand saut. Il esquissèrent un sourire et décidèrent de ne pas faire de commentaire.

- "Alors à table." Lança le français avec un sourire plein de sous entendu.

**A suivre…**

**Maaaaaaaaaa, pour celles qui se poserait la question, j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre !!!! *blush***

**Duo : *bouche bée* Qu'est-ce que… ? O.O**

**Quatre : Calme toi Duo, il ne s'est rien passé.**

**Heero : *une veine pulsant sur son front* Omae o kurusu !!**

**Oups, je crois qu'ils sont choqués !! Muahahahahahah !!!**

**Wufei : Onnaaaaa !!**

**Re-oups !! Quoi Wuffy chérie ?**

**Wufei : Comment oses-tu me faire subir ça.**

**Bah comme ça regard !! *tappotte sur son clavier***

**Solo : *tousse***

**Oui ? Qui y a-t'il ?**

**Solo : Euh, je veux pas critiquer, je suis vivant et je veux que ça dure, mais… Putain c'est quoi cette scène !!! **

**Ano… c'est ce qu'on appel du chauffage de Bisho, mais t'inquiète ton tour viendra. *Entend un grand bruit, se retourne* Wuffy ? Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Quatre : Il a pas supporté le choc.**

**Ah bon, bizarre. *haussement d'épaule* Y a pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état pour une scène au lit. Il est sensible dit donc. *frappe dans ses mains*C'est pas le tout faut que je tape la suite.**

**Ja nee…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : C'est clairement du Yaoi, hummm… Un brin policier aussi, légèrement angst, j'ai pas été sympa avec leur passé.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 et bien sûr du Solox05 **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer ! J'ai l'intention de faire une pétition, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?**

**Commentaire : Kikou c'est moiiiiiiii !!**

**Quatre : On s'en serait douté. é_è**

**Je vous amène un nouveau chapitre. Il ne se passe rien de très exitant mais il fallait bien que j'expose mon plan pour Trent et c'est chose faite.**

**Quatre : Humm … c'est quoi cette scène avec Trowa ?**

**Rien !! *sifflote***

**Duo : Et moi je t'ai fait quoi exactement pour que tu me haïsses autant ?**

**Rien du tout !!! A toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review, je vous remercie. Sur ce…**

**Bonne lecture !! ^_^**

**Chapitre vingt : Le plan enfin exposé**

**Pov Solo**

Je me dirige actuellement vers l'appartement de mon frère. Je n'ai plus honte de le dire aujourd'hui, ça na pas toujours été le cas. Je me suis sentit tellement coupable. Hier soir, alors que j'essayait de réaliser l'ampleur exact des changements survenus dans ma vie le matin même, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de la personne qui occupe presque toutes mes pensées. On n'a pas vraiment parlé de nous, il voulait me parler de Duo.

Il semble que mon frère soit enfin prêt à passer à l'action. Nous nous voyons aujourd'hui pour décider des derniers éléments de notre plan. Mon beau chinois semblait contrarié par les dernières informations qu'il venait de lui parvenir. Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler au téléphone, ce qui me fait penser que c'est plutôt assez grave. Il m'a également demandé de faire appelle à mes associés dans ma lutte contre les Leeroy. La journée ne risque pas d'être ennuyeuse.

**Fin Pov Solo**

Il avait dû changer totalement son programme de la journée pour se rendre à ce rendez vous. Il n'avait pourtant pas hésité un seul instant. Le grand jour, qu'il attendait depuis plus de quatre ans, était enfin arrivé. Il avait rassemblé tous les éléments qu'ils avaient pu réunir, il allait devoir faire preuve de rapidité et de discrétion. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il se sentait mal de l'avouer, cependant, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'action à venir, mais aussi, pour son premier face à face avec le brun depuis leur révélation. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir tous les deux à la présence de l'autre. Il se sentait comme une jeune fille

à son premier rendez-vous.

Il se secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver. Bien sûr, ce qui était arrivée, était important, mais il y avait plus urgent pour le moment. Il devait se comporter en frère, il devait se concentrer sur Duo. Ils auraient toujours le temps de parler de leur avenir une fois que Leeroy serait derrière les barreaux, avec sa famille. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Arrivé devant la clinique, il gara sa voiture flambant neuve. Il faisait vraiment tâche dans ce quartier abandonner des autorités. Rien n'avait changé dans cette ville depuis son enfance, il essayait pourtant, mais ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. Les riches restaient riches et les pauvres restaient pauvres. Il jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur intérieur. Il ronchonna, il avait toujours ce foutu sourire béat. Il se gifla mentalement.

Il ne sortit de sa voiture que lorsqu'il vit arriver le véhicule, tout aussi chique, et pas à sa place, que la sienne, de ses associés en affaire et accessoirement plus vieilles amies. Il fut surpris de voir une autre voiture, apparemment une voiture de police banalisé au vue des gyrophare qu'il y avait sur le tableau de bord, se garer juste derrière et deux hommes en sortir. Il sourit. Décidément, cette agence ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Les deux policiers, un grand blond aux yeux bleus, qui aurait plus eu sa place sur un podium de défilé que dans la rue, et un châtain, très distingués, grand, élancé, avec un sourire sûr et tranquille, se dirigèrent vers lui, alors même qu'il était rejoins pas ses deux amies. En arrivant, le blond lui tendit la main.

- "Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Maxwell, je m'appelle Zeck Merquise. Et voici mon coéquipier, Treize Kushrenada."

- "Appelez moi Solo, je suis un quart de siècle trop jeune pour qu'on m'appelle Monsieur Maxwell."

Cette remarque fit sourire les deux inspecteurs.

- "Très bien Solo, alors, appelez moi Zeck."

L'homme d'affaire lui sourit en retour, en signe d'acceptation. Puis, se rappelant qu'il était accompagné, il se décida enfin à faire les présentations, même si, ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment les policiers. Il aurait essayé de les connaître plus "bibliquement" s'il n'avait pas déjà eu quelqu'un dans sa vie. Compter sur lui pour ne pas rater un seul bon coût. Enfin, ça, c'était avant.

- "Laissez-moi vous présenter mes amies." Il se retourna vers la femme à sa droite. Une femme brune aux yeux bleus et au regard dur. " Je vous présente Lucrécia Noin, Vice-présidente du conglomérat Peacecraft." Les deux inspecteurs la saluèrent respectueusement, avec un sourire en coin, qui laissait comprendre au jeune homme d'affaire qu'ils savaient déjà parfaitement qui étaient les deux femmes. Il n'en continua pas moins ses présentations. Il se retourna pour cela vers sa gauche, vers une jeune femme blonde, qui semblait frêle dans son tailleur, mais dont le regard déterminé avait fait reculé plus d'un opposant. "Cette magnifique jeune femme n'est autre que la Présidente directrice générale, et la seule héritière de l'immense fortune des Peacecraft, Réléna Peacecraft."

A la fin de sa tirade, il prit une claque derrière la tête. La jeune femme le regardait, furieuse, mais laissant apparaître une lueur de malice au fond de ses grands yeux bleus. Il aimait l'embêter avec sa position d'héritière fortunée et elle ne se gênait pas pour lui rendre la pareille. C'était une femme intelligente et drôle, qui avait le cœur sur la main et un caractère bien trempé. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de le soutenir au cours des 4 dernières années. Elle était un peu comme sa petite sœur. Elle lui offrit un sourire carnassier, lui indiquant par la même, qu'elle se vengerait dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Les policiers s'amusèrent de cet échange. Elle se retourna vers eux.

- "N'écoutez pas les dire de cet idiot et appelez moi Réléna."

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient jamais entré dans l'immeuble, seulement leurs hôtes, puisqu'ils étaient plusieurs, leur avaient dit de se rendre directement au premier, ce qu'ils firent. Les deux jeunes femmes en premières, question de galanterie.

Arrivé sur le pallier, ils furent accueillis par Quatre, qui leur souriait chaleureusement.

- "Bienvenue à notre petite réunion. Ils sembleraient que tout le monde soit là."

Il s'effaça pour leur permettre d'entrer dans le loft. Les invités entrèrent dans la pièce. Au milieu du salon, ils purent voir les trois autres détectives et le jeune médecin, debout sur ses jambes, et souriant comme il avait toujours sourit à l'arriver de ses amis. Un éclat de surprise se vit dans ses yeux quand il reconnu les deux jeunes femmes. Il n'en était pas moins heureux de les voir.

- "Lucia, Léna, on s'est pas vu depuis longtemps." Faute à qui ? Il ne préférait pas y réfléchir.

La jeune blonde traversa la pièce avec de grandes enjambées et le gifla. Les détectives restèrent bouche bée. Elle était rapide. Après quelque secondes stressante, pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas, elle se jeta dans les bras du châtain qu'il y accueillis avec un sourire tendre. Elle tremblait imperceptiblement dans ses bras.

- "Espèce d'immonde connard, ne refait plus jamais ça. Ne nous repousse plus jamais, sinon, je te jure que je te tue." Sa voix était restée ferme, mais, elle avait eu si peur pour lui durant ces 4 années, qu'elle avait envi de pleurer comme une enfant. Chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis la mort de son père alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans.

- "Promis Léna." Sa joue devait être rouge vif, elle le brûlait, mais il l'avait bien mérité.

Réléna était son amie depuis le jardin d'enfant. Depuis la mort de son père, elle s'était accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et, lui, il l'avait abandonné. Alors une bonne gifle, ce n'était pas grand-chose. La jeune femme était forte mais elle avait aussi ses limites. Il attendit que les tremblements disparaissent, la tenant fermement dans ses bras. Au bout de deux minutes, passait dans le silence le plus total, elle se détacha de lui avec un sourire satisfait. Elle lui avait vraiment manqué, sa petite sœur.

- "Je te pardonne. Et maintenant, fait moi plaisir, marche pour moi." Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que lui avait dit Solo. Elle savait bien qu'il ne lui mentirait pas, seulement, elle l'avait vu si mal, les rares fois où elle s'était autorisée à l'épier après son agression. Elle savait que la drogue lui permettait de marcher, elle savait aussi qu'il n'en prenait plus, il suffisait de regarder ses yeux pour en être sûr. Elle le vit lui sourire. Il se mit à marcher comme un mannequin sur un podium. Au moment, où il faisait demi tour pour revenir vers elle, elle le poussa pour le faire tomber sur le canapé. Elle avala la boule qui lui étreignait la gorge. C'était si bon et si douloureux de le voir. Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps.

- "Satisfaite ?" Il espérait vraiment qu'elle se satisferait de ça et ne demanderait pas à ce qu'il soit examiné par ses médecins personnels. Elle pouvait être surprotectrice quand elle le voulait, et son regard lui faisait comprendre, qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

- "Pour l'instant, oui." Elle se tourna, enfin, vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Personne qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange et qui était soit abasourdit, soit amusé. Elle les connaissait par les dossiers que Solo avait fait faire sur eux. L'homme d'affaire lui avait laissé entendre que Duo sortait avec le japonais. Elle le fixa donc quelques secondes, puis se détendit. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, même si, de tout évidence, un peu rabat joie. Mais avec le natté cela valait peut être mieux. Elle se tourna vers Wufei. "Il semblerait que ce soit à vous que nous devions cette réunion."

- "En effet, Mademoiselle Peacecraft. Je vous prie, de tous, bien vouloir vous installer. Nous avons beaucoup de chose dont nous devons parler aujourd'hui. Et certaines choses doivent être révélées." Tous les convives s'installèrent donc sur les canapés. Lorsque Solo passa à côté de Wufei, il lui frôla le bras. Il croisa alors le regard onyx de son amant et vit la douceur passer au fond de se regard si fort et son cœur, qui battait de manière erratique jusque là, se calma. Il ne doutait plus d'eux. Il avait eu tellement de mal ce matin à se persuader que ça n'avait pas été un rêve. Il était rassuré maintenant. Il s'installa donc au côté des policiers. Le chinois pour sa part était restait debout. "Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Le but de cette réunion est de mettre à plat le plan que nous avons tous préparé, chacun de notre côté, pour arrêter Trent Leeroy. Nous allons donc commencer l'exposer des actions déjà réalisé." Il se tourna vers l'homme d'affaire blond. "Commençons par toi Solo."

Les trois autres détectives sursautèrent imperceptiblement en entendant leur collègue appeler le jeune homme par son prénom.

- "Très bien. Cela fait trois an et demi que, Léna, Lucia et moi, nous rachetons petits morceaux par petits morceaux l'entreprise Leeroy. Nous avons racheté 35% de la société des Leeroy par le biais de petites entreprises dont nous sommes actionnaires majoritaires. Cela nous a demandé du temps et beaucoup d'argent. Il nous faut encore acquérir au moins 16% pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle de l'entreprise. Dans l'état actuel des choses nous ne pouvons pas. Le seul moyen serait de les acheter avec nos fonds personnels, seulement, nous ne pouvons le faire sans éveiller l'attention de la famille entière. Et nous perdrions l'effet de surprise nécessaire à cette prise de pouvoir. Si nous y parvenons, les Leeroy perdrons les appuis politique et financier qui les maintiennent loin de toutes poursuites judiciaires."

Duo avait écarquillé les yeux au fur et à mesure des paroles de son frère. Solo ne faisait pas les chose à moitié, comme toujours. Une vengeance ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait tout leur prendre. Ca ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, il était par contre touché qu'ils aient, tous les trois, travaillé si dur dans le seul but de le venger. Ca n'avait pas dû être facile pour eux. Il se sentait encore plus coupable maintenant. Son frère avait raison. Leur prendre la société leur ferait perdre tous leurs appuis, quelque qu'ils soient. C'était plutôt bien pensé.

- "Et c'est là que nous intervenons." Wufei repris la direction de la discussion. "Notre rôle, et plus précisément le tien Maxwell…" Il regardait Duo droit dans les yeux. "…sera de faire en sorte qu'ils n'aient d'yeux que pour nous. Nous allons offrirent la diversion nécessaire au rachat des dernières parts. Maxwell sera notre carte maîtresse. Et pour que vous compreniez à quel point son rôle sera important, je vais laisser la parole à Kushrenada."

Le policier se leva, toujours tranquille.

- "Nous étudions le cas des Leeroy depuis quelques années déjà. Mais ces dernières semaines, nous nous sommes intéressé à l'homme, plus qu'à ses affaires. Ce que nous avons appris et plutôt intéressant." Il se retourna vers son coéquipier, qui se leva et tendit à tous les présents un dossier. "Dans ces dossiers vous trouverez des photos." Tous les participants ouvrèrent les dossiers et une tension toute nouvelle se fit sentir dans la pièce. "Monsieur Leeroy a des habitude bien particulière. Durant ces 4 dernières années, nous le savons grâce à un indique, Trent s'est fait envoyer un jeune homme à son appartement tous les samedi soir. Ce n'est pas toujours le même, mais ils ont tous quelque chose en commun, ils ont tous de très longs cheveux châtain." Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. "Il est déjà arrivé que certain de ces hommes disparaisse totalement après un rendez vous avec lui. Et presque à chaque fois, ce qui reviennent, sont couvert de bleu. Il en a envoyé plusieurs à l'hôpital."

Treize stoppa son exposé quand il vit Duo sortir précipitamment de la pièce pour foncer dans la salle de bain. Ils entendirent ensuite la porte claquer. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il était partit faire, et ils le comprenaient. Heero attendit quelques minutes pour laisser au natté le temps de se reprendre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à son tour. Il entra sans frapper. Le natté était penché au dessus du lavabo et se rinçait la bouche, encore nauséeux.

- "Est-ce que ça va ?" Toujours cette stupide question.

- "Oui… non. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il…" Il ne pouvait pas formuler cette idée à voix haute.

- "Couche avec eux en pensant que c'est toi ? Oui." Il se rendait compte que sa phrase devait être dur à entendre pour son amant, mais il lui devait d'être franc.

- "Et quand il les frappe, il imagine que c'est moi aussi ?"

L'horreur avait laissé sa place à la colère. Il aurait peut être pu lui pardonner si ça n'avait été que l'acte d'un homophobe mauvais comme la rage. Mais là. Il avait la haine. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu faire n'aurait pu changer ce qui était arrivé. Il s'était toujours senti un peu coupable pour ça, mais il n'avait rien fait de mal, si ce n'est devenir l'objet des phantasmes d'un détraquer.

- "Probablement. Oui. Je suis désolé Duo, j'aurais aimé que Wufei se trompe." Il serrait ses points avec rage.

- "Il s'en doutait ?" Il laissa fleurir un sourire triste sur son visage.

- "Oui. Il trouvait bizarre que Trent ait attendu aussi longtemps pour se venger, il se doutait que ça cacher quelque chose de malsain. Alors, il a demandé à Treize et à Zeck de chercher."

Duo se redressa et se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Il avait envi de tuer Trent Leeroy. Il n'avait jamais été autant en colère.

- "Quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait me voir me vendre pour une dose, il voulait en faite dire qu'il voulait que je me vende à lui, n'est ce pas ?" Il avait envi de hurler.

- "Oui."

Le japonais vit les yeux de son amant se fermer, il se rapprocha rapidement de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Duo tremblait de rage. Il pouvait le sentir. Son corps était tendu, prêt à se rompre. Les bras du natté s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le serrèrent à l'en étouffer. Heero priait pour que Trent ait un colocataire en manque en prison. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autres encore plusieurs minutes avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Quand il revinrent dans le salon, les protagonistes présents, qui jusque là bavardaient pour faire disparaître le stresse, se tournèrent vers eux. Le natté et le japonais retournèrent s'asseoir et la réunion pu reprendre. Kushrenada reprit la parole et finit son exposé.

- "Cela fait déjà longtemps que nous avons des preuves de détournements, fraudes, extorsions, chantages, et la liste de ne s'arrête pas là ; seulement la famille Leeroy a des appuis très important. Si vous pouvez faire tomber ses appuis, nous pourrons les envoyer en prison pour toujours. Et nous pourrons bientôt ajouter l'agression de Duo à la liste, déjà longue, de leur méfait. Solo nous a déjà dit où nous pourrions trouver les médecins qui se sont occupé de Duo. Dès que le plan sera mit en route, nous irons les chercher, et ils seront là le jour où Trent Leeroy finira devant un juge, avec toutes les autres preuves que nous avons rassemblé la dessus."

Le policier retomba dans le silence. Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait de pouvoir faire tomber cette famille, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y arriverait un jour. Il n'était cependant pas très étonné que les détectives y soient pour quelque chose. Ces hommes avaient le chic pour s'attirer tous les ennuis possibles et en ressortir vainqueur. Ils avaient énormément de respect pour eux, mais il ne leur dirait jamais ouvertement. Après son exposé, Wufei repris la parole.

- "Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, Leeroy est obsédé par le cadet des Maxwell, et c'est pour ça qu'il sera l'appât." Il leva la main pour couper court à toutes protestations qui aurait pu se faire entendre. "Je sais ce que vous pensez, que c'est dangereux, mais ça ne le sera pas tant que ça. Et je vous demande de m'écouter avec attention avant de vous énerver." Il regarda plus spécialement Réléna. Cette petite était vraiment impulsive. "Nous allons offrir à Maxwell son retour dans le grand monde. Leeroy ne pourra résister à l'idée de le revoir, alors il viendra à la réception que nous allons organiser. Maxwell ne sera pas seul, Yuy ne le lâchera pas. Pendant cette soirée, il sera présenté comme le petit ami officiel de Maxwell, ce qui n'est que pure vérité. Et si Leeroy est, au moins, aussi stupide que je ne le pense, il essaiera de rentre en contact avec Yuy. Il cherchera probablement à l'éloigner de Maxwell. Sera le rendra sourd et aveugle pour tout le reste. Quand à Barton et moi, nous nous chargerons de détourner l'attention du reste de la famille. Winner vous expliquera lui-même quel sera son rôle."

Le chinois stoppa là ses explications et regarda, tour à tour, chacun des protagonistes. Ils semblaient tous avoir accepter, avec plus ou moins de réticence, son plan. Il fixa son regard dans celui de son collègue blond pour lui signaler que c'était à lui de parler. Quatre se leva et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- "Mon rôle sera assez simple. Depuis près d'un moins, j'ai hacké tous les terminaux des Leeroy et je suis maintenant capables de faire mains basses sur tous leurs avoirs et surtout ceux obtenus illégalement. J'en ai déjà fournit une liste à nos amis les policiers." Il sourit en direction de Zeck et de Treize. "Lorsque les circonstances nous le permettrons, je gèleraient tous leurs avoirs, ils ne pourrons ainsi pas filer à l'anglaise ou acheter qui que ce soit. Ils seront démunit et à notre merci."

Plusieurs visages s'illuminèrent d'un sourire satisfait à cette phrase. Les Leeroy avaient de sérieux ennuis. Quand ils en auront finis avec eux, ils ne leur resteraient rien, pas même leur liberté. Ils étaient tous extrêmement satisfait et les yeux de Duo brûlaient d'un tout nouveau feu. Il allait se venger et il allait y prendre plaisir. Il pouvait accepter ce qui lui était arrivé mais pas que des pauvres gosses aient pu être tué. Il arrêterait Trent Leeroy et lui ferait amèrement regretter de s'être attaqué à lui. Il se leva et s'étira.

- "Bon puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, et si nous faisions la fête maintenant. On l'a bien mérité non." Il avait lancé cela comme si c'était une évidence. Il avait encore beaucoup trop de chose en tête, et le seul moyen de ne pas se prendre la tête c'était de se saouler avec le bruit et du bruit il pouvait en faire beaucoup.

- "Et comment ferions nous cela Maxwell ?" L'homme aux cheveux noir de jais soupira en silence. Cet homme était vraiment très difficile à suivre. Il y avait quelques minutes, il était pâle et respirait à peine, maintenant il semblait prêt à rester debout toute la nuit. N'était-il jamais fatigué ?

- "Et bien mon chère Wuffy…" Le chinois se crispa à ce, si ridicule, sobriquet. Duo lui souriait. Et oui, on ne la lui faisait pas à lui, il avait vu le regard qu'avaient échangé le chinois et son frère. Etant devenu son beau-frère, pour ainsi dire, il lui semblait beaucoup moins impressionnant. Son frère avait vraiment bon goût. "Si j'ai autant insisté pour faire cette réunion chez moi, outre le fait que je voulais revenir à la clinique, c'est que j'ai soudoyé Quatre pour y amener assez de victuailles pour faire la fête pendant dix ans, sans interruption. Il est temps de fêter ma guérison." Il éclata de rire en voyant le visage contrarié du chinois.

Il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui, mais il faisait partie de sa famille maintenant, alors il pouvait bien l'embêter un peu. De plus, ça leur donnerait, à son frère et lui, du temps à passer ensemble. Il espérait qu'ils en profiteraient, ils le méritaient bien après tout le travail qu'ils avaient abattu pendant que lui se regardait le nombril. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Solo de tout ça. Qu'il lui disse qu'il était heureux pour eux. Et qu'il le fasse un peu enrager, histoire de faire disparaître ce sentiment de culpabilité que son frère traînait derrière lui. Sa vie commençait enfin à s'arranger et bientôt, il pourrait tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire et faire subir à Trent la punition qu'il méritait pour s'être cru à l'abri au dessus des lois. Il sourit à cette idée, il se prenait pour un justicier maintenant. C'était sûrement à force de côtoyer Heero. Ce type était l'incarnation même du syndrome du héro. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles, il l'aimait autant.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à fêter la guérison du natté et bien d'autres choses. Chaque personne présente ayant quelque chose à fêter. Après tant de stresse, ils en profitèrent comme il se devait. Duo se chargea de mettre l'ambiance comme pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il était en pleine forme. Il lui arrivait encore de croiser les regards inquiets de ses amis. Il n'en voulait pas de ces regards. Bien sûr, l'idée de se retrouver face à un homme capable de faire ce que Trent avait fait en pensant à lui, lui foutait la gerbe, mais il n'avait plus peur du tout. Il voulait l'empêcher de continuer. Et puis, il serait entouré et protégé. Il allait faire face à Trent, comme il aurait dû le faire à l'époque.

Il était maintenant 21 heures, le jeune hacker était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit et se repasser la liste des avoirs qu'il aurait à geler en temps voulu. Il sourit et posa sa tête sur sas bras repliés. Il était relativement plus détendu que ce matin. Il avait ressenti une forte contrariété venant de Wufei, et après les révélations de leurs amis policiers, il le comprenait mieux. Cette contrariété avait disparu au profit d'une forme de douce euphorie. Il avait bien sûr vu les regards tendre que le chinois lançait à Solo, sans oublier le petit lapsus, lorsque le maître en arts martiaux avait appelé le jeune homme par son prénom. Il n'avait plus vraiment de doute sur la nouvelle dimension qu'avait bien pu prendre leur relation.

Il en avait un peu parlé avec Duo, pendant la petite fête qu'ils avaient improvisée. Le natté l'avait remarqué aussi, et c'était donné pour mission de se rapprocher de celui qu'il appelait déjà son beau-frère. Le châtain avait l'air bien lui aussi, plus détendu. Quatre se sentait mieux aussi. Maintenant que leur décision était prise, ils étaient beaucoup plus sereins, tous autant qu'ils étaient. La journée n'avait pourtant pas été facile. Lorsque Duo avait compris les désirs de Trent, le blond avait ressentis une vague de douleur énorme, puis cela avait été remplacé par une colère et une haine sans nom. Le hacker s'en était inquiété, puis, le cœur de Duo s'était calmé. Il était toujours en colère mais ça ne le blessait plus. Quatre s'était alors détendu. Il sourit.

Il laissa son empathie courir sur toute la maison. Heero et Duo étaient dans leur chambre, ils étaient heureux. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux. De tout évidence, leur amour allait les protéger de bien des choses. La mission serait plus simple s'ils pouvaient se reposer l'un sur l'autre. Il les laissa à leur intimité et dirigea le flot de son don vers Wufei qui était dans le salon. Le blond sentit en premier lieu cette douce euphorie qui l'avait pris à la vue de l'homme d'affaire, puis il pris de plein fouet un sentiment de culpabilité accompagné de remords. Il fronça les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amant qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- "Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ?" Il connaissait assez son petit ami pour savoir, qu'il allait devoir régler cette affaire avant de dormir.

- "Wufei." Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de sentiment venant du chinois. Il savait en général bien les cacher.

- "Il ne file pas le parfaite amour avec Solo ?" Il ricana quand il vit le visage consterné du blond. "Pas besoin d'avoir un don d'empathie pour voir qu'ils s'aiment. Et encore moi pour voir qu'ils sont enfin ensemble."

Il offrit un franc sourire au hacker. Quatre oubliait parfois qu'il était, lui aussi, un détective, alors que ce genre de chose il savait le voir. Il aurait pu en être vexé, mais ce n'état pas le cas. Il vint s'installer sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur le dos du blond. Il se pencha et embrassa la nuque offerte de son amant. Il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant que le blond ne cède et ne lui explique son problème. Il laissa courir ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du hacker. Arrivé au menton, il repartit en sens inverse et titilla le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Quatre n'était pas dupe, son amant n'allait pas s'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une réponse qu'il estimerait suffisante. Il céda donc.

- "Il se sent coupable et il est rongé de remord. Je ne comprends pas. Il avait l'air d'aller si bien quand il était avec Solo cette après-midi. Tu pense qu'il aurait pu ce passer quelque chose entre eux ?" Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

- "Je crois que le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est de lui demander." Ce n'était pas forcement quelque chose de facile à faire, leur collègue n'allait sûrement se laisser faire.

- "Me répondra-t-il ?" Il pourrait certainement l'y pousser, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envi, c'était personnel après tout.

- "Tu dois essayer, pour savoir." Il avait confiance, si quelqu'un pouvait faire sauter les verrous que le chinois s'imposait à lui-même, c'était bien son amant.

- "Tu as raison."

Le blond se leva d'un bond, manquant de faire tomber le français au passage. Il se retourna et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Il sortit calmement de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit l'homme aux cheveux noir debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux perdus vers le ciel nocturne et un regard nostalgique, douloureux. Le blond se sentit honteux d'assister à ce spectacle, il fit donc du bruit pour ramener son ami à la réalité et lui signaler sa présence.

- "Tu n'es pas encore couché ?"

Quatre sourit. Le chinois ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comporter comme un père envers eux. C'était ça façon à lui de leur dire qu'ils étaient important pour lui.

- "J'allais me coucher mais j'ai sentis que tu avais peut être besoin de parler."

En réponse, le blond eu un reniflement excédé. Il aurait pu parier que ça allait arriver, mais il devait essayer.

- "Je vais bien, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter." Il savait parfaitement que mentir à Winner était une perte de temps, mais il ne voulait pas avouer les raisons de son mal-être.

- "En parler te ferais peut être du bien." Il avait sciemment ignoré la réponse de Wufei sachant que ce n'était là qu'un mensonge destiné à lui faire renoncer à son idée. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. De toute évidence son ami était blessé et il allait essayer de l'aider.

Le chinois laissa échapper un soupir las. La tension de la journée lui avait mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il n'avait pas envi de parler de ses pensées avec quelqu'un, en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir s'il ne se libérait pas. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair pour travailler. Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- "Peut être… je l'aime." Cette constatation ne le surprenait pas, cependant, il ne l'avait encore jamais dit à voix haute, pas même à l'intéressé.

- "Je sais." Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre son ami le dire un jour. Il était heureux pour lui.

- "C'est dur pour moi. Je ne m'en sent pas le droit." Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer autrement.

- "Pourquoi n'aurais tu pas le droit d'aimer ?" Il était si difficile de connaître les pensées de son collègue.

- "C'est compliqué. J'ai l'impression de les trahir." Et ça lui faisait mal, il se sentait coupable.

- "De trahir qui ?"

- "Mon père, ma mère, mon clan… ma femme."

Quatre aurait écarquillé les yeux et laissé tomber sa mâchoire, si le temps et l'expérience ne lui avaient pas appris à recevoir tous les chocs avec distinction. Sa femme ?

- "Ta femme ? Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'un enfant lors de ton départ de la Chine."

Le chinois sourit. C'était peut être difficile à comprendre pour le blond, mais ça avait fait partie de son éducation depuis toujours.

- "C'est le cas, mais mon mariage a été arrangé lors de ma première année. Ma famille était riche et influente, c'était une chose commune chez nous."

- "Qu'est-il arrivé à ta futur femme ?" Il aurait sûrement connu, lui aussi, un mariage arrangé s'il n'avait pas été enlevé.

- "Je ne l'ai pas su pendant longtemps, puis j'ai cherché. Elle est morte dans l'orphelinat où elle avait été placée après la déportation de ses parents. Elle est morte d'une pneumonie." Il eu un sourire amer. Dans un monde tel que le leur, des enfants mourraient encore de maladie aussi bénin.

Le blond décida de revenir à leur première discussion afin de faire disparaître la tristesse du regard de son ami.

- "Pourquoi crois-tu que tu les trahis ?"

- "Pour plusieurs raisons, mais surtout parce qu'ils sont mort et que je suis vivant et que je suis tellement heureux qu'il soit avec moi." Il avait honte de dire tout ça.

- "Tu n'y peux rien Wufei. Tu ne peux pas les faire revivre. T'empêcher d'aimer Solo ne leur rendra pas la vie, mais ça pourrait gâcher la tienne."

- "Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'empêcher de l'aimer, mais je me sent coupable de le faire. Et je m'en veux de ressentir cette culpabilité, parce qu'il mérite mieux."

Le blond sourit. Finalement, le chinois n'était pas si différent d'eux, il avait aussi eu une enfance traumatisante et il était lui aussi empêtré dans ses contradictions.

- "Je ne crois pas que Solo se sentirait insulté par tes sentiments, bien au contraire. Il pourrait comprendre si tu lui expliquais. Et peut être, je dis bien peut être, que tu te sentirais mieux si tu lui en parlais."

Il était même persuader que Wufei pourrait retrouver son calme s'il le faisait. Il avait tous des histoires différentes, mais ils avaient tous des blessures, profondément enfouis. Des blessures qu'ils ne montraient jamais. Il avait attendu d'être avec Trowa pour lui laisser les voir. Ce qui avait aider le français à faire de même. Ils connaissaient tous, plus ou moins, les histoires des trois autres, mais leurs blessures, ils les gardaient pour eux. Il espérait que Wufei pourrait se libérer de ce poids qui l'empêchait de savourer, comme il le méritait, sa relation avec Solo.

- "Et s'il ne comprenait pas ?" Ca pourrait être le cas. Lui-même aurait du mal à accepter que l'homme qu'il aime se sente coupable de l'aimer.

- "Je n'y crois pas. Solo n'est pas ce genre de personne et toi non plus." Ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Wufei. "Je crois au contraire que ça pourrait vous rapprocher. En faite j'en suis sûr."

Le chinois revit le visage sérieux de Solo lorsqu'il lui avait tendu le dossier qui contenait toute sa vie. Il sourit. Son ami avait raison, mais en était-il capable ? Il l'ignorait mais quelque part, il en ressentait le besoin. Alors peut être que c'était ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Il fallait peut être qu'il lui en parle. De son passé, de sa famille, de leur mort. Il était peut être temps pour lui d'en parler pour faire son deuil. Il soupira et sentit son cœur s'alléger. Il le ferait.

- "Tu as sûrement raison."

- "J'ai toujours raison." Cette réponse fit sourire les deux protagonistes. Le blond se retourna pour quitter la pièce. "Bonne nuit Wufei." Le cœur de son ami avait retrouvé son calme, du moins en partie. Il irait de mieux en mieux, il en était certain.

- "Bonne nuit Winner."

Le blond rejoignit sa chambre où l'attendait son amant. Il avait le cœur léger. Leur vie avaient eus leur part de douleurs mais il semblerait que leur rencontre avec Duo leur avaient apporté autant qu'elle n'avait amené au châtain. Finalement c'était vrai, une bonne action était toujours récompensée. Leur récompense c'était le bonheur, et c'était une très belle récompense.

**à suivre….**

**Voilà c'est finis. Tien de tragique dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse auprès de toutes celles qui n'aiment pas Réléna mais je ne voulais pas faire d'elle un bonbon rose.**

**Réléna : C'est sympa merci, ça change !!**

**Mais ce n'est rien !! Pense à mon chèque par contre !!**

**Duo : Je te hais !!**

**Wufei : Laisse moi faire Maxwell, je vais la tuer. Je ne suis pas une onna sentimentale !!! *sort son sabre***

**Oups !!! C'est toujours pareil, ils finissent toujours par se plaindre, je fais pourtant de mon mieux pour qu'ils soient classe. *boude***

**Trowa : Arrête de faire des efforts !!**

**T.T T'es dur Trowa !! T'aimes pas bisouller ton blondinet chérie ?*reçoit cinq regards noirs* Bon d'accord j'ai compris. *soupir* J'essairais de faire mieux la prochaine fois !!**

**G-boys : Non !!!**

***part en courant et en rigolant* Ja nee !!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : C'est clairement du Yaoi, hummm… Un brin policier aussi, légèrement angst, j'ai pas été sympa avec leur passé.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 et bien sûr du Solox05 **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer ! J'ai l'intention de faire une pétition, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?**

**Commentaire : Chalut à toutes !! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser, une fausse manip et j'ai effacer le chapitre 20 que j'ai donc remis et Fanfiction à considérer que je postais un nouveau chapitre. Donc Sumimasen !!! Je ferais plus attention à mes manip la prochaine fois. Comme je ne veux pas vous laisser sur une mauvaise impression je poste donc le chapitre 21 rapidement.**

**Duo : Ouais bah fallait pas te forcer !!**

**Tu sais Duo ton manque d'enthousiasme récurant et vraiment fatiguant. Si tu continu je fais en sorte que Trent gagne. *sent une arme contre sa tempe* Je plaisante Heero, tu me connais je n'aime que les happy end.**

**Heero : *arme le chien de son semi automatique* Moi aussi, et je vois ici une fin heureuse pour nous.**

**^^ ! Ahahahah !! Heero calme toi voyons, je peux encore essayer de tout arranger !! T.T**

**Bonne lecture !! ^_^ !**

**Chapitre vingt et un : Les derniers préparatifs.**

**Pov Wufei**

Je suis une fois de plus en route pour aller voir Solo. C'est quelque chose que je fais de plus en plus souvent. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de nous et je n'y vais toujours pas pour ça. Nous aurions pu en profiter pendant la fête improvisée par le cadet des Maxwell mais, bizarrement, cette idée ne nous a même pas effleuré. Après ma discussion avec Winner j'ai pu trouver le sommeil, je ressens pourtant toujours ces remords.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais me rendre au siège social de la Maxwell corp. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça, mais Solo m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait pris trop de retard dans son travail avec la réunion d'hier et qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas aller au bureau aujourd'hui. J'arrive devant l'immeuble et je comprends maintenant l'étendu du pouvoir que représente une telle entreprise.

**Fin Pov Wufei.**

Tout comme lorsqu'il arrivait au manoir Maxwell, il fut rapidement introduit dans le bâtiment. Le planton lui donna un pass qui lui permettrait d'accéder au bureau mais aussi au parking sous terrain sous le building. Il gara sa voiture sur les places réservées au visiteur et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il savait pourtant que son amant était à la tête d'une multinationale immobilière qui représentait des milliards. Il prenait conscience seulement maintenant que cela devait lui demander beaucoup de travail. Il fallait dire que le PDG n'avait jamais l'air très sérieux à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait, il s'était laissé prendre au jeu des apparences. Il soupira mentalement. Le dicton avait raison, l'amour l'avait rendu idiot.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le 65ème étage, comme lui avait indiqué le planton en lui donnant son badge, badge qu'il fit glisser dans un lecteur, suivant toujours les indications qu'il lui avait été donné plus tôt. Cela l'aurait étonné aussi qu'il soit si aisé d'accéder à l'étage du PDG. Dès lors l'ascenseur se referma et ne s'arrêta qu'à l'étage indiqué sans aucun arrêt. Arrivé à destination les portes s'ouvrirent sur un hall. Il aurait pu être étonné mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se dirigea directement vers l'accueil. Le hall était spacieux et bien éclairé. On pouvait retrouver la même harmonie dans la décoration que celle du manoir.

De la même manière qu'à son arrivé au manoir, à la simple évocation de son nom, la jeune femme, à qu'il s'adressait, lui affirma qu'effectivement il avait bien rendez-vous avec le directeur mais qu'il était encore en réunion pour un quart d'heure au moins et qu'il allait devoir patienter. Elle s'en excusa et après avoir demander à sa collègue de prendre sa place à l'accueil, elle l'emmena dans un pièce à part, qui fut à nouveau ouvert avec un pass. Elle lui expliqua que Monsieur Maxwell, dont le bureau se trouvait derrière une porte qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec la carte du directeur, viendrait le chercher dès qu'il serrait sortie de la réunion. Elle lui proposa une boisson, qu'il refusa poliment. Elle lui fit savoir qu'il suffisait qu'il appuis sur le bouton de l'interphone pour qu'elle vienne. Elle sortit enfin, le laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Il put profiter de la vue. Elle était vraiment à couper le souffle. L'immeuble surplombait tout le quartier. Il se laissa partir dans ses pensées. Il ne dériva pas bien longtemps, car cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était là qu'il entendit un verrou électronique s'ouvrir et qu'il vit le bond apparaître dans la pièce alors qu'il quittait la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre.

- "Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu j'espère ?" Le sourire du blond flottait entre douceur et fatigue. Ses yeux aussi avaient l'air de na pas avoir eu leur comptant de sommeil.

- "Ta réunion n'était-elle pas sensé durée encore au moins dix minutes ?" Le brun se sépara du mur sur lequel il était adossé pour se rapprocher du centre de la pièce.

- "Si, mais mes collaborateurs ont crus bon de ne pas faire leur travail. Ce qui m'a mis passablement de mauvaise humeur. J'ai mis fin à la réunion avant d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Je pense qu'ils croient que, puisque je suis régulièrement absent du bureau, cela leur donne le droit de ne pas faire leur job. Je me suis empressé d'effacer cette idée de leur esprit." Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir pas mal bosser pour rattraper son retard mais ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir à les remettre à leur place. Il était épuisé et la journée commençait à peine. Il s'avança à son tour dans la pièce et laissa la porte se refermer sur un clic électronique. Le blond se dirigea vers son vis-à-vis et le prit dans ses bras. Il en avait tellement rêvé pendant sa longue nuit passée à bosser. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. L'homme d'affaire sentit les bars de son amant se serrer autour de lui et pendant une infime seconde il pensa qu'il resterait bien comme ça pour le reste de sa vie. Mais sa charge le rappela bien vite à la réalité quand son agenda électronique sonna pour lui rappeler le rendez vous qu'il avait dans trois quart d'heure. Il se sépara du corps chaud de Wufei pour éteindre la sonnerie de l'objet de malheur qui bipait dans sa poche.

- "Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer. J'ai un rendez-vous dans trois quart d'heure et je dois revoir le dossier avec l'avocat qui suit cette affaire dans vingt minutes. C'est tout ce que je peux te donner pour l'instant." Il aurait vraiment voulu avoir plus de temps à lui consacrer mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses obligations.

- "Si tu étais aussi occupé, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler au téléphone quand je t'ai appelé ce matin, comme je te l'avais proposé ?" Il n'avait pas vraiment insisté pendant l'appel. Il avait vraiment envi de le voir, il devait admettre que c'était ça qu'il l'avait poussé à accepté ce rendez vous, plus que le fait qu'on ne puisse pas régler le problème au téléphone.

- "J'aurais pu, mais je n'en avais pas envi. Je voulais te voir. Je me rends compte que c'est égoïste de ma part de te faire venir juste pour ça." Il avait tellement envi de le voir qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait qu'une fois le téléphone raccroché. Il s'en voulait maintenant ; Wufei avait sûrement d'autre chose à faire.

- "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis content d'être là." Et c'était vrai. Il s'en voulait de ressentir autant de plaisir à être en sa compagnie, surtout qu'il semblait si occupé mais… Il haussa les épaules mentalement. Il était devenu idiot.

- "Tant mieux." Il regarda sa montre et fit une grimace, il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. "Je suis désolé de te presser mais je vais bientôt devoir retourner à mon travail."

- "Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Je voulais juste parler avec toi de cette opportunité dont tu m'as parlé dans ton SMS de cette nuit. Quelle est donc cette autre option ?" S'il avait su que son amant était aussi occupé, il n'aurait pas accepté ce rendez vous. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les cernes sous les beaux yeux vers de l'homme d'affaire.

- "Et bien, en faite, ça m'a frappé au milieu de la nuit. D'ailleurs désolé, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure qu'il était." Il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il était trois heures du matin qu'après avoir envoyé son message à Wufei, alors même qu'il en avait envoyé un à Réléna. Cette petite bévue allait sûrement lui coûter une vengeance de la part de la jeune femme, qui avait, elle aussi, des nuits très courtes.

- "Il n'y a aucun mal. Dis moi tout." Il préférait ne pas faire traîner la discussion et partir le plus vite possible pour laisser le blond travailler.

- "Voilà, hier soir, enfin cette nuit, je faisais le bilan des œuvres de charités financées par la société et je me suis rappelé que le gala de charité organisé par l'association "Sank" de Réléna est dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Mettre sur pied une fête qui ne paraisse pas suspect me prendrait des mois, alors que le gala est prévu le vendredi soir en huit. Qu'en penses-tu ? J'en ai déjà parlé à Réléna, elle est prête à faire circuler le bruit que Duo sera présent, il te suffit de dire oui." Cela leur ferait gagner un temps précieux, et il avait assez attendu. Il voulait sa vengeance. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas non plus précipiter les choses.

- "Une semaine ??" Il devait réfléchir un peu. Cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre contact avec la famille Leeroy, il allait devoir changer certaine chose dans le plan, mais ils pouvaient le faire sans faire de grosses concessions. Il travaillait depuis assez longtemps sur le dossier pour être plus que prêt. "Une semaine, c'est bon. Mais laisse moi une journée avant de faire circuler la rumeur, je vais devoir entrer en contact avec les Leeroy avant que Trent Leeroy n'apprenne pour ton frère." Il calcula rapidement ce qu'il lui fallait pour cela, il ne pouvait pas se passer de la présence de Barton pour cette affaire, il allait donc devoir le sortir de la clinique avant l'heure. Le jeune Maxwell y étant aussi aujourd'hui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Il lui faudrait néanmoins au moins encore jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. "Je dois me préparer et aller chercher Barton. Donc attend jusqu'à six heure ce soir avant de faire courir la rumeur."

- "Tu n'as pas peur qu'il comprenne que c'est un piège si tu vas les voir et qu'ils apprennent après que Duo sera à la soirée ?" C'était un risque à courir, mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils disparaissent.

- "Non. Au contraire, ça peut nous aider. Il suffira de jouer serrer. Ils comprendront ce que nous voudrons qu'ils comprennent. Et avec un peu de chance, cela les poussera même à faire des erreurs. Mais es-tu sûr qu'il viendra ? Que ferait-il à un gala de charité ?" Il imaginait mal un homme de cette espèce au milieu de gens désireux de faire évoluer les choses. Il se doutait cependant que tous les gens présents ne l'étaient pas forcément par altruisme.

- "Il y sera." Le blond grimaça. "Ca famille est un donateur. Ils ne viennent d'habitude pas en personne mais comme tu l'as dit, s'il sait que Duo vient, il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher. Ils sont invités comme chaque année. Réléna n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais nous avons besoin des donations pour faire tourner toutes les structures qui dépendent de l'association."

- "Au contraire, il faut profiter de cette hypocrisie, car c'est bien ce que c'est. Ils veulent paraître bon et généreux, alors il ne faut pas hésiter à tous leur prendre et crois moi, nous n'allons pas nous gêner. Je vais aller prévenir les autres des changements de plan. Je pense qu'ils seront heureux de ne pas avoir encore à attendre des mois."

Il offrit son sourire le plus doux à l'aîné des Maxwell. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps avec lui. Il y avait tellement de chose dont ils devaient parler mais ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas le temps de le faire. Il retint de justesse le soupire qu'il avait envi de pousser à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour changer cet état de fait, il devait donc l'accepter. Il sentit ce poids revenir sur son cœur mais se morigéna mentalement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour s'occuper de ça aujourd'hui, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il renoncer. Il devait faire face à ses priorités.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la main douce de son amant contre sa joue. Il encra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit une fois de plus, cette douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de ces sensations. Il en était devenu dépendant.

- "Tu dois vraiment partir tout de suite ?" Il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Ils avaient passé si peu de temps ensemble. Il voulait pouvoir le garder un peu contre lui. C'était égoïste. Ils étaient tous les deux très occupés. Mais bordel de merde, il en avait strictement rien à foutre.

- "Tu as du travail à faire et moi aussi." Il se rapprocha encore du blond et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. "Nous aurons bientôt l'occasion d'être ensemble. Et quand ce moment viendra, j'aurais beaucoup de chose à te dire. Mais en attendant, nous devons faire notre devoir." Il n'avait aucune envi de partir et pourtant il se détacha du corps chaud de l'homme d'affaire et sortit de la pièce avant de perdre toute sa détermination.

De retour à sa voiture, il se permit de soupirer. Solo semblait si fatigué. Il se rendait compte que son empressement avait coûté chère à l'homme qu'il disait aimer ; alors il se promit que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Il allait faire en sorte que le blond n'ait pas grand-chose à faire pour lui laisser le temps de gérer sa société en toute sérénité. Ils avaient tous perdu de vu qu'ils entamaient maintenant un marathon psychologique face à des gens qui étaient nés pour tout détruire autour d'eux. Ils allaient devoir être plus prudent s'ils voulaient pouvoir tenir la distance. Il se laissa retomber sur son siège et ferma les yeux. Le regard du blond lui avait semblait si douloureux quand il était parti. Il était le seul responsable. Il se reprit et démarra sa voiture pour se diriger vers la clinique.

Dans la dite clinique, un châtain reprenait ses marques avec encore plus d'entrain que d'habitude. L'été était maintenant presque terminé. Et sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Il avait arrêté la drogue, avait retrouvé sa mobilité, aller bientôt reprendre ses études, et bien entendu, il avait trouvé l'amour auprès d'un homme merveilleux à plus d'un titre. Il se sentit sourire comme un parfait crétin mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était amoureux et heureux, alors oui, il souriait comme un crétin, et bien, tant pis. Mais ce qui lui donnait la pêche par-dessus tout, c'était qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver devant Trent et qu'il allait apprendre à se tarer qui était le plus fort. Il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir fait de lui son obsession. Il allait le faire pour tous les pauvres hommes que Trent avait maltraités ou tués en pensant à lui.

Il avait travaillé trois heures d'affiler et sa jambe commençait à se faire sentir, il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Ca lui avait trop manqué. Depuis ce matin, les gens venaient le voir pour lui poser des questions sur son accident. Il n'aimait pas mentir, alors il essayait de répondre aux questions le plus honnêtement possible. Il devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas toujours facile. Il n'en perdait pas pour autant son sourire. Il se sentait revivre. Son travail avait été la seule chose positive dans sa vie pendant quatre ans et il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était ce qui lui avait permit de ne pas totalement s'effondrer. Il allait prendre un autre patient, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à un regard de jade.

- "Il y a quelque chose qui va pas Tro-man ?" Il lui fit le sourire le plus innocent qu'il pu.

Le français aurait bien soupiré. Déjà qu'il avait un peu de mal avec tous les sobriquets étranges dont l'abreuvé son confère, mais il semblait maintenant vouloir le prendre pour un imbécile.

- "Duo, nous nous étions mis d'accord. Tu devais faire des pauses régulières. Tu ne dois surtout pas risquer des déchirures musculaires. Alors tu vas aller me faire le plaisir de faire une pause maintenant, et ne revient pas traîner ici avant au moins un heure." Il essayait de rester patient mais cela devenait difficile. Ce type était une tête de mule. Le japonais et lui s'était vraiment bien trouver. Ils étaient, tous les deux, aussi peu soucieux de leur bien être, qu'il soit physique ou mentale. Ca promettait pour l'avenir. "Et n'essaye pas de tricher, Quatre est là haut à faire des recherche pour l'affaire sur laquelle Heero travail, alors je le serais et je t'interdirais de revenir." Il avait l'impression de disputer son enfant. Ce sentiment était encore renforcé par le regard de chien battu que lui renvoyait le natté.

- "Tro-chouchou, je t'en prie, encore un patient, juste un tout petit. Regarde, il y en a tellement." Il essayait par tous les moyens de faire céder le français. Il avait un peu mal c'était vrai, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

- "Duo, ne me force pas à me répéter. Je déteste ça. Tu montes immédiatement et tu t'allonge au moins une heure." Voyant que le châtain allait encore argumenter il lui lança un regard noir digne de Heero. "Et si tu insiste encore ça sera deux heures. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?" Il aurait bien levé les yeux au ciel quand il vit le regard d'enfant abandonné que lui lança l'américain. Il se devait pourtant de ne pas ciller. Devant ce genre de personne, le moindre signe de faiblesse pourrait lui être fatal.

- "Très bien." Il tira la langue à Trowa de manière enfantine et se dirigea, en traînant les pieds pour marquer son mécontentement, vers le loft.

En arrivant dans son appartement, il trouva Quatre installé sur son bureau. Il semblait absorbé par ses recherche. Pendant une seconde Duo se dit qu'il pourrait peut être bien se servir de sa concentration pour lui jouer un sale tour, histoire de pouvoir retourner en bas plus vite. Il fut cependant déçu de voir le blond lui sourire et regarder sa montre.

- "Tu dois t'allonger pendant une heure Duo et n'essaie pas de resquiller car sinon Trowa risquerait de sévir."

Le natté se serait bien mordu la langue. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il avait des antennes ou quoi ? Il vit alors le blond prendre son téléphone portable d'une main et lui agiter sous le nez. D'accord, il s'était tous ligué contre lui. Il devait essayer de récupérer un allier s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver encore plus surveillé que les prisonniers dans un quartier de haute sécurité.

- "Quat-chan ! Tu peux pas lui faire changer d'avis. Je t'en prie, je me sens bien." Il se rapprocha du hacker et lui fit sa meilleure tête de chien battu et abandonné pour le faire plier.

- "Non Duo, tu as mal. Tu dois éviter de surmener ta jambe. Tu ne veux pas gâcher tout le travail que tu as fait pour remarcher, n'est-ce pas ?" Le blond lui fit son sourire le plus gentil en réponse à son regard suppliant ; comme pour lui faire comprendre, qu'avec lui, ça ne marchait pas, vu qu'il utilisait lui aussi ce genre de technique. Il vit alors le jeune homme faire demi tour et se jeter sur le divan en boudant.

Ca n'allait pas du tout. Ses regards ne marchaient plus. Ils avaient échoué sur chacun des quatre détectives. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait perdu sa capacité à rouler son monde. C'était vraiment injuste. Il posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du sofa et se laissa envahir par la torpeur. Il n'avait pas le choix. Aucun n'avait voulu lui céder. Il avait conscience de bouder comme un gamin, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait juste voulu rester un peu plus. Il grimaça. Il devait être honnête. Il n'aurait jamais arrêté si Trowa ne l'y avait pas obligé. Il soupira. C'était rageant.

Le natté n'était allongé que depuis une dizaine de minute lorsque la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur le chinois. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le brun prendre sur lui d'entrer sans frapper, il en fut étonner et décida de se redresser pour comprendre. Wufei avait avec lui une montagne de matériel. Des mallettes, des house de costume, tout un tas de boîte et de dossier. Le médecin resta perplexe. Que se passait-il ? Il eu quand même le réflexe de se lever et d'aider le chinois en le débarrassant d'une partie de son fardeau ?

- "Que se passe-t-il Wuffy ?" Le natté eut la satisfaction de voir le dos du chinois se raidir à cette appellation. Il était toujours capable de leur courir sur les nerfs, c'était déjà ça.

- "C'est Wufei, Maxwell." Il avait essayait de ne pas relever mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Pourtant Solo l'avait prévenu, lors de la fête, que ce shazi faisait ça d'en l'espoir de le pousser à bout et de se rapprocher de lui.

- "Quoi ?" Le natté paraissait outragé. "Solo et toi, vous vous êtes marié sans m'invité ? J'arrive pas à le croire." Il avait faillit éclater de rire quand il avait vu le visage de Wufei devenir livide. "Solo, faux frère, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?" Il croisa le regard amusé de Quatre. Oui, il était entré dans son plan, « faisons connaissance mon beau frère n'à moi. »

Le chinois avait bien faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive quand il avait entendu le mot « marié ». Comment en était- il arrivé là ? Il se retrouver face à un homme, qui, il a encore quelques jours, avait du respect pour lui, et qui maintenant l'affublait de surnoms ridicules et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir des énormités. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu se dégrader à ce point ? Il décida de se reprendre, ne répondant pas à cette tirade totalement déplacé, il répondit cependant à la première question, qui avait au moins le mérite d'être censé.

- "Changement de plan." Il essayait de retrouver son calme intérieur, mis à mal par les deux frère Maxwell.

Quatre, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange mais qui s'était bien gardé d'intervenir, releva les yeux de sur son écran. Il espérait que ce changement de plan était quelque chose de positif. Ils étaient tous fin prêt pour intervenir, mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter.

- "Un problème ?" Sa question attira l'attention du chinois sur lui, qui le remercia de son intervention par un regard de gratitude.

- "Non, une opportunité. La soirée que nous espérions sera vendredi en huit. Nous devons donc prendre contact avec les Leeroy, aujourd'hui." Il avait été plus qu'heureux que le blond lui adresse la parole. Il était sûr de ne pas survivre à une discussion avec se shazi natté.

- "Comment Solo a-t-il pu préparer une fête en si peux de temps ? Ca va paraître suspect, non ?" Trent était un crétin mais il fallait pas exagérer quand même. Là, ça ressemblerait tellement à un piège qu'il allait pas tomber dedans. Il n'en choisissait pas moins bien ses mots pour ne pas froisser le chinois. Le but était de devenir plus proche, pas de mourir de sa main.

- "En faite, cet évènement est prévu depuis longtemps. Ce gala a lieu tous les ans, alors c'est au dessus de tous soupçons." Il appréciait à sa juste valeur la façon dont le châtain avait amené ses doutes. Cet homme, tout comme son frère, avait le don de le rendre dingue, même si pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il n'en avait pas moins de respect pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment étranges.

Duo se mit à réfléchir. Voilà plusieurs années qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à ce genre de chose, même s'il recevait toujours des invitations pour ces évènements à sa boite au lettre à la société. En général, c'était Solo qui s'occupait de ça. Il lui arrivait que la secrétaire de son frère lui en parle lorsqu'il venait chercher les conclusions des assemblés concernant la clinique. Il ne parvenait pas à ce souvenir. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour savoir, il demanda.

- "Pour quelle occasion est prévue cette soirée ?"

- "C'est le gala de bienfaisance qu'organise Mademoiselle Peacecraft tous les ans pour sa fondation "Sank". Ton frère m'a assuré que les Leeroy y étaient conviés tous les ans."

Le natté fit la grimace. Il aurait dû le savoir. Cette fondation c'était le père de Réléna qui l'avait mis en place. Il allait tout le temps à cette soirée avant. Il recevait toujours le bulletin qu'ils envoyaient au gros donateur, n'ayant jamais arrêté de leur versé de l'argent après la mort de ses parents, en plus de l'argent que leur versé la Maxwell corp. Il était vraiment un crétin fini. C'était en effet une bonne solution. Cette soirée ayant lieu tous les ans, elle était au-delà de tous soupçons. De plus, Réléna étant une de ses amies les plus proches, il était normal qu'il fasse sa réapparition à son gala. Il sourit tendrement. Qui sait sa présence pouvait même attirer des curieux qui ne seraient pas venu sans ça. Ca pourrait peut être aider son amie.

- "C'est vrai, même s'il n'a jamais mit les pieds là-bas. Sa famille envoie toujours un homme de paille les représentait." Il sentit un frisson le parcourir. "Mais si je suis là, il vendra." Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que ce type était obsédé par lui.

- "Exactement. Et il tombera dans notre piège. Mais avant cela, Barton et moi, nous devons rencontrer les Leeroy. Comme les choses se précise, nous devons le faire ce soir. J'ai déjà pris contact avec eux. J'ai réussit à avoir un rendez vous avec eux pour seize heures." Il était plutôt fière de lui. Le patriarche de cette famille l'avait d'abord prit de haut mais était vite revenu à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard. Ce genre d'homme avait tellement peur de perdre leur position qu'ils étaient très sensible au chantage.

- "Tu as un rendez vous ?" Le natté était impressionné, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. A bien y réfléchir, quoi d'étonnant venant de l'homme qui avait réussit l'impossible, c'est-à-dire, à faire de son frère un monogame.

- "Bien entendu. Barton devra donc quitter la clinique à trois heure pour se préparer."

Le châtain aurait bien sauté au plafond. Cela voulait dire que de trois heures de l'après midi à sept heures du soir, il serait seul à s'occuper de la clinique. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour lui demander de se reposer. Finalement, il avait une chance de pendu.

- "Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour ça. Je m'occuperais de la clinique à sa place." Il avait envi de danser nu sur la table et de faire une danse de la victoire.

Le regard de Duo fut alors attiré par le sourire du chinois. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans ce sourire, quelque chose qui lui faisait craindre le pire pour lui.

- "En effet Maxwell, tu vas t'en occuper. Et pour être sûr que tu en soit capable, tu vas aller t'allonger maintenant et ne pas te lever avant trois heure cette après midi." Il avait envi de sourire comme un dément. Voir la tête du cadet des Maxwell à cet instant était vraiment impayable. "Je suis passé voir Barton avant de monter les affaires. Et nous sommes tombé d'accord, tu dois t'économiser."

Le médecin devint livide. Au début il ne devait se tenir tranquille qu'un heure et maintenant… il regarda sa montre, il était à peine onze heures trente… il allait devoir rester allongé pendant presque quatre heures. Il avait l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce. Serait-ce ce qui se passe lorsqu'on affuble des hommes dangereux de surnom ridicule histoire de les rendre fous ? Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il avait peut être commis une erreur tactique avec eux. Ils allaient maintenant se liguer contre lui. Il cherchait un moyen de se sortir de ce piège mais n'en trouva aucun. Il en aurait pleuré. Il y a quelques minutes il était aux anges et, maintenant, il était en enfer.

Le blond aurait bien ri face au regard désemparé du natté, il était cependant soulagé que le médecin soit obligé de se reposer. Il jouait les durs, mais il était indéniable pour lui qu'il souffrait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Le hacker avait d'ailleurs prit sur lui de rester et d'aider Duo dans sa tâche après le départ de ses collègues. Il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait l'empêcher d'en faire trop et l'obligerait à être raisonnable. Il décida de tendre une main secourable à son nouvel ami, qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- "Ils ont raison Duo. Tu devrais aller t'allonger dans ta chambre, je viendrais t'apporter ton repas tout à l'heure. Il faut que tu soit en forme pour aider tout ces gens." Il ne voulait pas faire que le natté se sente coupable, mais il semblait que le médecin n'était sensible qu'à cet argument. A celui-là, et à ceux concernant Heero. Il n'avait pourtant pas envi d'utiliser les sentiments du natté pour son collègue, pour le faire se tenir tranquille.

Le châtain décida d'obtempérer, non sans avoir généreusement tiré la langue à son beau frère, qui leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réaction enfantine.

Vers trois heures de l'après midi, Duo prit la relève de Trowa à la clinique, après avoir passé son après midi à bouder dans sa chambre. Il n'en était pas moins heureux de pouvoir à nouveau s'occuper de ses patients et nerveux à l'idée de ce qui allait se jouer ce soir.

A peine un demi heure plus tard après le remplacement du détective par Duo, le chinois et le français se dirigeaient vers la résidence privée des Leeroy pour avoir une petite réunion qui sonnerait le début des hostilités.

**A suivre….**

**Voili !! C'est finis pour aujourd'hui. A partir du prochain chapitre nous aurons tous le plaisir de pouvoir voir de nos yeux le très peu apprécié Trent Leeroy. Je profite d'avoir la paix pour remercier toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des review et plus spécialement celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.**

**Duo : *boude* C'est quoi encore. Depuis quand j'arrive plus à embobiner qui que ce soit ?**

**Wufei : *avec un grosse veine sur le front* Onna… Je vais te tuer.**

**Maa maa, du calme. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux.**

**Trowa : Ca ne donne pas de très bons résultats !**

**Quatre * Souriant* On sait que tu fais de ton mieux. C'est probablement ça le pire. Que tu écrives ça en faisant de ton mieux.**

***Les larmes dans les yeux* Quat-chan tu es trop cruel !! T.T Je vous déteste !! **

**G-boys : Nous aussi !**

***boude* Je me vengerais ! Ja nee…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : C'est clairement du Yaoi, hummm… Un brin policier aussi, légèrement angst, j'ai pas été sympa avec leur passé.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 et bien sûr du Solox05 **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer ! J'ai l'intention de faire une pétition, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?**

**Commentaire : Chalut à toutes ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, oui les miracles arrivent même dans notre pauvre monde en crise. Ce chapitre en est la preuve écrite. Il m'a donné beaucoup de mal, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait avoir raison de moi mais au bout d'un an j'ai enfin réussit à y mettre le point final. T.T Ce fut un travail long et pénible. Je remercie toutes celles qui ont continué à me soutenir dans ma traversé du désert.**

**Duo : On a eu des vacances mais ça pouvait pas continué comme ça.**

**Je ne pouvais pas abandonner en si bon chemin. Je veux à tout prix savoir comment se finis cette histoire.**

**Duo : Quoi tu ne le sais pas. O.O**

**Ben… pas tout à fait… ^_^,**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^ !**

Chapitre vingt-deux : Le début des hostilités.

**Pov Trowa**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous pourrions avoir une possibilité aussi rapidement. Cela nous oblige à faire les choses plus vite que prévu. Cependant, nous sommes plus que prêt. J'essaye de me repasser tous les points que nous devrons aborder avec les Leeroy.

Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'aller chez eux pour les rencontrer, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Wufei n'en est pas moins sûr de lui, et moi, je lui fais confiance. Les Leeroy vont essayer de nous faire peur et peut être de se débarrasser de nous, ils ne seront pas les premiers à tenter de le faire.

**Fin Pov Trowa**

Ils étaient presque arrivés. Leurs rôles aujourd'hui étaient de jouer les illusionnistes. Tromper Trent Leeroy n'était pas bien compliqué, mais sa famille c'était un peu plus dur. Le patriarche de la famille était un homme posé et calculateur, très loin de l'insouciance de son fils. Il ne laissé jamais aucune trace de ses méfaits derrière lui. Le français se demandait encore comment cela se faisait qu'il n'ait pas fait le ménage derrière son fils dans son affaire avec Duo ? La mère, quant à elle, se faisait passer pour une femme entretenue mais elle était bien loin de ça. Elle était porté sur le sexe et était connu dans plusieurs clubs du centre pour ses goûts très particuliers. Contrairement à son fils, il n'y avait jamais aucune preuve directe de prostitution. Elle était passée maître dans l'art des faux semblants : le jour, femme du grand monde, la nuit, hôtesse pour jeux sexuels malsains.

Le fruit de l'union de ces deux êtres était Trent. Un enfant trop gâté. Un homme stupide qui avait déjà beaucoup fait parlé de lui. Depuis deux ans, il semblait cependant faire plus attention. Il avait donc enfin apprit de ses géniteurs. Il n'en restait pas moins un gamin prétentieux et trop sûr de lui. Il ne couvrait pas suffisamment ses actes. Cela ne semblait pourtant pas inquiéter ses parents qui considéraient sûrement cela comme des bêtises de jeunesse. Ils jouissaient tous les trois de nombreux appuis juridiques et politiques, copieusement arrosés chaque année. Ils avaient crée une sphère d'influence qui leur offrait une protection efficace contre les policiers trop zélés. Choses que les détectives détestaient plus que tout au monde.

Le rôle de Trowa se bornerait à soutenir Wufei et à protéger leurs arrières. Le chinois n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner par un clan de gens riches sans scrupules. Le châtain s'était souvent demandé si leur ami n'était pas riche dans son pays d'origine, il n'avait pourtant jamais posé la question. Il était lui-même issus d'une famille aisé, il n'en avait plus vraiment de souvenir maintenant. Il resserra sa cravate d'un geste nerveux. Il était toujours ainsi quand il repensait à son passé. Il y avait des choses que le temps ne pouvait faire disparaître.

- "Tu es nerveux ?" Il le sentait bien mais ne voulait pas obliger le français à en parler.

- "Oui mais pas au sujet de notre affaire, c'est autre chose qui me gêne, ne t'inquiète pas." Il avait eu besoin de rassurer son ami sur son aptitude à faire son travail, tout en sachant que c'était totalement inutile.

Et comme à son habitude le chinois lui offrit un sourire énigmatique, signe qu'il avait bien compris et qu'il ne poserait pas d'autre question.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la maison des Leeroy. Contrairement au manoir des Maxwell ce lieu dégagé quelque chose de dérangeant. Elles avaient pourtant l'air d'être faites dans le même style, seulement la résidence des Leeroy semblait trop… en fait elle était trop tout. Elle donnait une impression d'opulence outrancière. Cela la rendait presque vulgaire. Il était clair pour tous ceux qui la voyaient que le but était d'en mettre la plein la vue. Le brun eu un grimace de dégoût. Pourquoi les gens dans leur genre avaient toujours aussi mauvais goût ? Ils stoppèrent la voiture devant la grille et furent introduit dans la propriété par un garde qui ressemblait plus à un homme de main de la mafia. Passé la grille, Trowa plongea sa main dans le vide poche de la portière pour allumer le traqueur qui les aideraient à retrouver la voiture en cas de départ précipité.

En entrant dans la demeure, ils furent menés jusqu'à un grand salon. La pièce était démesurément grande pour un salon. Il y avait plusieurs tableau de maître accroché au mur et, de toute évidence, les tissus étaient tous précieux. Les deux détectives en avaient les yeux qui les brûlaient tellement le lieu était surchargeait par une telle débauche d'argent. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils allèrent tous les deux s'installer sur un divan faisant face à la seule porte de la pièce. Ils sourirent tous les deux en coin. Si cette famille pensait vraiment leur faire peur comme ça, c'était qu'ils s'étaient bien mal renseignés sur eux. Est-ce que l'impunité dont ils avaient fait l'objet ses dernières années les avaient rendu imprudent ? Cela pouvait en effet expliquer qu'ils n'aient même pas pris la peine de couvrir les traces de leur fils.

On les fit attendre un peu plus d'un quart d'heure. Ils virent alors entrée en procession la famille Leeroy au grand complet. Les deux détectives auraient bien éclaté de rire face à cette mise en scène mais cela ne leur ressembleraient pas beaucoup. Ils laissèrent stoïquement ces personnes faire leur entrée un rien stupide. Venant de la rue, ce n'était certainement pas le genre de manœuvre qui pouvait fonctionner avec eux. Ils n'étaient même pas sûr que ça marche avec qui que ce soit. Une fois leur petite scène d'entrée faite, les Leeroy virent s'assoire face à eux.

Le patriarche des Leeroy, un homme d'un peu plus d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux châtain clairs où perçait quelques cheveux blancs, une personne athlétique encore à son âge, s'assit sur le fauteuil du milieu. A sa droite vint s'installer sa femme, une femme dans les mêmes âges mais dont le corps avait déjà subit de nombreuses opérations de chirurgies esthétiques la faisait ressemblait à une femme de 35 ans à peine, les cheveux blond et le regard hautain. Puis, enfin, vint s'installer à sa gauche leur fils à tous les deux. Un homme qui n'avait pas encore 25 ans, un corps athlétique, il mesuré au moins 1 mètre 90, cheveux blond, yeux vert et un sourire horriblement sûr de lui plaqué sur le visage. Les deux détectives pensèrent au même moment que, dans quelques temps, ce sourire risquait bien de s'évanouir pour toujours de son visage parfaitement bronzé.

Apparemment satisfait par leur entrée, le patriarche, Stephen Leeroy, décida de prendre la parole.

- "Alors Messieurs, au téléphone vous m'avez fait part de chose on ne peut plus étrange. Je vous écoute. Que me voulez vous ?" Il était sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on essayait de le faire chanter et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. S'il le fallait, il les ferait tuer pour s'en débarrasser.

- "Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone Monsieur Leeroy, j'ai, sur vous et votre famille, quelques informations qui pourraient être… inestimables." Il n'aimait pas tellement le rôle de maître chanteur, mais il fallait bien avouer que le meilleur moyen de maintenir l'attention d'un homme tel que ce monsieur était de taper là où ça faisait mal, au portefeuille.

- "Qu'est ce qui pourrait vous faire penser cela, Monsieur… ?" Il attendait que son invité se présente mais son attente fut vaine.

- "Mon nom ne vous apporterait rien Monsieur Leeroy, sachez seulement que je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous. Des choses que vous ne voudriez pas voir révélés au grand jour. Je peux même dire que vous seriez prêt à payer très chère pour les voir disparaître définitivement." Il savait maintenant que les menaces ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Il s'y était préparé et cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Il serait avant quiconque si les Leeroy venait à mettre un contrat sur leur tête ou autres choses du même genre.

- "J'aime savoir avec qui je fais des affaires. Mais vous vous trompez sur mon compte Monsieur, je n'ai jamais rien fait dont je puisses avoir honte." Ce type commençait à lui courir sur les nerfs. Son regard dur et sûr de lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il faudrait sûrement faire appel à un spécialiste pour régler ce problème.

- "Appelez moi Monsieur Chang. Et quant à ce dont vous pourriez avoir honte, je pourrais vous parler du rachat de la Lawn company ou de la fusion d'une de vos succursale avec une société Tchèque que je ne pense pas avoir besoin de nommé. Bien sûr si vous y tenait je peux être plus précis."

L'appât venait d'être avalé tout cru. Monsieur Leeroy avait sûrement cru avoir fait disparaître toutes les traces mais voilà, il n'avait pas été assez prudent, il se retrouvait maintenant face à un maître chanteur qui avait de quoi le ruiner. Heureusement pour lui, il lui restait encore beaucoup d'appuis en cas d'une quelconque fuite vers les autorités. Le patriarche se reprit un peu, il avait eu un moment de panique en entendant parler de deux de ses plus fameux contrats, cependant, il restait intouchable tant qu'il tenait les personnes adéquates avec de l'argent.

- "Je vois très bien de quoi vous parlez Monsieur. Cependant, je ne suis pas homme à me laisser déstabiliser facilement. Vous vous en doutez."

- "Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mais sachez également que je ne suis pas homme à abandonner. Lorsque j'ai commencé quelque chose, je le finis."

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis les sourcils de Stephen se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Ils avaient devant lui quelqu'un de dur en affaire. Finalement, il allait devoir jouer serrer. Le tuer ne suffirait peut être pas à effacer la menace. Ce genre d'homme était souvent relié à d'autre qui pouvait le cas échéant reprendre là où c'était arrêté leur prédécesseur. Ce n'était pas un simple maître chanteur mais bien une bande organiser. C'était la seule explication qu'il pouvait trouver à l'assurance qu'affichait son "invité". Il devrait donc se débarrasser de plusieurs personnes plutôt que d'une seule, cela serait peut être un peu plus long mais le problème n'était pas insurmontable pour lui.

- "Cependant, vous et moi sommes des hommes d'affaires, je suis certain que nous pourrons trouver un terrain d'entente."

Wufei en était sûr. Il avait devant lui un homme qui savait noyer le poisson. Il voulait lui faire croire qu'il avait gagné pour mieux se débarrasser de lui le moment voulu. Cela était désespérant de voir à quel point les hommes puissants se croyaient toujours plus malin que les autres, s'en était presque comique. Néanmoins, il avait, comme prévus, attiré l'attention de la Famille Leeroy pour les prochaines semaines. Il allait maintenant chercher à apprendre le plus de chose sur lui et sur ses associés. Ils pouvaient toujours se démener, ils ne trouveraient rien que Quatre et lui n'aient inventé pour eux. Des petits cailloux que leur hacker de génie avaient posés là pour eux.

- "Il va de soi que nous sommes des personnes raisonnables. Il n'existe aucune raison qui nous empêcherait de trouver un accord." Le chinois leur servit son sourire de circonstance, le sourire de quelqu'un qui croit avoir gagné. Il jouait son rôle à la perfection. Il devait laisser croire à ses proies qu'ils contrôlaient encore la situation, alors qu'ils avaient perdu à l'instant même où ils les avaient fait venir chez eux.

- "Alors, Monsieur Chang, qu'attendez vous de ma famille ?"

Ainsi, ils commencèrent de longue négociation qui n'avait de sens pour aucun des parties. Les Leeroy cherchant déjà le moyen le plus efficace de les faire descendre le plus vite possible et les détectives noyaient le poisson en attendant que le vrai travail commence. De nombreuses paroles furent échangé, plus ou moins vide de sens pour en arriver à un arrangement qui devait satisfaire les deux parties. Il fut convenu que les maîtres chanteurs laisseraient deux semaines à la famille Leeroy pour réunir la somme de 20 millions de dollars de manière discrète et en échange la contrepartie s'engageait à remettre toutes les copies des preuves de fraudes et autres détournements qu'ils possédaient. Ils restèrent encore quelques temps à échanger des banalités avant que les maîtres chanteurs ne soient poliment raccompagnés à la sortie de la propriété.

Le temps fut alors venu pour le chinois de lancer le dernier appât sous le nez de Leeroy. Il avait longtemps hésité après ses dernières découvertes à exécuter ce plan. Car, même si Heero servirait de garde du corps au médecin, sa situation n'en serait pas moins délicate. Il avait alors eu une conversation avec Maxwell qui l'avait entièrement convaincu. Il avait un peu honte d'avoir sous-estimé à ce point la capacité du châtain à faire face à son tortionnaire. Il semblait même que cette découverte avait donné un second souffle au médecin et à son besoin d'affronter son ancien coéquipier. Il avait donc décidé de suivre son plan à la lettre sans plus sous-estimer le jeune homme et sa force de caractère.

Il fit face à Trent Leeroy.

- "Il se trouve justement que j'ai rencontré un ancien coéquipier de votre équipe de football américain de l'université pendant mes recherches sur votre famille Trent. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souviendrez de lui, lui ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur vous, il s'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell. C'est un charmant jeune homme. A le voir, on ne dirait pas qu'il a subit un si horrible "accident" durant une rencontre. Si je me rappelle bien, vous étiez partie prenante dans cette "accident"." Il n'avait absolument pas caché l'ironie dans sa voix à l'énonciation du dit "accident". Il ne pu s'empêcher de voir le tressaillement qui avait parcourut le corps du jeune requin au nom de leur ami commun.

- "Et comment va-t-il ?" Trent serrait la mâchoire.

Le chinois riait intérieurement, il avait été si facile d'attraper ce poisson. Il lui restait plus qu'à le ferrer avec les paroles adéquates.

- "Comme je vous l'ai dit, on ne dirait pas qu'il a subit un accident aussi grave. Il a d'ailleurs l'intention de faire son retour dans le grand monde à l'occasion d'une soirée de charité organisé par une amie d'enfance, elle s'appelle Réléna Peacecraft si mes souvenirs sont bons et ils le sont toujours."

Il ne quittait pas son interlocuteur des yeux, il ne manquait aucune de ses réactions. Et voilà le dernier membre de la famille Leeroy ne verrait rien d'autre que ce qu'il venait de lui montrait pour l'instant.

- " Vraiment ?" Il fulminait, il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, il était pourtant sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour le faire tomber plus bas que terre et maintenant on lui disait qu'il allait bien. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser mais il continuait à donner le change, du moins le croyait-il.

- "Bien sûr. Mais sur ce, je dois prendre congé. J'ai d'autres obligations qui requièrent mon attention. Nous nous revoyons donc dans deux semaines. Je vous enverrais les coordonnées pour l'échange. A bientôt."

Ils quittèrent ainsi les Leeroy sous leurs regards haineux. Ils avaient donc réussit leur travaille qui était de détourner l'attention de cette puissante famille. La suite de leur plan allait pouvoir être lancé sans problème. Il avait faire au mieux en comptant que leur plan avait été accélérer pour répondre au impératif de la soirée de charité qui serait bientôt donné. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passé à l'action, car mine de rien cela leur manqué à eux aussi.

Le jeune presque médecin avait rejoint la clinique à quinze heures avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le regard appuyait de son ami blond ne l'empêchait pas de profiter à fond de cette après midi. Lui qui avait cru ne plus pouvoir jamais faire quoique ce soit pour ces personnes qui avaient eu confiance en lui. Il se sentait enfin revivre, au milieu de ses gens, à faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Il savait que la certitude d'une énorme avancée dans leur plan d'action, n'était pas non plus étrangère à son regain d'énergie. Avant de rejoindre la clinique, il avait passé un coup de fils à Léna et il avait parlé de cela. Elle s'était montrée tellement remontée qu'il avait dû la calmer un peu, sous peine de voir son amie exploser d'impatience. Il se rendait enfin compte à quel point la joie de son amie d'enfance lui avait manqué pendant ces quatre dernières années. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie et il décida d'en profiter. Toutefois, il essaya de ne pas trop en faire sous peine d'avoir à faire face à son petit ami et à un de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver ligoter sur son lit avant la fin de la journée.

Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait la journée à s'occuper des patients de la clinique ; la journée passa rapidement. Au fil du temps, son petit ami avait réapparu et juste avant la fermeture, ce fut le chinois et le français qui refirent leur apparition. Tous avaient plutôt l'air satisfait de leur travail, même s'il était difficile d'en être sûr pour les trois détectives. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils rangèrent la clinique. L'ambiance était bonne mais chacun attendait de se retrouver dans le loft au dessus pour savoir à quel point leur affaire était avancé et si on pouvait lancé la suite des opérations. Le plus impatient était bien sûr Duo, cependant Heero ne pouvait cacher sa nervosité, signe chez lui qu'il arrivait au bout de sa patience. Et il y avait de quoi. Il attendait tellement le moment qui le mettrait face à l'homme qu'il voulait le plus détruire sur cette terre. Une fois le ménage terminé, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'appartement de l'américain, pour manger, car ils en avaient tous besoin, mais surtout pour parler de l'entrevue entre Wufei et les Leeroy.

Ils furent à peine arrivés dans l'appartement que le natté explosa. Il s'était retenu pendant tout le temps du nettoyage mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait tout savoir, jusqu'au plus petit mouvement de sourcil de son ennemi personnel et il voulait le savoir immédiatement sous peine de devenir complètement fou. Il se jeta presque sur son nouveau beau frère pour le bombarder de question.

- "Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Qu'est ce que tu leur a dit ? Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Et ça a marché ? Ils ont mordu à l'hameçon ? Allez mon Wuffy tu dois tout me dire. On va pouvoir faire ce qui est prévu ? Et Trent il a fait quelle tête ? Il s'est étouffé avec sa salive ? Allez dis moi. Mais pourquoi tu dis rien ?"

Il avait attrapé le chinois par le col de sa chemise et était à la limite de la secouer pour le faire parler plus vite, il en fut empêché par un regard onyx rempli d'une colère contenu. Cela eu pour effet de le calmer un peu. Il se rendait compte qu'il était peut être un peu trop tôt dans leur nouvelle relation familiale pour être aussi peu soucieux des espaces personnels. Il offrit son plus beau sourire d'excuse et relâcha sa prise sur la pauvre chemise et décida de reculer de trois pas, au cas ou. Le chinois le toisa encore quelques secondes et consentit enfin à lui répondre.

- "Si tu consentais à te taire Maxwell peut être que je pourrais répondre à une ou deux des question que tu as posé." Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce shazi natté était vraiment un phénomène dans son genre. Il avait faillit l'assommer lorsqu'il s'était accroché à sa chemise. Il ne s'était abstenu que par miracle. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à le supporter. Il savait bien que l'américain ne faisait pas ça méchamment et c'était assez drôle de le voir faire tout un tas d'ânerie histoire d'attirer son attention.

- "Bon d'accord je dirai plus rien." Duo referma une fermeture imaginaire sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'asseoir sagement et offrir un sourire des plus innocent à l'assemblé.

Il eut une vague de regards désespérés. Puis tous les détectives le rejoignirent dans le salon. Le japonais se plaça à sa droite et le serra doucement contre lui. Ce que ce petit diable pouvait le rendre fou parfois, mais il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de le voir faire le singe. Il y avait tellement de vie dans son regard améthyste et la tristesse, qui l'habitait à leur rencontre, les avait totalement quitté, le rendant tellement brillant. Le français et son petit blond s'assirent en face d'eux non sans couver le jeune couple du regard. Ils ressentaient tout l'amour qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres et cela leur offrit un tel sentiment de plénitude qu'ils auraient pu en soupirer d'aise. Le chinois pour sa part ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder comme un père regarde ses enfants. Un mélange de tendresse et de fierté, qu'il ne laissait que très rarement voir, s'inscrivit dans son regard. Toute cette guimauve était entrain de lui ramollir le cerveau. Il se gifla mentalement et commença à leur faire un résumé rapide mais détaillé de leur rencontre avec leur ennemi.

Il pris le temps de leur faire un résumer exhaustif de sa rencontre avec les Leeroy en ajoutant certains détailles croustillants afin d'éviter d'être à nouveau bombarder de questions. Il se surpris à prendre plaisir à détailler ainsi les évènements et se morigénât mentalement pour se laisser ainsi corrompre par les habitudes des deux Maxwell. Il ne laissa rien passer de son combat intérieur et se concentra sur ses interlocuteurs. Il pouvait voir que, tout comme lui, ils se savaient sur la bonne voie pour leur plan. Après qu'il eut terminé son récit, le silence s'installât dans la pièce. Bien sûr il ne fut que de courte durée. Un silence prolongé ne pouvait avoir lieu alors même qu'un Maxwell était dans la pièce. Le dit Maxwell sauta sur ses jambes.

- "Bon, bah, c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je vous fasses à manger, sinon on va me traiter de mauvais hôte, pas vrai mon Wuffy?" Après avoir offert un sourire démesurément grand à son beau frère il partit en courant vers la cuisine.

Le chinois poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il allait forcement devenir fou avant de réussir à s'y habituer. Les regards de ses collègues se posèrent sur lui, tantôt moqueur, tantôt bienveillant. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était à jamais pigé avec cet énergumène dans son entourage. Il n'avouerait jamais l'affection qu'il avait pour le jeune médecin, même si sa vie en dépendait. Il devait maintenant reprendre son sérieux car leur plan commençait à peine et il avait beaucoup de chose à faire avant de pouvoir relâcher son attention. Il devait commencer par contacter leurs coéquipiers dans cette affaire.

- "Je vais m'absenter quelques instants, je dois passer quelques coup de fil, je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper de Maxwell." Sur ses paroles il quitta le loft. Pour plus de calme, il se rendit dans la clinique.

Le chinois avait à peine quitté le loft que Heero rejoignait le natté dans la cuisine. Il avait comme l'impression que la bonne humeur de façade qu'avait tout à coup adopter le jeune était très loin des émotions qui le traversaient vraiment. Il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de voir son amant cacher sa douleur ou sa nervosité derrière un masque de clown. C'était une partie de la personnalité du châtain qu'il comprenait mal. Il agissait comme s'il était de son devoir de ne surtout pas se plaindre, alors que quiconque ayant vécu la même chose que lui ne se cacherait pas d'en avoir souffert. Il est vrai qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de chose qu'il ignorait sur la vie du médecin avant leur rencontre.

- "Quel que chose ne va pas Duo?" Il aurait aimé être aussi diplomate que Quatre dans des moments comme ça mais ce n'était tout simplement dans sa nature.

Au son de sa voix, le natté se retourna et lui offrit un énorme sourire. Heero en aurait grimacé tellement ce sourire était artificiel, il savait cependant ce contenir et il s'y efforça pour ne pas braquer son amant.

- "Bien sûr que non Hee-chan, j'ai la grande forme. Maintenant que notre plan est en marche, il me tarde simplement de filer une bonne leçon à Trent."

Le médecin était nerveux. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas entièrement honnête avec son amant, il ne voulait cependant pas faire toute une histoire d'un petit rien. Une partie de lui était écoeuré dès qu'il pensait à son ancien coéquipier. L'idée d'être au centre des pensées perverses de ce type le rendait malade. Il pensait qu'un fois le choque passé il finirait par s'en remettre, seulement voilà, plus le temps passait et plus le malaise était présent dans son esprit. Ce mal ne disparaissait complètement que lorsqu'il était dans les bras de son amant, de l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son être. Il avait peur que s'il en faisait pas à celui-ci, il ne refuse de le laissait participer à l'action à venir. Il sentait pourtant qu'il avait cependant besoin de faire face à son agresseur pour effacer cette impression. Il ne savait pas comment amener le sujet avec la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un soupir venant du japonais.

- "Duo, je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais." Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être digne de la confiance de l'américain.

- "Mais je ne mens pas." Il était choqué, il ne lui aurait jamais menti, il allais on ne peut mieux.

- "Disons plutôt que tu me caches quelque chose." Il commença à se détendre de tout évidence il lui était encore possible de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Duo poussa à sont tour un soupir. L'heure était peut être venu de tout dire, qui sait, peut être cela le soulagerait-il.

- "Ce n'est rien qu'il ne doive t'inquiéter."

- "Si ce n'était vraiment rien, tu n'aurais aucune raison de me le cacher." Il savait que les défenses du jeune médecin ne tiendraient plus très longtemps face à lui. "Mais je peux prévenir Wufei que tu n'es pas en état si…" Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà il voyait le regard du natté lançait des flammes alors qu'il lui hurlait presque dessus.

- "Je suis tout à fait en état pour notre plan."

- "Alors dis moi ce qui te préoccupe et personne ne sera jamais rien." Il lui offrir le sourire le plus doux et le plus sincère qu'il était capable d'avoir.

Le natté soupira derechef, il venait de se faire avoir, lui, le mettre des emberlificoteurs.

- "D'accord, tu as gagné." Il arrêta le feu sous la casserole qu'il ne surveillait plus de tout façon et s'assit autour de la table tout en faisant signe au japonais de l'imiter. "Ce n'est pas d'une importance capital sinon je t'en aurais parlé aussitôt. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me défaire de l'idée que…" Il lui était difficile de prononcer ses mots tout en sachant qu'il blesserait l'homme qui lui faisait face. "…qu'il fantasme sur moi. Je pensais pouvoir m'y faire, mais le malaise ne fait qu'empirer. Ca me dégoûte tellement. Je croyais que ma colère prendrait le dessus, mais, même si elle reste présente, elle n'arrive pas à étouffer le dégoût que j'ai pour lui. Ca me mets mal à l'aise."

Le brun aurait voulu se mettre à rire tellement ce qu'il venait d'entendre le soulageait mais il se doutait que son vis-à-vis le prendrait mal.

- "Ta réaction est on ne peut plus naturelle. N'importe qui d'autre à ta place ressentirait la même chose. Pourquoi vouloir me le cacher?"

- "Outre le fait qu'à chaque fois que son nom est prononcé, j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais réduire un mur en cendre rien qu'en le regardant, je ne voudrais pas que toi et les autres pensiez que je ne peux pas assurer car ce n'est pas le cas. Il me dégoûte c'est vrai, mais je veux plus que tout mettre fin à ses actions." Il avait regardait le brun droit dans les yeux tout au long de son discours, il ne voulait pas qu'on remette sa détermination en doute.

- "Personne ne doute de ta motivation Duo. Quand à ce que tu éprouves à son encontre… sans être l'objet de son obsession, ce type me dégoûte, il est tout à fait normal que tu ressentes un malaise. Cependant cela ne remet pas en cause ta capacité à faire ce que tu dois faire. Tout comme ma haine à son égard ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce que je dois faire." Il était satisfait, il avait réussit à lui parler sans avoir à faire appel à Quatre, ce qui, pour lui, était un énorme progrès. Peut être que Duo lui offrirait une chance de se sociabiliser un peu.

- "Merci." Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il offrit un authentique sourire à son vis-à-vis. Finalement ce n'était pas aussi difficile à dire.

- "De rien." Il lui caressa la main et sortit de la cuisine. Avant de quitter la pièce il ne put s'empêcher de faire un peu enrager son amant histoire de se venger. "Dépêche toi un peu avec le repas, c'est qu'il faut que l'on ait bien manger pour la suite de notre plan." Il quitta la pièce en souriant sous le regard choqué du natté.

**A suivre…**

**Et voilou! J'ai finis! Ouf.**

**Vous me direz, il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Je vous dirais c'est vrai mais il fallait faire entrer en scène le clan Leeroy et je n'ai pas réussit à rendre ça plus existant, sorry! **

**Duo : Ca deviens n'importe quoi!**

**Quatre : Ne sois pas si dur, il y a sûrement du bon dans tout ça. ¤relis attentivement le texte¤**

**Duo : Je t'en prie Quatre ne la soutient pas dans sa folie, tu ne fais qu'aggraver son mal.**

**Quatre : ¤Blush¤ Elle se donne tellement de mal.**

**Duo : ¤Soupir¤**

**Bon bah ça va tous les deux, faite pas comme ci j'étais pas là et que je vous entendais pas. Je vous préviens je vais pas être tendre avec vous dans les prochain chapitre, non mais.**

**Ja nee…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : C'est clairement du Yaoi, hummm… Un brin policier aussi, légèrement angst, j'ai pas été sympa avec leur passé.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 et Solox05 **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer ! J'ai l'intention de faire une pétition, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?**

**Commentaire : Kikou c'est re-moi! je vous donne la suite tout de suite. Je tient tout de même à vous avertir. Donc faisons ça bien.**

_**AVERTISSEMENT!**** Certain propos tenu pendant ce chapitre pourrons choquer les personnes qui, comme moi, ne supporte pas l'homophobie. Malheureusement pour nous, un des personnages présent dans ce chapitre ne va pas s'en privée. Je m'excuse par avance si cela vous déplait, cela n'a pas tellement plu de les écrire.**_

**Je remercie Yuuchan, Saya, SNT 59, Tyoka et JTFLAM pour vos reviews j'aurais aimé vous répondre personnellement mais je n'ai pas d'adresse où vous écrire. J'ai été vraiment ravie par vos petits mots. Yuuchan je dois dire que ta review du chapitre 22 m'a donner à réfléchir qui sait ce qui va en sortir. Merci à toutes pour vos encouragement.**

**Duo : Faut pas t'en faire, il emportera pas ses mots au paradis.**

**O.O Comment ça, t'es de mon côtés tout à coup?**

**Duo : Non, mais ce type c'est claire qu'il va pas s'en sortir, il a les G-boys à ses trousses quand même.**

**C'est vrai mais ça m'inquiète, j'ai peur de mourir maintenant. Enfin qui vivra verra.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^ !**

**Chapitre vingt-trois : La soirée de charité.**

**Pov Duo**

C'est la troisième fois consécutives que je vérifie mon reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Je ne suis pas attaché à mon image d'habitude mais ce soir n'est pas un soir comme les autres. Cela fait presque une semaine que nous attendions de pouvoir entrer en action. L'atmosphère du loft en était devenue électrique. Je me tourne vers le profil calme de Heero, je me demande comment il fait pour afficher un tel calme alors que je le sais aussi nerveux que moi, même si pour d'autres raisons.

Nous montons au 34ème étage de la tour de bureau appartenant à mon amie Réléna. C'est à cet étage que se trouve la salle de réception où se déroulera la soirée de charité tenue par sa fondation. Mon retour dans le grand monde, j'en aurais presque ri si je n'avais pas été aussi nerveux.

**Fin Pov Duo**

Il vérifia son costume une dernière fois et vis le profil de son amant sourire dans le miroir. Il lui tira la langue et se retourna vers les portes, leur ascension touchant à sa fin. Il respira profondément. Il allait sûrement alimenter toutes les conversations de la soirée mais ce n'est pas ce qui le rendait nerveux. L'idée que Trent le verrait et alimenterait ses fantasmes avec cette soirée, ça, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il plaqua son sourire soirée mondaine sur son visage et vis le profil du japonais en faire autant. Leur petit jeu allait commencer et comme par magie sa nervosité disparu. Il allait jouer le plus grand rôle de son existence et le spectacle se terminerait sur la déchéance du clan Leeroy au grand complet. Il savait que son frère serait présent à la soirée et cela le réconforterait un peu. Depuis sa petite soirée improvisée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le loisir de se voir et de se parler. Il profiterait de cette soirée pour combler le vide qu'il ressentait en lui en lieu et place de son frère. Leur éloignement n'avait que trop durée.

La sonnerie annonçant l'arriver de l'ascenseur à l'étage souhaité le sorti de ses pensées. Il raffermit sa prise sur la canne qu'il avait eu envi de prendre avec lui et se prépara à être jeté aux lions. Quand les portent s'ouvrirent, il se sentit détaillé de la tête aux pieds. De sa coiffure, son éternelle natte, en passant par son costume, de grande marque s'il vous plait, en passant par sa montre, ses chaussures et Dieu seul sait encore quoi. Une fois que ces regards avides en eurent finis avec lui, ils se dirigèrent vers son compagnon qui subit lui aussi un examen minutieux. Contrairement à lui, il n'en avait pas l'air le moins du monde affligé. Il eut une bouffé de jalousie. Il aimerait y être aussi peu sensible, mais voilà, cela a toujours était un aspect de la vie publique qu'il supportait mal. Il en était là de ses pérégrinations lorsqu'il vit apparaître la reine de la soirée. Elle portait une robe en soie bleue, simple mais élégante, comme toujours. Elle affichait un sourire radieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il en était sûr, son sourire n'avait rien d'artificiel. Sans aucun effort, il lui rendit son sourire. Il n'avait jamais autant ressentit le manque de sa présence quand cet instant.

- "Je suis ravie de te voir parmi nous ce soir. Tu es magnifique." En parfaite hôtesse, elle était agréable et gracieuse. Rien ne trahissait dans son comportement le moindre stress et pourtant, l'heure tant attendue était enfin arrivée. Elle allait enfin rendre à Trent la monnaie de sa pièce et elle ne manquerait pas de lui rendre au centuple.

- "Ma chère, mon élégance ne serait rivaliser avec votre beauté. Vous êtes tout simplement époustouflante." Il aimait à la faire rougir et comme à l'accoutumé elle ne pu s'en empêcher. Cela l'avait toujours étonné, qu'une femme, aussi sûr d'elle dans les affaires, manque à ce point de confiance en elle au niveau de son apparence. Elle était merveilleuse et il espérait bien qu'elle trouve un jour le prince charmant qui lui en ferait prendre conscience.

- "Duo, vile flatteur. Penses-tu te racheter ainsi de toutes tes années d'absences?" Elle avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Elle retrouvait enfin son ami d'enfance, celui qui lui avait offert tant après le décès de son père. Cependant elle n'oubliait pas pourquoi ils étaient là ce soir, leur but étant d'envoyer les Leeroy au diable de manière nette et définitive.

- "Jamais je ne commettrais cette erreur ma chère, j'espère juste obtenir ainsi votre clémence." Il en arrivait presque à oublier les regards sûr lui, surtout un qui devenait de plus en plus pressant.

- "Laissons là ces civilités et présente moi ton ami." Cela faisait partie du plan. Mettre en avant Heero était la condition sine quoi none pour qu'elle accepte le plan.

- "C'était dans mes intentions. Voici Heero Yuy, mon compagnon." Il sentit tout à coup une douleur lui vriller l'épaule, il venait une fois de plus de s'attirer l'inimitié d'un psychopathe. Cela devait être son karma. Une petite vengeance de la vie pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commise. Il chassa au loin cette idée et se concentrât sur la suite de leur plan.

- "Mon ami, tu as toujours aussi bon goût. Puis-je vous dire Monsieur Yuy que vous êtes magnifique dans ce costume?" Elle en faisait peut être un peu beaucoup, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Trent s'étouffer dans sa salive, cela la réjouissait au plus au point.

- "Madame, je ne saurais ne serais-ce qu'approcher votre élégance." Il se permit un simple baise main tout à fait hors du temps. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait un homme au bord de la crise cardiaque et cela ne le rendait que plus désireux d'en rajouter malgré que cela ne soit pas dans sa nature.

- "Monsieur Yuy appelez moi donc Réléna, les amis de Duo sont mes amis." Elle avait presque faillit s'étouffer quand elle avait entendu Le japonais lui répondre et avait arrêter de respirer lorsqu'il avait sourit. Il n'y avait pas à dire Duo avait vraiment très bon goût.

- "Ce serait avec plaisir, si vous consentait à m'appeler Heero." Il aimait cette jeune femme, elle avait un caractère bien trempé mais n'avait rien perdu de se féminité, chose assez rare, trop souvent l'un se faisait au détriment de l'autre.

- "Alors qu'il en soit ainsi." Il était vraiment méconnaissable. Rien à voir avec le garde du corps fermé qu'elle avait rencontré quelque temps auparavant. Elle se tourna vers l'américain. "Tu vas devoir me raconter tout ce tu as fait ces dernières années, je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que ce ne soit fait."

- "Jamais je n'abandonnerais une femme aussi jolie." Elle rougit une fois de plus et le natté ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était sa petite sœur d'adoption, c'était son devoir de l'embêter un peu.

- "Je vais te laisser refaire connaissance avec tout le monde. Ton frère est déjà arrivé. Je te demande de faire comme chez toi. Vous aussi Heero, je veux que vous passiez une merveilleuse soirée." Elle le pensait réellement, elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences cette soirée, ce qu'elle voulait c'est que son ami redevienne celui qu'il avait toujours été. Elle était prête à tout pour cela.

Elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps à ses côtés mais cela lui était impossible. Elle avait son rôle à jouer ce soir et pas seulement dans l'affaire Leeroy. De nombreuses personnes dépendaient de l'argent qu'elle allait récolter et elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner même si son cœur en souffrait. Elle était consciente d'être une privilégiée et elle se devait de faire son maximum pour aider les personnes qui étaient dans le besoin. Elle décida de reprendre son rôle et recommença à voyager entre ses invités. Cependant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son ami du regard. Elle craignait tellement ses réactions quand Trent viendrait lui parler, elle était sûr que celui-ci ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait vu le regard de Duo se durcir peu à peu, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il voulait arrêter Leeroy coûte que coûte. La seule chose qui la rassurer un peu c'était la présence à ses côtés du détective. C'était un homme sur qui on pouvait compter et il protègerait le natté même contre lui-même.

De son côté, le jeune médecin commença son tour des convives. Il salua plusieurs connaissances, personnes qu'il avait rencontré alors qu'il venait à ces soirée avec ses parents. Il prit son temps, il voulait que Trent puisse voir combien il lui était facile de se déplacer. Une fois les courbettes officielles faites, il se dirigea vers son frère qui, lui non plus, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il pu voir son sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que la distance les séparant s'amenuiser. Ce sourire lui avait tellement manqué. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait défaut au moment ou Solo aurait eu le plus besoin de lui. La mort de leur parent avait du être un choc pour lui. Il savait que son frère ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde et cela rendait les choses encore plus difficile. Il aurait aimé que son frère se mette en colère contre lui, qu'il lui reproche son comportement, son laissé aller, mais il n'y avait eu ni colère ni reproche, il devait donc faire face à sa propre culpabilité, ce qui était loin d'être plus facile.

- "Comment vas-tu?" Comme à chaque qu'il revoyait son petit frère débordant de vie se tenant sur ses deux jambes, le blond remercia intérieurement le destin d'avoir mis les détectives sur le chemin du châtain.

- "Je me sens comme un pingouin. Tu sais que je déteste ce genre de soirée. La seule chose qui me fait plaisir c'est que ma présence pourra aider Réléna." Il y avait bien sûr autre chose mais il y avait bien trop d'oreilles indiscrètes pour pouvoir parler librement.

- "Mon chère petit frère, il te faudra pourtant t'y faire, il est hors de question que je continue à me taper toutes les corvées." Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage déconfit de son jeune frère.

- "T'es méchant Solo." Il se mit à bouder pour faire bon ton. Il retrouvait le rythme des blagues d'antan.

- "Heero, j'ignore comment tu fais pour supporter cet hurluberlu toute le journée."

- "On m'a dit que l'amour rendait aveugle." Il laissa naître un sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le corps de Trent se tendre à quelques mètres d'eux.

- "Alors mon ami, tu dois être fou amoureux." Il ne pouvait pas voir leur cible de la soirée, mais voyant le sourire apparaître sur le visage de son beau frère, il su que celui-ci n'avait pas rater un seul mot de leur conversation et que cela ne lui avait pas plu.

- "Il ne saurait en être autrement, qui ne le serait pas. Il est vraiment hors du commun." Il était totalement sincère. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureux depuis… depuis toujours.

- "C'est sûr qu'il n'existe pas deux être comme lui." Il avait été le premier à avoir était sauvé par le natté. Il était apparu un jour dans sa vie et en avait totalement chamboulé le cours.

Ils se laissèrent l'ambiance de la soirée venir jusqu'à eux, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de ne plus penser au regard perçant fixé sur eux. Le but était de lui faire faire le premier pas et de la rendre aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas l'américain. Le jeu pouvait être dangereux, Trent s'était montré totalement dingue par le passé, mais ils devaient prendre le risque pour permettre à leur plan de fonctionner. Au bout d'une petite heure, ils finirent par se détendre. Ils continuaient de faire monter la pression chez leur cible mais ils ne leur semblaient plus aussi difficile d'arriver à leur fin. Duo pu même se permettre de se détendre complètement, chose extrêmement rare pour lui dans ce genre de soirée. Il rattrapait un peu du temps perdu avec son frère. Il savait que la présence du japonais y était pour quelque chose. Son amant arrivait à lui faire oublier le véritable but de leur présence. Rien qu'un regard de lui, lui suffisait pour tout oublier et simplement profiter de la soirée au mieux.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le propriétaire du regard inquisiteur n'avait pas raté une miette de l'arriver de son Némésis personnel. Il n'avait pas cru ce maître chanteur quand il lui avait dit, cependant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir vérifier par lui-même. Sa famille était toujours inviter à ce genre de soirée. Lui les détester. Son père pouvait lui dire ce qu'il voulait il ne comprendrait jamais l'intérêt qu'on pouvait trouver à aider des pauvres types pas capable de faire fortune, comme lui. Cela n'avait pas arrangé son humeur. Celui-ci était devenu horrible lorsqu'il avait vu cette tapette sortir de l'ascenseur. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi arrogant. Il avait sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il avait vu la canne qu'il avait avec lui, pensant qu'il ne s'était pas aussi bien remis que l'avait sous entendu l'autre. Ce mieux ne fut que de courte durée. Le châtain marchait tout seul, sans cette fichu canne. Il ne devait l'avoir qu'en souvenir de ses parents. Grand bien lui fasse.

Il n'avait alors pas pu le quitter des yeux, se rapprochant tout doucement pour saisir la conversation qu'il menait à cet instant avec leur hôte. Il avait manqué de s'étouffer de rage en entendant cette grande folle présenter le type qui l'accompagner comme son compagnon. Son irritation monta d'un cran quand il entendit le son de la voix du dit compagnon. Ce type lui sortait déjà par les yeux mais il ne devait pas oublier son visage, peut être pourrait-il se servir de lui. Il ne devait rien laisser au hasard. Puisqu'il osait reparaître devant lui, il allait faire en sorte de finir ce qu'il avait commencé il y a un peu plus de quatre ans. Il pensait en avoir fini avec lui mais puisqu'il venait de lui-même, alors il n'allait pas le décevoir. Il ferait de sa vie un enfer sur terre et le renverrait dans le ruisseau d'où lui et tous ceux de son espèce ne devraient jamais sortir. Il était hors de question que ce… monstre puisse vivre comme ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il continua à les observer. Lorsque que le natté s'approcha de son frère, il ne pu manquer aucune syllabe prononcé par ces trois là. Il n'avait aucune honte. Il se vantait de leurs sentiments contre nature comme s'y s'était tout à fait normal. Plus rien n'allait dans ce monde s'y des gens comme eux pouvait se balader en toute liberté et afficher ainsi leur anormalité. Sa haine ne faisait que le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il devait trouver un moyen pour lui faire ravaler son sourire. Il pensait qu'il pourrait peut être commencer par se débarrasser de la "moitié" nouvellement arrivé. Cela lui permettrait de lui mettre un coup au moral. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en sortir. Il continua à épier leur conversation tout le reste de la soirée et sa rage devint presque incontrôlable.

Les trois hommes, devenu cible le temps d'une soirée, se sentait on ne peut mieux. Ils se savaient surveillés mais n'avaient pas l'intention d'en tenir compte. Il attendait le moment ou le stalker finirait par perdre le contrôle et viendrait s'en prendre à eux. Et le moment tend attendu arriva vers une heure du matin. Duo n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps à une fête de ce genre, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Ils plaisantaient tous les trois mais ne ratèrent pas la venue de leur cible. Il fendait la foule d'un pas assurer. Heero se demanda si son pas serait aussi assurer quand il se retrouverait enfermer dans une prison, il en doutait. Il avancer rapidement, même s'il était visible qu'il essayait de ne pas paraître pressé. La tension monta dans le corps de Duo. Il allait bientôt se retrouver face à face avec son bourreau et avec celui de beaucoup de jeunes hommes innocents. Il ne craignait plus Trent, la seule chose qu'il craignait aujourd'hui c'était de ne pas être capable de cacher sa haine et de s'en prendre physiquement à lui. Les détectives avaient insisté pour qu'il ait l'air fragile afin d'attiser encore un peu la faim de son ancien coéquipier.

L'homme en question n'était plus qu'à quelque pas d'eux. Aucun des trois hommes ne l'avait vraiment regardé, il ne ratait cependant rien de sa progression. Il fut enfin à leur hauteur, aller alors commencer le face à face que Duo avait longtemps craint et qu'il lui pressait maintenant d'avoir.

- "Bonsoir Maxwell." Il avait mûrement réfléchit son plan, il allait aidé cette tante à se souvenir où été sa place.

- "Trent?" Le but pour le médecin était de jouer la comédie de la victime. Il ne s'était jamais voulu victime mais il s'était cependant comporter ainsi pendant trop longtemps. Il savait quel réaction il devait avoir puisqu'elle avait été sienne pendant cinq ans. Il laissa donc voir une lueur de peur et d'incertitude dans son regard.

- "Tu n'es même pas venue me dire bonsoir." Il avait ravie de voir qu'il n'avait pas été oublié. Il avait parfaitement vue le regard apeuré de sa victime et il aimait ça. Plusieurs flash de ses nuits passés à se préparer pour la nuit lui revinrent mas il les chassa. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, enfin pas encore.

- "Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans ce genre de soirée." Il lui était difficile de ne pas lui arraché son sourire à grand coup de point sur la gueule mais il devait s'en empêcher et le laissé croire qu'il menait le jeu. Il devait le faire pour toutes les victimes de ce monstre. Cette idée lui redonna le courage de jouer la comédie.

- "Ma famille est un des grands donateurs, tout comme la tienne." Il ne pouvait pas se lasser de la lueur de frayeur qu'il faisait naître chez tous ces pédés. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais d'exister.

- "C'est vrai, mais il est très rare de vous voir aux soirées." Il continuait à se comporter en victime. Il s'efforçait de lui offrir des sourires crispés. Il s'était sensiblement rapprocher de son compagnon et il avait raffermit sa prise sur sa canne.

- "Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ce soir." Pourquoi aurait-il raté une occasion de revoir sa victime préférée.

- "Les bonnes causes ont besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés." Il laissa passer d'autre signe de nervosité. Il commencer à penser qu'il aurait pu être un bon acteur. C'est drôle en y pensant, lui qui détesté mentir se trouver être un excellant menteur.

- "Je suis toujours prêt à travailler pour une bonne cause." Il avait commencé depuis longtemps son travaille de nettoyage des rues. Il avait bien l'intention de continuer sur cette voie. Il s'était montré patient pensant que le temps serait son allié, il ne l'avait pas été alors il devait finir les choses par lui-même.

- "C'est très généreux de ta part." Il avait envie de vomir, les mots qu'il prononçait lui brûlaient la bouche. Ce type était encore plus arrogant que dans ses souvenirs. Sa seule consolation était qu'il allait bientôt déchanter.

- "Et si tu nous présentait chéri." Il avait volontairement appuyé sur le dernier mot. L'heure était maintenant venu pour lui de passer sur le devant de la scène. Il devait faire rempart histoire de détourner l'attention de leur cible. Il n'avait aussi pas pu s'en empêcher. Même s'il savait que le peur de Duo était feinte cela le révulsait devoir y assister sans intervenir. Le regard de leur cible se tourna vers lui alors qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais quitté le médecin.

- "C'est vrai Duo, présente nous." Il avait presque oublié la présence de ce type. Il allait devoir s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

- "Je te présente mon compagnon Heero Yuy. Heero, voici Trent Leeroy, nous avons été dans la même équipe de foot à l'université." La encore, il avait jouer la victime qui a des choses à cacher. Manque de chance pour son interlocuteur. Le japonais et lui n'avait plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de tout se dire mais cela ne serait tarder. Ils leur fallaient d'abord en finir avec cette affaire. Pour sa part Heero n'avait feint qu'un intérêt poli. Il devait donner envie à leur cible de s'en prendre à Duo à travers lui. Il avait vraiment envi que ce con essai.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Solo de se mettre en avant. Il devait jouer son rôle de grand frère protecteur. Il était cependant heureux de voir que son frère n'avait pas besoin d'être protéger. Il l'avait vu si mal, aujourd'hui, il irradiait d'une force qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. Il y avait aussi de la sérénité en lui. Cette sérénité, par contre, il la connaissait. Il l'avait si souvent vu et ressentit auprès de ses parents adoptifs. Il lui semblait que son petit frère avait beaucoup grandit.

- "Alors Trent, comment vont tes parents?" Il détourner ainsi la conversation et il espérait aussi lui mettre le moral à plat. Ces parents devaient se débarrasser d'un maître chanteur, après tout. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Le regard de Trent s'assombrit.

- "Tu sais comment ils sont, ils sont pris par leurs affaires." Et quelle affaire. Ce maître chanteur sortit de nulle part leur avait pourrit la semaine. Depuis, ses parents lui menaient une vie d'enfer. Ils lui avaient demandait de se tenir tranquille et de rien faire qui pourrait attirer les regards sur eux. Il leur avait bien sûr promis, il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de laisser partir sa victime sans la faire souffrir autant que possible.

Il continuèrent à parler pendant quelques minutes, puis les Maxwell accompagnaient de Heero prirent congés. Leur cible était maintenant ferrée et ils ne lui laisseraient pas le loisir de comprendre ce qui arrive avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Dans le loft de Duo, trois personne n'avait rien manqué de la soirée n'y de l'échange entre leur cible et leur associés dans ce projet. Réléna leur ayant donner l'accord de s'infiltrer dans son système de sécurité, Quatre avait piraté le réseau et avait renvoyer le signal des caméra au lot en même temps que dans le poste de sécurité de la tour de bureau. Wufei était rassuré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les réaction de couple face au bourreau du châtain mais ils s'étaient montrer on ne peut plus professionnels. Il avait lui-même ressentit une haine violente en le voyant se promener comme si le monde lui appartenait. Il avait également était rassuré de voir que l'aîné des Maxwell s'était abstenu de tout agression. Aux yeux de leur cible, Duo avait gardé pour lui tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait maintenant mis tut en place restait à voir si leur piège serait efficace.

- "Il semblerait que tout se passe pour le mieux."

- "Inutile d'essayait de me rassurer Winner. Je vois bien que tout se passe bien." Ce don le rendait parfois dingue. Il leur avait souvent rendu les choses plus facile mais là, ça l'énervé.

- "Désolé." Il l'était vraiment seulement depuis quelque temps il était inquiet pour lui. Depuis leur discussion dans le salon pour être honnête. Sur le moment son ami avait semblait soulager, mais il sentait de nouveau cette souffrance montait dans le corps du chinois et il n'aimait pas ça. "Je disais ça autant pour toi que pour moi." Ca aussi c'était vrai. Il avait craint que l'épreuve ne soit trop dure à supporter pour le natté. Il s'était trompé et en était heureux. Duo s'en était incroyablement bien sortit. Il 'était pas sûr d'avoir pu, lui, se comporter aussi bien.

- "Je suis désolé également. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et à voir s'ils ont vraiment mordu à l'hameçon."

Il avait besoin d'une confirmation, quelle qu'elle soit. Il se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal. Il avait été difficile pour lui d'admettre tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Le sentiment de trahir les sien n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour ses coéquipiers. Il aurait du s'en doutait mais, en quelque sorte, il refusait de l'admettre. Admettre qu'il les aimait autant qu'il avait pu aimer sa famille et même plus, le mettait au supplice. En plus de se sentiment de trahison, une autre chose ne cessait de grandir en lui. Il prenait bien soin de le cacher au jeune empathe, mais cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

- "Je peux déjà te dire qu'en ce qui concerne Les parents de Trent, ils ont plus que mordu. Je suis, depuis le début de la soirée, entrain de suivre leur recherche sur toi et Trowa. Ils ont mordu ça c'est sûr. J'ai fais quelque recherche de mon côté. Il semblerait qu'ils aient mis sur pause beaucoup de leurs affaires pour se concentrer sur vous."

Il continuait de suivre leur progression au cas où il lui faudrait faire des ajustements. Il était sûr que ça n'arriverait pas mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des détectives, fait face à beaucoup d'affaire sordide: enlèvement, extorsion, chantage... et des choses bien pire, mais cette famille était une abomination. Il ne cassait de découvrir des secrets de plus en plus horribles. Il se demandait si ces personnes avaient des limites, il en doutait sérieusement.

- "Voilà une bonne nouvelle." Le chinois sentit une des boules qui lui emplissait la gorge disparaître. Il avait donc réussit à piéger les parents malgré la précipitation des évènements. "Il ne reste plus qu'à s'assurer que leur fils est aussi pris au piège.

- "Là-dessus, aucun doute à avoir." Le français n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la soirée. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux leur cible, chacun de ses mouvements, chacune des expressions de son visage. "Ce type a mordu à l'hameçon. Il ne lâchera pas sa cible jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussit à la détruire. Dommage pour lui, il n'y arrivera jamais." Il avait beaucoup observé les personnes dans les rues. Il avait réussit à déchiffre le langage corporel. Cela lui avait permis d'éviter les ennui et de se protéger en adoptant une gestuel qui tenait à distance les autres.

- "Alors la première phase de notre plan à fonctionner, je vais prévenir Solo et les filles qu'ils peuvent passer à la phase suivante." Le hacker avait le cœur plus léger.

- "Inutile. Je le ferais moi-même." Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il devait éviter tout contact même si le canal était sécurisé par Winner, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envi d'entendre la voix de l'homme d'affaire.

- "D'accord, aucun problème." Il laissa fleurir son sourire "comme c'est mignon" et il récolta un regard noir de la part du chinois. Quelque soit la lutte interne qu'il menait, il semblait à l'arabe que les sentiments de son ami étaient tout à fait clairs. Il était amoureux au point d'en être un peu bête. Il en était heureux pour lui.

Toute leur affaire s'annonçait pour le mieux et bientôt sonnerait le glas de la famille Leeroy et aucun d'entre eux ne serait le regretter, au contraire. Il se chargerait de prévenir leurs amis policiers de l'avancer de leur plan. Il lui tardait de pourvoir voir ses monstres payaient pour leurs crimes, et il n'était pas le seul.

**A suivre…**

**Encore un chapitre de terminer, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre à la place de Trent. Ce type me file des boutons c'est horrible.**

**Duo : En même temps, c'est toi qui l'a crée, c'est ta faute.**

**Ca m'avait étonné aussi que tu me soutienne.**

**Duo : fallait pas te faire des idée, ça pouvait pas durer.**

**T'inquiète j'avais bien compris.**

**Duo : C'est bien, tu commence à comprendre.**

**Ben ouais... Bon je vous laisse, je vais me préparer pour demain, je commence un stage, alors un peu de stresse quand même.**

**Ja nee…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : C'est clairement du Yaoi, hummm… Un brin policier aussi, légèrement angst, j'ai pas été sympa avec leur passé.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 et Solox05 **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer ! J'ai l'intention de faire une pétition, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?**

**Commentaire : Salut! Certain pourrait avoir l'impression d'un déjà vu mais c'est encore d'actualité, alors :**

_**AVERTISSEMENT!**** Certain propos tenu pendant ce chapitre pourrons choquer les personnes qui, comme moi, ne supporte pas l'homophobie. Malheureusement pour nous, un des personnages présent dans ce chapitre ne va pas s'en privée. Je m'excuse par avance si cela vous déplait, ça ne ma plait toujours pas de les écrire.**_

**Je remercie SNT 59 et JTFLAM pour vos reviews. J'ai relu le chapitre précédent après la review de Hahn tah Yhel et horreur ultime, j'ai cru m'évanouir. Pardonnez moi pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe, je devais être à moitié endormie quand je l'ai relu avant de poster. GOMENASAI!**

**Duo : Ce qui prouve, s'il en ait besoin, que tu devrais arrêté!**

**Tu rigole maintenant que je tiens la fin parfaite, dans tes rêves oui.**

**Duo : #soupir# Ça valait la peine d'essayer. T.T**

**T'inquiète, tu vas l'adorer, tu verras. ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^ !**

**Chapitre vingt-quatre : Changement de stratégie.**

**Pov Wufei**

La soirée est un franc succès. J'ai continué à suivre les va et viens de Leeroy, une fois que mes coéquipiers ont mis de la distances entre eux et lui. Il semblait nerveux. Il était incapable de cacher son excitation. Trowa avait raison, il a belle et bien mordu à l'hameçon. Je ressens pourtant toujours se trouble, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Ce n'est probablement rien. J'ai pourtant décidé d'en parler avec Heero. Il a pu voir notre cible en chair et en os, il sera plus à même de juger de ses réactions que moi via des écrans de surveillance.

Pour calmer mes angoisses, j'ai eu besoin d'entendre sa voix. Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire de mettre la seconde partie de notre plan en œuvre. Quatre a, quand à lui, commencé à faire main basse sur tous les avoirs des Leeroy. Ils sont virtuellement accessibles pour la famille mais ils ne pourront pas les récupérer en cas de besoin. Notre hacker préféré a joué la prudence pour éviter que le poteau rose ne soit dévoilé. Nous avons pensé à tout, je reste pourtant persuadé que quelque chose cloche.

**Fin Pov Wufei**

Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette appréhension. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des doutes mais jamais d'aussi persistant. Il venait d'arriver chez eux. Trowa, Quatre et lui-même avait regagné leur logement dans les bas quartiers pour plus de précaution. Il avait pris tout son temps pour venir, bien vérifié de n'être pas suivie avant de prendre le chemin de leur maison commune. Le blond avait assuré leur arrière en faisant de la maison le bien exclusif de Heero. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre de se côté-là. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à vérifié chacun des points de leur plan sans trouver un seul problème. Cependant, il ne pouvait faire disparaître sa nervosité.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre du japonais qui avait réintégré leur logement, laissant le jeune médecin seul dans son loft. Il n'avait pas été facile de convaincre le brun de la nécessité de le mettre en position de faiblesse. Il avait râlé et s'était laissé convaincre. Il prit la peine de faire assez de bruit pour ne pas le surprendre. Il frappa et entra dans la chambre sans attendre d'invitation. Son coéquipier était assis sur son lit. Il se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette. Pour sa couverture, il devait se faire passer pour un homme n'ayant pas finis ses études d'infirmier à cause d'une accusation d'utilisation de stupéfiant et qui travaillé pour la clinique gérée par le plus jeune des Maxwell. Durant la semaine qui avait précédé la soirée, il avait surveillé les alentours de la clinique. Trent Leeroy n'avait toujours pas cherché à la mettre sous surveillance. Toutes les information concernant la clinique étaient surveillées et gérées par le hacker de leur agence. Là non plus, aucun risque que leurs proies n'apprennent quoique ce soit qui n'ait pas été mis là pour eux.

- "Tu avais quelques chose à me dire ou tu es seulement venu ici pour froncer les sourcils ?" Le japonais n'aimait pas trop cela. Il arrivait rarement que son ami prenne le risque de faire tomber leur couverture pour lui parler, la raison devait en être importante.

- "Hier soir, aurais-tu vu quelque chose de bizarre dans le comportement de Leeroy ?" Il n'avait pas l'intention de tourner autour du pot. Il avait besoin d'éteindre l'incendie avant que cela ne prenne trop d'ampleur et qu'il ne soit plus en état de faire son travail.

- "Tu peux être plus précis ?" Il se tendit malgré lui. Son ami ne lui répondit que d'un vague haussement d'épaule. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, le sixième sens de son ami avait encore fait des siennes et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas démentir. "Justement oui. Quand il est venu nous parler…" Il n'était pas capable de bien définir ce qu'il avait vu, il savait cependant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils avaient loupée. ".. je ne serais quoi au juste, mais il m'a laissé l'impression que nous ne savions pas tout. Je le croyais seulement méchant et stupide, mais à la soirée j'ai vu qu'il était bien plus que ça. Je n'ai rien laissé paraître pour ne pas affecter Duo mais… je sais pas, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me fait froid dans le dos. Et je ne suis pas facilement impressionné."

Ce que le chinois craignait le plus venait de prendre corps devant lui. Ils avaient forcément raté une information importante. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le médecin continuer à jouer les appâts s'ils n'avaient effectivement pas toutes les informations. La douleur dans son thorax prit encore plus d'ampleur. S'il avait écouté cette douleur, il se serait précipité pour aller rejoindre le natté et le mettre à l'abri. Il prit le temps de respirer calmement. Il fixa son regard sur son ami et quelque chose d'étrange le frappa.

- "Tu n'es pas inquiet pour Maxwell ?" C'était tout à fait… surprenant.

- "Si, mais à propos de Trent, j'ai compris ça aussi à la soirée. Il ne le touchera jamais, enfin pas directement. Il en est incapable. Il veut qu'il souffre, mais il est incapable de poser la main sur lui. Et toi et moi savons exactement pourquoi." Cela lui avait passablement mis les nerfs à fleur de peau quand il s'en était rendu compte.

- "Il est incapable de refréner son désir pour Maxwell." Cela mettait leur ami à l'abri, du moins pour une temps. Il ne faudrait qu'un seul petit détail qui dérape pour que ce qui l'empêchait encore de toucher le médecin, ne devienne un besoin irrépressible de le faire sien.

- "Ouais, je suis pas aussi ravi que toi." On pourrait même dire qu'il ne s'empêchait que difficilement de suivre son instinct et de tuer ce type, avant qu'il n'ait même la possibilité de blesser encore le châtain.

- "Excuse-moi. Au moins, il en sécurité pour l'instant, mais je comprends que cela te déplaise." Le poids sur son cœur avait perdu en intensité. Il pouvait souffler pour l'instant. Il lui fallait quand même garder à l'œil ce Trent Leeroy pour éviter toute surprise désagréable.

- "Je te le fais pas dire. Ce qu'il veut détruire, ce sont plus les sentiments et les désirs qu'il a pour Duo que Duo lui-même. Il croit qu'en le faisant souffrir et en faisant de lui l'ombre de l'homme qu'il est, il fera disparaître tout ça. Quel crétin." Il était dégouté, il n'en restait pas moins sûr que ce type était bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. Il allait falloir jouer serrer avec lui.

- "Il ne sait pas encore qu'il a perdu tout pouvoir sur sa cible. Il ignore que Maxwell est au courant de tout ce qu'il a fait c'est quatre dernières années. Il est très loin d'imaginer que notre ami est, aujourd'hui, bien décidé à le mettre hors d'état de nuire." Et mieux fallait que cela reste ainsi, il n'était pas juré qu'il reste à distance du natté s'il venait à apprendre que son secret n'en n'est plus un pour sa proie.

- "Il y a cependant un point que nous devons prendre en compte." Il ne pouvait pas laisser une seule chance de perdre l'avantage qu'il avait sur leur cible.

- "Lequel ?" Il avait une grande confiance dans le jugement de son ami, c'était ce qu'il l'avait amené ici alors que cela pouvait compromettre toute leur mission.

- "Il va falloir revoir le plan concernant Trent. Il n'est pas le sinistre crétin que l'on pensait. C'est un sociopathe et un mégalomane. J'ai peur que notre petit jeu ne le retienne pas assez longtemps. Cela fait quatre ans qu'il rumine son obsession pour Duo. Il a été heureux de voir la peur chez Duo, mais ce n'est pas le sentiment qui le dominait quand il l'a vu." Il y pensait depuis la veille au soir, après qu'il ait enfin réussit à admettre qu'il l'avait mal jugé.

- "Développe."

- "Son obsession pour Duo est bien plus complexe qu'on ne le pensait. Il veut le dominer et en même temps il veut qu'il lui résiste. Il désire plus que tout se débarrasser de ce qu'il ressent pour lui et, cependant, il veut garder ce lien avec sa victime. Il veut le détruire et aussi que Duo lui fasse face et se batte. Il veut que Duo ne puisse manger, dormir ou même respirer sans penser à lui. Voilà ce que m'ont dit ses yeux hier soir." Il avait une peur sourde face à une telle folie, car tel était bien le cas.

- "Que proposes-tu ?" Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- "Je vais devoir le malmener. Il va falloir que je le pousse à bout, qu'il ait envi de me tuer. Pour l'instant, il pense être le meneur du jeu et cela flatte son égo. Il ne fera jamais aucune erreur tant qu'il pensera détenir le pourvoir." Il n'aimait pas vraiment se mettre dans cette situation, surtout à cause de Duo.

- "Tu es sûr de toi ? On ignore comme il va se comporter."

- "J'en ai une vague idée. Il va vouloir m'écraser par tous les moyens. Mais comme pour sa vengeance sur Duo, il prendra son temps. Il n'en sera que plus acharné par le faite qu'en me tuant, il blessera Duo." Il n'était pas fier de lui. Il n'aimait pas mettre les sentiments du châtain dans la balance, tout comme il n'aimerait pas qu'il joue avec les siens.

- "Je me disais bien que cette attente n'avait pas de sens." Il avait été imprudent. Il s'était fié au dire d'autre personne sans chercher plus avant et maintenant il se trouvait dans une situation difficile, par sa seule négligence. Il avait été totalement aveuglé par sa rencontre avec Solo et ils étaient tous en danger par sa faute.

- "Il est facile de berner un fils à papa, il est plus difficile de détourner l'attention d'un homme avec une telle obsession." Il allait devoir prendre des risques pour y arriver. Il n'en avait pas envi cependant il n'avait pas vraiment se choix. Il devrait tenir bon et il savait Duo bien assez fort pour faire face à son bourreau. Les risques pour le jeune médecin était minime et il ferait en sorte qu'ils soient encore réduit.

Wufei allait essayer d'apaiser la rancœur de son ami, quand le portable de celui-ci se mit à sonner. Ce téléphone n'avait été mis en fonction que pour une seule chose. Il devait être le moyen par lequel Trent Leeroy devait reprendre contact avec le japonais. Les deux détectives se tendirent. Le japonais le prit de sur la table de chevet où il l'avait posé la veille au soir et décrocha.

- "Allo ?" La partie allait commencer.

- "Bonjour ?" La voix mal assuré de son correspondant fit plaisir au jeune héritier.

- "Qui êtes-vous ?" Il savait exactement à qui il avait affaire mais il ne pouvait que jouer son rôle avec tout son talent.

- "Nous nous sommes rencontrer hier soir, je suis un vieil ami de Duo." Il utilisait sa voix la plus enjôleuse, il détestait les type comme celui là, mais il devait le mettre de son côté.

- "J'ai rencontré beaucoup de ses amis à cette fête." Il n'avait pas envi de lui faire croire qu'il avait eu un quelconque intérêt pour lui. Une basse vengeance pour toutes les saloperies que ce type s'apprêtait à dire, ou faire, en plus d'un moyen de lui faire perdre le direction de la conversation.

- "Je suis Trent Leeroy." Il commençait à avoir marre d'écouter ce connard qui se foutait de sa gueule. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu se souvenir de lui ? Il n'était le genre de personne qu'on oublie.

- "Oh, vous." Il ne cacha pas son mépris, à quoi bon. Il avait le droit de lui laisser comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était même mieux qu'il se montre hostile.

- "Oui, c'est moi." Il retrouvait enfin le sourire. De toute évidence cette pédale ne l'aimait pas et tant mieux. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il se doutait que son « mec » n'avait pas été tout à fait franc avec lui à son sujet.

- "Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?" Il continuait à jouer son rôle, mais il aurait aimé que l'abrutit au bout du fil accélère, parce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à entendre sa voix et à rester calme.

- "J'ai beaucoup de moyen, Monsieur Yuy, je sais beaucoup de chose vous savez." Il n'avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour trouver tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce pauvre type. Un drogué, un raté, un looser. Il serait très facile à évincer de la vie de sa vraie proie.

- "Vous m'en voyez très impressionner." Il laissa percer un profond ennui dans sa voix. Le but était de faire en sorte de lui faire perdre patience et par le même de faire de lui sa victime.

Wufei ne ratait rien de l'échange. Le japonais ayant mis le téléphone sur haut parleur pour qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Le chinois savait pourquoi son ami se montrait aussi dur avec son interlocuteur. Il voulait faire en sorte que celui-ci n'ait d'yeux que pour lui. Il craignait aussi qu'il ne s'en prenne au natté. La technique semblait portait ses fruits. L'homme à l'autre bout du fil était enragé.

- "Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec moi. Vous ne faites pas le poids." Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Cet abrutit se payait sa tête, il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire.

- "Je vais être clair. Je sais que vous êtes attiré par Duo, j'ai vu la manière dont vous le déshabilliez des yeux durant la soirée. J'ignore ce que vous espériez en m'appelant, mais sachez que Duo et moi sommes ensemble et que vous ne pourrez rien y changer." Il avait peur d'être allé trop loin. Il devait faire attention à ne pas détruire tout le travail déjà accomplis. Il voulait que son interlocuteur s'en prenne à lui et oubli pour un temps le médecin. Il ne devait cependant pas perdre leur proie.

- "Comment oses-tu sale tapette. Je ne suis pas comme vous." Il hurlait, il allait tuer ce type. Cela reviendrait au même, Duo ne l'aurait plus et il serait malheureux. Il n'allait pas laisser ce monstre parler de lui comme ça.

- "C'est ça oui." Il rit. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envi, mais il voulait pousser leur proie à bout. "J'ai vu la manière dont tu le regardes, prends moi pour un con. Lui ne sait rendu compte de rien, ton petit secret est bien gardé, pour l'instant…" Il devait faire monter la pression, il devait faire de lui une cible vivante. "Tu crois être le premier à être séduit par lui, tu rêves. Par contre, moi je suis avec lui. Il m'a choisit. Alors, un conseil, oubli ce que tu avais en tête. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me séparer de lui. Et il ne me quittera jamais. Il m'aime." Il avait mis toute sa haine dans ses paroles cela ne rendait son jeu que plus réaliste. Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'un type de ce genre voudrait le tuer. Il allait devoir prendre un ticket parce que bien d'autres attendaient leur tour.

- "Je vais te crever, espèce de sale tantouse." Il n'était plus du tout maître de lui. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, c'était de le tuer.

Il reçu pour réponse un rire appuyé.

- "Je te comprends, je serais capable de tuer pour lui moi aussi, mais t'as aucune chance, tu ne lui inspire que du dégoût." Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le provoquer. Il devait lui tenir tête, il devait lui faire perdre son sang froid, le pousser à la faute. Il devait le faire douter de sa suprématie, le pousser à prendre des risques.

- "Tu crois ?" Il se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable. "Tu devrais lui parler de moi. Je crois que ton petit copain te cache bien des choses." Il allait lui faire fermer son clapet.

- "Tu veux parler de son accident au cours d'un match de football et de ton implication. Je suis au courant. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il pourrait me le cacher ?" Il avait réussit à le faire changer de proie au cours de la conversation. C'était à lui de trouver l'équilibre fragile qui ferait de lui une cible et ainsi offrir une sécurité toute relative à l'homme qui l'aimait.

- "Il était nerveux à la fête, rien qu'à me voir. Il ne pourra jamais oublier. M'oublier moi." Il jubilait, ce crétin croyait vraiment détenir toutes les cartes mais il allait être amèrement déçu.

- "Il ne voulait pas que son frère soit au courant. C'est pour cela qu'il était nerveux. Qui sait ce que Solo pourrait faire s'il savait."

Il allait ainsi ôter un poids du cœur du natté. Celui-ci lui avait dit combien il lui était pénible de jouer à la victime face à Trent, il ne serait plus obliger de le faire. Ils avaient besoin que Duo apparaissaient plus fort aux yeux de Trent, il fallait faire saliver cette partie de lui qui voulait le médecin plus fort que tout, cette partie qui ne voulait pas voir le jeu s'arrêter et par la même mettre à mal son égo démesuré. Il devait juste trouvé la bonne dose entre désir et haine pour que le bateau ne coule pas avant que tout ne soit finis.

- "C'est faux. Sale monstre, je sais qu'il avait peur de moi." Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas penser que ce soit possible. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour Duo ne puisse plus faire le moindre mouvement sans penser à lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en être remit aussi facilement.

- "Pense ce que tu veux. Si tu ne me crois pas, viens voir par toi-même. Aujourd'hui il sera à la clinique, je serais là aussi. Tu verras pas toi-même que ta présence ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid." Il l'avait fait, il avait su faire naître le doute dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Il devait maintenant entretenir le feu qui couvait dans son esprit.

Il prenait un gros risque, mais il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Ses missions, il les faisait toujours au feeling et ça payait toujours. Ce qu'il avait ressentit lors de la soirée avait modifié un peu les données et il avançait au ressentit. S'il avait besoin de se rassurer sur son choix, il lui suffisait de regarder le visage froid et sérieux de son ami. Il savait lui aussi. La colère de Trent ne retomberait pas de ci-tôt. Il allait devoir le pousser à bout pour le rendre aveugle à tout autre chose autour de lui. La perte du contrôle qu'il pensait avoir sur Duo allait assez le déstabiliser pour qu'il puisse prendre le pas sur lui comme il devait le faire. Quand ce type s'en rendrait compte, s'il s'en rendait compte, tout serait finit.

- "Tu mens." Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de sa victime. Il avait peur de lui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Les évènements de la veille repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir échoué. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

- "Crois ce qui t'arrange. Mais mets toi bien dans la tête que tu n'es rien pour lui. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi le centre de sa vie." Il ramenait l'attention sur lui pour être sûr que ce charlot n'allait pas se tromper de cible. "Alors, si tu as encore une once de fierté, disparaît de sa vie. T'es pitoyable." Il avait attisé sa haine. Son rival voudrait reprendre sa fierté perdu, il allait forcement s'en prendre à lui.

Il entendit un cri horrible au bout du fil et la communication fut couper. Il regarda une fois de plus son ami dans les yeux pour y lire un quelconque reproche mais il n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une approbation muet et de la tension. Il allait devoir faire très attention à lui maintenant. Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Jouer avec sa vie, il avait l'habitude, mais avec celle de Duo, il ne pourrait pas le supporter s'il devait se tromper et que le natté devait en faire les frais. Il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- "Tu as raison. Ce type est dangereux. Je l'ai sous-estimé." La voilà donc la raison de cette peur qui c'était insinué sous sa peau. Ils allaient devoir revoir leur plan. Trent n'était pas seulement un idiot, c'était un fou dangereux. Ce genre d'homme était imprévisible.

- "Il est aussi extrêmement instable et c'est là que se trouve notre chance." Il en avait vaguement eu l'impression au cours de la soirée, le cri de bête furieuse qu'il avait laissé échappait en raccrochant l'avait confirmé. Il se sentait l'âme d'un pyromane qui jouer avec un incident particulièrement vicieux.

- "Il peux aussi nous exploser dans la figure. Je vais reprendre contact avec Solo, il faut que la prise de pouvoir se fasse au plus vite." Il pensait devoir faire face à un crétin et à des tordus. Mais un fou furieux. Il allait devoir faire au plus vite. Si la situation dérapait, tout le monde serait en grand danger.

- "Il faut que ça reste indétectable. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Trent Leeroy. Il voudra vérifier mes dires, il viendra. Après, il cherchera à reprendre le dessus sur moi. Tu l'as entendu comme moi. C'est un mégalomane." Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui dire qu'il avait connu des hommes bien plus dangereux que lui. Il ne devait pas encore le briser, c'était trop tôt.

- "Je n'aime pas l'idée de jouer avec de la nitro, mais tu as eu raison de le mettre hors de lui. Cela pourrait même nous être utile." Il était entrain de revoir tout leur plan durant la discussion.

- "Comment ?"

- "Ses parents font profile bas depuis que j'ai été les voir. Que crois tu que sera leur réaction si leur fils venait à faire un esclandre ?" Cela pourrait aussi occuper un peu la famille Leeroy au grand complet et leur feraient gagner du temps par la même occasion.

- "Ils le prendraient très mal." Bien sûr, avec des maîtres chanteurs sur le dos, ils essayaient d'empêcher la moindre fuite. Une nouvelle frasque de leur fils ne serait pas la bienvenue. "Ils ont reprit contact avec toi ?"

- "Pas encore, Winner suit leur recherche sur mon compte. C'est un jeu de piste qu'ils suivent bien gentiment." Cela les détourner de leur compte et des actions de leur société, c'était la seule chose intéressante.

- "Pour les avoirs ?"

- "Tous est sous notre contrôle. Patience, il nous faudra moins d'une semaine pour que tout soit bloqué. J'ignore encore combien de temps il faudra pour la prise de contrôle." Il espérait que tout se ferait sans anicroche. Ils avaient fait au mieux au vue de la situation. Il n'avait malheureusement plus le temps de réparer ses erreurs, il faudrait donc faire avec. Leur plan bien que malmenée par la nature instable d'une de leur cible était bien en place. Le travail de rachat avait été entamé dans le courant de la nuit. Il priait maintenant tous ses ancêtres pour qu'aucun de ses amis n'aient à souffrir de sa bêtise.

A l'autre bout de la ville, un homme était en proie au doute. Il ruminait sa colère. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce pauvre con l'avait pris de haut. Lui. Et ce qu'il avait dit de l'autre monstre. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il devait pour gagner. Il renversa tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Il s'affala sur son fauteuil. Il était impossible qu'il ait échoué. Pas lui. Il était le maître des jours de cette pédale et il faudrait bien que sa « copine » le comprenne. Il allait lui apprendre qui était le boss. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser le traiter de cette manière. Il était le meilleur et il allait leur prouver .Il allait commencer par lui prouver A plus B que la tapette ne l'avait pas oublié. Et ensuite, il allait se débarrasser de lui pour leur apprendre à tous les deux. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

A suivre…

**Voili voilu, c'est tout finis pour aujourd'hui.**

**Duo : Hemm, excuse moi.**

**Qu'y a -t-il mon petit Duo?**

**Duo ¤Attrape l'auteuse pas le col et la secoue dans tous les sens¤ : Tu veux qu'il s'en prenne à moi où quoi? T'en as pas déjà assez fait espèce de dingue?**

**¤Commence à sérieusement avoir la nausée à force d'être secoué¤ Je vais vomir...**

**Duo ¤ Jette l'auteuse au loin pour ne pas être tâché¤ : Vas faire ça plus loin.**

**Nan mais je vous jure, il est jamais contant celui-là.**

**Ja nee…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : C'est clairement du Yaoi, hummm… Un brin policier aussi, légèrement angst, j'ai pas été sympa avec leur passé.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 et Solox05 **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer ! J'ai l'intention de faire une pétition, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?**

**Commentaire : Salut! Certain pourrait avoir l'impression d'un déjà vu mais c'est encore d'actualité, alors :**

_**AVERTISSEMENT!**** Certain propos tenu pendant ce chapitre pourrons choquer les personnes qui, comme moi, ne supporte pas l'homophobie. Malheureusement pour nous, un des personnages présent dans ce chapitre ne va pas s'en privée. Je m'excuse par avance si cela vous déplait, ça ne ma plait toujours pas de les écrire.**_

**Je remercie SNT 59,JTFLAM et Yuuchan pour leurs reviews. J'ai bien relu mon chapitre, j'ai eu le temps vous me direz et j'espère n'avoir laissé aucune faute si c'est le cas je m'en excuse. L'orthographe et mois ça a toujours fait deux. En tout cas voilà la suite. L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup mais je pense que ce chapitre est important.**

**Heero : Tant que tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à moi!**

**Attends je m'en prends pas toujours à toi. Y en a pour tout le monde. Je fais pas de favoritisme.**

**Duo : #soupir# 9a nous emêche pas d'en prendre plein la tête.**

**Ca va bien les réclamations. -.-**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^ !**

**Chapitre vingt-cinq : Confrontation.**

**Pov Trent**

C'est pas possible. Je peux pas le croire. Il est à moi, à moi seul. Ces petites tapettes vont pas se payer ma tête longtemps, c'est moi qui vous le dit. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé me parler comme ça. Une chose est sûr, ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis.

J'arrête pas d'y réfléchir. Je suis sûr que ce connard m'a mentit, ça peut pas être autrement. Cette petite salope ne pourra jamais m'oublier. Et s'il avait des velléités d'essayer, je lui rappellerai qui est le maître de ses jours. Il ne pourra jamais m'oublier. Non, non, il pourra jamais. Non, jamais. C'est moi, il pourra jamais, non, non…

**Fin Pov Trent **

Il lui fallut plus de vingt minute pour rejoindre le quartier pourrit dans lequel cette loque avait ouvert sa clinique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit assez con pour faire un truc aussi inutile. Quel intérêt d'aider ce genre de déchet ? Il fallait vraiment pas être net. Mais ça c'était pas nouveau. Il stoppa sa voiture et se demanda si c'était vraiment prudent de laisser sa toute nouvelle Ferrari dans un quartier aussi mal famé. Il n'en quitta pas moins son habitacle, il avait des moucherons à écraser de toute sa hauteur et il se réjouissait déjà à cette idée. Il réajusta sa veste de costume, se passa la main dans les cheveux et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la clinique.

Ce fut rasséréné qu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il songea même à faire demi-tour tellement l'idée que toutes ses conneries puissent être vrai lui semblait maintenant totalement ridicule. L'endroit était aussi miteux qu'il l'avait imaginé, il n'y ferait pas soigner son chien. Cette constatation le fit sourire un peu plus. Il était encore tôt, à peine 9h30 du matin, mais il y avait déjà plusieurs patients qui attendaient. Ce fut alors qu'il détaillait les lieux, qu'il le vit. Le petit enfoiré qui avait osé lui mentir le matin même au téléphone, venir chercher une famille assise prés de lui. Il cru qu'il allait le tuer quand il vit ce connard lui sourire. Il continuait à se foutre de lui. Il se força à se calmer. Tout ça n'avait aucune importance, ce crétin allait déchanter quand Duo le verrait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrasser de lui pour faire bonne mesure.

Heero fit entrer la mère de famille et ses deux enfants dans le cabinet. Il s'approcha assez prés du natté pour pouvoir lui murmurer que leur invité très spécial était arrivé. Dés son arrivé, le matin même, le japonais avait rapporté le coup de téléphone à son amant. Il lui avait aussi expliqué les quelques détailles qui avaient changés dans leur plan. L'américain avait eu la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il avait était soulager de ne plus avoir à jouer les victimes et il lui avait ensuite hurlé dessus pendant presque vingt minutes pour avoir pris le risque de contrarié un psychopathe en puissance. Il avait rué dans les brancards, avait refusé en bloc de le laisser prendre autant de risque et avait fini par se ranger à son opinion, non sans force grimace. En repensant à cette dispute, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Son homme avait vraiment un fichu caractère, ça promettait pour l'avenir, cependant, il ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde, bien au contraire, il en était parfaitement heureux.

Après s'être occupé de la famille, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée où se trouvait la salle d'attente. Là les attendait un homme blond qu'ils avaient attendu. Lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce, il leur lança un regard conquérant et sûr de lui. Le natté ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse, ce qui déstabilisa son vis à vis. Il allait enfin pouvoir redevenir lui-même devant ce pourri, il allait en profiter au maximum. Il prendrait toutefois garde de ne pas gâcher tout leur travaille.

- "Heero. Peux-tu installer Monsieur Francks dans le cabinet s'il te plaît. Je vous rejoint tout de suite." Duo avait été jusqu'à tourner le dos à l'homme qui, il y encore quelques semaines, le terroriser complètement. En faisant cela, il ne pu voir le visage de son ennemi perdre un peu de son assurance mais il lui fut aisé de l'imaginé et c'était exactement l'effet recherché. Il prit aussi le temps de s'excuser auprès de son patient. " Pardonnez moi mon ami, je dois m'occuper de ce monsieur."

-"Je m'occupe de monsieur Francks, prends ton temps." Le japonais était confiant. L'homme qu'il avait rencontrait dans la rue n'aurait pas eu la force de se retrouver devant Trent Leeroy, mais celui qui partageait sa vie maintenant était capable dans bouffer trois comme lui au petit déjeuner. Les choses se présentaient sous les meilleurs hospices malgré leurs premières erreurs d'appréciation.

Le médecin offrit son sourire à un de ses plus vieux clients avant de se retourner vers son invité un air de profond ennui bien en place sur le visage.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" Il avait fait en sorte de faire passer assez de haine dans sa voix tout en paressant plus ennuyer qu'autre chose. Ca n'était pas vraiment évident mais il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Le châtain fut ravit de voir le visage de son vis-à-vis se fermer un peu plus face à son comportement. Il avait envi d'en rajouter un peu mais il se contrôla et s'en tint aux décisions qu'il avait pris avec Heero un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

- "Je venais juste voir comment tu allais. On a pas réellement eu le temps de se parler hier soir pendant la soirée. On a pas pu évoquer le bon vieux temps ensemble, je venais pour réparer cette oubli." L'homme d'affaire avait un peu perdu de sa superbe depuis son entrée mais il avait clairement l'intention de se reprendre et de le faire souffrir le plus possible. Il ne voulait pas admettre que sa victime préféré ait pu se remettre aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

- "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envi de te parler ?" Il n'avait pas quitté son air ennuyer et laissait filtrer assez de colère pour offrir à ce dingue le juste frisson de plaisir qui pourrait le ravir et par la même leur permettre de mener à bien leur véritable mission. La seule idée de nourrir les fantasme du blond le dégouter plus que tout mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix et il avait bien l'intention d'être celui qui gagnerait à la fin.

- "Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas parler avec moi ? Je te fait peur ?" Il cru pendant un instant avoir repris le dessus sur le châtain mais il perdit vite le petit sourire qui avait commencé à apparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit le rire moqueur de son vis-à-vis.

Le natté n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Oui, il avait eu peur de lui, à une époque, mais il avait l'impression que c'était il y avait très longtemps. Lorsqu'il retrouva son calme, il prit la parole.

- "Tu me fait toujours autant rire Trent." Il s'était si souvent moquer de lui à la Fac. "Moi... Avoir peur de toi… Dans tes rêves peut être." C'était le seul endroit où ce serait encore possible aujourd'hui. "Il se trouve simplement que j'ai des choses plus intéressante à faire. Comme à l'époque de la Fac, tu ne comprends toujours pas que je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de toi." Il avait gardé se mélange d'indifférence et de colère dans la voie qui devait pousser son persécuteur personnel à se focaliser sur lui. Il avait accepté que Heero prenne des risques, mais il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de le laisser prendre seul ces risques. Ils les prendraient ensemble ou personne n'en prendrait.

Le natté ne pu que se réjouir face à l'air complètement ahurit qu'afficher son ex-coéquipier. Il ne devait cependant pas oublier qu'il avait à faire à un psychopathe et ne devait en aucun cas aller trop loin, sous peine de voir tous leurs efforts réduit à néant.

-"Pardon ?" Le médecin pouvait voir les fils de la raison de son vis-à-vis se rompre les uns après les autres, il devait le remettre sur les rails.

-"Tu m'as très bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais en appelant mon mec dans mon dos ? Et oui, Heero m'a parlé de ton appel. Que mon mode de vie te défrise, j'en ai rien à foutre et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de virer de chez moi. Je suis occupé, j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi." Il allait lui en donner de l'opposition puisque c'était ce qu'il attendait de lui.

-"Jouer ? Tu crois que je joue. T'as oublié de quoi j'étais capable ? Tu veux que je te le rappelle ?" Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Cette monstruosité osait lui tenir tête, c'était impossible. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se relever et il était, là, devant lui, à le narguer, il allait le regretter.

Une fois de plus, le discours de Trent ne fit que provoquer le rire de son interlocuteur.

-"Et t'espères quoi exactement ? Que je tremble de peur ?" Le médecin laissa échapper un soupir. "Tu me fais pitié, Trent, déjà à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui. Je suis avec Heero aujourd'hui, quoique tu tentes, tu perds ton temps. Tant qu'il est là, tu ne pourras rien contre moi."

Il n'avait pas envi de faire ça, il n'avait pas envi de faire de son amant une cible humaine. Il avait hurlé quand le japonais lui avait dit ce que la soirée d'hier lui avait appris et ce que cela modifié dans le plan. Il s'était rebellé, mais devant les arguments de son homme, il avait bien du se rendre. Non, sans avoir obtenu de son petit ami, la promesse de faire très attention à lui. Il savait que ça ne résolvait pas tout, mais il connaissait assez Heero pour savoir qu'il ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse.

-"Tu es sûr de ne pas trop attendre d'un tel loser ?" Il voyait enfin un moyen de reprendre les rênes du jeu. Il avait un peu perdu de son calme, mais il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas bien grave si cette tante avait reprit du poil de la bête, ça n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. Il suffirait de lui enlever "sa tendre moitié" pour le faire retomber encore plus bas que la dernière fois. Il sentit son calme revenir petit à petit. C'était ça, il lui suffisait de lui prendre ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, une fois encore et tout serait comme avant. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer.

-"Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi." Il laissa sortir sa colère. Le détective avait été clair sur le faite qu'il fallait laisser à ce malade la sensation qu'il pouvait reprendre la main. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que l'enjeu de cette main ne soit pas Heero. "Maintenant, sors d'ici."

Il lui tourna le dos et entra dans son cabinet. Le médecin se calma dès qu'il croisa le regard de son amant. Ses yeux dégageaient une telle confiance qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de croire que tout se passerait bien.

Trent, lui, sortit de la clinique. Il avait retrouvé son calme, du moins en apparence. Mais son cerveau bouillonné. Bien sûr, il avait reçu un coup en s'apercevant que sa victime s'en était sortit, mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si grave. Au contraire, ça pouvait mettre en peu de piment à tout ça. Il fallait se débarrasser de l'autre. Il pourrait le faire facilement s'il n'y avait pas ces maudits maîtres chanteurs. Il allait devoir faire preuve de patience, mais ça il n'en manquait pas. Cela lui laisserait le temps de trouver le meilleur moyen de l'éliminer. Il avait toujours eu un certain talent pour détruire les nuisibles et il allait une fois de plus pouvoir laisser libre court à son imagination. En attendant, il pourrait toujours le pousser à bout lui aussi. Ne serait-ce que pour lui apprendre à lui parler comme il l'avait fait. Ce fut donc sûr de lui qu'il reprit place derrière le volant de sa voiture flambant neuve. Il reprit la route du manoir Leeroy.

L'homme d'affaire posa le dossier qu'il venait de relire. Il soupira et se bouina dans son fauteuil. Il était à son bureau depuis tôt le matin et il n'avait pas cessé de travailler ces trois dernières heures. Il regarda sa montre avec lassitude, il n'était que dix heures trente et il était déjà épuisé ? En vérité, il travaillait tellement, que ce soit pour la Maxwell corp ou pour le rachat des parts, qu'il n'avait plus le temps pour faire autre chose. Il avait envi de voir Wufei, de passer du temps avec son frère, mais surtout il voulait approfondir sa relation naissante avec son beau chinois. Il avait un peu honte de lui mais il lui semblait de plus en plus que tout ce qui s'était passé été un rêve. Il avait conscience que tout cela n'était que le fruit de sa fatigue et de sa frustration. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que toute cette affaire soit derrière eux. Sa colère envers Trent n'avait pas diminué et pourtant il ne ressentait plus aucune haine. Peut-être était-ce dû au faite que son petit frère n'avait jamais été aussi heureux ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dès qu'il pensait au châtain et à l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Ces deux là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Le japonais savait rendre son frère heureux. C'était peut-être ça qui avait apaisé son cœur, peut-être ? Etait-ce possible ? Est-ce que le bonheur était aussi simple que cela ? Est-ce qu'il entrait dans votre vie sans prévenir et changeait tout jusqu'au fond de votre cœur ? Il avait déjà connu ce genre de bouleversement un fois. Il était passé d'enfant des rues sans nom à héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes des Etats Unis, d'orphelin dont personne ne voulait à enfant choyé par ses parents, d'être seul et sans famille à grand frère protecteur. Et il avait tout perdu en une funeste journée. Après de longue année de souffrance et de haine, il avait de nouveau droit au bonheur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire avec quelle rapidité sa vie avait changé.

Oui peut-être que c'était tout cela à la fois. Tous ces changements qui avaient fait disparaître sa haine, sa soif de justice était, elle, toujours intacte, elle demandait seulement moins de précipitation. Il avait l'impression d'avoir atteint une certaine forme de sérénité. Cette pensée le fit sourire. L'amour le rendait stupide. Il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il avait abandonné sa haine au profit de la justice. Il ne fallait pas se tromper, il désirait plus que tout voir Trent sous les verrous pour le restant de ses jours, mais son envi de justice avait simplement cessé de le faire souffrir. Et la partie de son être qui aimait Duo s'en voulait de ne plus haïr. Il avait l'impression de trahir le natté d'une certaine façon.

Tous ces sentiments tournaient dans sa tête dès qu'il cessait de travailler. Il avait envi d'en parler à son homme mais la situation ne le permettait pas. Malgré tout cela, il était heureux, bêtement heureux. Il soupira et un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un entra dans son bureau.

-"Voilà à quoi tu passes tes journée ?"

L'homme d'affaire en avait presque sursauté dans son fauteuil. Il se redressa et offrit un sourire complice à son invité.

-"Et qu'elle est dont la raison de la présence de la Présidente Directrice Générale du groupe Peacecraft en ces lieux ?" Son sourire devient tendre alors qu'il se levait pour se rendre auprès de la jeune femme. Elle semblait tellement heureuse elle aussi. Peut-être que ça venait de lui, qu'il imaginait ce bonheur sur ses traits.

-"Te rappelles-tu de cette nuit, si courte, où tu m'as réveillé à trois heures du matin pour me parler de mon gala de charité ?" Le sourire retord installé sur le visage de la jeune femme fit comprendre au blond qu'il allait devoir payer la note.

-"D'accord, t'as gagné. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" Il l'avait su au moment même où il s'était rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était cette fameuse nuit que ça finirait par arriver. Il connaissait assez Réléna pour savoir qu'elle ne lui demanderait jamais rien de dingue ou d'illégal. Il était content de l'aider, en faite.

-"Et bien, c'est un peu délicat." L'homme fut très surpris de voir son amie rougir. Cela lui arrivait rarement et seulement pour des sujets personnels. Cela titillait sa curiosité. Son amie le suivit, et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé présent le long du mur gauche du bureau. "En faite, c'est au sujet d'un homme." La jeune femme se tordait les doigts.

Solo avait bien faillit tomber du canapé en entendant cette dernière phrase. La blonde était toujours si discrète sur ses histoires de cœurs. Il avait tellement espéré qu'elle finisse par trouver un homme bien qui lui ferait tout plein de beaux enfants. Ce jour était peut-être arrivé.

-"En quoi puis-je t'aider ?" Il se montra aussi doux que possible. Son amie méritait plus que tout le bonheur.

-"Il se trouve que je ne connais pas grand-chose de lui, mais je me suis dit que toi tu pourrais m'aider." La nervosité de la jeune femme ne cessait d'augmenter. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, qu'elle lui avait serré la main, elle ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose. Elle n'osait pas y croire et pourtant elle en était tellement sûre, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Combien d'année avait-elle espéré que ça arriverait ? Combien de fois avant, avait-elle cru en vain ? Et puis elle l'avait vu et elle avait recommencé à croire. Elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net et pour cela elle devait le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

-"Et bien, dis-moi son nom je verrais ce que je peux faire." Sa petite sœur semblait vraiment être accroché. Qui sait, peut-être…

-"En faite…" Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse. "Tu le connais, c'est ce policier, tu sais, Monsieur Merquise."

La mâchoire de Solo avait bien faillit finir au sol. Wouah. Elle avait vraiment un goût excellent, lui-même l'avait trouvé attirant. Sa surprise passée, il sourit à son amie. Il avait un moyen simple de savoir tout ce dont il aurait besoin et cela en s'octroyant le droit de voir l'homme qu'il aimait. Tout bénèf pour lui.

-"Ma fois Léna, on peut dire que tu as du goût. Cette homme est vraiment charmant." Il lança un sourire goguenard à la jeune femme.

-"Oh, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois." Cette idée même lui avait semblé tellement choquante, qu'elle n'avait pas su s'empêcher de le détromper. Elle savait pourtant que cela allait rendre la négociation encore plus difficile.

De faite, le visage de son vis-à-vis se durcit. Elle le savait, il allait maintenant refuser de l'aider, pourtant elle en était si sûre. Le blond soupira.

-"Léna…" Tout cela le fit souffrir. Il avait tant espérer que cela ne se reproduirait plus, il avait prié en vain.

-"Non attends, écoute-moi avant de dire non. C'est lui Solo, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Comprends-moi. Il faut que je le vois, que je lui parle même si ce n'est qu'une seule fois. Je dois… je dois…" Elle était totalement paniqué, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle devait le convaincre, il devait accepter de l'aider où tout était perdu.

-"Combien de fois Léna ? Combien de fois à tu cru que ça l'était ? Et à chaque fois tu souffres. Je veux t'aider mais pas à ce prix, pas au prix de plus de souffrance pour toi." Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur celles de la blondes. Il voyait bien les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son si joli visage et il avait la haine. Pourquoi devait-elle tellement souffrir ? "Léna regarde-moi." La jeune femme avait baissé la tête quand elle avait commencé à parler. Elle ne fuit pas son regard plus longtemps et fixa son regard douloureux dans celui de son vis-à-vis. "Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Léna." Il voyait cependant qu'il était déjà trop tard. Cela lui déchira le cœur.

-"Je veux juste lui parler. J'ai bien réfléchit, tu sais. Si tu me dis qu'il a des parents, une famille alors j'abandonnerais. Mais l'impression que j'ai eu, je sais que c'est lui. Cet homme est mon frère, c'est Milliardo." Elle avait besoin que son ami, son presque frère, la croit. "Je n'ai pas pris ma décision sur un coup de tête tu sais. J'y ai réfléchit pendant des jours. J'ai besoin de savoir." Elle avait bien essayé de passer outre cette sensation, elle avait déjà tellement souffert d'avoir espérer mais rien n'y avait fait.

-"Il a disparu depuis vingt ans. Si c'était lui, pourquoi ne se serait-il pas fait connaître depuis tout ce temps ? Il avait neuf ans quand il a disparu, il savait donc qui il était." Il ne voulait pas la blesser encore plus mais il ne pouvait la laisser espérer en vain une fois encore. Il devait la protéger de tout ça.

-"J'y ai pensé aussi, peut-être qu'il a oublié, ou bien peut-être qu'il a peur. Je t'en prie Solo." Elle avait de nouveau les larmes remplis de larmes. Si elle pouvait revenir en arrière et changer le cours de cette maudite journée. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle possède pour en avoir le pouvoir.

**Flash back**

Elle n'avait que cinq ans, c'était une petit fille gentille, elle n'avait rien d'une petite fille gâtée. La seule personne avec qui elle se montrait parfois capricieuse c'était son frère ainé, un jeune garçon blond de neuf ans. Une enfant intelligent et drôle, qui aimait sa petite sœur plus que tout et qui n'avait jamais refusé de s'occuper d'elle, jusqu'à ce jour de novembre.

Elle avait pourtant tout essayé pour qu'il cède, elle avait pleuré, crié, elle avait menacé son frère de le dire à leur père. Elle s'était comportée comme une vraie petite peste et avait longtemps pleuré après son départ. Son frère était parti non sans lui sourire et lui dire qu'il reviendrait vite pour jouer avec elle. Il n'avait jamais refusé de l'emmené avant cette journée mille fois maudite. Cela l'avait rendu si triste. Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir. A son réveil, elle avait de nouveau pleuré mais parce que son frère avait disparu.

Le vélo avec lequel il était parti plus tôt avait été retrouvé sur le bas côté de la route mais aucune trace de son frère, si ce n'était que quelques traces de sangs éparses. Cela elle ne l'avait appris que plus tard, après la mort de son père. Elle avait beaucoup cherché pour obtenir des réponses. Le corps de son frère n'avait jamais été retrouvé, ce qui n'avait fait que nourrir un peu plus ses espoirs. Elle avait bien essayé de détruire tous ses espoirs mais elle n'en avait pas été capable.

Depuis, régulièrement, elle rencontré des jeunes hommes blond qui lui rappelait son frère disparu et cela se soldait toujours par plus de souffrance pour elle.

**Fin du flash back**

L'homme d'affaire soupira derechef.

-"Ecoute Léna, je vais me renseigner." Il s'était résigné, elle souffrait tellement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. "Mais tu dois me promettre d'abandonner définitivement s'il a une famille." Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle cesse de se tourmenter autant.

-"Je te le promet." Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle recommencerait à la moindre occasion. Il la savait sincère mais tout cela était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais arrêter d'essayer de le retrouver, c'était comme lui demander d'arrêter de respirer. Il pourrait peut-être engager les détectives pour régler cette affaire une fois pour toute, ce serait surement le mieux à faire pour elle, même si cela devait la faire souffrir.

Elle lui sourit et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

-"Je t'appellerais dés que j'aurais des nouvelles, je te le promets." Le sourire de son ami s'agrandit à ses mots et le cœur du jeune homme n'en fut que plus meurtrie.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant quelques minutes puis la jeune femme prit congé de son hôte pour retourner à son bureau. Dès qu'elle fut sortit, il se leva pour appeler le chinois. Il devait mettre fin à tout ça au plus vite. Il n'attendit que deux sonnerie avant d'entendre la voix de son amant.

-"Solo, il y a un problème ?" La voix en question était soucieuse.

-"Pas un problème non, je suis désolé je sais que je dois limiter nos contacts mais je dois régler quelque chose d'important avant que ça ne prenne trop d'ampleur." Il s'en voulait de déranger le brun pour ça mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux d'entendre sa voix.

-"Qu'y a-t-il ?" Le chinois était perplexe.

-"Wu c'est important. Que sais-tu sur Zeck Merquise ?" Il avait la gorge serré.

-"A quel propos ?" Il aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus. Il ne doutait pas du policier mais il lui semblait que son interlocuteur si.

-"Désolé, il faut que je t'explique si je veux que tu puisses me répondre. Je suppose que tu dois déjà le savoir, mais le frère de Réléna a disparu il y a 20 ans."

-"Je suis en effet au courant et je crois comprendre ta question. Ta jeune amie croit que Merquise pourrait être son frère disparu, n'est-ce pas ?" Il était rassuré, c'était en effet quelque chose qu'il fallait régler mais rien qui ne remettait en question leur travail ou leur relation.

-"Exactement, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle croit ce genre de chose. Que sais-tu du passé, enfin, de l'enfance de ton ami ?" Pour une raison obscur, sa gorge se sera encore.

-"Rien qui ne puisse t'aider malheureusement." Il en était désolé. Le blond ferma les yeux d'anticipation. "Merquise est orphelin, il a était adopté par la famille Merquise alors qu'il avait à peine dix ans."

L'homme d'affaire retint avec peine le grognement de frustration qui lui avait monté à la gorge. Il le sentit alors en lui ce sentiment d'espoir monter et se faire une place dans son cœur.

-"Wufei." Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre.

-"Je suis désolé, ce n'est surement ce que tu voulais entendre."

-"Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je voulais entendre." Ce satané espoir lui offrit déjà des images du visage souriant de son amie quand elle reverrait cet homme qui pourrait être son frère.

-"Tu veux que je cherche une réponse à ses questions ?" Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit ce que le blond voulait.

-"Fais-le. Je dois savoir, une fois pour tout."

Il entendit le brun sourire au bout du fil.

-"Très bien. Je t'appellerais pour te dire ce que j'ai trouvé. A plus tard."

-"A plus tard."

L'homme d'affaire reposa le combiné et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Une boule d'angoisse était venue se loger dans sa gorge. Tout cela ne lui laissait rien présager de bon.

A suivre…

**C'est tout fini pour aujourd'hui, la fin est toute proche.**

**Quatre : ¤souriant¤ Faudrait-il encore que tu ne mettes pas des mois à les poster.**

**Merci Quatre pour ta sollicitude.**

**Quatre ¤Toujours tout sourire¤ : Mais de rien, je t'en prie.**

**¤Boude¤ Il commence à me fatiguer tous ces bishos à se ficher de moi.**

**Duo ¤ tout sourire également¤ : C'est toi qui a commencé.**

**¤choquée¤ Non mais attend t'es plus un gosse de maternel. Je vous jure.**

**Ja nee…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : C'est clairement du Yaoi, hummm… Un brin policier aussi, légèrement angst, j'ai pas été sympa avec leur passé.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 et Solox05 **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer ! J'ai l'intention de faire une pétition, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?**

**Commentaire : Salut! Certain pourrait avoir l'impression d'un déjà vu mais c'est encore d'actualité, alors :**

_**AVERTISSEMENT!**** Certain propos tenu pendant ce chapitre pourrons choquer les personnes qui, comme moi, ne supporte pas l'homophobie. Malheureusement pour nous, un des personnages présent dans ce chapitre ne va pas s'en privée. Je m'excuse par avance si cela vous déplait, ça ne ma plait toujours pas de les écrire.**_

**Je remercie Tenshi pour sa review. Voilà la suite de ma petite histoire, comme le titre l'indique les choses vont un peu accélérer. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Duo : Et si nous on aime pas tu t'arrête?**

**Nope.**

**Duo : C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça coutait rien de demander.**

**C'est vrai mais je continue.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^ !**

**Chapitre vingt-six : Où tout part en sucette.**

**Pov Zeck**

Il est là devant moi et me pose la question que j'ai craint d'entendre ces vingt dernières années. Enfin si je suis honnête ça ne fait pas aussi longtemps. Il fut un temps où je ne me souvenais plus et je regrette parfois ce temps. Aujourd'hui ce luxe ne m'est plus permis. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne me pose pas cette question sans raison, pas après toutes ses années d'amitié.

Je ne veux pas lui mentir, il ne mérite pas cela mais dire la vérité ne fera que faire souffrir, un peu plus, la personne que je cherche à protéger depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Pour la protéger je suis prêt à tout. De toute façon, si je continu à garder le silence, il finira par comprendre, il est loin d'être bête.

**Fin Pov Zeck**

Le policier passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Assis dans ce fauteuil, son fauteuil, au milieu de son salon, dans son appartement, face à un homme qu'il connaissait assez pour l'appeler son ami. Habiller d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise légère en coton bleu pâle à moitié ouvert sur son torse. Il en venait à regretter d'être encore en vie. Cela lui était arrivé souvent depuis que sa mémoire lui était revenue. Mais ça n'avait jamais était aussi fort. Si elle devait encore souffrir à cause de lui, alors il préférait être mort.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, cela faisait des années qu'il évitait de faire face à cela et aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus fuir. Le regard obstiné du détective chinois ne lui laissait plus de moyen de fuite. Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment, la situation avec les Leeroy était déjà assez explosive sans qu'on vienne encore lui compliquer la vie. Il releva enfin le regard pour croiser celui de son ami. Comment allait-il lui faire comprendre la raison de son silence. Il ne le comprendrait surement pas, pas avec le passé qu'il avait.

- "Je suis effectivement Milliardo Peacecraft." Et voilà, le visage de son interlocuteur venait de se tendre. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples. Il fut surpris de voire le brun lui tourner le dos. Son interlocuteur n'était pourtant pas homme à fuir une discussion.

- "J'ai longtemps hésité à venir te poser cette question directement. J'ai d'abord pris le temps de relire ce que j'avais appris de toi avant que tu ne deviennes un ami. Mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un, à qui je tiens énormément, m'a demandé d'apprendre la vérité. Et ce que j'apprends de ta bouche ne me plait pas." Non cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Lui n'avait plus âme qui vive à retrouver, alors que le blond avait une famille aimante qui l'avait cherché inlassablement pendant vingt ans.

- "Je comprend tout à fait que tu ne puisse pas comprendre mes choix Wufei, mais s'il te plaît ne me juge pas avant d'avoir entendu mon histoire. J'avais mes raisons à l'époque et elles sont toujours d'actualités." Il ne doutait pas de pouvoir se faire comprendre, il doutait seulement de ce que le brun pourrait en penser. On parler de famille et c'était un sujet sensible pour le détective.

- "Je n'ai pas l'intention de te juger et je suis prêt à entendre tes raisons, mais toi aussi tu dois entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Et qui sait, peut être seras tu prêt à changer d'avis." Il l'espérait ardemment. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'obliger à faire face à sa sœur, cependant celle-ci souffrait et cela faisait souffrir Solo. Il ne pouvait tout simplement accepter cela facilement.

- "Pour que tu comprenne il va falloir que je revienne en arrière. Que je revienne vingt ans en arrière. J'étais tellement jeune à cette époque…" Le blond s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il invita son interlocuteur à en faire de même dans l'autre fauteuil faisant face au sien. Il se racla la gorge et commença son récit.

**Flash back**

Un jeune homme blond d'une dizaine d'année venait de sortir de chez lui. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, ça l'avait beaucoup blessé d'avoir refusé à sa sœur le droit de venir avec lui. Il n'avait cependant pas le choix. Pour la première fois, il avait réussit à épargner assez d'argent pour pouvoir acheter un cadeau de noël à la petite poupée blonde qui le suivait toujours partout. Il voulait profiter de cette journée de novembre, plus douce que les autres, pour aller dans un magasin du centre ville et acheter la poupée que sa sœur désirait tellement avoir.

Il monta sur son vélo, rejetant loin de ses pensées le regard triste de sa petite princesse il se ferait pardonner quand il rentrerait. Malheureusement, les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi.

Il était en route pour le magasin, pour gagner du temps, il prit une petite route, déserte à cette heure. Du moins aurait-elle dû l'être. Il allait avoir beaucoup de temps plus tard pour regretter d'avoir emprunté ce raccourcit. Il avait presque atteint l'autre côté, il ne lui restait que quelques mètres de ce petit chemin à parcourir quand il entendit le crissement de pneu derrière lui et puis se fut le noir complet.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il avait mal au crane et il se trouvait dans une voiture inconnue. Un homme tout aussi inconnu était à l'avant entrain de conduire et de chanter à tue-tête un rock, dont l'enfant ne comprenait pas vraiment les paroles. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'enfant finis par demander à l'homme qui il était et où est-ce qui l'emmené. Le chauffeur se retourna au son de la voix du gamin et fis faire un embardé au véhicule. Voyant que le jeune blond était réveillé, lé chauffeur lui fit un sourire qui effraya l'enfant. L'homme, brun avec les yeux vert, expliqua au jeune garçon qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il l'avait ramassé pour le soigner. Milliardo eu un frison de dégoût lorsque l'homme lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il allait bien s'occuper de lui.

Les frisons trouvèrent leur écho, quand, arrivé à destination, l'enfant se rendit compte, que loin de l'amener dans un hôpital, son "sauveur" l'avait amené dans une cabane qui semblait perdu dans une forêt. Probablement celle qui s'étendait à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la maison de ses parents. Le blond essaya de se sauver mais fut vite rattraper par l'homme qui l'attira vers la maison. L'enfant ne se laissa pas faire mais ses efforts étaient vains. Il fut enfermé dans la cave de la maisonnette. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce plongé dans le noir complet, tremblant de peur et pleurant silencieusement.

Il ne su jamais combien de temps exactement il resta enfermé dans la cave. Il avait fini par s'endormir à bout de force d'avoir trop pleuré. Toutefois, l'homme brun, d'à peu prés la trentaine qui l'avait enfermé, vint le faire sortir en le tirant par le bras pour le faire monter. Il l'emmena dans une chambre et s'enferma avec lui dans la pièce. Le jeune garçon était terrorisé. L'homme lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Le brun avait beau lui parler gentiment, l'enfant ne se calmait pas. L'adulte finit par perdre son sang froid et attrapa l'enfant par le bras pour le jeter sur le lit. L'enfant se mit à crier et à se débattre. Le brun le frappa au visage pour l'obliger à se taire et commença à lui arracher ses vêtements. L'enfant se débattit de plus belle, il ne voulait pas que cet homme le touche. L'enfant frappait, criait, griffait, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que l'homme arrête de le toucher.

L'adulte le gifla à nouveau et se redressa pour défaire sa ceinture et ouvrir son pantalon. L'enfant comprit ce que l'homme avait dans la tête et profita de ce que l'homme ne le regardait plus pour le frapper très fort à l'entrejambe. L'adulte cria et tomba du lit. L'enfant en profita pour se relever et pour aller vers la fenêtre puisque la porte était fermée et que la clé se trouvait dans la poche de son assaillant. Il ne ralentit pas un seul instant, ouvrit la fenêtre et sans même vérifier s'il y avait une marche, il se faufila par celle-ci.

Une fois dehors il se mit à courir à toute jambe. Il courut pendant longtemps, seulement il ignorait où il se trouvait et ne savait pas comment sortir de la forêt. Le soleil, qui était haut dans le ciel quand il avait réussit à s'enfuir, se coucha. L'enfant commença à désespérer de jamais s'en sortir. Fatigué, l'enfant allait s'abandonner aux larmes quand il vit un hangar. Il se précipita à l'intérieur. Il avait froid, ses vêtement, que l'homme avait déchiré, pendait misérablement autour de lui. En entrant, il tâtonna et trouva l'interrupteur. L'endroit était plutôt sale mais il faisait légèrement plus chaud qu'à l'extérieure. Il entra et se trouva un coin au sec pour s'installer. Il avait froid, il avait faim et il était épuisé. Il y avait au moins un des trois pour lequel il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par des cris. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son kidnappeur devant ses yeux. Il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il refoula ses larmes et se leva. Il allait faire face à ce type et il ne se laisserait pas faire. Cependant lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme, il comprit que celui-ci allait le tuer. La haine pouvait se lire sur le visage. De tout évidence son ravisseur n'avait pas apprécié le coup qu'il lui avait mis, pas plus qu'il n'avait apprécié lui courir après tout l'après midi.

Le garçon recula sous le regard de l'homme et son dos heurta un établit. Il détourna légèrement les yeux au moment du choc et l'adulte en profita pour se jeter sur lui. L'enfant prit de panique attrapa la premier chose qui lui passa sous la main et frappa l'homme au moment où celui-ci l'agrippa. Ce que l'enfant ne comprit que plus tard, c'était qu'il avait prit dans sa panique un marteau et qu'il avait porté un coup violent à la tempe de son assaillant. Il ne le comprendrait que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Il ne comprendrait la portée de son acte que lorsqu'il serait ramené à la réalité par deux bras solide et un regard bleu acier. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année le regardait avec beaucoup de douceur. Il avait alors vu le sang autour de son agresseur. L'homme, habillait avec des habits de chasse, lui parlait mais il n'écoutait plus.

**Fin Flash back.**

- "Je suis rentré en état de choc. Il m'a fallut plusieurs semaines pour en sortir et quand j'ai reprit mes esprits, je ne savais plus qui j'étais." Le policier fit une pause dans son récit. Tout cela lui faisait encore tellement de mal, les souvenirs étaient encore tellement vif. "Il a fallut plusieurs années de psychothérapie pour que les souvenirs reviennent. Des souvenirs, que j'aurais voulu pouvoir oublier."

- "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas repris contact avec ta famille à ce moment là ?" Le Chinois avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il n'avait rien trouvé à ce sujet quand il avait fait des recherches sur le blond.

Le blond soupira. C'est vrai qu'il y avait pensé et puis, il s'était regardé, et toute cette merde lui était revenue en pleine tronche et il avait abandonné l'idée.

- "Il faut que tu comprennes. Il m'a fallu plus de cinq ans pour me souvenir et quand les souvenirs sont enfin revenus, il n'y avait que du sang et un cadavre. Mon père adoptif m'a avoué, c'était l'homme qui m'avait trouvé dans la forêt ce jour-là, il m'a avoué avoir caché le corps, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je paye toute ma vie pour ce qui c'était passé. C'est un homme bon. Il ne m'a demandé qu'une seule fois ce que cet homme m'avait fait il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleuré avant et ne les plus jamais vu après. Il avait comprit tout simplement pourquoi cet homme s'en était pris à moi. Je ne pouvais pas partir et le laisser. Et même si j'avais pu, je n'avais plus ma place dans ma famille." Il oscillait entre colère et douleur. Son cœur se serrait à chacune de ses paroles.

- "Elle te cherche encore, ne dis pas que tu n'as pas ta place auprès d'elle." Le chinois était au comble de la colère. Cette jeune fille semblait être très attachée à ce frère qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis vingt, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant sa conversation avec Solo.

- "Et que se passera-t-il quand elle apprendra ce que j'ai fait ? Tu n'as pas connu mon père, biologique j'entends. C'était un pacifiste de la première heure. Pour lui, prendre une vie est le pire crime qu'on puisse commettre. Et maintenant, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que j'avais encore ma place à leur côté." Lui aussi se sentait en colère. Tout cela le faisait énormément souffrir et l'idée que sa petite Réléna puisse aussi en pâtir ne rendait tout ça que pire. Cet homme était mort depuis vingt mais il arrivait encore à lui faire du mal. Ça ne s'arrêterait probablement jamais.

- "Tu as peur qu'elle te juge ?" Il pouvait le comprendre, il n'y avait pire jugement que celui des personnes que l'on aime.

- "Ce n'est pas seulement ça." C'était bien plus compliqué, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'expliquer. Il passa un fois de plus la main dans ses cheveux.

- "Alors permet-moi de te dire ce que j'ai à te dire et ensuite, tu décideras. Je te promet que je ne t'obligerais à rien." Il fixa son regard onyx dans les aigues marines de son vis-à-vis. Le blond lui donna son assentiment d'un mouvement de tête. "Ce matin, un homme, qui adore ta sœur, m'a appelé, il était désespéré. Ce désespoir était provoqué par l'espoir qu'à toujours eu ta sœur de te retrouver, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle doit en souffrir. Tu me parles de ton père, tu me parles de ses idéaux. Moi, la seule chose que je vois, c'est qu'une petite fille attend le retour de son grand frère depuis vingt ans. Elle se moque de savoir ce qu'il a du faire pour survivre. Elle désire seulement qu'il rentre." Le chinois vit le regard du policier se troubler et se remplir de larme.

- "La vérité ne l'a fera pas moins souffrir." La voix du policier était chevrotante.

- "Tu y croit vraiment. Tu crois vraiment que cette jeune femme, qui se bat pour faire vivre le rêve de votre père, qui a été capable de voire un presque frère s'autodétruire et renaître, quelqu'un de fort et d'indépendant, tu crois qu'elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Tu ne crois pas que ton retour auprès d'elle, n'aurait pas plus de valeur à ses yeux que ce qui c'est passé il y a vingt ans. Tu la sous-estimes." Sa colère s'était calmée. Il pouvait comprendre le dilemme de son ami. Il était difficile de faire face aux siens.

- "Elle avait l'air si heureuse quand je l'ai vue. A quoi bon lui faire du mal ?" Il commençait à douter. Avait-il raison de la garder dans l'ignorance ?

- "Elle l'est, la plupart du temps. Mais son frère lui manque et rien ne pourra combler ce vide si ce n'est toi." Il offrit un sourire doux au policier. La solution à leur souffrance était tellement simple mais si difficile à réaliser. Le chinois fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la porte. "Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne t'obligerais à rien. Mais pense à cette petite fille qui attend le retour de son grand frère, je t'en prie." Il sortit de l'appartement, laissant le policier à ses pensées.

Heero était épuisé. S'il n'y avait eu que le travail à la clinique, il aurait certainement pu s'en sortir mais, pour son plus grand malheur, il lui avait fallu faire face à un petit ami très remonté. Le jeune médecin avait passé sa journée à courir à droite et à gauche, ce que bien sûr le brun essayait d'arrêter. Il semblerait cependant que le fait d'avoir obligé le châtain à lancé un dingue à ses trousses faisait que, toute tentative de sa part de lui faire prendre du repos, se soldait par un regard glacial et par une augmentation de l'activité du natté plutôt que l'inverse. La journée n'avait pas été des plus simple, vraiment pas.

Il soupira. Il était enfin de retour à la maison et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il allait dormir autant que possible car il ne doutait pas que demain, son petit démon ne lui fasse encore payer l'histoire avec Trent. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se glissa dans son havre de paix. Cela lui faisait bizarre qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit. Ces amis lui manquaient, la vie qu'ils amenaient dans la maison lui manqué. Il déposa sa veste dans la penderie de l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ce prendre un petit en-cas. Ce fut au moment où il allait entré dans la pièce que son instinct se réveilla. Tout son corps lui disait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Il fit marche arrière et se dirigea vers le salon, là où se trouver le coffre contenant son arme, arme qu'il avait laissé pour se rendre à la clinique.

A peine posa-t-il un pied dans le salon que la lampe s'alluma. Et ce qu'il vit le prit au dépourvu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Les choses n'étaient pas sensé se passer comme ça.

Devant lui, assis dans le fauteuil que Wufei aimait particulièrement quand il lissait, ce trouvait Trent Leeroy. Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait bien faire ici ? Bien sûr il s'attendait à sa visite, mais pas tout de suite. La visite de ce matin l'avait surement atteint, mais il ne pensait pas que les choses allaient se bousculer aussi vite. C'était bien trop rapide, il n'était même pas sûr, que le rachat des parts soit terminé. Il se força à garder le visage aussi neutre que possible. Après tout, son interlocuteur ne venait probablement que pour lui faire peur et essayer de le faire partir. A lui de faire en sorte que la situation de dégénère pas.

- "Que faites-vous chez moi ?" Il prit un ton agacé tout en ne forçant pas trop. Il devait faire preuve de doigté.

Le japonais fut désarçonné lorsque son vis-à-vis se mit à rire comme un dément.

- "Ce que je fais là ? Tu vas vite le savoir." Avant même d'avoir finis sa phrase, il sortit une arme de sa veste et la tourna vers le détective toujours debout dans l'entrée du salon.

Le brun se tendit. Ok, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. De toute évidence, son invité avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même et il était armé. Mais comment les choses avaient-elles pu se dégrader à ce point. Il était encore stable le matin même en sortant de la clinique.

**Flash back**

L'héritier des Leeroy rentrait de sa petite entrevue avec sa Némésis. Il était confiant. Oui bien sûr, il était clair qu'il allait devoir à nouveau s'occuper de son cas. De tout évidence, il lui avait laissé trop de liberté ces quatre dernières années cependant il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour reprendre les choses en main. Ce petit imprévu avait même quelque chose de motivant. Il se dirigeait vers le siège social de la société de ses parents lorsqu'il reçu un appel de ceux-ci l'obligeant à changer de destination et de se rendre vers leur résidence principale. Ce changement le contraria mais rien aujourd'hui n'aurait pu le mettre de mauvaise humeur, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait.

A peine arrivé chez lui, il se rendit aussitôt dans le bureau de son père, là où ses parents lui avaient dit l'attendre. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il se contracta. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé pour que ses parents soient aussi sombres.

- "Qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai une réunion dans trois quart d'heure." Et il avait beaucoup de chose à faire pour pourrir la vie d'une certaine tapette de sa connaissance. Ces parents lui gâchaient son plaisir.

- "Nous avons à te parler mon chérie, à propos des maîtres chanteurs." Sa mère avait perdu de sa superbe, elle faisait un peu plus son âge.

- "Quoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné." Il se moquait de tout cette histoire, il avait mieux à faire que perdre son temps à chercher ses types quand sa petite victime consentante n'attendait que lui pour retourner dans l'enfer dont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

- "Et pourtant, tu es belle est bien concerné mon fils. Alors tais-toi et écoute nous." Son père ressemblait de plus en plus à une bête traqué. Il semblait lui aussi avoir vieillis à vu d'œil.

Le blond vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face au bureau de son paternel de mauvaise grâce. Ces maîtres chanteurs commençaient vraiment à le barber.

- "Quoi ?" Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire traiter comme un gamin.

- "Il faut que tu évite de t'approcher de ce Duo Maxwell." Trent se redressa dans son fauteuil. "Ce maître chanteur n'est pas n'importe qui. Il a des gens dangereux derrière lui. Il va nous falloir être très prudent. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir le faire disparaître aussi facilement que d'autres avant lui."

- "Je vois pas bien le rapport avec cette tapette." Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce pédé s'en sortir comme ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait et certainement pas à cause de petites frappes qui menaçaient ses vieux. Même pas en rêve.

- "Le rapport ? Tu le veux le rapport. Je sais que tu as été à cette soirée de charité pour le voir. Je veux que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Tes petites excentricités nous ont déjà assez coûté. Tu n'as même pas prit la peine d'effacer tes traces comme nous te l'avons appris et on ne peut pas se permettre qu'ils apprennent l'étendu de toutes tes actions. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser tout de suite tes petits jeux. Ai-je bien été clair ?"

Le patriarche de la famille Leeroy avait totalement perdu son air sûr de lui et flegmatique. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de l'homme qui avait face aux maîtres chanteurs. Non, il ne savait pas à l'époque que ses hommes en savaient assez pour l'envoyer en prison pour le reste de ses jours et toute sa famille avec lui. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient tellement protégés qui ne leur serait probablement pas possible de les faire éliminer. Il ne savait pas encore que son fils avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes avec se déviant et qu'il était probablement sur le point de faire à nouveau parler de lui. Non, le patriarche des Leeroy ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi détendu qu'il l'avait été lors de sa rencontre avec ses corbeaux. Il allait devoir marcher sur des œufs.

- "Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'ils nous fassent ces types. Ces minables ne peuvent rien contre nous." Trent se leva, bien décidé à sortir de la pièce, sans plus discuter de tout ça. Et puis quoi encore.

Son père fut sur lui en quelques secondes et le gifla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie. Le blond se retrouva propulsé au sol.

- "Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Quand on est même pas capable de faire disparaître des preuves, on se la ferme et on écoute. Je ne te parle pas seulement de tes petites histoires avec ses médecins et de ton implication réelle dans l'accident de cette tante. Je te parle de tout le reste et, si tu me comprends bien, tu va faire exactement ce que je vais te dire. Car je te le promets Trent, si tu m'oblige encore une fois à passer derrière toi comme avec cette histoire, je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras." Il avait perdu toute trace de sa parfaite maîtrise de lui-même. Ils étaient tous dans une situation désespérer et s'il fallait mettre du plomb dans la tête de son fils pour s'en sortir il n'allait pas hésiter. "Si tu fais un seul pas vers ce type, je ferais en sorte de régler le problème définitivement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Maintenant va travailler et ne t'avise pas de me désobéir ou il t'en cuira."

Trent n'entendait plus les paroles de son père. Quelque chose dans son esprit venait de se briser. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que le natté avait élu domicile dans sa psyché et se soir les paroles de son père avait brisé le semblant de cohérence qui y régnait encore. La possibilité de perdre définitivement sa proie favorite avait réduit à néant se semblant d'équilibre, ne laissant qu'un chaos indescriptible. Le blond se releva doucement et sortis de la pièce sans adresser une seule parole à ses géniteurs. Il quitta la propriété dans ce même silence, cependant au lieu de se diriger vers la société familiale, il se dirigea vers une maison dont il possédait l'adresse mais qu'il n'avait pas encore vue. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête.

**Fin Flash back**

Le brun essayait d'analyser la situation et accessoirement de se sortir vivant de ce mauvais pas. Il avait promis à Duo d'être prudent et il se retrouvait dans une situation… pas désespérer mais pas loin quand même.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Il lui fallait gagner du temps afin de reprendre les rênes de la situation et ce n'était pas gagner d'avance.

- "Je veux que tu le fasses venir ici." Son regard était complètement halluciné. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête. Il voulait ce qu'il désirait depuis cinq ans et il le voulait tout de suite.

Le détective avait peur de trop bien comprendre. Il avait peur des implications de la demande de son visiteur. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse venir Duo ici. Il était hors de question qu'il lui offre en pâture pour sauver sa vie. Il préférer encore mourir. Il sera le poing. Le natté ne mettrait pas les pieds ici. Jamais. Il offrit son regard le plus noir à son vis-à-vis.

- "Et si je refuse ?" Il n'était même pas question d'y penser.

- "Et bien je te tuerais, et j'aurais quand même ce que je veux. Maintenant appelle-le." Le blond arma le chien de son révolver.

Le détective se trouvait dans une impasse. Duo était seul au loft, après la journée qu'il avait passé, il serait certainement seul et incapable de se défendre. Il avait bien vu que le médecin boité quand il l'avait quitté. Il serait une proie facile. Le brun sera ses poings d'un cran encore. Il se retourna et alla jusqu'au téléphone. Il prit le combiné et composa le numéro de son amant. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il entendit la voix endormis de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- "Ouais, qui c'est ?"

A suivre…

**C'est tout pour cette fois. ¤se cache¤ Pas taper.**

**Heero : ¤en colère¤ Tu veux me dire que je peux pas désarmer se minable?**

**Non chouchou calme toi. Mais tu as une autre idée, bien plus amusante pour toi.**

**Heero ¤Toujours en colère¤ : Hn... (Traduction : Développe...)**

**Tu va voire ça va te plaire. Alors détend-toi. Ok?**

**Heero ¤ regard suspicieux¤ : On verra**

**Bon bah à la prochaine.**

**Ja nee…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : C'est clairement du Yaoi, hummm… Un brin policier aussi, légèrement angst, j'ai pas été sympa avec leur passé.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 et Solox05 **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer ! J'ai l'intention de faire une pétition, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?**

**Commentaire : Salut! Certain pourrait avoir l'impression d'un déjà vu mais c'est encore d'actualité, alors :**

_**AVERTISSEMENT!**** Certain propos tenu pendant ce chapitre pourrons choquer les personnes qui, comme moi, ne supporte pas l'homophobie. Malheureusement pour nous, un des personnages présent dans ce chapitre ne va pas s'en privée. Je m'excuse par avance si cela vous déplait, ça ne ma plait toujours pas de les écrire.**_

**Je remercie JTFLM et Tenshi pour leur reviews. **

**Tout de suite la suite. Le chapitre est moins long que d'habitude mais je veux que la confrontation soit dans un seul et même chapitre donc je préfère m'arrêter là.**

**Heero : Comment ça se fait que j'ai pas encore descendu ce type.**

**Heero, mon coco, t'es un privé pas terminator, tu flingue pas à tout va.**

**Heero : Hn (Pourquoi pas?)**

**Laisse tomber, les choses se font comme je veux c'est moi l'auteur. Na.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^ !**

**Chapitre vingt-sept : Comment tout peut encore empirer.**

**Pov Heero**

Je n'ai pas envi de la faire venir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, ce type a complètement grillé le peu de neurone qu'il possédait encore. Il peut me péter dans les mains à tout instant. Il va falloir jouer sur du velours, il m'a demandé de faire venir Duo ici. Il en m'a pas dit que je ne devais pas lui dire à quoi s'attendre, ni qu'il devait venir seul.

Heureusement en quelques mois, Duo et moi avons appris à nous connaître au-delà des mots. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il n'ait pas compris ce que j'essayais de lui dire ou plutôt qu'il ne voit pas à travers ce que je ne lui ai pas dit.

**Fin Pov Heero**

Le médecin était nerveux. Ce coup de fil n'avait aucun sens, ou plutôt si, il en avait un mais qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Son amant n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des messages contradictoires et il le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que ce n'était pas le genre de celui-ci. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à ce comportement. Heero avait voulu qu'il comprenne que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il allait donc en ce moment vers les seules personnes qui pourraient lui expliquer le comportement du japonais. Des gens qui le connaissaient encore mieux que lui. Il avait conscience de prendre un risque cependant il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il lui était strictement interdit d'aller à leur rencontre sauf en cas d'urgence, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait justement urgence. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à mentir à Heero en lui affirmant avoir une réunion avec son frère, mais il l'avait fait. Il s'excuserait s'il s'avérait qu'il avait fait fausse route, cependant plus le temps passé, plus son estomac se contractait, comme attendant une imminente catastrophe. Il accélérât. Il devait faire vite, il le sentait dans la moindre fibre de son être et détestait ce sentiment.

Il arriva enfin en vu de la planque des trois détectives qui pourraient répondre à ses questions. Il se gara rapidement, il était en dehors de sa voiture avant que le véhicule ne soit totalement à l'arrêt. Il se précipita sur la porte et sonna. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avec le visage du chinois n'apparaisse devant lui. Le regard désapprobateur lui rappela qu'il n'était sensé se trouver là mais il n'en tint pas compte et entra avant même d'y être invité.

A peine entré, trois regards, ou se mélangeaient surprise et incompréhension, se posèrent sur lui. Il leur offrit son meilleur sourire d'excuse. Il avait conscience d'avoir violé toutes leurs règles de prudences, mais l'impression qu'il allait perdre Heero s'il ne se dépêchait pas ne le quittait plus et lui tordait les entrailles. Il se demanda soudain par quoi il devait commencer. Devait-il leur expliquer ce coup de fil étrange ? Ou devait-il commençait pas cette certitude de plus en plus encré en lui, qui lui disait qu'ils avaient perdu la direction des opérations aux bénéfices d'un autre ? Il s'exhorta au calme, se mettre à paniquer n'aiderait personne et surtout pas la personne qui comptait tellement pour lui.

- "Est si, au lieu de te torturer, tu nous disait pourquoi tu as jeté aux orties tous les règles de sécurités dont nous avions convenu." Le regard onyx se posa plus durement sur lui.

- "Je…" Je quoi ? Que devait-il dire au juste, il se sentait un peu ridicule tout à coup. Et si tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination trop sollicité par ces dernières quarante huit heures.

- "Tu ?" Le regard du plus âgé était maintenant plus doux. Il semblait l'invité à parler, ce que le jeune médecin se décidé à faire.

- "Heero m'a appelé, il était…. bizarre." Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un autre terme. L'homme qu'il avait eu au bout du fil n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec celui qu'il aimait, comme s'il jouait un rôle. Oui c'était exactement ça. Comme s'il cherchait à être quelqu'un d'autre.

- "Bizarre ? Bizarre comment ?" Le regard améthyste du châtain avait été attiré par la voix du jeune hacker. Son regard doux et confiant lui permis de reprendre ses esprits. S'il avait commis une erreur il s'excuserait mais pour l'instant seul comptait le sentiment d'urgence qui ne le quittait plus.

- "Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Je ne serais pas dire ce qui était différent. C'est comme s'il jouait un rôle. " Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une meilleur description. "Il m'a demandait de venir le voir chez lui, enfin chez vous, mais j'avais l'impression, je ne sais pas…" Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées. "J'avais l'impression de parler à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'était plus lui. Mais c'était tellement subtil que ça n'a fait que créer un sentiment de malaise en moi. Je lui ai dit que je venais après avoir vu mon frère pour une réunion, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai menti, mais il n'a pas relevé alors qu'il savait que c'était faux."

Il vit le regard de ses trois interlocuteurs se faire de glaces. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, quelque chose n'était pas normale. Une partie de son cœur se brisa en silence. Il aurait tellement préférer se tromper. Ses craintes venaient d'être confirmées. Heero était en danger d'une manière ou d'une autre et avait tenté de lui faire passer le message pendant son appel. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Son cœur lui disait de sauter dans sa voiture et d'aller au plus vite rejoindre le japonais et de détruire toute chose susceptible de le menacer. Cependant il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'aiderait personne en faisant ainsi. Il respira et se força à se calmer.

- "Très bien." La voix posée du chinois fit presque sursauter Duo, tellement son corps était tendu comme un arc. "Maintenant tu vas essayer de te souvenir de ce qu'il a dit avec autant de précision que tu le pourra."

Le médecin plongea dans ses souvenirs. Ils étaient récent il n'avait pas de mal à les ramener à la surface. Le sentiment de mal être refit surface en même temps mais il le chassa avec toute la force de son esprit. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller. Une fois ses doutes mis de côté il pu faire défiler devant ses yeux la conversation et il l'a partagea avec ses amis.

**Flash back**

- "Ouais, qui c'est ?" Il avait la voix lourde, il s'était assoupis sur son canapé pendant que son diné réchauffé dans le micro onde.

- "C'est moi, je ne te dérange pas ?" La voix de Heero avait cette inflexion qui rendait la colonne vertébrale du natté aussi consistante que de la mélasse.

- "Tu ne me dérange jamais." Et c'était vrai. La présence du japonais était un réconfort dont le châtain ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Il entendit le sourire de son interlocuteur.

- "Je me demandais s'il y avait un moyen de te convaincre de venir chez moi. Tu me manques trop."

La voix du brun avait toujours cette note douce mais quelque chose dans son timbre fit frissonner le médecin et ce frisson n'avait rien d'agréable. Heero ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Il lui avait avoué pas des gestes des attentions, un langage corporel subtil, mais il n'avait jamais prononcé ses mots et encore moins laisser transparaître une telle ferveur dans sa voix. Le natté était désarçonné. Alors même qu'il était sûr d'avoir toujours eu envi d'entendre son homme lui dire ses mots, il n'avait pourtant qu'une impression étrange et désagréable qui lui brûlait les sens.

- "Tu veux dire tout de suite ?" Il espérait que son ton n'avait pas laissé entendre à Heero qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. La demande du brun lui semblait tellement… déplacer… Pas en accord avec ce qu'il savait de l'homme qui l'aimait.

- "Pourquoi tu as mieux à faire ?" Le ton était toujours doux avec une nuance très joueuse.

- "Et bien je dois passer voir mon frère. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ?" Il se sentait mal de mentir mais il s'y était sentit obligé. Il espérait que Heero ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

- "Bien sûr, excuse-moi j'avais oublié. Tu pourrais me rejoindre après ton rendez vous ?" Et la douceur de la voix dans son oreille lui souleva le cœur. Tout ceci n'avait plus de sens. Son cœur accéléra comme pris d'une intense terreur. Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître quand il répondit.

- "Avec plaisir." Son corps lui disait de se dépêcher.

- "Alors à tout à l'heure, ne soit pas trop long. Je t'aime." Le cœur du natté qui n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais cessé d'accélérer, stoppa sa course et la boule d'angoisse qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir dans la bouche tripla de volume. Ces mots il les avait rêvé, les avait longtemps attendu et maintenant ils faisaient naître en lui une peur sans nom.

- "Moi aussi, à tout à l'heure." Et il reposa le combiné sur son socle. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir même un quart de seconde et se rua sur la porte de son loft puis dans sa voiture.

**Fin du Flash back.**

Les trois regards qu'il rencontra en émergeant de ses souvenirs lui glacèrent le sang. Il n'y avait plus rien des hommes qu'il connaissait, juste une froideur calculatrice en plein recensement des choses à accomplir pour protéger celui d'entre eux qui était de toute évidence en danger.

- "Maxwell, tu vas rester ici." La vois du brun ne laissait aucun place à la discussion mais cela ne fit pas reculer le médecin.

- "Pardon ?" Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Pour qui on le prenait exactement.

- "Tu ne bouge pas jusqu'à notre retour." Le regard onyx s'était fait plus dur.

- "Va chier Wufei." Oui il était vulgaire et alors. L'homme qui l'aimait été en danger et on voulait qu'il ne fasse rien. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça, même pas en rêve. Le regard incrédule qui lui fit face ne le fit reculer. "Tu m'as très bien compris, vous n'irez nulle part sans moi. Si malgré le danger Heero a cherché à me faire venir, il y avait surement une raison. Alors je te le dit tout net. Je viens, ce n'est pas négociable." Il croisa les bras sur son torse pour bien marquer que la discussion était close.

Le chinois allait bientôt exploser. Nom de nom. Il n'allait surement pas se faire damer le pion par cet homme, il n'en étai même pas question. Il sentait une veine pulser sur sa tempe. Il commençait à en avoir marre qu'on remette ses ordres en cause. D'abord Heero et maintenant lui. Et puis quoi encore. Avaient-ils perdu tout sens commun ? Il n'allait pas les laisser mettre leur mission en péril pour satisfaire à leurs petits besoins égoïstes. Lui aussi avait des envi et il avait accepté de les faire taire pour le bien de tous, alors ses deux là en faire de même et arrêter de lui compliquer la tâche. Il fixa son regard brûlant de colère dans celui calmement décidé de son interlocuteur. Il fut désarçonné par ce calme. Il n'y avait pas là la marque d'un quelconque caprice mais belle est bien une forte résolution à ce battre. Il retrouva son calme.

- "Très bien, mais tu feras exactement ce que je te dis, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à t'attacher dans la voiture." En y réfléchissant au calme, le natté n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Si Heero avait cherché à le faire venir en dépit de la situation, il avait surement une bonne raison. Il aurait san doute besoin de sa présence.

- "D'accord." Le châtain, qui s'était attendu à devoir se battre un peu plus, fut désarçonné par un accord aussi rapide du chinois. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait dit que l'homme était bien plus têtu que ça. Il n'était pas moins ravi de la tournure de cette conversation.

- "Te rappelles-tu quelle heure il était exactement quand il t'a appelé ?" Il lui fallait savoir combien de temps encore il avait pour préparer leur contre–attaque.

- "Hum…" Le médecin réfléchit quelques secondes et regarda sa montre pour s'assurer que sa notion du temps ne l'avait pas trompé. "Une demi heure, je suis venue ici aussitôt après avoir raccroché."

- "Dans ce cas nous avons encore du temps. Alors tu vas m'écouter et tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, sans en changer une ligne et quelque soit ce qui va se passer, tu m'entends bien ?" Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un autre aléa dans leur plan, il avait déjà était assez mal mené comme ça. Il prit donc le quart d'heure qui suivit pour expliquer à Duo comment il allait devoir se comporter. Bien sûr son plan prenait en compte le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas encore à quelle sorte de danger auquel était confronté leur ami. Bien qu'il était sûr de savoir de quoi il retourner.

Une fois que le chinois eu exposé ces directives et qu'il ait fait valoir celles-ci face au natté. Ils prirent le temps d'emporter tout le matériel qu'ils pensaient devoir utiliser et quittèrent leur repaire. Une nouvelle fois dans la soirée Wufei devait à la fois être surpris et irrité de l'apparition d'un Maxwell. En effet, à peine sorti, il vit venir vers lui l'aîné des Maxwell tout sourire dehors. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était content de la voir mais il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils l'un des deux était capable de respecter des règles qu'on leur avait établit. Il allait lui faire remarquer que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de montrer quand le blond lui coupa la parole avec un grand sourire.

- "Ca y est. On a réussit et plus vite qu'on aurait pu le croire. A croire que la famille Leeroy a vraiment la tête ailleurs." Il ne dévia pas de sa trajectoire première envoyant son frère et s'approcha de l'asiatique pour l'embrasser. Ca lui avait tellement manqué.

- "Quoi déjà ?" Le natté était totalement éberlué.

- "Ouaip." Après avoir quitté les lèvres si tentantes de son amant, il fit un sourire immense à son petit frère.

- "On peut dire que tu a le sens du timing." Quelque part, le jeune médecin était rassuré. Une partie de leur problème était maintenant résolu, plus besoin de marché sur des œufs avec ce connard de Trent.

- "Ah bon, Pourquoi ?" Le blond ne comprenait pas bien, en y réfléchissant, il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que son petit frère faisait ici.

- "Yuy a des ennuis. " Ce fut l'asiatique qui répondit. "Vu les circonstances, il n'est pas exclu que ce soit ce Leeroy qui en soit à l'origine, même si rien ne le prouve." C'était la conclusion la plus logique à tout ça. Qui d'autre voudrait faire venir le natté si ce n'était cet imbécile prétentieux.

- "Je viens avec vous." Le blond n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ni son frère, ni l'homme qui l'aimait seul avec un monstre tel que lui. Ca non. Même pas en rêve.

Devant le regard dure et buté de son presque amant, le chinois comprit qu'il allait perdre beaucoup de temps pour rien en essayant de le faire changer d'avis. Quelque part il pouvait le comprendre, quand on savait ce que ce type avait déjà fait à son frère, lui non plus n'aurait pas accepté de le laisser aller sans l'accompagner.

- "Très bien, mais tu suivras mes ordres à la lettre." Le brun repris sa marche vers leur véhicule contenant déjà tout le matériel de surveillance et les armes dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Une fois tous installé dans le calme et le silence, ils prirent la route vers ce qui sonnait de plus en plus comme la fin d'une très longue histoire.

Il reposa le combiné du téléphone sans savoir tout ce que cette appel avait fait ressentir à son compagnon, mais espérant qui ait comprit. Il avait ressentit le besoin de lui dire ces trois mots qu'il avait tu jusqu'à maintenant car il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait une autre chance de le lui dire.

- "Alors, il arrive quand ?" Trent semblait sur le point de craquer complètement.

- "Il doit aller voir son frère, il viendra après."

- "Humphh…" Cette nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas attendre.

- "Il aurait trouvé ça bizarre que j'insiste." Le japonais espérait qu'il ait trouvé sa demande étrange.

- "Peut être… d'accord." Bon, il allait attendre, après tout c'est lui qui allait gagner au final, alors…

Il allait devoir régler la situation avant l'arrivé de Duo. Il avait consentit à le faire venir en dépit du risque, il avait consentit à les mettre en présence à ses conditions à lui et non à celles de l'homme qui le tenait en joue, amis il n'allait sûrement pas accepter que le natté coure le moindre risque. Il devait commencer par lu faire reprendre son calme et ça n'allait pas être facile, il semblait être totalement hors de contrôle.

- "Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire quand il sera là ?" Il devait rester dans son rôle, celui qu'il avait définis ensemble. Il était la cible même si pour l'instant les choses lui échappé.

- "Ca te regarde pas. T'occupe. Lui et moi on a des choses à régler. Je vais lui apprendre à me respecter." Oui, c'était ça. Il allait lui apprendre le respect à cette pédale. Il allait lui apprendre qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec un homme, un vrai, sous peine de perdre. Il posa son regard sur l'autre. Ce type était un nul, il ne lui servait plus à rien. Il pourrait très bien s'en débarrasser. Il resserra sa prise sur l'arme qu'il avait en main. Ouais, c'était facile pour lui. Mais… Non, non, ça aurait plus d'impacte s'il faisait ça devant lui. Oui, il pourrait lui être encore utile. Il allait avoir sa vengeance et quand il se serait vengé, il les tuerait tous les deux, voilà comment il allait faire. Oui, c'était ça.

Heero n'avait pas manqué le flash de pure folie qui avait traversé les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il ne pouvait pas se jeter inconsidérément sur lui, c'était beaucoup trop risqué, s'il était blessé Duo pourrait se retrouver sans défense devant se maniaque et ça ce n'était pas envisageable. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Il savait que la présence du médecin lui offrirait les opportunités dont il avait besoin et cette idée même lui était insupportable. Cependant tant qu'il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que Duo avait été prévenir ces collègues il ne pourrait pas prendre de risque. Il décida de ravaler la boule de haine qui lui obstrué la gorge et s'installa sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à son "invité". Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arriver de l'homme qu'il aimait.

A suivre…

**On va s'arrêter là pour cette fois.**

**Heero : ¤en colère¤ Comment ça je m'assoie et puis quoi encore?**

**Raah, mais ça va, tu as promis à Duo de pas faire n'importe quoi, alors tu es sage, c'est tout.**

**Duo : Oauis, pis y faut que tu m'en laisse un bour à moi aussi, faut que je me venge un peu. ¤regarde qui fait peur¤**

**Détendez-vous les gars. On sait tous que c'est vous qui gagnez toujours. -.-,**

**Heero et Duo : Y a intérêt.**

**Arhhh, je vous jure.**

**Ja nee…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : C'est clairement du Yaoi, hummm… Un brin policier aussi, légèrement angst, j'ai pas été sympa avec leur passé.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 et Solox05 **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer ! J'ai l'intention de faire une pétition, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?**

**Commentaire : Salut! Certain pourrait avoir l'impression d'un déjà vu mais c'est encore d'actualité, alors :**

_**AVERTISSEMENT!**** Certain propos tenu pendant ce chapitre pourrons choquer les personnes qui, comme moi, ne supporte pas l'homophobie. Malheureusement pour nous, un des personnages présent dans ce chapitre ne va pas s'en privée. Je m'excuse par avance si cela vous déplait, ça ne ma plait toujours pas de les écrire.**_

**Je remercie JTFLM sa review. **

**Et maintenant la fin de l'affrontement entre Trent, Duo et Heero. Nos héros s'en sortiront-ils tous indemnes? Voyons ça tout de suite, mais avant spécial dédicace à Yuuchan, t'as review au chapitre 22 m'aura donner une idée pour corser encore l'intrigue, merci à toi.**

**Duo : A non, c'est bon, y'en a marre! J'ai assez morflé.**

**Calme toi mon Dudule, c'est pas pire pour toi par contre pour d'autre bah...**

**Tous les autres : Pour qui?**

**Vous verrez bien. Muahahahahah!**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^ !**

**Chapitre vingt huit : Ce que Trent nous cachait encore.**

**Pov Duo**

Seigneur, faites que Heero s'en sorte sans égratignure, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je serai capable de faire s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit. C'est drôle en y repensant. Il y a quelques mois, je pensais que ma vie ne pourrait pas s'améliorer, que j'avais gâché toutes mes chances d'être un jour heureux. Et puis, il est apparu dans ma vie et tout à changé. Mais si je devais le perdre ce soir alors je perdrais tout. Il ne me reste donc qu'à prier comme je ne l'ai jamais fait pour qu'il soit sain et sauf.

Si Trent ne fait que semblant de s'en prendre à lui, je le tuerai et rien, non, dans ce monde ne pourrai m'en empêcher et peux importe les conséquences pour moi. Je défendrai de mes mains toutes les personnes importantes pour moi. Alors s'il te plaît Heero, reste en vie jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

**Fin Pov Duo**

Pendant ce temps dans la maison des détectives, le dernier d'entre eux étudiait chacun des mouvements de son "invité". Il espérait toujours pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la situation avant l'arrivé de son amant même si ses chances étaient minimes. Les tics nerveux qui parcourraient le corps de Trent montrait à quel point son psychisme était instable, l'attaquer sans précaution ne pourrait que mener à la catastrophe et ce n'était pas envisageable. Heero avait retrouvé ses habitudes et laissé la situation se dérouler sous ses yeux sans laisser ses sentiments entrée en ligne de compte. Il était bien trop conscient que c'était là son seul moyen de garder la situation sous contrôle. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le blond assis dans le siège à quelques mètres du sien, il n'avait pas encore trouvé de faille qui lui permettrait de le désarmé en limitant les risques mais ne perdait pas espoir.

Plus le temps passait et plus il voyait l'homme armée s'impatienter et il comprenait bien que cela le rendait encore plus dangereux, mais cela pouvait surtout lui offrir l'opportunité qu'il ne cessait de chercher depuis qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Il avait vraiment sous-estimé leur adversaire au début de toute cette histoire, l'homme était bien plus dangereux qu'ils n'avaient pu le croire. Son obsession pour le natté le rendait bien sûr dangereux, mais il y avait plus que cette obsession derrière les yeux vert fixé obstinément sur le couloir de l'entrée. Il avait une forme d'intelligence perverse que le brun n'avait rencontrée que rarement au cours de sa vie, toutefois c'était le genre de personne dont il fallait mieux se méfier. Il n'y avait clairement que peu de limite pour ce genre de personne et le respect de la vie n'en était surement pas une.

Il ne su pas exactement combien de temps encore il resta là à l'observer à la dérober quand des coups, qu'il reconnu tout de suite, raisonnèrent à la porte d'entrée. Il se leva et se contracta en voyant le sourire de psychopathe réapparaître sur le visage de Leeroy, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant, la présence de Duo pourrait bien lui donner l'ouverture qu'il lui fallait et c'est la seul raison qui lui fait ouvrir la porte au châtain. Le sourire doux et plein de confiance que lui donna son homme fit redescendre d'un cran la pression dans ses muscles. Pas de doute, le natté avait bien compris et n'était pas venu seul alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte, il avait pu entre-apercevoir le van qu'ils leur servaient pour les planques. Les choses se présentaient sous de meilleurs jours. Il s'efface et laissa le médecin entrée.

- "Re-bonsoir." Le natté le sera doucement contre lui et il sentit quelque chose être doucement accroché à la ceinture de son pantalon. Voilà qui allait rendre les choses un peu plus intéressantes. Après un baisé, ils se séparèrent.

- "Merci d'être venu." Le japonais referma la porte et guida le natté jusque dans le salon.

Le fait que l'entrée soit hors de porté de vue de Trent leur avait permis de mettre plus de chance de leur côté. Finalement la situation se présentait plutôt bien. Connaissant ses collaborateurs comme il les connaissait, ils n'avaient certainement pas laissé entrée le natté sans lui placer un micro, l'arme qui reposait maintenant dans son dos lui permettrait de contrer toutes attaques pouvant venir du blond et la présence de Duo allait peut être le pousser à faire des aveux qui ne serait que bon pour eux et la suite de leur plan. Le japonais permit à son corps de se détendre, tout de fois, pas totalement, il était hors de question de sous-estimer une fois encore leur adversaire et lui permettre de faire encore du mal au médecin. Quand ils entrèrent finalement dans le salon, il vit le regard de l'homme armé se fixé dans celui du natté. Voilà, il était parvenu à la confrontation qu'il y aurait toujours dû avoir, même si elle ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

Dans la camionnette en face de la maison, quatre hommes ne perdaient rien des bruits que le micro caché sur Duo leur transmettait. Voyant le regard angoissé de Solo, Wufei posa sa main sur celle du blond, à ce geste celui-ci tourna son regard vers son homme et lui offrir un sourire aussi sincère qu'il le pouvait. Tout son être le supplier d'aller rejoindre son frère, mais il savait que cela était impossible. Ils n'avaient pas tous fait tous ces sacrifices pour craquer si prés du but, surtout que le japonais était auprès de son frère et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de par ce fait. Il retourna sa main, entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son homme et fixa de nouveau son attention sur ce que transmettait le micro.

- "Duo viens de pénétrer dans la maison, à première vue la livraison de l'arme c'est passé sans problème." Quatre essayait de rassurer le blond en lui expliquant ce que la bande son ne pouvait pas lui dire.

- "C'est une bonne chose, maintenant quoiqu'il se passe Heero pourra riposter." Trowa était lui aussi rassuré, sans arme face à un homme armé, le japonais était tout à fait capable de se défendre, mais avec une personne à protéger en plus, cela rendait les choses difficiles, alors qu'avec une arme, le brun avait la situation sous contrôle. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir passer à la partie du plan qui consister à le faire parler pour pouvoir alourdir les charges qui lui seront reproché pendant son procès.

- "Maintenant que Yuy a récupérer l'arme, je vais aller me positionner derrière la maison, je garde une oreillette pour pouvoir suivre ce qui se passe dans la maison, au moindre problème, je leur servirais de couverture, vous trois vous resté ici. Si le besoin se fait sentir, Barton tu viendras te positionner à l'avant de la maison, mais ne prend aucun risque, les fenêtres du salon donne une trop belle vue sur l'entrée de la cours." Après avoir donné ses instruction, il relâcha la main du blond et sur un dernier signe de tête descendit de la camionnette.

Le chinois connaissait bien la configuration du quartier et il pu atteindre l'arrière de leur maison sans encombre, il se plaça juste sous la fenêtre de la cuisine à côté de la porte de derrière et il fixa de nouveau son attention sur les bruits venant de l'intérieure de la maison.

En entrant dans le salon, Duo croisa le regard de sa Némésis. Il prit bien sûr lui de paraître surpris mais il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Il était d'accord avec Wufei sur ce point, il n'aurait pu y avoir que Trent qui le veuille à ce point.

- "Leeroy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Il fit passer tout son méprit dans sa voix. Son rôle était de faire tomber tout sa retenu et, vue le regard quasi hypnotique que son vis-à-vis avait, ça ne devrait pas demander trop de travail de sa part. Il se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes, ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil. Une fois de plus, il se demanda s'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher les choses dans arriver là.

- "Tu vas me parler autrement raclure." Le blond pointa son arme vers le natté, celui-ci fit semblant d'être déstabiliser en découvrant l'arme que Trent avait dissimulé à sa vue, avant sa arrivé dans la pièce.

Le châtain leva les mains en signe de reddition et il fit deux pas en arrière, il essayait de donner à Heero le meilleur angle pour qu'il puisse intervenir en cas de dérapage. Lui-même n'avait qu'une envi c'était de se jeter sur ce connard et le bourré de coup de point jusqu'à ce que son cerveau malade lui ressorte par les yeux. Il ne se croyait pas capable de ressentir autant de haine pour quelqu'un, une haine que rien ne semblait pouvoir étouffer. Il vit le sourire de l'héritier Leeroy se faire plus grand face à ses gestes et cela l'enragea, mais il se contraint à ne rien laisser paraître. Il savait que lui et tous les victimes innocentes de ce dingue finiraient par avoir justice et il s'accrochait à cette pensée pour ne pas dévier du plan que son futur beau-frère lui avait demandé de suivre. Une fois atteint sa position optimale pour son partenaire, il cessa de bouger. Il devait maintenant le faire parler.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Le natté ne cessait de l'exhorter à parler.

- "T'inquiète, tu vas savoir ce que je veux. Parce que tu sais que je suis celui qui gagne toujours. Je croyais te l'avoir bien fait comprendre à la fac, mais, non, il a fallu que tu reviennes faire ton malin devant moi. Mais ça c'est terminé." C'était effectivement, terminé. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Le laisser se balader et faire à d'autre ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui ? Ca n'allait pas arriver, il allait lui apprendre à vivre. Il allait gagner comme il avait toujours gagné.

- "C'est toi qui lui a demandé de me faire venir ?" Duo se tourna vers le japonais sans attendre la réponse de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait pas peur pour sa vie, il avait une confiance aveugle en ceux qui le soutenaient. "T'inquiète 'Ro, je t'en veux pas, tu as eu raison m'appeler, c'est à moi de régler ça." Et il fixa de nouveau son regard dans celui vert de rage de l'homme d'affaire véreux.

- "Je t'interdit de me tourner le dos sale tapette." Il s'était levé de son siège alors qu'il se mettait à hurler. Il était hors de question qu'il recommence à se laisser traiter comme au temps de la fac. Il n'était pas insignifiant. C'était lui qui était le plus important.

- "Et si tu me disais ce que tu me veux." Ce n'était même pas une question, il était temps que tout ça se termine, temps de lui faire payer pour tous ses crimes.

Un coup de feu se fit entendre par les enceintes de la camionnette et le cœur de Solo faillit s'arrêter. Il serait partit en courant vers la maison si le hacker n'avait anticipé sa réaction et ne l'avait pas retenu par la main. Le détective lui fit comprendre par son regard qu'il devait se calmer et écouter la suite.

- "Non mais ça va pas espèce de malade ?" La voix furieuse du natté sortie des enceintes et son frère se rassis sur son siège en adressant un regard d'excuse au hacker.

- "Tu vas arrêter de me parler comme ça, t'entends pauv' pédale, c'est moi qui ai le flingue l'oubli pas, t'as compris. Je te dirais ce que je veux quand j'en aurais envi. Et toi tu fermes ta gueule. Je me suis fait bien comprendre ?" La voix de l'homme armé avait tendance à partir dans les aigu, preuve qu'il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de ses émotions.

- "Et t'espères quoi ? Que je fasse comme il y a quatre ans, à l'hôpital, t'espère que je vais t'obéir parce que tu me menaces comme, à cette époque, tu m'as menacé. Tu rêves, ce temps est révolu. Tu veux me flinguer, flingue-moi, mais dis-toi que tu n'obtiendras jamais de moi ce que tu veux."

Duo ne baissa pas le regard, il y fit passer tout son dégoût pour le blond. Il allait obtenir sa vengeance et il pourrait reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. L'homme armé poussa un cri effrayant et pointa son arme vers le japonais, qui lui, resta complètement stoïque face à celle-ci.

- "Et si c'est lui que je flingue, hein dis-moi, tu feras quoi ?" Le blond souriait comme le dément qu'il était sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il pensait encore avoir le contrôle de la situation, il ne se rendait cependant pas compte que ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps.

- "Si tu fais ça, je te tuerais, tu m'entends Trent, je t'arracherais moi-même le cœur de la poitrine."

La rage de Duo avait atteint son paroxysme. Il savait que le blond finirait par utiliser ça pour le déstabiliser, mais bien loin de là, ça n'avait fait que décupler sa haine. Le regard égarait que lui renvoya son vis-à-vis aurait pu faire sourire le natté si la situation s'y prêtait. C'était fini pour lui d'avoir peur et de se cacher. Il allait se défendre, il allait riposter et il obtiendrait justice.

- "Je t'ai dit de pas me parler comme ça. T'as compris ?" L'homme armé agitait la main qui tenait le révolver dans tous les sens. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était pourtant lui qui gagnait toujours, alors, pourquoi son interlocuteur refusait de comprendre, pourquoi il n'avait pas peur comme il avait eu peur de lui ce jour là ? Le jour où il était venu le voir à l'hôpital pour lui dire ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ca n'était pas possible.

- "C'est toi qui ne comprend pas Trent. C'est fini. Tu ne peux plus me faire de mal, mais si tu essayes, c'est toi qui le paiera chère."

Le visage du blond se transforma en un masque de haine, il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ce n'était pas possible. C'était lui qui avait toujours eu les derniers mots, il avait toujours eu le contrôle, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il l'aurait, il devait forcement l'avoir, il était à lui, c'était cette monstruosité qui ne comprenait pas. C'était comme cela que cela devait se passer, il devait lui appartenir et après il pourrait le tuer, après il ne voudra plus de lui, il ne lui fera plus ressentir tout ça et il sera libéré de que cette chose lui avait fait. D'autres avant avaient cru pouvoir l'en empêcher, mais eux aussi avait appris à qui ils avaient à faire.

- "C'est toi qui comprend rien. Tu crois que tu peux m'échapper mais tu pourras jamais. T'as pas compris. C'est moi qui décide quoi faire de ta vie, comme j'ai décidé de te brisé ce genou pendant le match, comme j'ai décidé de payer ses médecins pour qu'ils finissent de t'estropier, comme j'ai fait de toi le drogué que tu es. Tes parents aussi ont cru qu'ils pourraient m'arrêter, eux aussi ils m'ont menacé, mais tu vois, ils ont finis par comprendre. Je leur ai fait comprendre que je suis le seul qui peut décider de ta vie. C'était facile. Ils n'auraient jamais du me menacer, s'ils l'avaient pas fait, j'aurais jamais eu à faire se scratcher leur avion."

Un hurlement inhumain retentit dans le van et un homme blond en surgit comme un diable à ressort d'une boite, ni le hacker, ni le châtain ne purent l'arrêter. L'homme se précipita vers la maison cherchant quelque chose frénétiquement dans sa poche. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme doux et aimant qu'il avait toujours été. Il voulait voir couler le sang, il voulait obtenir sa vengeance. Il ne ralentit même pas en entrant dans la maison, ouvrant la porte d'un violant coup de pied, et se précipita ver le salon son couteau à cran d'arrêt à la main. Il dépassa son frère que, dans son état second, il ne reconnu même pas et se jeta sur cet homme, le responsable de sa rage, le responsable de la mort des seuls adultes qui avaient jamais offert de l'amour à lui, le pauvre gosse des rue dont personne ne voulait. Tout à sa rage, il ne voyait rien d'autre que sa cible et enfin à sa portée, le sang coula.

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et il n'était pas le seul, à quelque pas de lui, le japonais aussi tombait des nues. Ils étaient tellement surpris qu'ils ne purent esquisser le moindre mouvement quand ils virent Solo traverser le salon, un couteau à la main. Tout leur semblait irréaliste, la folie de Trent allait encore plus loin qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu le supposer. Le frère de Duo arrivé à porté de sa cible, le sang coula. Toute la situation sembla incroyable, mais face à cela, Heero repris contenance. Au même moment, Quatre et Trowa firent leur entrée dans la maison. Ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers l'altercation qui opposait Solo à Trent et retirent tous leur souffle devant la scène sous leurs yeux. Solo, quant à lui, tremblait de tous ses membres et des larmes lui échappèrent.

- "Wufei ! Pourquoi ?" Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, le regard doux et le sourire confiant que lui rendit le chinois ne le fit souffrir que d'avantage.

- "Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça."

Alors que Solo courrait vers sa cible, l'homme aux cheveux ébène s'était interposé. Le sang qui coulait maintenant été le sien. Le chinois avait tout de suite compris comment le plus âgé des deux frères allait réagir et il avait décidé de l'en empêcher. Alors que Wufei caressait tendrement la joue de son amant, Trent se reprit et se fit à nouveau entendre.

- "Espèce de…" Il ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, le chinois le frappa de son coude en plaine figure et l'envoya directe au tapis.

Le gêneur étalait, il réaffirma sa prise sur la lame de couteau qu'il avait arrêté avec sa main droite.

- "Tu n'as plus besoin de ça. C'est fini." Solo lâcha le manche du couteau et s'effondra à genou au sol, ne cessant de s'excuser.

Le natté se précipita vers son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le savait, avait toujours su que son frère aimait ses parents plus que tout et lui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu prévoir sa réaction plus vite. Il commença à le bercer en lui répétant des paroles rassurantes, cependant son propre cœur saigner. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que quelqu'un puisse faire ça pour se venger d'une simple blague, s'était de la folie, de la folie compète. Il entendit la discussion reprendre mais n'y prêta aucun attention, il ne se préoccuper que de la personne secoué de sanglot qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- "Winner, tu as appelais…"

- "Zeck et Treize, tout à fait, en courant jusqu'ici. Ils ne devraient tarder, ils étaient en stand by en attendant notre appel depuis notre coup fils en début de soirée." Le détective blond lui offrit son sourire le plus doux et le plus joyeux.

Le chinois sembla satisfait et il ancra son regard dans celui du japonais qui s'était rapproché et qui lui faisait lâcher le couteau pour voir l'étendu des dégâts infligées à la main droite refermé autour de la lame.

- "Ne m'insulte pas Yuy, je sais encore arrêter un couteau sans recevoir de blessure grave." Il offrit un regard dédaigneux à celui qui osait douter de ses capacités. Il était amoureux, pas demeuré.

- "Si tu le dis." Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard revêche que lui offrit son ami.

Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant d'entendre les sirènes se rapprocher de leur maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, la police et des ambulanciers firent leur entrée dans la maison. Pendant plusieurs minutes la maison raisonna d'un joyeux capharnaüm. La maison fut vidé car devenu scène du crime, les détectives furent pris à part par les policiers et après une discussion rapide, les menottes furent passé à Trent Leeroy. L'enregistrement de ses aveux changèrent de main et l'héritier fut placé à l'arrière d'une voiture de policier.

- "Il semblerait que tout ce soit à peu prés bien passer." Treize fit glisser son regard vers la main droite du chinois qui, entre temps avait été soigné par les ambulanciers. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. "Pas de soucis pour ça, il n'en sera fait mention nulle part. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons de ce pas faire part de l'arrestation de Trent à ses parents et au passage nous allons les arrêter aussi. J'ai en ma possession le mandat me le permettant et il me tardait de m'en servir." Treize leur fit à tous un signe de tête et se retira.

- "Rentrez et reposez vous. Vous pourrez passer demain pour signer vos dépositions. A demain." Zeck rejoignit son coéquipier déjà installé dans leur voiture.

- "C'est bien beau de nous dirent de rentrée, mais rentrée où, la maison est inaccessible et notre planque n'est pas prévue pour quatre. Il n'y a même pas assez de place pour trois." Le hacker offrit un sourire désœuvré à ses collègues. La maison serait fermé durant le temps de l'enquête, les voilà donc tous les quatre plus ou moins SDF.

- "Ca c'est pas un souci, vous pouvez venir vous installer chez moi le temps de l'enquête, ça sera sûrement plus agréable que votre vieille entrepôt." Le sourire du natté était sincère quoique un peu fatigué. Il tenait toujours la main de son frère qui semblait avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même.

- "Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ?" Il serait effectivement plus agréable de vivre dans le loft du médecin que de retourner à leur planque.

- "Dis pas de bêtise Quatre, vous êtes tous les bienvenues." En disant cela, il plongea son regard dans les yeux de chacun des détectives. Il leur devait à tous les quatre tellement de chose, qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour le leur rendre. Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère. "On va tous aller chez moi, on a besoin de se reposer, ok ?" L'homme d'affaire lui offrit un sourire tendre. Le natté en fut soulager, son frère semblait aller mieux, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui pour l'instant, il avait trop besoin de ressentir sa présence.

- "Puisqu'on est tous d'accord, allons-y."

Trowa fut le premier à prendre la direction de leurs véhicules. Il fut vite suivit par toute leur petit troupe. La journée avait été chargée en émotion forte et chacun d'entre eux ne rêvait plus que de calme. Trowa et Quatre prirent l'estafette et Duo, Heero, Wufei et Solo montèrent dans la voiture de Duo. Il était temps pour eux de goûter à un repos bien mérité. L'aîné des Maxwell profita, quand même, du voyage pour prévenir Réléna et Noin des derniers rebondissements de la soirée. Il omit volontairement des choses, surtout concernant la mort de ses parents. Il finirait par leur en parler mais pas ce soir, pour l'instant c'était encore trop dur. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le loft et ils en furent tous heureux.

Arrivé à destination, Le natté distribua du linge de lit pour tout le monde, pris la main du japonais et laissa ses invités s'installer tranquillement. En d'autre circonstance, il les aurait aidés, seulement, ce soir, il avait besoin des bras de son amour autour de lui et de rien d'autre, à part savoir que, ce soir, son frère pourrait en faire autant. Trowa et Quatre firent un signe de tête à Wufei et Solo en guise de bonsoir et les laissèrent pour s'installer dans la chambre à côté de celle de Duo. Laisser seul dans le couloir, Solo se retourna face à Wufei.

- "Wufei, je…"

Le chinois posa l'index de sa main gauche sur les lèvres du blond.

- "Chuuut ! Allons nous coucher. Quoique tu ais à me dire, ça peut attendre demain." Sur ses paroles, le chinois poussa le blond vers la chambre faisant face à celle du maître des lieux et referma la porte sur eux.

A suivre…

**Voili, voilou. Il en a pris plein sa tête le Trent.**

**Wufei : Je suis heureux d'avoir pu l'assommer, merci!**

**Ah mais de rien, c'était bon pour moi aussi, tu sais! ^^**

**Duo : Ok, c'est pas si mal. Tu t'en sort bien et puis je suis classe à lui faire face.**

**Content que tu sois content. XD**

**Heero: ¤boude¤**

**Bah quoi? -.-**

**Heero : Et mois je fais rien, c'est nul. ¤boude encore¤**

**M'enfin, on peut pas satisfaire tout le monde. é.è**

**Ja nee…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Auteur : Dame Emma**

**Genre : C'est clairement du Yaoi, hummm… Un brin policier aussi, légèrement angst, j'ai pas été sympa avec leur passé.**

**Couple : 01x02 et 03x04 et Solox05 **

**Disclaimer : Et ben toujours pas ! Sont pas à moi mais je continue d'espérer ! J'ai l'intention de faire une pétition, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?**

**Je remercie JTFLM et Zarbioide pour leur review. **

**Voilà venu le temps des adieux, ou plutôt de l'épilogue de mon histoire. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Moi je le trouve pas trop mal.**

**Les G-boys : Ca y est c'est fini!**

**Quoi, vous n'avez pas aimé passer tout ce temps avec moi.**

**Les G-boys : Non. ¤Catégorique¤**

**¤Boude¤ Bah merci, c'est simpa.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^ !**

**Epilogue : Un nouveau jour se lève.**

**Pov Wufei**

Je viens de me réveiller. Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Je sais aussi que je devrais déjà être debout, mais je n'en ai aucune envie. La journée d'hier a été riche en émotion, qui aurait cru que les choses se seraient passées ainsi. Pas moi en tout cas.

Maintenant, il me faut regarder vers l'avenir, un avenir incertain. Que va devenir ma vie ? La partagerais-je avec l'homme, qui en ce moment même, me serre contre lui dans son sommeil ? Je l'espère.

**Fin Pov Wufei**

Perdu dans ses pensées, le chinois ne sentit pas le blond à ses côtés s'éveiller. Il ne prit conscience de ce fait que lorsque la prise autour de lui se réaffirma. Cela le fit immédiatement sourire. Il n'avait sourit ainsi qu'en de très rares occasions.

- "Bonjour."

- "Bonjour, beauté asiatique." Le doux sourire de Solo ne s'effaça qu'à la vue de la main bandé de son amant. Il la prit délicatement dans une de ses siennes et l'amena à ses lèvres pour embrassé la paume qui avait été meurtri la veille. En réponse, il reçu une tape derrière la tête donné par l'asiatique de sa main libre. "Aiiie." Il offrit son meilleur regard de chien battu à son vis-à-vis.

- "Ne va pas pensé des trucs stupides. Ce n'est rien. Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus." Le morigéna Wufei.

- "Cela n'enlève rien à ma faute." Le blond plongea son visage dans le cou du chinois.

- "Shazi." Le chinois leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Outre ma culpabilité galopante, je voudrais m'excuser. J'étais tellement en colère…" Solo ne pu continuer. La seule mention de ce qu'il avait appris la veille faisait de nouveau bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

- "Je sais et je comprend. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je comprend." Admis simplement le chinois.

Face à cette phrase, le blond releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard douloureux de son vis-à-vis ? C'était vrai, il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il ignorait sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Seulement, maintenant, il avait l'espoir d'avoir tout le reste de sa vie pour les découvrir. Lui-même devrait certainement se dévoiler. Raconter tout, même ce qu'il avait caché à ses parents et à Duo. Aujourd'hui, était le premier jour du reste de leur vie et il n'avait pas l'intention de commettre les mêmes erreurs que par le passé.

- "Alors raconte-moi." Devant le regard perplexe de son vis-à-vis, il ajouta : "Dis-moi tout ce que j'ignore." Il fixa son regard intense dans celui de l'homme aux cheveux noir. L'asiatique lui sourit.

- "Et par quoi dois-je commencer ?" L'humour clairement audible dans sa voix.

- "Par le début." Le blond se cala confortablement sur ses oreillers et attira contre lui l'homme de sa vie.

- "Très bien. Je suis né en Chine…"

Le détective raconta donc son histoire. Il expliqua qu'il était venu au monde dans un clan chinois aimant et appliquant encore les traditions ancestrales de son peuple. A quel point, malgré cela, il avait été entouré par l'amour de ses parents. Comment sa vie était douce jusqu'à ses huit ans. Alors, le pouvoir en place avait pris peur face à l'amour et à la dévotion du peuple pour son clan. Pour au final décider de se débarrasser d'eux en payant des mercenaires. Ceci avait attaqué le village que formait son clan tuant tout le monde sur leur passage. Il raconta comment il avait assisté, jeune garçon, à toute cette violence, dans l'incapacité physique, malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris, de sauver quiconque. Il avait pourtant essayé de sauver Meiran, la jeune fille qui lui avait été promise, il avait reçu alors une grave blessure qui l'avait envoyé dans l'inconscience.

Il se souvint s'être réveillé dans la cale d'un navire marchand en partance pour les Etats-Unis. Ce fut le médecin de bord qui lui expliqua qu'un homme de haute stature, Wufei supposait que c'était Maitre O, l'avait amené inconscient et avait donné une forte somme d'argent pour l'emmener vers le nouveau monde. Le médecin avait accepté. Il passa ainsi plusieurs semaines sur le bateau, se remettant doucement de ses blessures. Arrivé au Etats-Unis, il fut livré à lui-même avec seulement quelques notions d'anglais. Il dévoila ensuite sa vie dans les rue de Californie, lieu même où le bateau l'avait finalement débarqué. Il vint enfin à sa rencontre avec Heero, se souvenir le fit sourire. Il se souvenait encore avoir été au prise avec une bande de pique-pocket qui travailler dans le quartier. Il revoyait parfaitement l'arrivé de se gosse d'à peine onze ans, si fière, le regard débordant de confiance et de dureté. A l'époque, celui qu'il avait très vite considérer comme son élève, était encore plus asocial qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui. Il expliqua rapidement ce que fut leur vie à tout les deux pour en venir à sa rencontre avec Trowa et Quatre. Il se rendait compte à quel point leur arrivé avait ramené une certaine normalité dans sa vie, dans leur vie à tous les deux.

Puis vint le moment, où il lui parla de leurs motivations à tous les quatre à devenir détective. Il expliqua que la violence, des rues qui les avaient vues grandir, les avait poussés à vouloir faire quelque chose. Ils leur avaient fallut du temps pour obtenir les diplômes et les accréditations nécessaires. Il se souvint du sentiment de joie qu'il l'avait traversé quand ils avaient enfin pu ouvrir leur bureau de détective. Et aujourd'hui sa vie avait pris tout son sens.

En retour, Solo lui raconta son enfance auprès d'une mère prostitué et junkie. A quel point, il avait toujours dû subvenir seul à ses besoins, évitant autant qu'il le pouvait sa mère et les clients qu'elle ramenait parfois chez eux. Et puis un jour, il l'avait retrouvée morte dans le salon de leur petit appartement, overdose. Il avait alors pris la décision qui allait changer le reste de sa vie. Il avait décidé de vivre dans les rues plutôt que de finir dans un quelconque orphelinat, à la merci d'autres adultes en qui il ne pourrait jamais avoir totalement confiance. Il n'avait alors que sept ans mais déjà un caractère bien trempé, fruit de toutes ses années où il avait été livré à lui-même.

Sa vie dans la rue n'avait pas été facile et cela Wufei était à même de le comprendre. Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour, alors qu'il avait treize ans, ce jour où il rencontra un petit garçon au sourire rayonnant qui avait réussit par il ne savait quel miracle à échapper à la surveillance de sa nourrice, alors que lui ses parents et lui visitaient un hôpital du quartier. Solo, se rendant compte que l'enfant ne savait rien des dangers qui l'entouraient, décida de le ramener à ses parents malgré les risques que cela représentaient pour lui. La tâche ne fut pas aisé, le gamin étant très jeune, il fallut du temps au jeune adolescent pour comprendre où les trouvés. Il réussit néanmoins à le ramener à bon port et cette rencontre changea toute sa vie.

Il se rappela de ses jours, au tout début, qui ne fut une partie de plaisir ni pour ses parents, ni pour lui. La seule chose qui l'avait fait tenir, qui l'avait empêché de fuir loin de cette maison et de ses adultes qui cherchaient à l'atteindre avec leur gentillesse, ce fut ce petit ange qu'il avait rencontré dans une ruelle sale et mal famée. Duo avait été sa bouffé d'oxygène, son ancre, sa raison d'essayer de s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie et à son nouvel environnement. Il raconta à quel point cela avait été dur pour lui d'apprendre à faire confiance, à ne plus avoir peur. Puis, il avait grandit, plus le temps passait et plus il lui était facile de croire ce que lui disait les Maxwell, de la confiance était né l'amour pour ceux qui avaient changé sa vie en lui offrant tout ce qu'il lui avait été refusé jusqu'à ce jour. A leur contact, il était devenu, du moins l'espérait-il, quelqu'un de bien.

Il se souvint du jour où son père l'avait fait venir dans son bureau à la Maxwell Corp pour lui apprendre qu'il deviendrait le PDG de la société quand celui-ci prendrait sa retraite. Il pouvait encore sentir les battements effrénés de son cœur et la joie immense qu'il avait ressentit. Il avait biensûr répondu à son père qu'il en était heureux mais que Duo était celui à qui devrait revenir cette place. Son père avait alors sourit et lui avait dit que Duo n'était pas l'homme d'affaire parmi ses enfants mais que Solo, lui, l'était et que s'était pour cela qu'il l'avait choisit. Il avait clos la discussion en lui rappelant que son second fils avait d'autre rêve à accomplir. A partir de ce jour et durant toutes les années avant son décès, le blond avait appris les ficelles du métier auprès de son mentor, du seul père qu'il avait connu.

Il avait conclus son histoire en embrassant Wufei. Sa vie était vraiment devenue merveilleuse. Et ce matin, là, baignant dans la lumière du soleil, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux.

Duo descendait doucement l'escalier, il se sentait encore épuisé alors même qu'il avait dormi comme une souche toute la nuit. Dès qu'il repensait à la veille, son cœur se serrait, cependant, il essayait de s'appesantir. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter tout cela et il avait bien l'intention d'y faire face sans fuir. Il se dirigea comme un zombie vers la cuisine avec pour seul motivation la bonne tasse de café bien noire qu'il pourrait prendre et qui lui permettrait de dissiper les dernières brumes du sommeil. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de trouver Quatre, Trowa et Heero attablé, par contre l'absence de Wufei l'étonna. Il ne fit toutefois pas de commentaire, il espérait seulement que son frère y soit pour quelque chose.

- "'jour." Il allait directement se blottir dans la chaleur du japonais. C'était l'absence de cette présence dans son lit à son réveil qui l'avait poussé à le quitter en premier lieu.

- "Bonjour Duo." Le salua Quatre, souriant tendrement devant la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux.

Le français se contenta de lui répondre par un signe de tête. Geste qui resta totalement ignoré par son destinataire, trop occupé à nicher son visage dans le cou de son amant. Le japonais passa ses bras autour du corps du natté, l'étreignis pour lui dire bonjour et sourit devant le comportement clairement enfantin de son amant. Sa bouille de petit garçon à la recherche d'un câlin était tout simplement craquante.

- "Je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps." Fit remarquer le brun.

- "J'aurais pu s'y je n'avais pas été lâchement abandonné par mon amant. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? Il est grand, beau, gentil, sexy…" Le châtain ponctua chaque mot par un baisé sonore.

- "Nan, connaît pas." Répondit en souriant le japonais.

- "Dommage." Le natté s'arracha à l'étreinte du brun pour aller prendre une tasse du précieux liquide noir. "Trêve de plaisanterie. Je devrais être à la clinique depuis une heure." Le natté acheva sa phrase en baillant.

- "J'ai été mettre un affiche aux premières heures disant que, pour raison personnelle, la clinique serait fermée ce matin et ne rouvrirait ses portes qu'à treize heures trente. Ca te laisse amplement le temps." Le rassura le blond tout en sirotant lui aussi une tasse de café.

- "T'es un ange mon Quatquat." Admis le médecin, les yeux remplient de reconnaissance. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se jeter dans la mêlée.

- "Je viendrais t'aider pour rattraper le retard. " Ajouta le français.

- "T'es un dieu, mec." Le natté le regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- "Appelle-moi simplement Trowa." Répondit, pince sans rire, le détective.

Le médecin sourit au trait d'humour de son ami et allât s'installer autour de la table, juste à la droite du japonais.

- "En faite cette matinée de libre tombe bien, ça va me laisser le temps de tout préparer." Annonça très sérieusement le natté, ce qui eu pour effet de faire se tendre les trois détectives présents dans la pièce. Qu'allait-il encore inventer ?

- "Avant de préparer quoique se soit, n'oublie pas que nous devons tous passer au commissariat pour nos dépositions. Biensûr, nous devons attendre que Wufei et Solo se lèvent mais s'est impératif." Le blond espérait freiner un peu les idées de son ami en le rappelant à son devoir.

- "C'est vrai, mais je suis sûr que je pourrait trouver quelques minutes pour faire aboutir mon projet." Le médecin était toujours aussi sérieux et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'appréhension de ses interlocuteurs.

- "Oserais-je te demander quel projet ?" Questionna le blond.

- "Bah, la fiesta biensûr. Maintenant qu'on a envoyé ce taré et sa famille derrière les barreaux, il faut fêter ça et en grande pompe s'il vous plaît." Il ajouta plus sérieusement : " J'ai beaucoup de personne à remercier."

- "Et tu es obligé de faire une fête pour ça ?" Demanda le japonais son micro sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- "Non." Admit bien volontiers le médecin. "Mais ça serait moins fun sans. Tu crois pas ?"

Les trois détectives ne purent qu'accepter cette réponse puisqu'ils savaient qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

- "As-tu déjà une idée de ce que tu vas faire ?" Demanda prudemment le hacker.

- "J'y ai pas tellement réfléchit, j'avais des tas de truc en tête, mais qui dit fiesta, dit musique et boisson." Le châtain leur fit un sourire mais il était moins vrai que les précédents.

Le brun prit la main libre du natté et lui serra. Il savait que les révélations que Leeroy avaient faite la veille pesaient sur le morale de son homme. Comment ça n'aurait pas pu être le cas ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir le soulager mais il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Trent avait vraiment touché le fond de l'horreur. Pris dans ses considérations, il croisa le regard de son collègue blond et il eut une illumination. De manière très discrète, il fit signe à Trowa qu'il fallait qu'ils s'éclipsent et son ami lui répondit par l'affirmative. Le français et le japonais se levèrent donc pour mettre leur idée en action.

- "Vous allez quelque part ?" S'alarma le natté.

- "La police nous a laissé la possibilité de récupérer quelques affaires dans la maison, afin qu'on puisse attendre la fin de l'enquête. Nous avions bien quelques changes à l'entrepôt mais pas Heero. Et puis, plus c'est mieux que moins." Trowa était censé si rendre avec Quatre mais il y avait visiblement un changement de plan.

- "C'est vrai que se serait pas mal pour vous, mais, eh, mi casa es su casa. Vous le savez ça ?" Duo était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il leur était tellement redevable, il était persuadé qu'une vie ne suffirait pas à rembourser.

- "Nous le savons, mais tu n'irais surement pas jusqu'à nous prêter tes sous-vêtement." Lui répondit le blond tout sourire.

- "T'as gagné buddy." Puis se tournant pour faire face aux deux détectives sur le départ. "Alors, à tout à l'heure et faite pas de bêtise." Le natté était tout sourire.

- "Jamais." Répondit sérieusement Trowa.

Après avoir échangé un baisé avec la moitié respective, Trowa et Heero quittèrent le loft. Après leur départ, et contre toute vraisemblance, le silence s'installât dans la cuisine. Le médecin dérivait une fois de plus dans les méandres de ses pensées. Il se rejouait en boucle la scène de la veille, les aveux de Trent, soudain son cœur se serra. Une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge. Il essaya tant bien que mal de l'avaler.

- "Pourquoi tu ne dirais pas tout haut ce qui semble tellement te torturer ? Tu te sentirais peut être mieux après."Le blond avait fixé son regard doux sur son ami.

Duo soupira. Pourquoi pas après tout.

- "Comment une simple plaisanterie a pu finir avec le meurtre de mes parents ? Je veux dire… c'est moi qui est responsable ?" Les larmes vinrent aux yeux du châtain cependant il refusa de pleurer.

- "Biensûr que tu n'es pas responsable Duo." Le rassura Quatre. "Ta plaisanterie n'est pas le déclencheur de tout cette folie."

- "Alors quoi ?" Le regard du natté était vraiment blessé.

- "Duo…" Commença le blond. Il plaça sa main sur le bras de son vis-à-vis. "Je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Je pensais qu'il était trop tôt, que tu avais été assez secoué hier, mais j'ai reçu un appel de Zeck ce matin, principalement pour nous donner l'autorisation d'aller chercher nos affaires, cependant il m'a parlé de Trent." Le détective prit le temps de voir la réaction de son ami avant de continuer. "Après ce qui s'est passé hier, la police et le procureur ont demandé une expertise psychologique, le psychologue est resté une partie de la nuit avec lui et son premier diagnostique est on ne peut plus troublant. Il a diagnostiqué une névrose obsessionnelle, accompagné d'une psychose, biensûr ce n'est qu'un premier avis mais cela prouve que Trent est très instable. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce qui lui a fait perdre pied, mais tu n'y es strictement pour rien. Son obsession pour toi n'avait pas d'autre fondement que son propre cerveau malade." Il fixa son regard dans les yeux mauves de son ami afin que celui-ci ne puisse douter de ses paroles.

- "Le résultat c'est que mes parents sont morts à cause de cette histoire." La voix du natté trembla.

- "C'est vrai et Trent va payer pour ça."Le hacker tentait toujours d'apaiser le cœur du médecin.

- "Leur mort est tellement injuste." Avoua le natté.

- "Je sais. Les seuls qui auraient pu empêcher ça c'était sa famille et ses proches, il aurait suffit qu'il accepte de voir les problèmes de Trent mais ils n'ont rien vu ou n'ont pas voulu voir. Il n'est malheureusement pas le premier à commettre l'irréparable au nom d'une obsession." Le blond sentit le cœur de son ami se serrer.

- "Tu vas me dire que c'est la faute à la fatalité ?" S'énerva le natté.

- "Ton seul crime c'est de l'avoir fasciné, tu ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça." Le hacker lui offrit un sourire apaisant.

- "Je ne vois pas bien ce que j'ai pu faire pour le fasciner. On peut pas dire que j'ai cherché à lui plaire, au contraire." Bougonna le médecin.

- "Je pense que si on demandait à Heero, il pourrait nous faire une petite liste." Plaisanta à moitié le blond. "Même moi, je t'ai trouvé fascinant le jour de notre rencontre, tu n'étais pourtant pas au meilleur de ta forme." Ajouta-t-il, sincère.

- "J'ai la haine Quatre et tu me dis que je ne peux m'en pendre à personne. Alors, j'en fais quoi moi de toute cette haine ?" La colère couvait dans le regard mauve.

- "Tu ne dois pas la laisser te consumer. Sers-toi d'elle comme une force motrice pour réaliser tes futurs projets. Ne le laisse pas te prendre plus qu'il ne t'a déjà pris. Et si je peux me permettre, je pense que tes parents, où qu'ils soient, voudraient que tu sois heureux." Un fois de plus le détective lui offrit un sourire apaisant.

Le regard du natté passa de furieux à douloureux.

- "Si j'avais parlé après mon agression peut être que…" Tenta le châtain.

- "Tu n'avais pas de preuve Duo. Comprends-moi, ça c'est passé devant une foule entière et personne n'a rien vu. Sans oublier que tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui aller se passer." Le consola le hacker.

- "Je sais Kittycat." Le natté soupira. "Je crois que j'aurais juste voulu pouvoir changer les choses. Je déteste l'idée d'avoir été… impuissant depuis le début." Avoua honteusement le natté.

- " Tu n'étais pas impuissant, tu ne pouvais simplement rien contre sa folie, seule une médication adapté aurait pu faire quelque chose. Tu as néanmoins contribué à le mettre hors d'état de nuire." Le blond lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- "Arrrffff." Le châtain laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. "Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça, savoir qu'il était enfermé pour toujours et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à qui que se soit." Admit-il la mort dans l'âme. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard doux de son ami.

- "Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Dis-toi juste, que ce genre de pathologie est extrêmement rare et que c'est le hasard qui t'as placé sur sa route."

- "J'aurais voulu pourvoir sauver mes parents, c'est tout." Ce serait surement le plus grand regret de toute son existence.

- "Je n'en doute pas. Et je suppose que c'est ce même sentiment qui a poussé tes parents à s'opposer à Trent. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour protéger cette personne. On se moque que ça soit dangereux ou stupide." Argumenta le blond.

Le natté soupira une fois encore. Rien n'était arrangé et il avait toujours le cœur lourd mais sa peine s'était un peu allégée. Une fois de plus, le hacker avait été capable de le soulager de sa souffrance.

- "Un jour, il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais ça." Plaisanta à moitié le natté.

- "De quoi tu parles ?" Le blond faisait mine de ne pas comprendre le sujet de la question. Le châtain décida d'entrée dans son jeu et de ne pas s'en formaliser.

- "De cette faculté que tu as de toujours d'apaiser mon cœur." Le médecin fixa un regard on ne peut plus sérieux dans celui du détective.

- "Je te le dirais… un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui on a mieux à faire." Le hacker usait de toute sa diplomatie pour détourner la conversation, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour en parler, mais il ne doutait pas que ce jour viendrait vite.

"Ah oui ? Et quoi ?" Demanda Duo en souriant devant la tentative de diversion, mais il était lui-même le maître dans ce domaine et ne se laisserait pas détourner de son but aussi facilement.

- "Tu n'avais pas parlé d'une fête ?" Appâtât Quatre.

- "T'as de la chance. Je te laisse t'en sortir pour cette fois mais, un jour, je te tirerais les vers du nez." Taquina le natté.

- "Et quand le temps sera venu, je serais heureux de t'en parler." Le hacker lui en fit la promesse.

- "Bien." Le médecin lui fit un sourire de connivence. "Maintenant, on va faire une liste de tout ce qu'il nous faudra, il manquerait plus qu'on oublie quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mon égo ne s'en remettrait pas."

Le natté se leva d'un bond et alla chercher un stylo et du papier dans le salon et revint tout en sautillant. Son cœur était vraiment apaisé suite à cette conversation et il avait retrouvé son optimisme. Il devait trouver un moyen de remercier toutes les personnes qui lui était venu en aide tout au long de cette histoire et il n'avait pas l'intention de faillir à ce devoir. De retour dans la cuisine, il reprit sa place face au blond et commença avec lui un long brainstorming.

Quatre jours plus tard, le loft était bondé. Réléna, Noin, les détectives, Zeck, Treize, Hilde et le professeur J avait investit les lieux à vingt heure. Duo avait insisté pour revoir le vieil homme, il voulait vraiment le remercier. Sa méthode lui avait rendu la vie. Face à ses remerciements, le professeur avait ri aux éclats et, après lui avoir donné une tape dans le dos qui avait faillit lui décrocher les poumons, lui avait répondu que les remerciements étaient inutiles mais qu'il prendrait bien une téquila.

La soirée avançait bien tout le monde semblait profiter de ce moment de paix qui suivait une période pleine de stresse et de doute. La fête battait son plein depuis trois heures quand Duo vit son frère prendre le chemin du toit, aménagé en terrasse. Intrigué, le châtain le suivit. Arrivé, il trouva le blond plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le ciel.

- " Un penny pour tes pensées." Le blond sursauta au son de la voix de son frère.

- "Tu ne devrais pas être au milieu de tes invités ?" Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour faire face au nouvel arrivant sur le toit.

- "Je devrais ? Cependant, mon frère, qui devrait être auprès de sa bombe anatomique de petit ami, décide de s'isoler sur mon toit. Je suis en droit de me poser des questions." Taquina le natté.

Cette tirade fit sourire l'homme d'affaire.

- "J'avais juste besoin de respirer." La voix de Solo s'était faite incertaine.

- "Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur frère du monde ces quatre dernières années, mais tu peux tout me dire." Le médecin se rapprocha de son frère et posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

L'homme d'affaire soupira et se retourna pour planter son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

- "Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en quatre ans. Et même si cette affaire est classé, j'ai des regrets." Avoua le blond.

- "J'en ai aussi." Admit en rougissant le natté. "Tu veux en parler ?"

- "A quoi bon ? Je veux seulement être capable de me pardonner et pouvoir jouir de la vie avec Wufei, toi et toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens."

- "Se pardonner ? C'est pas facile ça." Le natté fit une drôle de grimace qui fit sourire son frère. "Moi par exemple, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir rejeté." Le châtain offrit un sourire contrit à son vis-à-vis. Il reçu en réponse une tape derrière la tête.

- "Idiot." Le blond posa sa main sur la tête de son petit frère et, après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, il l'attira contre lui. "J'aurai du accepter leur demande d'adoption. J'aurai du leur dire à quel point je les aimais, à quel point il avait changé ma vie." La voix du blond se coupa de sanglot.

Cette fois ce fut le blond qui reçu une claque derrière la tête.

- "Tu sais ce que maman m'a dit le jour où je suis rentré à Harvard ?" Le blond le fixa d'un regard incertain. "Elle m'a dit, et je la cite : Je suis vraiment béni des dieux, mes deux garçons sont devenus des hommes biens et je sais qu'ils feront de grandes choses. Ils m'ont déjà apporté tellement de joie et d'amour."

Les yeux de l'homme d'affaire se remplir de larmes et sa gorge se serra. Il soupira pour diminuer la tension dans son corps.

- "Ce sont eux qui m'ont beaucoup apporté." Renchérit le blond.

- "Je suppose que c'est comme ça dans une famille." Le natté sourit à son frère.

- "Je suppose." Admit l'homme d'affaire.

- "Toi et moi, on a fait des conneries Solo, mais s'il y a bien une chose donc je suis sûr, c'est que nos parents n'auraient pas voulu qu'on gâche notre vie avec des regrets, alors va pas t'en créer d'autre. File rejoindre ta beauté asiatique et profite de chaque jour que tu pourrais passer avec lui." Le châtain se détacha de son frère et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

- "Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" Demanda le blond en souriant.

- "Moi ? Je vais rejoindre ma beauté asiatique et profiter de chaque jour que je pourrais passer avec lui."

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire.

- "Je l'aime bien ton plan."

Ils repartirent tous les deux vers la fête, le cœur plus léger et un peu plus en paix avec eux-mêmes. Ils leur faudraient certainement du temps pour se pardonner, mais ils étaient sur le bon chemin. Quand ils eurent rejoint le loft, ce fut pour voir Réléna se jeter en pleure dans les bras de Zeck. Duo lança un regard perdu à son frère qui lui sourit et commença à lui raconter une histoire, qu'il tenait lui-même de Wufei, au sujet d'un petit garçon et d'un raccourci.

Le temps fila et cinq ans plus tard, Duo revenait vers sa voiture où l'attendait tous les détectives et son frère.

- "Alors ?" Demanda le brun.

Il reçu un magnifique sourire en retour.

- "J'ai réussit." Le châtain se jeta sur le japonais pour disposer des centaines de baisés sur le visage du détective.

- "J'en ai jamais douté." Réussit à répondre le japonais à travers tous les baisés.

Après s'en être pris à son petit ami, il se jeta sur chacun de ceux présents, laissant éclater sa joie. Son débordement fut accueillit avec plus ou moins de joie par ses pauvres victimes. Il fallut vingt bonnes minutes avant que le médecin tout nouvellement diplômé ne retrouve un semblant de calme.

- "Alors et maintenant ?" Demanda Solo pour la forme connaissant déjà parfaitement la réponse.

- "Maintenant, on va faire la fête."

La réponse de Duo provoqua l'hilarité de tous.

Fin

**C'est fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiii! ¤Snifouille¤**

**On peut dire que ça aura été long. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu pendant toutes ses années.**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous aurait pris du plaisir à la lire.**

**Merci pour tout et à bientôt. ^^**


End file.
